A Journey to Love
by mysticgirl125
Summary: Stefan is sick of Elena's attitude and confused about his relationship with Rebekah. Caroline tries to help Stefan with his relationships but doesn't know what to do about her own. What happens when Bonnie's powerful magic gets out of hand and a spell goes wrong sending Stefan and Caroline back in time a thousand years. Starts after 4x12. Main couples: Klaroline & Stebekah
1. Chapter 1: Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't anything; belongs to TVD.**

"Elena? Jeremy?" Caroline calls as she walks into the Gilbert house. Strange, she thought, why was the door left unlocked when no one was home?

"Hello, is anybody home?" Caroline calls as she walks into the house. Where did they go she wondered as she walked down the hallway into the kitchen. She took in a sharp breath. Everything was trashed; there were pieces of broken cabinets everywhere. Now she was scared, what could have happened to her best friend?

"Elena?" Caroline called freaking out as she walked past the kitchen table and found pile of ashes. She bent down to take a closer look.

"Oh my gosh! Elena?" Caroline said as she frantically looked around. Then she heard footsteps.

"Don't worry love, nothing happened to Elena." Klaus said as he walked closer to the kitchen knowing he couldn't leave the living room thanks to that wretched witch.

"Klaus? What did you do?" Caroline said angrily starting to walk towards him.

"Caroline, please stay where you are and I didn't do anything." Klaus said trying to stop her from coming through the barrier. He wasn't sure whether it was a two way or a one way barrier. He didn't want her to become trapped like him even though his inner wolf craved the idea of her being stuck with him there.

"What do you mean?" Caroline zoomed in front of him in vampire speed before he could even say anything else. Who was he to tell her where to go?

"We can't get out." Klaus said as he lied back down on to the couch with a smile on his face.

"What?" She was confused. What was he talking about? Caroline walked towards the kitchen again and crashed into an invisible barrier. "What the hell?" She banged on the invisible wall in front of her.

"That is what I meant. Why can't you just do what you're told sweetheart." Klaus said closing his eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you trapped here? And what did you do to Elena?" Caroline yelled. She was going to kill him if he did anything to hurt the people she cared about. Where was everyone and what happened? Her mind swam with all sorts of possibilities.

"Nothing, she's still alive but not for long. I'm going to kill her once I get out of here as well as that witch friend of yours." Klaus said keeping his eyes closed.

Caroline sat down on the single sofa in front of him. If Elena was okay as well as Bonnie, what about those ashes in the kitchen? Oh my gosh! "Stefan!" Caroline said out loud.

Klaus snapped up and came right up to her. Caroline remained sitting on the sofa and leaned further back as possible as Klaus's face came closer. There were many things she saw in his eyes; anger, frustration, loneliness and most of all pain.

"All those pathetic friends of yours are still alive. Those ashes in the kitchen belong to my brother, Kol." His voice shook, "Who was killed by Elena and that Hunter brother of hers. And that witch trapped me here." Klaus said angrily. She could feel his breath on her lips and she had to fight the urge to move in closer. He stayed there for a moment staring into her deep green eyes.

She looked back into his blue eyes. He was hurt and grieving for his brother. No matter how tough he showed he was on the outside and how he hated his siblings. He still loved them, they were still a family. Stefan was right, they had all done horrible things and Klaus was no different than any of them.

Klaus went back to the sofa and lied down closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Caroline said after a while. She was truly sorry that he was hurt. Klaus didn't say anything. Caroline continued looking at him. He looked so calm just lying there with his eyes closed. Who knew what kind of new storm was just beginning within him. He must have gone through so much in his thousand years, she thought, and that's what made him what he is today.

"It's rude to stare, love." Klaus said.

"Huh." Caroline realized that she was staring at him. "Oh…sorry." She whispered as red started to tint her cheeks.

Klaus smirked. "No need to apologize love." He said.

"Care?" Caroline heard Tyler call. Caroline quickly got up and walked to the front of the living room.

"Tyler stay where you are!" Caroline said. She didn't want him to be trapped there with them.

"Care, what's going on?" Tyler said.

"There is an invisible one way barrier so we're trapped here. Can you go get Bonnie?" Caroline said.

"We?" Tyler said with a confused look on his face.

"We." Klaus said standing behind her.

"What is he doing here?" Tyler said eyes going yellow as he started to step forward.

"Tyler no! Please go get Bonnie so she can let us out." Caroline said.

"She can't because she's gone with all of them to find the cure." Tyler said.

"What?" Caroline said.

"Yeah. I guess after killing Kol, Jeremy's Hunter's mark was completed so, all of them went with that Shane guy to find the cure." Tyler said.

"How come no one told me? So we are stuck here till they come back?" Caroline said.

"No love, this barrier will lift in about three or four days." Klaus said.

There was total silence. Caroline contemplated what to do as Tyler and Klaus just started at each other anger present in both set of eyes. The silence was broken when Tyler's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"It's Damon. They can't figure out how to figure out the code and they need a code that's on the sword. They want us to ask Klaus." Tyler said.

Klaus went back to the sofa and lied down. How was she going to get him to help, Caroline wondered. Tyler slid his phone towards Caroline. She picked it up and went to Klaus.

"Can you look at this and tell us the code on the sword?" Caroline asked.

"Sorry love, but I'm not helping your friends find that cure just so you can use it against me." Klaus said without opening his eyes. "And I've studied every detail on that sword so I don't need a photo of it."

Caroline slid the phone back to Tyler and walked back to Klaus. There has to be a way to get him to help out. He was only scared that they would use it against him. She remembered his words, 'now why would I want to be cured from being the most powerful creature on Earth?'

"Can you tell them for me?" She knew she was being selfish but she had to take every chance she had.

Klaus laughs, "Just because I fancy you love doesn't mean I would give you the key to the cure." He said.

Right then Tyler's phone rang. He looked at the phone with a strange expression on his face; he looked at Caroline and picked up the phone. Caroline heard a familiar voice on the phone.

"Hey Ty, we need to talk." Hayley said.

"Why is she calling you?" Caroline asked. She was irritated and angry. Tyler had gotten so angry when she bargained Klaus for Jeremy to kill one of his hybrids. But he was still talking to Hayley, who had sent twelve of his hybrid friends to their death.

"Just hold on Hayley. Care I really need to talk to her." Tyler said as he walked out of the house.

"Huff…" Annoyed, Caroline let out a breath of air and Klaus smirked. "Don't you start with me." She said.

"I didn't say anything love." Klaus said.

Caroline wondered why Klaus was worried about them using the cure on him, he did say that there was this one time when he wanted to be human. It was when he heard that humming bird's heart beat. Could becoming a human be that bad for him?

"Why wouldn't you want to be human?" Caroline asked. Klaus didn't say anything for the longest time. She got up thinking that she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Caroline, I have lived for a millennia and one thing I could tell you is that once I become human, there will be a line up of vampires outside my door who will want to kill me. Everyone's basic instinct is survival. As much as I would like to live a human life with a family, I know it would never last. I have too many enemies out there. And now I have to protect the family I have left, Rebekah and Elijah."

Caroline felt the emotion in his voice. No matter how hard she tried, she was having a soft spot for him. She knew he had done so many horrible things to her and her friends but didn't they all do horrible things?

"What if I say that I give you my word that they won't use it on you?" Caroline said.

Klaus opened his eyes and sat up looking straight at Caroline. "As much as I would like to believe you, I can't because I don't believe that your friends will respect your word." He said.

Caroline glared at him eyes filled with anger. As much as she would like to say he was wrong, there was still some truth in his words. Elena, Bonnie and Stefan would respect her word but there was no saying about what Damon would do. He would always look for a loop hole. Then again, Elena was sired to Damon so she would give in to everything he would say. As she thought it through, she realized that Klaus was right. Just as she was about to say something, Tyler walked in.

"Care, I'm sorry but I have to go. Damon just texted me and they need to get out of there. " Tyler said.

"Are they ok? Did they find the cure?" Caroline asked panicked.

"No they didn't because they need the sword or at least the code scripted into it." Tyler said looking at Klaus. "He said that the raft they took isn't there anymore so they are stuck on the island and they're in some kind of trouble. Matt and I are going there to get them." Tyler said.

"Ok, be safe." Caroline said. Tyler glared at Klaus. Caroline saw what was stopping him. "Don't worry Tyler, just go!" She said.

Tyler slowly left the house constantly looking back at Caroline and Klaus

"I hope they're all ok." Caroline said as she sat down again. There wasn't much she could do being stuck in the Gilbert living room with Klaus.

**I hope my first chapter wasn't too boring, I'm trying to get the story started! Please leave your reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unresolved Emotions

**Thank-you to those who left encouraging reviews! Here is my next chapter. Enjoy!**

It had been almost three days since Caroline and Klaus were stuck together in that living room. It hasn't been the worst, Caroline thought. He wasn't being annoying and he showed how thoughtful and genuine he actually was. She especially loved listening to his travel stories. He told her about all the places he had been to around the world making Caroline want to go there someday in the future. Caroline opened her eyes and got up from the couch she had been lying on. She looked at Klaus who was now sitting on the single sofa reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals. He smiled at her when he saw her get up.

"Have you heard any news? Caroline asked. She was getting nervous. How could they not be back she wondered. She didn't even have her phone on her.

"No, not yet love. But are you ready to go?" Klaus said.

Caroline looked at him all confused. Go where? Was the spell over? She walked over to the barrier and knocked on the transparent barrier in front of her. Her fist hit the invisible wall; it was there solid as ever. She turned around and looked at Klaus who was now standing right behind her.

"It's still here. I know think we can get out get." Caroline said.

Klaus smirked. "From what I know, Bonnie must have used power from the new moon to keep me here and as the moon descends, so does the power." Klaus said.

"Well, it didn't seem like power has descended just yet." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well baby vampire, let the stronger and experienced ones do this." Klaus said. He walked over to the invisible barrier. He rolled up his sleeves, curled his hands into a fist and punched into the wall. There was a deafening sound from the impact of his hand to the wall. Suddenly, cracks could be seen in the barrier. There were small pieces like glass flying everywhere and vanishing at the same time. Klaus walked past the point where the barrier used to be and looked back at Caroline.

"Are you coming?" He said.

Caroline just stood there shocked. She knew he was strong but she never anticipated him to be this powerful. He was unlike anyone she's ever met. He was someone so strong but with such a genuine personality. What was she thinking? He was a monster who will always kill people she cared about. She shook the thoughts from her head and walked towards the door.

"I should have never trusted that shady prof." Damon said as he paced the Salvatore boarding house.

"Damon don't blame yourself. We all trusted him." Elena said trying to comfort him.

They had just come back from their failed expedition. They didn't find any cure and on top of that there was a possibility that Silas was awakened. Bonnie and Jeremy had gone home and hour ago, Tyler and Matt left right after they got back, and Damon killed Shane on the island. Stefan and Rebecca sat there watching Damon bicker about what had happened. Of course, the cure seemed too good to be true. They were fools to have even believed it existed and went on towards Silas's grave after hearing all those horrific stories.

"I'm going home. This trip was a complete waste and my brother must be out of that house by now. Don't want to be here when he arrives." Rebekah said as she got up and walked towards the door. "Are you coming Stefan?" She asked.

Stefan stood up to follow her when he hears Elena,

"Stefan, I need to talk to you." Elena said. Damon looked at her with a confused look of his face. His eyes narrowed waiting for Stefan to make a decision.

Rebekah stood where she was looking at Stefan for an answer aswell.

"Sure…Rebekah, you can go ahead. I'll be there soon." Stefan said. Rebekah looked at him for a moment. Her light blue eyes gave him a questioning look which turned into pain and rejection.

"Okay, suit yourself." Rebekah said as she recomposed her face and walked out.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Damon said as he left the room.

As soon as they were alone, Elena walked up to Stefan, held onto his hands and her brown eyes looked straight into his green ones.

"Stefan, why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Doing what?" Stefan asked. He was confused, what had he done?

"Rebekah! She's not one of us. She will always be that Original bitch who's going to want to kill us along with her brother." Elena said.

"Elena, she helped us today! She's like any one of us. All she wants is to be human again." Stefan said. He understood where Rebekah was coming from now that he knew her better.

"Stefan that's what she wants us to think, if we did get that cure, she would have probably killed us all. Stefan I know I hurt you but that doesn't mean you should go to Rebekah just to get back at me. Even though we aren't together, I still care about you." She said with that cute, naïve look in her eyes that made him fall for her.

"Elena. Stop. I get it. I know it's over and I admit that at first it was just to get back at you but now I'm really trying to move on." Stefan said.

"What?" She looked hurt and confused.

"Elena, I have been in this place before and I don't want to be in it again. Last time it was Katherine and this time it's you. It's always a triangle between me, my brother and a girl we both love. I'm sick of it. You chose Damon and now I just want you guys to be happy with each other. He is my brother; I don't want to spend the next few centuries hating him or vice versa. I don't want history to repeat itself. It's time to move on." Stefan looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. He was serious, this had to end now.

"I thought you believed that this was the sire bond?" Elena said.

"As much as I would like to believe that, I've done enough research to realize that the sire bond did not result in you becoming in love with him. As a matter of fact, it's the other way around. The sire bond occurred because you loved him from before." Stefan said. His words made complete sense. It was time to stop denying and start accepting things the way they were no matter how much he hated them.

"Stefan, I still care about you. I don't want you to get hurt. I still don't think you can trust Rebekah." Elena said with desperation in her voice.

"I care about you too Elena but now we have go in different ways." Stefan said as he took his hands out of hers and kissed her forehead.

He walked straight to the front door and shut the door behind him. Once he was outside he let out an unnecessary breath of air. He felt free and now all he wanted to do was run. But before he started to run, a thought came into his mind. What was up with the Petrova bloodline? They were always between two brothers. Stefan shook that thought out of his mind and smiled to himself. He was out and free. He broke into a run and went faster and faster. The wind coursing through his hair felt amazing. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't so upset about the cure not being found but there was still that downfall about Silas being awakened. He decided that he would deal with that problem when it came along.

Stefan stopped in front a white building on the high end side of town. He could see the lights on in Rebekah's room and the balcony in front some pots of different flowers. He smiled as he remembered Rebekah saying that she did care. All she wanted was to marry and have children with a guy who would stand outside her room window with a boom box. He knew he was right about her, she was a girl who wanted to be truly loved but she was unique; unlike any other. A thought crossed his mind as he stood there staring up at her window, would he ever be the one standing outside her room window with a boom box in his hand? There was no answer. His mind was blank until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Stefan turned to see who it was.

"Hey!" He said when he saw it was Caroline.

"Hi. So are we just having fun here standing and staring at Rebekah's window?" Caroline joked.

"Caroline, I..." Stefan started.

"Save it Stefan. I'm not holding it against you that you never told me you guys were going to look for the cure." Caroline said even though she looked hurt and annoyed. Stefan put his arm on her shoulder. She reminded him so much of Lexi.

"Sorry Care, we just got so caught up with everything it was just whoever was there went." Stefan said. It was the truth. There was the rush and excitement to go that no one really thought about anyone else.

"I told you, its okay. So why are you standing here?" Caroline asked and smiled. The grudge disappearing.

"Nothing really, I was just about to go up. What about you? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Stefan said.

"Well, I was just on my way to Tyler's. Have to take care of some stuff." Caroline said trying avoid looking into his eyes. Stefan could tell the anger glinting in her eyes. She seemed upset about something.

"Want me to come?" Stefan asked.

"No, I need to do this on my own." Caroline said.

"Okay, just call me if you need me." Stefan said.

"Yeah, okay." Caroline said as she zoomed off into the night.

Stefan climbed the stairs and walked to Rebekah's room. The door opened before he could even knock. There stood Rebekah in her light pink night gown.

"I thought you weren't coming." She said as Stefan walked in.

"I didn't want to stay there." Stefan said closing the door behind him.

Rebekah didn't say anything after that. She sat down on her bed and turned on the TV. Her expression looked solemn. Stefan knew she wanted to know what Elena said but he really didn't want to discuss it right now. He grabbed a towel and went into the shower.

Once Stefan was out of the shower, he came and sat down on the bed beside her. He could smell her sweet floral scent. She was watching a re-run of an episode of _Friends_. He looked at her trying to clarify his feelings. He knew he felt something but wasn't sure what it was. Then she looked right at him. She shut the TV off and turned so that her body faced him.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said as he lowered himself on the bed resting his head on the pillow facing her. She turned the lights out and did the same.

"Nothing?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He whispered back. He gazed into her piercing blue eye as they reflected the moonlight that was pouring in from the window.

They just laid there staring into each other's eyes until sleep came.

Bonnie paced around her house. She felt like her shoulders were holding a great burden. Her head was killing her and no painkiller was helping. She knew it was this dark magic, it was expression. She needed to get rid of it as soon as she could. She walked into her room got out Emily Bennett's grimoire. There had to be something in here that could help her. Frantically, she searched through the pages for an answer.

**I know it's still background info, but I promise next one is when the story hits the road! Please let me know what you think! Thank-you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Havoc and Gone

Caroline sat on the couch in her living room with a bucket of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. She looked down at her cup of ice cream and tears fogged up her eyes. She scooped a spoonful and put into her mouth. She never thought she would be sitting on her couch Saturday morning eating ice cream trying to watch the Big Bang Theory to cheer herself up. For all the parts she would have laughed at over and over again, she sat there numb as ever. She scooped up another spoonful and placed it in her mouth when she heard the front door open. Stefan walked in.

"Hey. Ice cream? So early in the morning?" Stefan said.

"What? Are there rules now that vampires can't eat ice cream early in the morning?" Caroline said with sarcasm.

"No, there is no such rule." Stefan laughed as he came around and sat down next to Caroline on the couch.

"What happened?" Stefan asked. He could see she was upset, it wasn't like Caroline to sit at home on a Saturday morning eating ice cream.

"Tyler and I broke up." She whispered. She hadn't grasped the fact that they weren't together anymore.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked as he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Yesterday night when I went to his house, he was talking to Hayley again. He had picked up one of her calls before but I thought he was just telling her to leave him alone. But when I heard him talking to her yesterday telling her to come over, I just burst. I was furious! He had been so down the past couple of days because Klaus killed his hybrid friends and then there was his mom's death. Well Hayley's the one who snapped my neck and set them up. Not just that, he got so mad at me when I bargained Klaus to let Jeremy kill one of the hybrids. So when I get his hybrid friend killed I'm bad, and Hayley gets twelve killed but she has her reasons?" Caroline said.

"Reasons?" Stefan was curious. The twelve hybrids were killed for a ritual so Bonnie can gain power but what other reason could there be?

"Yeah, he said that she did it to protect him and she had no choice. I told him that was a bunch of crap because of the ritualistic sacrifice. Tyler was like I didn't get it because I wasn't a werewolf or a hybrid. He's like I don't get what it's like to be a part of a pack. At that point I had had enough and I knew that this wasn't going anywhere. It was like that understanding and companionship we started off with wasn't there anymore. So I said I thought this wasn't working anymore and before I even finished he said that he felt the same and that we had different ways to go." Caroline said.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I know it's hard." Stefan said as he hugged her. The tears that were fogging her eyes now slid down her cheeks. They sat there for a while until Caroline calmed down.

"So what's going on with you and Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to move on." Stefan said.

"What about Elena? I mean you guys are like, epic." Caroline said.

"No Caroline, it's a clean break now." Stefan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Elena and I talked yesterday..." Stefan told her about his conversation with Elena how it's completely over.

"Wow. That was tough. I guess we're in the same boat." Caroline laughed.

"I guess so." Stefan said.

"So what about Rebekah?" Caroline asked again.

"I don't know. We were together in the twenties, but that was just fun. Right now, I'm not sure where we stand." Stefan said.

"Okay. Don't worry, you'll figure it out." Caroline said.

"I hope so." Stefan said as he took Caroline's spoon and plopped a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Don't get a brain freeze now." Caroline laughed.

The atmosphere had lightened up now. Caroline and Stefan sat there on the couch eating ice cream and watching the first season of The Big Bang Theory. They were almost through three quarters of the season when Liz walks in.

"Hey kids." Liz said.

"Hey Mom!" Caroline said.

"Hello Sheriff Forbes." Stefan greeted.

"Caroline, I won't be home tonight. There was some accident near the Wickery Bridge that needs to be investigated. Also have you seen Bonnie lately?" Liz said.

"No why?" Caroline said.

"I don't know but the mayor seems to be worried about her. Anyways, you guys have fun. I just came to get some documents. Good night." Liz said as she walked out the door.

"Hmm, I wonder what's up with Bonnie. Didn't she come with you guys?" Caroline said.

"Yeah she did. She was fine then." Stefan said.

"Well I'm just going to call her to see what's going on." Caroline said as she took her phone and called Bonnie. After about five rings Bonnie picked up.

"Hello." Bonnie said. Her voice sounded weak as if she was really tired.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Caroline asked. She was concerned, Bonnie never sounded like this before.

"Caroline. I don't know what to do. It's expression…" Bonnie ran out of breath.

"What happened?" Caroline asked now panicked.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm being drained." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I'm coming over. I'll be there in a few minutes." Caroline said as she looked at Stefan. He had heard everything. Within the next minute they were out the door and on their way to Bonnie's house.

After a quick run Caroline and Stefan were outside Bonnie's house. Caroline walked up the steps and rang the door bell. Bonnie opened the door. She really did look drained. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her eyes were red and there were dried blood marks on her upper lip.

"Bonnie! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Caroline said as she walked in followed by Stefan.

"I don't know. I can feel this dark magic taking over me and the more I push back at it the more it drains me out. I feel like I'm in this constant battle." Bonnie said. She walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She looked at an old book that was open in front of her. "But I've been doing research and I found this spell in Emily Bennett's grimoire. It's a cleansing spell." Bonnie said.

"Do you think it will work?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's worth a try." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie don't you think you should talk to another witch to confirm. I mean what if something goes wrong." Stefan said.

"I tried, but no one would help me. They're scared that the powers might transfer. They said that I have to do it on my own." Bonnie said. "This is my only shot."

"Does it say what this cleansing spell is used for?" Caroline asked. She wasn't going to let her best friend risk her life.

"Well it says it's to cleanse one's system from the darkest magic but doesn't say what kind. I'm glad you're here. Will you stay here until it's done? I can't do this on my own." Bonnie asked.

"Of course we will." Caroline said.

Caroline and Stefan helped Bonnie prepare for the spell. They set the candles and glasses of salt in a circle on the floor. Bonnie sat in front of it and opened the grimoire. She looked at it for a few moments and took a deep breath in.

"Bonnie I know you can do this." Caroline said.

Bonnie nodded and started chanting the spell. Suddenly, the lights went out and the candles lit in high flames. Bonnie continued chanting, as she said the words out loud, they echoed. There was a strange gust of wind blowing in the room even though all the windows were closed. Then the salt in the glasses held blue flames. As Bonnie continued to chant the spell, the wind got stronger and stronger turning into a tornado in the middle of the circle. There was chaos; everything in the room was flying around. Bonnie's eyes flew open,

"Oh my gosh!" Bonnie screamed.

"Bonnie keep going!" Caroline yelled over the turmoil.

Bonnie looked down at the grimoire and started chanting again. Then a white light flashed from the centre of the circle towards Caroline and Stefan.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed and the next second they were gone.

"Caroline! Stefan!" Bonnie screamed and she shut the grimoire. Bonnie's mom walked into her room the next moment looking at a dark tornado in the middle of the room.

"Bonnie complete the spell!" You have no choice. Please finish it! You are almost there." She yelled.

"Mom! Caroline and Stefan are gone! I don't know what happened." Bonnie cried.

"Honey just finish the spell before something else goes wrong!" She yelled.

Bonnie reluctantly opened the grimoire and started chanting the cleansing spell again. Slowly, the tornado in the middle of the room vanished, and everything calmed down. Bonnie's mom ran to her and hugged her.

"I am so proud of you Bonnie. That wasn't an easy spell." She said.

"Mom…my friends! They're gone!" Bonnie said, her voice shook. "There wasn't anything in the spell about a sacrifice…where could they go?"

"Shushhhhh… it's ok." Bonnie's mom said trying to comfort Bonnie.

"Mom…I killed my friends." Bonnie cried."

Bonnie sat there in her mom's arms crying. She didn't have any kind of magic anymore to even find out what happened. No one realized that during the havoc, the pages of the grimoire had flipped to the time travel spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Stefan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the blue sky and white clouds passing by. He sat up and looked around. He was in a dense forest with trees and other vegetation everywhere. He slowly stood up and saw a lake close by. He wondered where he was and as he started to walk his pants felt a bit weird. When he looked down he saw that he was wearing dark brown leather pants that matched what looked like a belt he was wearing around his torso. He tried to focus on his surroundings in case he heard something but soon realized that he no longer had his vampire abilities. Then it hit him, he was human. Bonnie's spell seemed to have transported him somewhere and also made him human. Stefan started to walk trying to find something or someone he can recognize. That's when he heard laughter and some guys walking through the forest. He couldn't believe his eyes. Even though they were still far away, it was Klaus, Elijah and Kol. But how could that be? Kol was dead, Jeremy had killed him.

Then Stefan realized that he was in the past. The originals were still human and very much alive. Wait; if he was in the past then Caroline must have also been transported. Stefan frantically looked around.

"Caroline!" Stefan called as he walked to the place he landed. He couldn't see her anywhere.

Then Niklaus walked through the bushes followed by Elijah and Kol. They were wearing the same kind of clothing he was and had long hair. Stefan ran his hand through his hair, it was long as well.

"Hello there. I'm Niklaus and these are my brothers Elijah and Kol." Klaus said extending his arm to shake Stefan's.

Stefan took his hand, "Hi, I'm Stefan." He said as he shook each one of their hands.

"You are not from around here, are you?" Elijah asked.

Before, Stefan could answer a boy around twelve ran up to them.

"What is it Henrik?" Klaus asked.

"There is a girl unconscious by the trees near the lake." Henrik said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Caroline." Stefan said as he broke into a run towards the place the boy had come from. There, near the lake, was Caroline. She had a long lavender dress on with a braided leather belt around her waist. Even her hair was longer.

"Caroline; Caroline wake up!" Stefan said as he picked up head and put it in his lap.

Stefan looked up and saw Klaus staring down at her with admiration in his eyes. Soon, Elijah, Kol and Henrik were also there. Stefan checked for her pulse; she was alive.

"Caroline." Stefan said.

"I think she needs help. You can come with us; we don't live too far from here and our mother can help treat her." Elijah said.

"Thank-you." Stefan said as he picked her up in his arms and started to follow Elijah.

"So where are you from?" Kol asked as they walked through the forest.

"We've been travelling for a long time. We're from a far away village. We've been travelling for most of our lives." Stefan made it up.

"Who is she?" Klaus asked. Stefan realized that he was asking about his relationship to Caroline. He hadn't thought about this before. If they were in the twenty-first century, it would have been fine to say they were friends. However, they would be looked down at here. He had never looked at Caroline in that way before so he said,

"She's my sister."

There was a spark that came into Klaus's eyes once he realized that they were just siblings. His lips curved up into a smile. Who knew that the Klaus, thousand years in the past would still have a thing for Caroline, Stefan thought.

"So what about the rest of your family?" Henrik asked.

"They died." Stefan replied; it was much easier that way.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Elijah said.

"It's okay; it was a long time ago." Stefan said.

Finally they arrived at the village. Elijah and the others lead him to their house. They told him how their father was a landowner and how their mother had special abilities.

"Mother! Please come out." Elijah called.

"Yes Elijah, what is it?" There stood the original witch.

**Here is my next chapter. Please leave your reviews, I would really like to know what you think. Thank-you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Originals and Attraction

**Thank-you everyone for your wonderful reviews! I'm so excited to write this story! :)**

Klaus's POV

"Yes Elijah, what is it?" Ester asked as she walked out the door. She always had this presence when she was near. Some people were intimidated by her, but she was always very kind and compassionate. Stefan stood there holding Caroline in his arms staring at her. Klaus had never seen someone so beautiful. She looked like angel who had fallen from the heavens. Her golden hair hanging from her tilted head and she had this brightness about her that drew him in.

"My sister, she's unconscious. I don't know what happened." Stefan finally said.

"Bring her inside." Ester said as she walked back into the house followed by Stefan.

"Rebekah." Ester called. She probably wanted her to help her with Caroline.

Klaus became worried, he hoped Caroline was okay. He had never seen anyone like her before. The village didn't have that many girls that were of their status and Mikael would not allow them to court peasants. Klaus wondered what Mikael would say about Caroline and Stefan. Right then Mikael walked over to them.

"Why are you all gathered here? Do you not have any work to do?" Mikael said furiously. He sometimes felt that his sons were of no use to him.

"Father..." Elijah said and walked over to Mikael. He explained about Caroline and Stefan. Elijah was the best at talking to the old man. Mikael always remained so calm with him. If it were Kol or Klaus, his anger would know no bounds and they would be blamed for everything especially if it was Klaus. Then there was Finn who barely spoke to him. No one can say anything to Mikael's little girl, Rebekah. He was always happy to hear what she had to say.

Stefan walked out of the house looking concerned. Elijah had finished explaining to his father about them. Mikael walked over to Stefan.

"How is your sister?" Mikael asked.

"I do not know. She is still unconscious." Stefan said worriedly. His eyes shifted toward the door checking if Ester had come out yet.

"What is your name son?" Mikael asked.

"Stefan, sir." Stefan said.

"Your full name." Mikael demanded. He always needed to know the person's class if they were going to be his guest. His was a well known landowner in this village and he would not have a peasant living under his roof. Stefan stood there looking at Mikael for a moment and then said,

"Stefan Forbes and my sister Caroline Forbes."

"Forbes. I heard of that name. Landowners." Mikael said with affirmation, he had approved of their status. Klaus felt his heart flip out of happiness but didn't quite understand why. Stefan and Caroline had just arrived, why would them staying here make him so happy? Just then Ester walked out of the house saying that Caroline was fine and had regained consciousness. Stefan asked if he could go see her. Ester agreed as she went to talk to Mikael. Klaus felt a strange sense of relief inside and he too wanted to go in with Stefan.

XXXXXXXXX

Caroline's POV

Caroline sat up on the bed she was lying on. She was in shock. She had just seen the original witch and Rebekah. But didn't Ester die? Caroline was so confused. Then she saw Stefan walk into the room. He was wearing a long white shirt with a wide leather belt around his torso and dark brown leather pants. His hair was longer too. Caroline looked down at herself. She was wearing this long lavender dress. What was going on?

"Stefan? What's going on? Where are we? Oh my gosh, are we dead?" Caroline asked panicking.

"Caroline calm down. We've been transported around thousand years into the past." Stefan said.

"What? But how?" Caroline said.

"I think Bonnie accidentally must have done it with that cleansing spell she was doing or it must have been a side effect." Stefan explained.

"What are we going to do?" Caroline said. She was tensed, how were they going to get back?

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out. But since we're here now, this is the story so far. You and I are brother and sister and our last name is Forbes..." Stefan said and then was interrupted.

"Forbes? Why did you use my last name?" Caroline asked.

"Because my ancestors are still in Italy! You're more local." Stefan said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say bro. Go on." Caroline said. Stefan smiled.

"I said that we're from a far away village, our family died long time ago and we've been travelling most of our lives." Stefan finished.

"That's easy to remember." Caroline said as she got up.

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should rest for a while." Stefan said.

"Stefan I'm fine." Caroline said as Rebekah walked in.

"I've brought a set of clean clothes." Rebekah said as she placed them on bed. She looked at Stefan and smiled and then looked away. She was totally checking him out Caroline thought. Stefan smiled back and said,

"I'll be waiting outside." And he nodded to Rebekah and walked out. Rebekah closed the door after him. She had brought Caroline a dark peacock green dress. Caroline adored it. She stripped off her lavender dress and put on the dress Rebekah had brought for her. Rebekah smiled at her.

"Do you need help buttoning it up?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, please." Caroline said. She always had trouble buttoning up anything from the back. Rebekah buttoned up the back.

"Here we go. All done." She said.

"Thank-you." Caroline said.

"The dress looks amazing." Rebekah complimented her.

"Thank-you, your dress is beautiful. I haven't seen one like it." Caroline said. You couldn't find something like this in the twenty-first century, let alone the length of it.

"It is quite beautiful. My father bought it for me last year at the festivals. It's really nice to have you here. I've been stuck with all brothers. It's nice to talk to a girl of my age." Rebekah said. Caroline didn't know what to say. She had friends to talk to all the time. But she couldn't reveal that so she said,

"Same here. We've been travelling for so long. Never really get the chance to sit down and talk."

Rebekah looked ecstatic. She seemed like she had someone to relate to and talk to; she had found a friend. From the way Rebekah talked to her, Caroline felt like she was just like her friends back home.

"Guess what? My father is allowing you guys to stay with us. You'll be sharing my room." Rebekah said as she smiled.

"Oh my, that's wonderful." Caroline said. She had to be careful not to use modern day expressions.

Caroline and Rebekah walked out of the house towards Stefan and the rest of the Mikaelsons.

"This is Caroline. Caroline these are my brothers Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Henrik." Rebekah introduced them all. All of them walked up to her and kissed her hand as they were introduced. When Niklaus took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it, Caroline blushed. She remembered the time she was with Klaus a day ago and here he was human. He was so gentle and his lips were so soft as they touched her knuckles. She couldn't help wondering what they would feel like on her lips. She drew in a deep breath. He looked right at her. She wasn't able to look away from his deep blue eyes until Kol pushed Niklaus and said,

"My turn. Don't try to hog her all to yourself Nik. She's just arrived."

Once Caroline had met all the Mikaelsons she turned to Rebekah,

"This is my brother Stefan, Stefan this is Rebekah." Stefan smiled took her hand and kissed it. Rebekah smiled at him and Stefan stood there continuing to look at her. Caroline could see there was some kind of connection between them. Stefan seemed to be drawn towards her. Well, it might have been weird. They were kind of together back home.

"Listen boys it's time you go do your chores." Mikael said as he walked towards all of them. "Same goes for you two. If you want to stay here, you must help out with the chores."

Caroline and Stefan nodded. Everyone scattered to do their chores. The boys took Stefan with them on their hunting trip while Rebekah pulled Caroline into the house.

"We have to start preparing for lunch so it's ready when they come back." Rebekah said. Caroline nodded and followed her into the kitchen. It was very small; there was a fireplace where a large pot hung. Beside it there were some cut up vegetables and pieces of meat in separate bowls.

"How are we going to cook for so many with only this small thing?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I'm almost done" she pointed to another big pot in the corner. "Mother tells me to prepare it outside but I prefer this better. I make it in two batches. Can you cut up more vegetables please? I'll need to make a little bit more." Rebekah said as she took a large spoon and stirred the stew.

"Sure. It smells delicious by the way." Caroline said. It really did smell good; her stomach growled because she hadn't eaten for so long. Last thing she remembered eating was ice cream. Rebekah laughed.

"I think you are already hungry." Rebekah said. Caroline laughed too. She started to cut up the vegetables.

"So is this your daily chore?" Caroline said.

"Yes, unless Mother is free. Then I get to go out for a bit. But there isn't much to do. There aren't that many girls in the village of our status and father doesn't let me hang out with peasants." Rebekah said. Caroline felt sorry for her. What kind of person was Mikael? He cared about his social class so much that he would let his daughter have friends.

"So you're stuck with your five brothers all the time." Caroline said. That must suck, not having any female company to confide in during these teenage years.

"Yes. It's okay. I mean I barely talk to Finn. He's much older and always off doing work or chores. Elijah is very kind. He doesn't do anything that would hurt me in anyway. Niklaus is the only one who spends time with me. I would say he's my favourite brother or both him and Henrik. Henrik is still young though, but he loves spending time with me and Nik. Then there is Kol who is ridiculous and annoying. All he does is flirt with every girl he could find. Beware." Rebekah laughed.

"That's nice. At least you're not completely alone." Caroline said. Now it made sense why Klaus and Rebekah were always together. He was her favourite brother. This brought out a new side of Klaus. He was so kind and considerate of his sister as a human. What could have gone wrong to turn him into such a monster, Caroline wondered.

"You know one of my brothers will probably court you." Rebekah said.

"Really? Why?" Caroline said. She had just arrived, they didn't even know her. Caroline took another carrot and chopped it up.

"There are not that many girls in this village whom they can court and father would never give them permission to court a peasant." Rebekah explained.

"Do you think it'll be Nik?" Caroline said before she could stop herself. Rebekah laughed.

"You've chosen one already?" Rebekah teased. Caroline's face went red and she looked away. "Don't worry; I'll put in a good word for you with Nik." Rebekah said.

"You will not!" Caroline said. That would be so embarrassing.

"I hope he does court you. That would be perfect and that Tatia would be out of his life." Rebekah said bitterly.

"Tatia?" Caroline said. The green monster strung its rope around her. Who was this Tatia? Then she remembered Stefan telling her about the original doppleganger. Great, thought Caroline.

"Well she's a girl who lives a couple of houses down. She's even had a child out of wedlock. Elijah and Nik are both after her. They don't seem to see the truth that she's playing both of them. You have no idea how many times I've tried explaining it to Nik. But he just doesn't seem to get it." Rebekah said.

Caroline looked down at the vegetables she was cutting as she became angry at the thought of Tatia coming in between two brothers. This Tatia being the original doppleganger must look exactly like Elena. She wondered what Stefan would do when he saw her.

"I hope Nik turns towards you and leaves that Tatia." Rebekah said. Caroline didn't say anything after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan's POV

"Tell us about your family. What happened?" Finn asked as they walked through the forest.

"There was our father Bilius." He couldn't say Giuseppe. "Our mother, Eliza." Liz would have been weird to them, "and my older brother Damon. We lived in a prosperous village. One day, these dacoits came and stole everything and burned whole village down. Caroline and I managed to survive. We left and never looked back." That sounded okay, Stefan thought.

"So Stefan, have you seen any beautiful girls in any of the villages you have stayed in so far?" Kol asked.

"Kol, please behave yourself." Elijah said before Stefan could even answer.

"I was just asking brother. There are barely any girls in our village that our father would let us court." Kol said. "I mean I use to feel sorry for Rebekah. She didn't have any friends and she can't stand Tatia."

"Kol don't start." Klaus said warningly. He looked mad and on the verge of knocking Kol out.

"Relax brother. Stefan should know she's taken." Kol smirked.

Tatia? Why did that name sound so familiar? Stefan wondered for a bit until he remembered the dinner with Damon, Klaus and Elijah. Tatia was the original doppleganger.

"Kol enough." Elijah said.

They hunted enough for the whole family plus their two guests and returned home. They washed up and met by the fire pit for lunch. The girl had stew and bread ready for them to eat. Stefan was so hungry. He had forgotten what it had been like to be human. Stefan took his food and sat down on the log. Caroline followed and sat down beside him. Rebekah came and sat beside Caroline and Kol came and sat beside Stefan. Klaus sat on the log beside theirs. He looked at Caroline and when he saw Stefan looking at him, he looked away.

"Stefan." Caroline whispered

"Yes." Stefan answered.

"The food looks… a bit different." Caroline said. She was a picky eater.

"Caroline just eat. You haven't eaten for so long." Stefan said. Caroline looked at her food and slowly placed a spoonful into her mouth.

During lunch everyone took turns asking them questions. Caroline had caught on that Stefan had given her dad's name but changed it a bit to fit the time period as well as her mom's name. Caroline wondered what Liz would think if Stefan came home and called her Mom. She smiled at the thought. Then there was Damon. Caroline rolled her eyes when Stefan mentioned him.

Once everyone was finished lunch, Rebekah and Caroline cleaned up as the boys went to get fire food and water. Now dinner had to be prepared. Caroline was already tired. She had never done so much house work ever in her entire life.

Everyone sat around the fire pit again during dinner. However, this time Kol sat in between Caroline and Stefan. Rebekah gave Stefan his dinner. She looked so radiant as her skin shone with the fire in the dark night. Stefan's heart rate sped up. Stefan couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. His eyes followed her as she sat down on the other side of Caroline. As everyone was having dinner, a woman came by. She had chocolate coloured skin and jet black hair.

"Ayana. How nice of you to come by. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Ester said.

"No thank-you. I have already had dinner. Just came to say hello." Ayana said.

"How nice. Let me introduce you to our guests. This is Stefan Forbes and his sister Caroline." Ester said.

Stefan and Caroline nodded their greetings. Stefan looked at Ayana and then at Caroline. She had understood what he was thinking. She was a Bennett witch, perhaps she can help them. Stefan had thought about telling Ester but then felt queasy about it and left it at that. All he had to do was find a way to talk to Ayana.

After dinner Stefan excused himself saying that he wanted to see the village a bit more. He told Caroline to meet him a couple houses down as soon as she could so they could go together.

Stefan paced around as he waited for Caroline to come out. What was taking her so long? He thought. Finally, he saw Caroline run towards him.

"What took you so long?" Stefan asked as Caroline came towards him.

"Sorry, it was hard getting away with Rebekah there and Ester watching." Caroline said.

They walked for a bit, stopped and asked people for directions to Ayana's house. Finally they arrived outside her house. Caroline knocked on the door and Ayana opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hello, can we please come in? It's really important." Caroline said.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave your reviews! I love seeing what you have to say! In the next chapter, we're going to find out what's happening in present time. :) Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5: Arrangements and Grief

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for all your wonderful reviews. Here is my next chapter.**

"Come in." Ayana said. Her voice was deep and mystical. It must be a Bennett thing.

Caroline and Stefan walked into the house and Ayana shut the door after them. The house was quite small compared to the Mikaelsons. There was a small bed in the corner, a fireplace in the centre wall and a small table surrounded by chairs in front of it.

"Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?" Ayana said.

"No thank-you." Caroline said. Stefan and Caroline sat down at the table across from Ayana.

"Tell me, what can I do for you?" Ayana asked.

"Well…" Caroline started and then looked at Stefan.

"What happened is that we're actually from the future. We've been transported here by one of your descendents. She was doing a cleansing spell and somehow we woke up here." Stefan said. Ayana looked at both of them for a while.

"Give me your hands." Ayana finally said. Stefan and Caroline extended their hands. Ayana gently took a hand in each of hers and closed her eyes. After a few moments she opened her eyes and let go of their hands.

"The magic that has sent you here was very powerful dark magic." Ayana said. She looked unhappy and sad.

"Is there no way you can send us back?" Caroline said. What if they were stuck there forever? What would happen when the Mikaelsons were turned into vampires?

Ayana got up and got a book from under her pillow. It looked like the one Bonnie had back at home. She started looking through the grimoire.

"What year are you from?" Ayana asked when she finally stopped flipping pages.

"2013." Stefan said.

"Well, I have found a spell that could send you back however, the years you have travelled is too great. My power alone cannot send you back. Have you spoken with Ester?" Ayana asked.

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other wondering if they should tell her. Finally, Stefan spoke up.

"No we have not spoken to Ester because in the future..." Stefan was interrupted by Ayana.

"I do not want to know what happens in the future." Ayana said sternly.

"Well then, all we can tell you is that you're the only one who can send us back. Telling Ester would affect the future outcomes." Caroline said. Ayana nodded and went back to looking at the grimoire.

"If I have to do this spell alone, I have to gain the power to do so and that can take months or even years." Ayana said.

"You mean we are stuck here until you have enough power?" Caroline was desperate. What were they going to do here during that time? What will their families think? Many thoughts started entering her mind until she finally asked.

"What's going to happen in the future if we are here?" She said.

"Well for now I can do a spell that will prevent the future from changing. But it will not be that powerful and will have some side effects." Ayana explained.

"What kind of side effects?" Stefan asked.

"I am not sure." Ayana said.

Caroline and Stefan nodded in agreement. They were stuck there for now and there was nothing that could be done at the moment. Ayana flipped the page of her grimoire and asked for their hands again. Once she held their hands in hers, she started chanting. The flames in the fire place and lamp roared. Finally, Ayana let go of their hands and told them it was done. Stefan and Caroline got up and were about to leave when Ayana said,

"I don't want this to get to Ester so I will call you when I have enough power. Please do not come here until I call you."

"Why?" Caroline asked. She couldn't bear not knowing the progress.

"When a witch starts to gain power, other witches sometimes become threatened. I have no reason to go against any other witch so Ester cannot know." Ayana said. Stefan and Caroline nodded and left through the door.

They silently walked back to the Mikaelsons trying to accept the fact that they would be there for a while. As they walked on to the Mikaelson property, Rebekah came running towards them followed by Niklaus.

"Caroline, where were you? I've was so worried. I looked everywhere for you." Rebekah said.

"I'm so sorry. When I saw Stefan going to for a walk around the village, I couldn't resist and went with him. You have a beautiful village." Caroline smiled.

"So like Rebekah. Always wanting to tag along with her brother." Kol said as walked towards them.

"Well, at least I'm not sneaking off at night to meet girls." Rebekah said heatedly.

"Enough you too." Niklaus said before became a huge brawl between the younger siblings and woke up the entire village.

"Perhaps you can come with me sometime?" Kol said to Caroline. Rebekah rolled her eyes and took Caroline's hand.

"Anyways, we should retire to our beds. Caroline you are coming with me and Stefan will be sharing with Nik and Kol." Rebekah said as she started pulling Caroline into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Present time_**

Klaus's POV

"Rebekah! Rebekah!" Klaus yelled as he walked into the living room. Rebekah sat on the couch reading a _Cosmopolitan _magazine.

"What is it Nik?" Rebekah said without looking up.

"How dare you go against me with those good for nothing fools? They killed Kol and trapped me in that damned living room. I thought family was always first on your list!" Klaus said.

"Nik don't get your boxers in a bunch. I am upset about Kol but you're out now and you know I would never let them use that cure against you. Anyways, there is no cure." Rebekah said. She sounded bored but she was really hurt. All her dreams of being human, getting married and having children went down the dump. But she wasn't going to show anyone that, especially Nik, even though he probably already knew.

Klaus calmed down a bit and went into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"Get me one too." Rebekah called. Klaus came back with two glasses of scotch and handed one to Rebekah. Rebekah scrunched up her nose but took the drink from his hand anyway. He took a seat on the sofa in front her.

"So what did you find if there was no cure?" Klaus asked. He wanted every detail. There was no way he was going to let this go.

"Nothing, it was chaos. I'm not sure but there could be a possibility that Silas was awakened." Rebekah said seriously. Klaus looked at her for a moment.

"What do you mean he was awakened?" Klaus snarled.

"Well we don't know for sure. The witch said that she felt his presence and that he must have awakened. You know witches can sense those kinds of things." Rebekah said.

Klaus wasn't sure what to think. He had heard a lot of this about this Silas and if those stories were true then there was trouble headed their way. He got up, placed his glass down and started to towards the door when Rebekah flashed in front of him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To that witch, I have a couple of questions for her before I kill her." Klaus said and then all of a sudden, Rebekah screamed while she held her head.

"Bekah? What's happening?" Klaus said as he held onto her.

"I don't know Nik; I'm head's killing me." Rebekah said.

Then Klaus held his head as he went down on his knees. There was pain shooting into his head like he was being electrocuted. His mind was being filled with memories he never had before. There was this beautiful girl with long golden locks in this guy's arms. Caroline? Stefan? What was happening? Suddenly, everything went blank. The memories that he had recalled a few moments ago weren't there anymore. He had just remembered someone but who was it? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember. Rebekah had a confused look on her face as she slowly got off the ground.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"I don't know but I would definitely like to find out." Klaus said as they stood there in daze.

"I'm coming with you." Rebekah said as they started towards the door again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon's POV

"Now that Jeremy is safe, we need to figure out how to keep you safe." Damon said as he started packing Elena's stuff into a backpack.

"Damon I don't want to run. I refuse to spend the rest of my life running like Katherine." Elena said.

"Elena we have no choice. Klaus could be here any moment. We need to leave!" Damon said. They had been arguing the last hour trying to figure out how they can stay safe from Klaus.

"How about we go to Bonnie? She can probably do a safety spell or something." Elena suggested.

Damon thought about it for a moment. He would do anything to keep her safe but he also wanted her to be happy.

"Fine. But if she can't do anything, then we're doing this my way." Damon said seriously and grabbed the packed backpack.

"Agreed." Elena said looking hopeful.

"Let me just call Stefan and tell him to meet us there." Damon said as he called his brother. He waited as the phone rang and then went to voicemail.

"Strange, he's not picking up. Probably with Rebekah." Damon said shrugging as he put his phone away. Elena rolled her eyes. They left the Salvatore boarding house and made their way to Bonnie's house.

They were in front of Bonnie's house. Elena knocked on the door and waited for Bonnie to answer. Bonnie opened the door; she looked like she had been crying for hours. Her eyes were swollen and red. Elena immediately went inside and hugged her.

"Bonnie are you okay?" She asked trying to comfort her. Bonnie continued to cry in her friend's arms as the three of them walked inside. After Bonnie calmed down a bit, Elena asked her again,

"Bonnie what happened? Are you okay?"

"When I came back I was in really bad condition. The dark magic was trying to take over and I was growing weak as I tried to fight it. So I decided to do this cleansing spell I found in Emily Bennett's grimoire. Now I don't have any powers anymore." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, that's okay. Well it's a good thing. You got rid of the dark magic." Elena said but Bonnie started to cry again. Elena looked at Damon, they were going to have to do this his way after all. There was a knock on the door, Damon went and opened the door.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, the original finally got himself out and brought his sister too." Damon said sarcastically and smirked.

"I'm not here to see you Damon. Call the witch and tell her to invite us in." Klaus demanded.

"Yeah, I don't think so. But you can definitely wait here all day." Damon said as he went back in.

"Stefan and Caroline were here too. They encouraged me to do the spell and helped set up. During the spell…something went wrong….and…." Bonnie stopped.

"And?" Damon was getting impatient. He had a bad feeling about this.

"They disappeared." Bonnie whispered.

Everyone froze. Damon stood there not believing what he had just heard. Suddenly, there was a huge bang. Klaus was trying to get through the door but wasn't having any luck. Rebekah and Elena stood there shocked.

"Witch! What did you do?!" Klaus yelled.

Damon flashed towards Bonnie, grabbed her by her neck and held her up against the wall.

"What do you mean they are gone?" Damon threatened. His eyes went black and the veins under his eyes became more visible. His fangs exposed. Bonnie wiggled around unable to breathe.

"Damon let go of her." Elena said as she came up beside him. Damon slowly loosened his grip and let Bonnie go. Bonnie took in a few deep breathes and cried again.

"I was doing the spell and in the middle there was a flash of light and they were gone. I don't know if they are alive or not. The spell didn't say anything about a sacrifice but…" Bonnie said amidst her cries.

Damon's anger knew no bounds he went for the kill but Elena managed to get in between and held him off.

"Bonnie run!" Elena said.

Bonnie quickly got up and ran to the back but if she left the house, then Klaus and Rebekah would kill her. She ran to the back room, her gram's room and cried.

Damon got a hold Elena and flipped her so she was facing away from him He held her in a headlock position,

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I will let go of this. I'm going to kill Bonnie one way or another. My brother comes before all of this." Damon said and snapped her neck. Elena's lifeless body fell to the ground and dashed forward looking for the witch. He ran to the back of the house and found Bonnie kneeling on the floor, eyes closed and chanting something.

"You're dead witch. You have no powers." Damon said as he charged towards the room but couldn't get in. It must be the spirits. He hit his hand against the invisible barrier.

"Damn it!" Damon yelled as he hit the protective barrier over and over again.

"Listen up witch! If you take one step out of this house, I will kill you!" Damon spat.

Elena had woken up and went to the back where Bonnie and Damon were.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie said over and over again.

Damon rushed out of the house as fast as he could. He heard Elena call after him and he even heard Klaus threaten Bonnie that burning her house would be too easy but he will be waiting with the most painful death when she steps out. But all of that didn't matter to him, his brother was gone.

**I know Caroline and Klaus interactions are most awaited however, I felt this chapter was necessary to get the story underway. I promises the next chapter will be up very soon! maybe even within 24hours :) Please leave your reviews! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Exploring

**Thank-you for your reviews! Here is my next chapter! Enjoy! :) **

Stefan POV

Stefan walked out of the house in the early morning. The sun was just rising and the cool morning breeze touched his face. This was going to be a little difficult getting used to. He came over to the fire pit and sat down. He had been trying to wrap his head around the fact that Caroline and him were going to stay here with the Mikaelsons, about a thousand years in the past, for a while. He then heard someone's footsteps coming towards him. He quickly looked up to find Rebekah standing in front of him.

"I am sorry. Did I disturb you?" She said. She was wearing a light pink dress and her hair was perfectly done with intricate braids crowning her head and the rest of her long hair down. Stefan stood up and after a moment said,

"No, not at all." This was the first time ever that he had been stuck for words in front of Rebekah.

"Did you sleep well?" Rebekah said.

"Yes, thank-you for asking." Stefan answered.

"That's good. Caroline and I stayed up talking, she's still asleep. She must have been very tired." Rebekah said.

Stefan laughed. That was so Caroline, she was never able to get up early after a late night.

"What's so funny?" Rebekah asked with a confused look on her face.

"Caroline, she can't get up early if she slept late the night before. You'll probably have to pull her out of bed." Stefan said. Rebekah laughed.

The rest of the Mikaelsons joined them for breakfast. Barely anyone spoke, everyone quietly finished their breakfast. Stefan looked towards the house, still no sign of Caroline. After breakfast, Mikael went off saying that he needed to go meet with the village council members. Rebekah and Ester started preparing for a trip to a nearby village.

"Hey mate, do want to come fishing with us?" Kol asked.

"Sure." Stefan said. He left with Finn and Kol for a fishing trip. He was glad Kol was going, it was always entertaining.

Caroline's POV

"Uhhhh." She said as she put her hand over her eyes blocking the sunlight. She turned around and was about to fall off the bed when she suddenly sat up. It hadn't been a dream, she was still in the past. Right then the door opened and Rebekah walked into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake." Rebekah said. She was dressed in a pink dress and her hair was done so beautifully. "Mother and I are going to a nearby village to get somethings and help heal some people there who are ill. We will be back by lunch. I really wanted to take you however, you're not ready yet." Rebekah said as she took a cream coloured dress out for Caroline.

"I am late!" Caroline said. They probably thought she was some kind of lazy girl who didn't do anything. "You should have woken me up!" Caroline said as she took off her dress from yesterday put on the new one.

"I will from now on, Stefan told me how you can't get up if you've slept late the night before. Also I have saved you some breakfast." Rebekah laughed as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Caroline started to comb out her long hair. She never had such long hair before and had no idea how to manage it. Finally, after she had played with her hair for a while she decided to take some of her hair from each side and braid them. Then she combined the braids in the centre and left the rest out. She was going to have to learn from Rebekah how to do her hair. She opened the door and ran outside the house hoping to catch Rebekah before she left. Caroline looked around but Rebekah and Ester were no where to be seen. Giving up, she turned around to go into the house to get breakfast when she crashed into someone and slipped but strong arms had prevented her from falling to the ground. Caroline looked up to find Niklaus holding onto her at her waist. One of her hands held onto his firm biceps and her other hand on his chest. She looked up at him, his deep blue eyes looked down at her full of concern.

"Are you all right?" Niklaus said as he helped her up right.

"Yes, thank-you." Caroline said.

"I assume you were looking for Rebekah. Mother and her have already left." Niklaus said.

"Oh, okay." Caroline said and looked down. She didn't know what to think. He was so kind and polite. He didn't seem so arrogant and stubborn like the Klaus in the future.

"Have you had something to eat?" Niklaus asked. Caroline looked at him as she lost her train of thought.

"No, but Rebekah said that she left some for me." Caroline said.

"Here, let me go and get it." Niklaus said. He went inside and after a moment came out with two bowls. He hadn't eaten either.

"Thank-you." Caroline said as she sat down on the log near the fire pit. Niklaus took a seat beside her and both started to eat. It was porridge good except it didn't have the amount of sugar one would taste in the twenty-first century. Caroline took a peek at Niklaus as he sat there eating his porridge. He had long, sandy, blond hair which covered his face. Even though he was wearing a shirt, the muscular planes of his chest were visible. As she looked at him, she saw blue eyes looking back. Caroline immediately looked down as her cheeks became red. He caught her looking at him.

"So how are you liking it here so far?" Niklaus broke the silence.

"It's beautiful. I mean from what I've seen so far." Caroline said.

"That's nice. Do you and your brother stay for long in each of the villages you have been to so far?" Niklaus said.

"Well no, but I think Stefan does not want to move around anymore, so I guess we will be staying." Caroline said. It all depended on how fast Ayana could gain the power to send them back.

"That's wonderful. I am sorry but I will have to take your leave now. I have to meet someone. It was a pleasure talking to you Caroline." Niklaus said as left to go put his bowl away.

Caroline finished her breakfast and sat on the log wondering what she should do.

"Hello there." A voice said. Caroline turned around to find Henrik standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hello." Caroline replied with a smile.

"Are you free today?" Henrik asked with his brown hair dangling on each side of his face.

"I am free for now. Would you like some company?" She asked. Henrik's face lit up.

"Well my friends are busy with their chores today and I have no chores because Mother is gone till noon. Would you like me to show you around the village?" Henrik asked.

"That would be wonderful." Caroline said as she got up to follow Henrik.

Henrik took her through the village showing her places where she can buy things followed by the village hall where they held important meeting that he wasn't allowed to attend. Then they went to the place where the natives would gather to worship. Caroline enjoyed Henrik's bickering as he hold her about how his brothers wouldn't let him accompany them on hunting trips but Nik would be nice and take him sometimes like the day he found her. Henrik then took Caroline to a field close by where wild horses were grazing.

"Nik loves horses." Henrik said. Caroline smiled, she remembered the Mikaelson's Ball where Klaus told her about his favourite horse which Mikael had killed and that picture he had drawn of her.

"I love them too." Caroline said as she looked at a stunning white horse.

"I think Nik should court you." Henrik said. Caroline looked at Henrik, he had this eager look in his eyes. She laughed.

"Henrik, I just arrived the day before." She said.

"I know, but I like you better than that Tatia. Nik and Elijah are always getting into trouble from father because of her. And you and Nik have so much in common." He said.

"Henrik, horses are only one thing." Caroline said.

"I know. But I bet you two have loads more in common." Henrik said. Caroline smiled at how naive and cute Henrik was and how much he cared for Niklaus.

Then Henrik took her to these meadows. They were like the ones she had seen in movies. There were so many different flowers and the fragrance was intoxicating.

"So where are we going now?" Caroline asked. They had been walking for quite a while.

"This is one of my favourite places. It's a surprise." Henrik said.

Henrik walked through some bushes and pushed away a branch of a tree and said,

"Go ahead!"

Caroline walked through to find a small beautiful waterfall. As the sun shined upon it, a rainbow formed. The sound of the water falling was calming. Caroline had just found her favourite place as well. It was truly mystical. As Caroline looked around, something caught her eye. There was someone sitting on a rock nearby. Caroline stepped closer to see who it was when Henrik ran past her.

"Nik!" Henrik called. Niklaus looked up to see Henrik and Caroline. He hugged Henrik and smiled to Caroline.

"Henrik, what are you doing here?" Niklaus asked.

"Well, I was showing Caroline the village and I had to show her my favourite place." Henrik said.

"Well, I would say it's my favourite place too. It's mystical." Caroline said as she walked up to them.

Niklaus looked at her for a moment as if she had spoken his mind.

"I agree." He finally said.

"I thought you had to meet someone?" Caroline said.

"I was waiting for them but, I think they must have had other things. I should get going." Niklaus said looking down. Caroline guessed that it must have been Tatia whom he was waiting for.

"Nik, why don't you join me in showing Caroline the village. Please? It will be so much fun!" Henrik begged.

"Yes, why don't you?" Caroline encouraged him. She had no idea why she was so eager about hanging out with Niklaus when she was all for getting rid of the future Klaus. She felt so drawn to him like she was a pin and he was the magnet. She pushed those thoughts aside.

"Sure." Niklaus agreed.

All three walked further into the woods. Henrik told her all about the werewolves and how they had to spend the full moon nights in the caves and how he wanted to see them phase. On the way, Caroline had caught Klaus looking at her and when she would look at him, he would look away. This happening repeatedly. They arrived at a clearing, Henrik ran forward and drew a circle on the ground with a branch.

"Let's play Ringer." He said.

"Henrik, perhaps you should ask your guest if she would like to play?" Niklaus said.

"Caroline would you like to play?" Henrik asked with anxious look in his eyes.

"Of course, but you will have to teach me." Caroline said.

"Okay!" Henrik said as he started gathering rocks and demonstrating how to play. Caroline quickly caught on. It was just like the marble game except they played with rocks. Niklaus won the first time around so Henrik and Caroline teamed up determined to beat him. Caroline could now see some of Klaus's competitive and dominant behaviour.

"Come on Henrik, it's our last shot." Caroline said. Henrik carefully aimed and hit the rock. They had done it. They had won the game.

"Well done." Niklaus said as he smiled.

Then they all walked towards the lake and found a quiet place to sit down. Niklaus took out his small knife and started carving a piece of small wood. Henrik told Caroline how Nik was really good at carving things out of wood and how he was really good at drawing too. A few minutes later, Niklaus gave her small piece of flat wood. She looked at it and found engraved in it was a detailed picture of her and Henrik smiling. It must have been what they looked like when they won the game. It was amazing, all the detail and shading.

"This is amazing. Thank-you!" Caroline said. She continued to look at the picture, even a coloured photo from the future couldn't match this.

Caroline looked at Niklaus and thought about something she had been wondering since yesterday. Was he really that in love with Tatia? She admired that how he was so committed to her but did he not see that she was only playing him and his brother. Rebekah had told her enough to get an idea of what this Tatia was like.

Klaus POV

Caroline looked at him with questions in her intense green eyes. He couldn't get over how beautiful and full of light she was. He had to continuously remind himself that he was with Tatia whenever he was around her. Tatia, who never came to meet him. He felt drawn to Caroline, like it was a force of gravity or something. Her smile was so contagious and it made people around her smile. She even managed to get into his dreams last night and she hadn't even been there for day. When he started to draw her today, it felt like he could go on forever. She was so different, unlike any girl he had ever met. All he could think of was when he could get a glimpse of her or spend time with her.

"I think it's time for us to go back home. The sun's midway and Mother must be home by now." Henrik said. Niklaus looked at Caroline who nodded to Henrik as she got up and started to walk towards the village.

**I would love to see what you guys think, please leave your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tatia and Memories

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for your wonderful review and guesses! Love them! Just to clarify the story so far; Caroline and Stefan are stuck in the past and Ayana has said that she can only send them back once she has gained enough magic because they don't want her to tell Ester. In the present time, Rebekah and Klaus have memories from the past but forget right away, so they know something weird is going on but they can't put a finger on it. Lastly, there will be no trio with Klaus, Caroline and Henrik. Henrik is too young. He was just being nice to Caroline, like a little brother. Also, the time conversion is one hour in present time = one day in the past.**

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline, Klaus and Henrik walked to the Mikaelson house. Caroline saw that everyone was already sitting around the fire having lunch. Henrik ran to join the rest followed by Klaus. Rebekah ran up to Caroline.

"Finally, you're back!" Rebekah said pulling Caroline towards the log where she was seated. She made Kol move over to make room for Caroline.

"Where did you go?" Rebekah asked quietly. She was definitely implying Klaus.

"Henrik took me around the village." Caroline said as she as took a spoonful and put it in her mouth.

"That's nice and what about Nik?" Rebekah asked excitedly in a hushed voice but everyone was still able to pick on the excitement that they started to look at them.

Caroline explained how they found him my the waterfall waiting for someone who never turned up.

"He must have been waiting for Tatia. I saw her too, with Elijah, when we were coming back here." Rebekah said bitterly.

"I guess... however, Nik was very nice and the morning was a lot of fun." Caroline said.

"Well, well, well...I will let Nik know." Rebekah teased. Caroline blushed.

"Rebekah!" Caroline said and laughed. She never thought there would be a time when she would be joking with Rebekah.

After lunch, Caroline showed Rebekah the picture of Henrik and her that Nik had carved. Rebekah pouted saying something about how he had never made her one of those. Rebekah told her about her trip to the nearby village and how she saw so many good looking men. She even told her about all the new dresses got and that she would show them to her later.

_**Klaus's POV**_

When they had came back, Rebekah had taken Caroline with her and Henrik ran to get food. He must have been really hungry. It had been a great morning spending time with her. Klaus came and sat down beside Stefan. They talked about hunting and he asked questions about the werewolves. Once they were done eating, Mikael came towards them,

"Listen boy, I want you to get me some tools." Mikael said and threw some gold into his hands and left. Klaus looked at the gold, he hated going to get tools. No matter how hard he tried to pick out the perfect ones, Mikael always had something to complain about.

"May I come with you?" Stefan asked.

"Sure." Klaus replied as he got up. They were about to leave when Rebekah called and started to run towards them.

"Can we join you?" She asked as Caroline walked up behind her. Klaus looked at Caroline for a moment. Her intense gaze waiting for an answer. There was no way he could say no, even though it was irritating taking Rebekah sometimes. She simply asked too many questions.

"Sure." Klaus said. Rebekah smiled and raised her eye brows at Caroline as if she were implying something. Caroline blushed and her rosy pink lips smiled back.

The four of them left with Klaus and Stefan followed by Rebekah and Caroline. As they walked through the village, Klaus noticed that everyone was staring at them. Klaus wondered why they were all looking at them and then realized that they weren't looking at him or Stefan. They knew not to look at Rebekah because Mikael had made it very clear with his behaviour with the last boy who tried to approach her. They were all looking at Caroline. Klaus felt angry wanting to shield her from everyone. He had this possessiveness towards her that he didn't understand. His train of thoughts was disturbed when he heard Stefan turn around,

"Caroline, stay close behind us." Stefan said. Klaus turned around and saw that Rebekah and Caroline were far back.

"Sorry, but you guys should walk a little slower. We're not as fast as you." Rebekah said.

"Bekah come on. This is why I refuse to take you." Klaus said irritated. When he was about to turn around, he saw a familiar face. She had dark curly brown hair, soft brown eyes and was wearing a green dress.

"Tatia." Klaus called. She smiled and waved at him as she walked towards him.

"Hello Nik." She said eyeing Rebekah , Caroline and especially Stefan. Klaus ignored that and asked,

"Where were you this morning. I waited for so long."

"Sorry, I got busy with the baby. What are you doing here? I thought you had chores?" Tatia asked to trying to change the conversation.

"I am doing my chores. Father has sent me to get him some tools." Klaus said.

"That's nice, and who may this be?" Tatia asked looking at Stefan and before Klaus could answer Caroline stepped forward in front of Stefan.

"This is my brother Stefan." She said as she glared at her. "And I am Caroline."

Tatia looked a little taken back before she said, "nice meeting you. See you later Nik, I must be going now." She said and left. Klaus looked at Caroline, her eyebrow were together and her green eyes gleamed with anger. She even looked exquisite when she was angry. Stefan put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and relaxed. The tool place was a little further so they continued to walk. He could tell Rebekah and Caroline whispering behind them. He wished he could have heard any part of it, perhaps Rebekah would tell him later.

"Are you courting her?" Stefan asked after they had walked for a bit.

"Sort of." Klaus said. He had not officially courted her. He tried but she always had some kind of excuse for later.

"I am sorry, I don't quite understand." Stefan said.

"Well, I have tried officially courting her but she does not quite answer clearly and then there is Elijah." Klaus said.

"So you and Elijah are courting the same girl?" Stefan said. Klaus felt a little angry however, no matter how much he wanted to refute he knew Stefan was right.

"It's kind of complicated mate." Klaus said.

"Don't take me wrong, but I think she's not worth your time if she cannot pick from your brother and you." Stefan said. Klaus knew that but didn't want to admit it.

"You don't understand. I like her." Klaus said.

"But do you love her? Because if you don't there is no point. Or get her to choose, either it's you or Elijah." Stefan said. Klaus didn't say anything and thought about it as they walked towards the tools display at the corner barn.

**Rebekah's POV**

Rebekah could tell Caroline was interested in Nik but for some reason didn't want to approach him. Perhaps, it was because of Tatia but it seemed like there was something else too. As they walked through the village, Rebekah could see everyone staring at Caroline. Well, her new and only friend was beautiful and she wished for Caroline to be her sister-in-law by marrying her favourite brother someday in the future. That would be perfect.

Stefan seemed to notice everyone staring and asked them to stay close even though he only mentioned Caroline, she knew he also meant her. Rebekah couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, his tall stance, broad shoulder, firm built and amazing green eyes. He looked like he was from a good family but would her father ever allow it. Rebekah tried to get rid of the thought as the horrid image of the last boy came into her mind. All she could do was hope for a best.

As they were about to continue, Nik called out to Tatia. That good for nothing bitch had to be here. When Nik asked her about why she didn't come to see him, she made up some lame excuse about having to take care of her baby. What a liar she was and didn't even let it show on her face. Then her eyes fell on Stefan. Rebekah desperately wanted to tear out her eyes but before she could do anything, Caroline stepped in front of Stefan. Rebekah saw Stefan smirk as Caroline introduced herself and her brother. She was fuming and her tone was bitter. It seemed like Tatia sensed it and left immediately after. Rebekah was shocked that she would act in such a manner but was impressed by her friend. Once they started to walk they started to chat again,

"That was brilliant." Rebekah said. Caroline smiled.

"Thanks, but she wont be getting anywhere near by brother. I mean she's with two men and now she's eyeing another one?" Caroline said disgusted but she seemed like she had some other underlying reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Present times**

**Elena's POV**

She walked through the forest following Damon's scent. She had been looking for him all night. She found many drained bodies on the highway close to the forest and she could smell the alcohol. There should be a law in this town for vampires; don't drink and hunt. She walked further when she found him sitting near Alaric's grave with seven empty bottles and downing his eighth.

"Damon." She called. He looked up at her and then went back to finishing his bottle. She sat down beside him. No one said anything for the longest time. She knew he needed to grieve so she just sat there giving him time. She wanted to cry her heart out to him, after all she was with Stefan for a while but didn't. She needed to be there for Damon.

"You know...this was the ball I brought for Stefa when I first taught him how to play football." Damon said holding up an old football. He took another swing from his bottle. "We were like best friends back then, there were no girls...it was fun. And he would always take my side when my father would start bickering at me...even though I was his older brother, he acted older most of the times." Damon said slurring his words. Then laughed with no humour in his voice. He sat there staring at the sky for a bit.

"When we were younger, he wouldn't leave me alone. He always wanted to be like his older brother." Damon said as his voice shook.

Elena remained quite, she had never heard him speak about personal things before, especially about his childhood with Stefan.

"My baby brother...saved my life so many times but I couldn't save his. You know, he kind of made me transition...so he wouldn't be alone for all eternity but now...I'm all alone." Damon said taking his last gulp, picking up his football and getting up. He almost toppled over until Elena got a hold of him.

"I need more drinks." He said.

Elena put his arm around her neck, and her arm around his waist supporting him as they walked through the woods.

Rebekah's POV

She couldn't believe Stefan was gone. It seemed like he would walk through the door any minute. Rebekah wondered if she would have ever had a future with Stefan. She remembered the twenties, it had been so much fun at Gloria's bar. They were so wild; he was so wild. He had also shown her his calm and collected side. He was so mature and understanding like the other night when they gazed into each other's eyes until they fell asleep. She cried, he was everything she wanted her partner to be.

Klaus's POV

He sat at the bar as he heard Rebekah cry. He wanted to get up and comfort her but he couldn't. He just wanted to down his sorrows with alcohol. The two people he cared for out of all those dimwits were the ones to die. Only if he knew that the days he spent with Caroline in that living room were their last, he would have never let her out of his sight. Klaus took his empty glass and smashed it on the floor. He had to figure out how to kill that witch and leave this town forever.


	8. Chapter 8: Bonding

Stefan walked out of the Mikaelson house in the early morning. The sun had not risen and the coolness of the night still lingered. He just wasn't able to sleep all night. There was a time when he drifted off but was immediately awakened by Kol's laughter. Kol had spent a lot of time talking about this new girl he had met in the village and teasing Klaus about Tatia. At point Klaus wanted to knock him out but Stefan stepped in and prevented the them from fighting.

He sat down on the log and started to think about what might be happening back at home. Ayana had done a spell that prevented the future from changing but she did say that there were side effects. Just then he heard the front door open. He saw Rebekah step out of the house and quietly close the door behind her. When she turned around, she saw Stefan in front of her.

"Oh! Stefan. You gave me a fright." She said out loud hopefully no one heard her.

"Sorry. I didn't expect someone to be awake so early." Stefan asked quietly.

"Same here." Rebekah said as she walked towards the logs near the fire pit. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. How about you?" Stefan said.

"Just going somewhere." Rebekah said now walking towards the woods.

"Where? May I join you?" Stefan asked walking after her. Rebekah stopped and Stefan almost bumped into her. Her face was close to his, her light blue eyes gazing into his. She put her index finger on her pink lips, "Shhhhhh" she said as her eyes sparkled with mischief. Then she gestured him to follow her.

Stefan and Rebekah walked through the woods quietly. They had been walking for a while now. Stefan helped her over large logs and around thorn filled bushes as they continued. Finally, Rebekah walked into an open meadow. She started to walk through the meadow and sat down on a subtle grassy area. Stefan came and sat down beside her.

"I come here once in a while to watch the sun rise." Rebekah said. Stefan looked around, the sun was about to rise and the golden rays started to spread across the night sky. It was amazing, as it became brighter, the beautiful colours of the flowers stood out. The sun slowly came into view in the horizon.

"Isn't it breath-taking?" Rebekah said as she watched the sun rise.

"Beautiful." Stefan said looking at her. The sun's rays got brighter shining upon them, Rebekah glowed. He had never seen her like that before and he continued to stare at her. She caught him looking at her and blushed. He lifted his hand and softly touched her red cheeks with the back of his fingers. Rebekah closed her eyes. His hands felt amazing and slowly leaned into him resting her head against his shoulder. It felt so natural being together. They stayed there and watched the sun rise higher into the sky. After a while Rebekah lifted her head from his shoulders and said,

"I think I should be going now. Mother might start looking for me."

Stefan nodded and got up. He extended his hand to help her get up.

"I think you should go first and I'll come later." Stefan said.

Rebekah nodded and started to walk towards the woods. If her family found out that they were together, there would be chaos. Stefan lied down on the grass for a while soaking up vitamin D. He had not been able to do this since he was last human. It felt amazing and especially now with some new feelings.

Ester couldn't find Rebekah and thought she must have gone to wash up so Caroline had volunteered to make breakfast. She made omelets for everyone. They had never tasted anything like it.

"This is delicious Caroline!" Kol said as he went and got another serving.

"I agree. Where did you learn to cook eggs like this?" Rebekah asked. From her mom was what Caroline wanted to say but instead she said,

"When we stopped at one of villages, this lady there taught me how to make it."

"Rebekah you should learn how to cook from Caroline. Perhaps your future husband will over look the fact that you have a big mouth." Kol smirked.

"Shut-up Kol." Rebekah said irritated by his teasing.

Caroline looked at Klaus, he sat beside Stefan and they were talking about something. He looked up and found Caroline looking his way. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling and placed another serving into his mouth. She smiled back, appreciating how he was enjoying the food she had made.

After breakfast, all the men left to do their work. Ester went to Ayana's house because she needed to discuss something important about the full moon arrangements. Caroline and Rebekah were the only ones left.

"So where were you this morning?" Caroline asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but I went to the meadow to watch the sunrise. It's something I do once in a while to just get away and relax." Rebekah whispered.

"Why didn't you take me?" Caroline pouted.

"I was and I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge. Anyways, Stefan came with me." She said.

"What? You and Stefan went together?" Caroline said excitedly in hushed voice. Rebekah blushed and nodded.

"Well? What happened?" Caroline asked. Rebekah told her how they just sat there watching the sun rise and all the interaction details.

"Awww, that's so cute." Caroline said. Just then Kol walked up to them.

"Hello ladies. What's going on? Can I get in on the secret?" He said with an evil smile.

"No." Rebekah said.

"Come on darling. I won't tell." Kol insisted.

Rebekah scoffed, "Sure." She said sarcastically. "Now if you would excuse us. Caroline and I have somewhere to go." Rebekah said and started walking with Caroline.

"Then I shall walk you." Kol said as he followed them. Rebekah rolled her eyes as Caroline laughed.

Stefan and Klaus were on their way to the tools place again. Mikael had yelled at Klaus about one of the tools not being proper. As they were walking, Klaus saw someone and said that he would be right back. Stefan stood there waiting for him when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. He turned around to see who it was. The first thought that came to his mind was, 'Elena', 'Katherine', no this was Tatia.

"Hello." She said with a smile.

"Hello." Stefan replied. He didn't know what else to say.

"Is that how you greet a young lady?" Tatia said as her brown eyes looked at him as if they had a secret. Stefan took her hand and kissed it.

"Now that's more like a gentleman." Tatia said. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm here with Niklaus. We were just on our way to the barn to get tools." Stefan said looking around for Klaus.

"Perhaps you can take me for a walk some time." Tatia said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Sorry, but I think I will pass." Stefan said and walked towards where Niklaus was standing. Tatia watched him walk away with a shocked look on her face.

Caroline had seen Tatia approach Stefan. She was furious and walked towards her as fast as she could followed by Rebekah and Kol.

"I thought I made it clear by our introduction that I wanted you to stay away from my brother." Caroline said heatedly.

"Excuse me?" Tatia was confused as to why this girl, whom she had barely known acted so harshly against her.

"Cat fight." Kol said to Rebekah. Rebekah rolled her eyes and pushed him away. Kol stepped closer to the two girls wanting more action.

"Listen up; stay away from Stefan. If I ever see you approach him again..." Caroline threatened.

Tatia scoffed and started to walk away but Rebekah now stood in her way.

"Listen, try to stay away from my brother as well. I don't think my father would approve a wench like yourself to be apart of our family." Rebekah said.

Tatia left eyeing both girls. She had a rival, a true one in all ways. Tatia had heard everyone talking about how beautiful Caroline was. Before this Caroline came, she was the most wanted by all the men in this village and now it's all about Caroline. Now there was Rebekah too. She never said anything like that before. Tatia would have to do something about both of them.

Klaus had seen Caroline walk up to Tatia. It seemed like she was yelling at her about something and then Rebekah said something to her too. Tatia looked shocked and angry as she walked away. He would probably hear it from Tatia when they met up next. He was also going to ask her to choose between him and Elijah and be done with it.

Everyone was home for lunch. Klaus could see Kol sitting beside Caroline marvelling at her abilities.

"Nik you should have seen her. I thought there was going to be a cat fight between the two most attractive girls in our village." Kol said gulping done food at the same time.

"You are one fiesty thing." Kol continued to flirt with her as Klaus sat there and watched. He wanted to punch Kol right in the mouth. Caroline was not a thing. How dare he call her that? Klaus got up and walked off not finishing his meal.

Klaus went to the lake. He was supposed to meet Tatia there and was going to ask her to pick. He was supposed to be wishing for her to pick him but for some reason, he really couldn't care. All he could think about was Caroline and how she looked when she was talking to Tatia. He sat there immersed in his thoughts. Tatia didn't come and finally Klaus decided to go home.

All the Mikaelsons, Caroline and Stefan had their dinner early because Mikael and Ester had to go to the village meeting. Once they left, all of them went to a nearby field.

"Caroline did you bring the ball?" Stefan asked once they were all there. Caroline passed him what looked like a football.

"Thanks." Stefan said as he took it from her.

"What is that?" Kol asked.

"This is a ball, I learned this game from my brother. It's called football." Stefan said.

"Oh can I play?" Caroline asked.

"Care, it's a men's game. I think you should sit this one out." Stefan smirked. Caroline pouted and sat down beside Rebekah on the side. Everyone laughed. I'm going to get you back for this Stefan Salvatore, Caroline thought. Stefan explained the game to the guys and split them into two teams. It was Finn, Elijah and Kol against Klaus, Henrik and Stefan. At first it seemed like Kol's team was winning but Klaus and Stefan were quite competitive. The game went on as the sun started to set. Stefan threw the ball to Klaus but it went off track and hit Caroline on the arm.

"Ouch!" She said as she got up and rubbed her arm. The ball was harder than it would usually be in the twenty-first century. She picked up the ball and ran after Stefan. "I'm going to get you for this Stefan!" Stefan ran away from her laughing. Caroline threw the ball at him but missed. All the Mikaelsons laughed as Caroline ran after Stefan. As a human, Stefan was still faster and she had no chance. Caroline stopped, crossed her arms and pouted. Stefan stopped and walked over to her.

"Sorry Care." He laughed and put his arms around her shoulder. Caroline smiled. He was one of her best friends and right now he was her brother. She forgave him but she's definitely going to get back at him once they get back. Caroline and Stefan along with all the Mikaelsons went home having enjoyed the time they had just spent.

The next morning everything was hectic. Mikael had told them at breakfast that it was full moon therefore, they had to get their sleeping material and food to the caves. Caroline and Rebekah worked with Ester to make their share of food for the village. All the men carried the cots and blankets to the cave.

All of the people were now in the cave and the moon had almost reached it's apex. Klaus noticed that Tatia sat with Elijah. He walked away to another part of the cave. Caroline came and sat down beside him. The lamps started to burn out and people were falling asleep. They could now hear the wolves howling. He could hear Caroline draw in a sharp and she grabbed his hand tightly holding onto it. It felt good, she had a firm hold. Hed close his hand over her giving her that feeling of safety. They sat there hand in hand until Caroline fell asleep resting her head on his shoulder. She had this wonderful scent of lavender. Klaus's heartbeat picked up. He had never felt like this when he was with Tatia? He wished he could have seen her face while she slept. Thinking that she might be uncomfortable, Nik picked her up. Her arms came around his neck as she burrowed her face into his chest. He carried her to the nearby cots and placed her down carefully resting her head. As he was about to leave he realized that her arms were still locked around his neck. He stayed there for a moment listening to her breathing. He was so close to her and her presence was intoxicating. Then he carefully unlocked her arms from around his neck. He sat on her left side with his right arm across on the other side of her. Then Caroline turned towards her right, hugging his arm. Nik tried to pull it out but she held it tight. He slowly lied down beside her facing her waiting for her to release his arm. He had never been so close to a woman in this manner before, not even Tatia.

"Niklaus." Caroline said softly in her sleep. Niklaus felt warm inside like his heart wanted to flip. This felt so natural. He lied there beside Caroline until sleep came.

Rebekah and Stefan sat down together. The part of the caves they were in was completely empty. As she heard them howling, she leaned into him. Stefan put his arms around her holding her tight against his chest.

"I don't feel so panicked this time." Rebekah whispered.

"Why is that?" Stefan asked already knowing the answer.

"Because you're here." She said. Stefan turned towards her. He took his hand that was around her and touched her face feeling her cheeks. He knew if he could see, her cheeks would be blushing red. He held her face with both of his hand and leaned in lightly brushing his lips to hers.

She leaned in deepening the kiss. It felt like her lips were on fire wanting more. She had never been kissed like this before. She parted her mouth allowing his tongue entry into her mouth. Then Stefan slowly pulled away.

"I think we should go to sleep now." He said not letting her go. Rebekah understood that he was being a proper gentleman. She felt ecstatic about their first kiss and his touch burned her wanting more. She fell asleep in his arms happier than she had ever been.

Caroline woke up in the morning finding someone's hand in hers. She quickly gets up and turned around to find Nik beside her. She smiled as she watched him sleep.

Nik woke up and saw Caroline looking down at him.

"Good morning love." Nik said as he got up.

"You slept here all night." Caroline said.

"Sorry, it's just that you had my arm and weren't letting go." Nik said. Caroline blushed.

"Sorry. You should have woken me up." Caroline said looking into his deep blue eyes. They sat there looking into each other's eyes. Caroline leaned in slowly, their lips were only an inch apart. She could feel his breath on her lips. Nik leaned closer and Caroline closed her eyes. There lips had barely touched when they jumped apart.

"They you are...I've been looking all over for you." Kol said. Then, when he noticed that he kind of walked in on them, he looked shocked. "Oh! Ummm...Nik. Father's looking for you." He said and left.

Nik looked annoyed and quietly got up.

"Come on love. We should get going." Nik said as he helped her up. They walked back in silence.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave your reviews! ****Thank-you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Scandal and Game On

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for all your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I just wanted something special for Klaus, Caroline and Stefan, Rebekah on Valentine's Day. Anyways, here is my new chapter. I don't own anything; belongs to TVD.**

Klaus and Caroline walked back to the Mikaelson house in silence stealing glances of each other. Klaus didn't know what to think, he was about to kiss Caroline if Kol hadn't interrupted them. He felt angry that Kol did interrupt but then what about his relationship with Tatia. Then again it was Caroline; she was a beauty like no other and so full of light. From what he knew of her, she was strong and determined. He hadn't met any girl like her before, she was unique. That was it, he had made up his mind to talk to Tatia today and ask her to choose between him and his brother. He had enough of this back and forth business.

Rebekah woke up and looked up at a face that looked godly. His angular jawline, perfect tone, and brown hair. She felt like she was sleeping in the arms of an angel who had come down just for her.

"You're staring." Stefan said.

"Am I? How are you so sure?" Rebekah said smiling at him. He opened and looked down at her. His arms tightened around her pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sure now." He said with a smile. Rebekah giggled and sat up.

"I should get going now or someone's going to come looking for us. God forbid it's Kol." Rebekah said.

"You're right." Stefan said as he sat up beside her.

"See you later." Rebekah pecked him on the lips and left.

She quickly walked through the caves looking for Caroline. It would look better if they walked home together. As she walked further into the caves, she bumped into Kol.

"There you are little sister. I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Kol said.

"I was in the caves obviously." Rebekah said as she avoided eye contact and looked around.

"Really? I haven't seen you all night." Kol said with an evil smile.

"Kol, just because it was your chance to be with some girl, does not mean I was doing the same." Rebekah said.

"Calm down sister. I was only joking." Kol said with a laugh.

"Keep your stupid jokes to yourself Kol. Have you seen Caroline? I have been looking for since sunrise." Rebekah lied.

"That's the scandal." Kol said.

"Kol be clear or I don't have time for your pathetic stories." Rebekah said as she continued walking through the passages.

"This morning I went looking for Nik." Kol said excitedly as he walked with Rebekah.

"And?" Rebekah said impatiently.

"Well I found him in one of the smaller caves with Caroline. They were about to kiss when I walked in on them." Kol said raising his eyebrows at Rebekah who had just stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Rebekah said.

"It had seemed like they had spent the night together." Kol said and then he grinned.

"That's great! At least he's away from the wretched girl. But you cannot tell anyone." Rebekah said.

"Relax darling. My lips are sealed for a price of course." Kol said.

"What do you want?" Rebekah asked.

"I want to know where you were last night if Caroline was with Nik?" Kol asked.

"I was in another part of the cave. I tried to look for Caroline but couldn't find her so I fell asleep." Rebekah lied again. Kol looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"It's a deal then, let's go home." Kol said.

Rebekah and Kol quickly walked through the village. Rebekah needed to find Caroline. She wanted to find out what was going on between her and Nik, and why she didn't tell her. She also wanted to tell her about her and Stefan. As they were walking she spotted Caroline and Nik walking together. Rebekah ran to catch up with them.

"Caroline!" Rebekah called. Caroline stopped and looked back.

"Rebekah!" Caroline said as Kol also caught up.

"Caroline." Kol greeted with a smirk and then went over to Niklaus.

"How was your night brother?" Kol asked.

"Shut up Kol." Nik said and then walked off.

"I was only joking about father calling you. It was Finn, you two had to go fishing this morning." Kol called after him and came back to Caroline and Rebekah.

"Well Caroline, tell me, how was your night?" Kol asked. Caroline's cheeks went red and she looked away which made Kol grin.

"Go away Kol." Rebekah said. Kol walked away leaving Rebekah and Caroline on their own.

"So tell me everything!" Rebekah said holding onto Caroline's hand.

"Well the last thing I knew was that I was sitting beside Nik and I fell asleep. I woke up this morning sleeping beside him and holding onto his hand." Caroline said.

"You mean to say it was unintentional?" Rebekah said disappointed. Caroline nodded.

"Wait but Kol said you guys were about to kiss." Rebekah asked her eyes excited waiting for an answer. Caroline blushed again.

"I don't know what happened. It was in the moment. Anyways enough about me. Where were you last night?" Caroline asked changing the subject. Rebekah's cheeks tinted red now. She told her about her kiss with Stefan. Caroline seemed ecstatic about their relationship. They chatted as they walked back to the Mikaelson house.

Nik came back from the fishing trip with Finn. They had a good catch today and it hadn't taken that much time. He was free and this was the time to go see Tatia. The baby must be asleep and she would probably be able to come for a walk. Nik quickly made his way to Tatia's house and knocked on the door. Tatia answered the door.

"Nik, what a surprise. Are you free today?" Tatia said and smiled at him.

"Yes, would you like to come for a walk with me?" Nik asked.

"Sure, I am just going to let Mother know. Give me a moment." Tatia said and she walked back in. A moment later she came out. They started to walk towards the lake.

"It's so nice to spend time together. It's been so long." Tatia said as she held his hand. They arrived at the lake and sat down under the tree.

"Yes it is nice." Nik said as he looked out at the lake. He didn't know how to put this so he just bluntly said it out.

"Tatia, I know you were with Elijah last night. Sometimes, you are with me and other times you are with him. This cannot go on. You must choose, either me or him." Nik said.

"Nik where is this coming from?" Tatia said with a confused look on her face.

"Tatia, this has been long over due." Nik said looking into her dark brown eyes.

"It's because of that new girl, is it not?" Tatia said annoyed.

"No Tatia, but I need you to choose. Elijah or me?" Nik persisted.

"Nik, I need time." Tatia insisted.

"Sorry, but I believe you have had enough time." Nik said. Tatia remained quiet for sometime.

"Sorry, Nik but I just cannot choose." Tatia said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nik said.

"Nik you don't understand..." Tatia started but Nik cut in.

"No Tatia, but I believe this it. I cannot be with someone who cannot choose me. I hope you and my brother have a happy life together." Nik said and then he got up and walked back to the village. It felt good. He felt free and relieved for some reason.

Everyone sat around the fire pit as they ate their dinner. Rebekah and Stefan were stealing glances at each other when no one was looking. They had planned to meet tomorrow morning to watch sunrise again.

"What a scandal." Kol said out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it boy?" Mikael asked.

"Well I heard that a boy and a girl from the village had spent the night together in the caves." Kol said.

Nik glared at him and Caroline looked shocked. Stefan looked at Rebekah as he tensed up. Rebekah subtly nodded her head indicating it wasn't about them. Stefan relaxed and went back to eating his meal.

"Well who was it?" Mikael asked. Kol looked around especially at Nik and Caroline and then said,

"I don't know father. I just heard it." Kol said eyes sparkling with mischief.

Everyone relaxed. Nik was going to get him for this. Mikael shook his head.

"These kids, getting themselves into things so easily. If it were my own, he would not see another day." Mikael said.

"Calm down Mikael. It's just a story from the village." Ester said.

"For now, it could be our children next. There is already that girl with the child whom both of your sons are courting." Mikael said.

"I am no longer with Tatia." Nik said. Everyone stared at him not knowing what to say. Even Elijah was taken back.

"Well at least one of you have got senses." Mikael said after a while and left. Nik felt happy and surprised at the same time. This was almost a compliment from his father for the very first time.

Caroline looked at him, her green eyes blazing from the reflection of the fire. He looked back at her wondering what she was thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Present times**

Klaus had smashed everything in his vicinity. He went back to his bar for a drink except there wasn't any left. He picked up his coat and walked out the door on his way to the grill. He walked in and went straight for the stage and picked up the mike.

"Sorry everyone, due to an emergency the grill has to close now. Please make your way to the door." He said. Matt walked up to him putting his pile of dirty dishes down on the nearby table.

"Dude what are you doing?" he said.

"You will find out shortly mate. For now, get me a drink, something strong." Klaus said getting off the stage. Everyone had left and it was completely empty when Damon and Elena walked in. They walked to the bar and sat down beside Klaus.

"Can I get one of those." Damon said pointing to Klaus's drink. "I'm hoping it's strong." He said slurring his words.

"Elena what's going on?" Matt asked. Elena took a deep breath.

"Care and Stefan are gone." She said.

"What do you mean they are gone." Matt said. Elena explained everything that happened. Matt sat down for a bit trying to come in terms with what he had just heard.

"You know we are going to have to tell the Sheriff and Tyler." Matt said.

"I know. I think we should call them here." Elena said and pulled out her phone. "Hi Liz can you please come to the grill. There is something you should know." The Sheriff told her that she would be there shortly. Then Elena called Tyler and asked him to come to the grill as well.

Tyler and the Sheriff walked in at the same time.

"What's going on here." Liz asked looking at the empty place.

"Yah, what's going on? I was kind of in the middle of something." Tyler said.

"Well you shouldn't have come then, mutt." Klaus said.

"Okay before we get into some kind of fight. Liz, Tyler, there is something you need to know. It's about Caroline and Stefan." Elena said.

"What about them?" Tyler asked getting snappy.

"Calm down dude. My brother didn't run off with your girl." Damon said.

"Damon!" Elena said.

"I couldn't care less, we broke up yesterday." Tyler said. Klaus looked at Tyler. They had broken up, he would have finally had his chance. Damn that witch.

"Can we please get to the point." The Sheriff said. Elena came and held her hand and said,

"Caroline and Stefan are gone." Elena explained what had happened with Bonnie's spell and them disappearing. Liz broke down crying. Elena held onto her and helped her to a chair. Tyler stood there staring at them and sat down for a drink beside Damon.

Liz had finally recomposed to her Sheriff self again.

"I have had enough." Liz said. Everyone turned around and looked at her. "The only reason I was keeping this quiet was because I was protecting my daughter but now that comes to an end. There will be no protecting. If you want to keep your lives leave town." Liz said.

"Liz are you threatening us? Because you are in no position to do that right now. You are in a bar full of vampires and hybrids." Damon said.

"Say what you want but starting tomorrow the vampire hunt is back on and every vampire hunter will be on their way to Mystic Falls." Liz said sternly and left.

"Well I don't want to stay in this town anyway. First I'm going to find a way to kill that witch and then I'll leave." Klaus said as he got up to leave.

"Like it or not but I'm going to kill the witch." Damon said also getting up.

Rebekah had fallen asleep while crying. The last couple of days with Stefan had been amazing and she missed him. As sleep came upon her, she started having these visions. They were of her and Stefan a thousand years ago. But how could that be? And how was this dream even possible? Vampires didn't have dreams. They were in the meadow watching the sunrise. She had her head on his shoulder and they were just enjoying the moment. Then she felt their first kiss and sleeping in the Stefan's arms in the caves during the full moon. She felt so safe. Rebekah woke up; she didn't understand what was going on. She put her hand to her forehead trying to stop her head from spinning. Something was definitely felt off.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please leave your reviews! I love reading them! Thank-you! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Festival

**Hey everyone! thank-you for your reviews! It motivates me a lot! Just to clarify with what's happening with Rebekah in the present. She's forgetting what she's seen in her dreams. It's like dreaming something and forgetting it when you wake up in the morning. Also I know you guys are waiting for Klaroline interactions, there is some in this chapter (yay! :D). However, I have mapped out the entire story and I need Rebekah and Stefan's relationship to move a little faster than Klaus and Caroline's but not to worry that doesn't mean there will be less of them :) Enjoy!**

**Present Time**

"Ahhhhh" Rebekah's head was bursting in pain. What she had seen in her dream had slowly started to vanish. She couldn't remember what she had seen anymore. She scrambled through her mind as she tried to grasp the last of the vision but failed. She slowly got out of her bed and walked to the washroom. Something was definitely going on and it wasn't lost love sickness, if there was such a thing. She needed to see a witch and find out what was going on.

Rebekah quickly got ready and got into her black Ferrari f430. The Mikaelsons always had to have the best cars. She drove north speeding all the way to Great Falls. She had a friend there that could possibly help her with these constant headaches and blurry visions.

Rebekah parked in front of an antique house near the river. She zoomed to the door and rang the door bell. A girl opened the door. She had golden beige skin, dark brown hair and bright turquoise blue eyes. Rebekah smiled as she saw the girl in front of her.

"Rebekah!" She said as she stepped out and hugged her. Rebekah hugged her back.

"Tasha! It's so good to see you!" Rebekah said.

"Come in...I know I technically don't have to invite you in but come on. We have so much to catch up on." Tasha said as she held Rebekah's hand and pulled her in.

Rebekah had met Tasha five years ago and found out that Tasha was a witch. Even though other witches had warned Tasha about Original vampires, Tasha couldn't care less. Rebekah was a good friend to her and had never demanded anything from her unlike Rebekah's brothers, who have been asking for one thing or another from witches from the very beginning.

The two girls chatted away about everything that has happened in their lives. Rebekah told her about Stefan and Caroline and also about her weird headaches and blurry visions.

"Give me your hand." Tasha said. Rebekah obliged and waited as Tasha closed her eyes. After a moment she opened her eyes and let go of Rebekah's hand. Tasha had a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked. She was getting impatient; Tasha was always confident about her ability. Rebekah had never seen her so perplexed about anything.

"The spirits are blocking my vision. All I can see is that everything will be fine very soon and it will be for the better. You're life is going to change Rebekah." Tasha said looking up and then smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebekah said impatiently. These spirits always had to mess around with them.

"You so impatient." Tasha laughed. "Trust me, from what I felt; your life is going to get better. It will not be long." Tasha said and smiled.

Rebekah looked at Tasha for a moment and then gave up. Tasha was tied too, if the spirits were blocking her vision then there isn't much she could do.

**Back to the Past**

The sun was about to rise but Stefan and Rebekah could care less. All they wanted to do was to lay there on the grass and gaze into each other's eyes. It had been two weeks since they had first watched the sun rise together. Stefan slowly moved his head closer to hers and lightly touched his lips to hers. It had been so different here in the past with Rebekah. He couldn't think about anyone except for her. Rebekah moved closer and took her hand and placed it around his neck pulling him closer. He gently moved onto her deepening the kiss. A moan escaped her lips, parting and giving him entry. His tongue explored her mouth as his hand ran down the waist. She put both of her arms around, holding him there. He placed kisses on her jaw, neck and going down to her chest. He had forgotten that they were both human and needed to breathe.

Rebekah's breathed rapidly. Stefan's touch set her body on fire. She loved him and wanted him so bad but he hadn't said that he loved her and they hadn't talked about it yet. Stefan pressed his lips to hers again and she couldn't think anymore. She knew it would end soon when one of them would say they had to get back before someone found them.

xxxxxxx

Once everyone was done their breakfast, Rebekah had to go with Ester to help treat someone and Caroline was left alone again.

"Caroline." She heard a familiar voice say. She turned around to find Klaus standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Niklaus." She greeted looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me today." Nik asked.

"Sure. What are we going to do?" She said. Her eyes lit up as she smiled at him excited to spend time with him.

"I was going to tend the horses and then we can go for a ride, if you would like to." Nik said.

"Yes, of course." Caroline said.

They walked through the forest to the field where the horses were grazing.

"It's so beautiful here. It feels so calm." Caroline said looking around in the forest.

"I agree. I sometimes come here when I want to get away from my family." Nik said.

"I can understand. They can be quite pushy sometimes." Caroline said. Nik laughed showing his dimples.

"You are right sweetheart. They can be." Nik said. "So there's this annual festival coming up and there is this dance that happens. I was wondering if you would like to attend with me." Nik said anxiously looking at Caroline as if he would be rejected any moment. Caroline stood there and looked at him for a moment. "I understand if you want to go with someone else...like Kol." Nik said. He's seen them spend a lot of time together lately. Caroline shook her head.

"No...I mean I would love to attend with you." Caroline said as she smiled at him.

"Great. You will love it Caroline. It's so much fun and there is so much to do there." Nik said with a new excitement in his voice.

"So, Sir Niklaus Mikaelson, are you officially asking to court me?" Caroline said with a smirk as she walked past him. He got a hold of her hand and pulled her close to him as his other hand wrapped around her waist.

He looked down into her playful green eyes and with all seriousness he said,

"Yes Lady Caroline Forbes, I am officially asking to court you. Do I have your approval?"

Caroline was breathless, his face was so close to hers. She felt his warm breath on her lips and all she wanted to do was close the gap between them. Her cheeks flushed red.

"Yes, you do," was all she could say at this moment looking up into his blue eyes. Nik slowly loosened his grip from around her waist and they continued to walk to the field.

Once they got to the field, Nik gave the horses some hay to eat and got water from the nearby stream.

"I thought these were wild horses." Caroline said.

"Well some of them are, but that black stallion, the pure white one, and that brown are owned by our family. We just let them stay here." Nik said.

"Which one's your favourite?" Caroline asked.

"The black stallion. How about you love?" Nik asked as he looked at her.

"The pure white one." Caroline said looking at the white horse.

"I can see why." Nik smiled.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"It's just like you, love. Bright, pure and so full of light." Nik said at her. His words always left her breathless. Caroline was lost in her thoughts when Nik said, "Would like to go for a ride?"

"Ok, but I don't know how to ride a horse." Caroline said reluctantly.

"No worries love, we can ride together." Nik said.

He helped Caroline onto the white horse and then got on after her. He placed one hand on her waist holding her there and steered the horse with his other hand. Klaus was quite talented. It was as if the horse knew every command before it even came.

Caroline felt so safe in his arms and horseback riding was a lot of fun. They went around the field a couple of time and then down to the lake. He helped her down and they started to walk back to the village.

"Nik, there's something I need to tell you." Caroline said.

"What is it, love?" Nik asked.

"You are going to have to teach me how to dance." Caroline said. She knew many diverse dances but she didn't know what kind of dance they did here thousand years in the past. Nik laughed. "Why are you laughing?" She said as anger glinted in her eyes and then she walked away from him.

"Don't be angry love." Nik said. She was radiant even in anger. "I was wondering how you possibly did not learn how to dance after travelling to so many different villages." Nik said as he walked up to her.

"Well I have learned many different dances. I just don't know which one is done in this village." Caroline said.

Nik came up and stood in front of her.

"Hold your hands up in front of you, palms facing me." Nik said as he demonstrated. Caroline brought her hands up and touched Klaus's hands.

"You're not allowed to touch during this part of the dance, love" Nik smiled. Caroline pouted and moved her hands so they were an inch apart.

Nik taught her all the steps to the dance and Caroline caught on quickly. They swayed together as each step was in sync with Nik's hand around her waist and the other hand holding onto hers.

"You're quite the dancer." Nik said.

"Thank-you, I told you I not completely dance illiterate." Caroline said. Nik laughed.

"You are absolutely right, love." Nik said.

xxxxxxxxx

They all sat around the fire pit eating dinner. Caroline reminisced about her day with Klaus. It had been wonderful.

"Tomorrow is the festival so everyone be ready early." Mikael said as he left.

"Henrik make sure you stay with your brothers. I do not want you to get lost like last year." Ester said.

"Mother, I am older now." Henrik said.

"Henrik, I am not going to say this again. Stay with your brothers as well as you two." Ester said as she looked at Rebekah and Caroline. They nodded. Ester left after she had finished her meal.

Everyone quickly finished their meal and helped clean up.

"Finn, who are you taking to the festival dance tomorrow?" Kol asked.

"I have asked our neighbour's daughter, Marina." Finn said.

"How about you brother? Oh wait, we can probably guess. It's the one and only, Tatia." Kol said without letting Elijah speak. "Nik, who are you taking?" Kol asked. Nik stared at him for a moment. Kol was always up to something. Perhaps he wanted to bring up the cave thing again.

"I am taking Caroline." Nik answered. Eveyone looked at him. He didn't really care; he only looked at Caroline, who was smiling at him. That was all the confirmation he needed. He sneaked a peek at Stefan who was looking from Caroline to him and then back to Caroline.

"Well that was not a surprise for me." Kol grinned.

"How about you mate?" Kol turned to Stefan.

"I don't know. I mean I was not aware that we had to take someone." Stefan said. Before Kol could make a remark, Caroline said,

"Why don't you take Rebekah." Caroline suggested. She knew Rebekah was dying to go with Stefan and with all the brothers here, it would be more subtle if she suggested it. Everyone agreed and then Caroline said, "That leaves you Kol. Who are you taking?"

"Well I am taking the new girl in town. Her name is Clarissa. They just moved here yesterday." Kol said proudly. Everyone just laughed. He just wanted to announce that he was taking the new girl.

"Always on the move Kol. Good job, you got to her before anyone could lay eyes on her." Caroline said sarcastically and laughed. They had become great friends over the past few days. He was so much fun to hang out with.

Kol enjoyed having Caroline as a friend. He had tried to pursue her but she had made it very clear where her heart was. She was so open to talk about anything and always listened to him talk about girls. She gave him advice about how to win a girl's heart. Stefan was also fun to hang out with; it was like having another brother. Him, Nik and Stefan went on hunting trips together all the time. Elijah and Finn were getting annoyed by their companionship.

Everyone retired to bed once they were finished their chores.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Stay still Caroline, I am almost done." Rebekah said as she did Caroline's hair.

"I am trying, but it's kind of hard. I've been sitting here for so long." Caroline complained. She wanted Rebekah to do her hair but didn't know it would take so long.

"There, done." Rebekah said. She had intricately braided Caroline's hair from the top. It looked amazing.

"Thank-you!" Caroline said as they walked out of the house.

Once everyone was ready, they made their way to the festival. It wasn't that far from the village. When they got there, they saw stalls set up side by side. So many different events were going on at the same time. There was a puppet show at one stall, another stall was selling some treasures from a far away land another was selling clothes and it continued. As per their Mother's rules they stayed together as a group along with Finn's date, Tatia and Kol's date.

As they were walking along the stalls, there were many moments when Tatia tried to talk to Nik but he merely refused to talk to her or merely walked to another side. Again, Tatia tried to talk to him, but this time Caroline stepped in. For some reason, she needed to show her that he belonged to her.

"Nik, would you like to accompany me to that stall over there? Caroline asked as she placed her arm around his arm linking them together.

"Sure love." Nik said as they started to walk towards the stall. She could see the anger on Tatia's face as they walked away from her.

"She doesn't get it. Does she?" Caroline said annoyed. Nik smiled, he liked seeing Caroline jealous and possessive.

"She will get the hang of it soon." Nik said as they looked at the different carved beaded bracelet. Caroline picked up one with wooden stars.

"I could make you one if you'd like." Nik said.

"Really? Okay." Caroline smiled and put the bracelet down. They walked back to their group. Rebekah showed her the scarf she had just bought. Before they knew it, it was time for the dance so they made their way to the big bonfire where everyone had gathered.

Everyone formed a circle around the bonfire. The men faced the fire and their partners stood in front facing them. Caroline noticed there were actually live performers. A man stood with a flute, another with a drum and some women were clicking spoons.

The music had started; Caroline tried to remember the steps Nik had taught her. She looked up into his blue eyes and she didn't have to remember anymore. Everything just happened perfectly. As Nik took her waist and pulled her close, she felt like she was out of breath. Every time he touched her, a tingling sensation went through her.

Rebekah and Stefan swayed together in rhythm. She loved the feeling of being with him and his touch seemed to set her body on fire. She looked up into his green eyes. They were so calm and peaceful making her feel safe and secure.

The dance was soon over and everyone started to disperse.

"Henrik stay close." Stefan said when he saw him going a different way. Stefan looked around, where were Rebekah and Caroline.

"Caroline! Rebekah!" Stefan called but didn't hear a response. He looked around hoping to get a glimpse of them.

"Nik." Stefan called. Niklaus turned around and faced him. "Have you seen Caroline or Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

"No, mate." Nik said as he frantically looked around starting to panic. He had heard about girls disappearing during these kinds of festivals. "Rebekah! Caroline!" Nik called.

"We have to go look for them." Stefan said as he tried to move through the crowd.

"Wait mate, let me tell Elijah, Finn and Kol." Nik said. A moment later he came back with Kol. "Finn and Elijah are taking the ladies and Henrik home. Elijah will come back to help look once he drops them off." Nik explained.

They started to walk through the crowd looking for the two girls they cared for.

xxxxxx

After the dance, Caroline walked with Rebekah when all of a sudden someone had grabbed them with a hand over their mouths. There were taken into an empty barn and tied to a pole. They felt their hands being tied behind their backs and a cloth was being tied on their mouths. A man came and tied their feet as well. They tried to scream, but there was so much noise outside that they couldn't be heard. Caroline wiggled around trying to get loose but couldn't.

"Stay still honey, you don't want to get marks on your skin. That lowers your worth." The man said and then left.

The noise outside was lessening. Rebekah and Caroline try to scream again but it was difficult with the cloth on their mouths. They gave up with tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Well well, look who it is." Said a familiar voice.

**Uh-oh! Who could that be? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Caught

**Thank-you for all your reviews and guesses! :) I have to say you guys are good! Here is my next chapter! This chapter has some ****M CONTENT which is written in**** Italics.** **Enjoy! **

Caroline looked up to see who it was and there was a face she knew too well. Her long, dark brown, curly hair fell at her sides; one of her hands was folded across her chest while the other hand rested under her chin. Her round, prominent eyes looked down at them. Caroline screamed again, 'Tatia' she thought. She started to wiggle around trying to get loose.

"Don't bother Caroline; it won't do you any good." Tatia smirked evilly. Caroline looked around the vacant barn. The men who had brought them there were nowhere to be seen.

How could she do this to us? Caroline thought. Only if she had been a vampire, she would have got out of this mess and snapped Tatia's neck by now. Then she thought, only if Tatia had met Rebekah in the future. The thought made her smile.

"Is there something humorous?" Tatia asked. She looked like she was getting annoyed and confused about why Caroline was smiling. "Just to remind you darling, you are the one who is tied up right now and shortly, will be taken to be sold." Tatia said. Caroline and Rebekah started to squirm and wiggle around again. "You have something to say?" Tatia mocked their squirming. "Here, let me help you." Tatia said as she slipped the cloth off of Caroline's mouth.

"Untie us Tatia!" Caroline yelled.

"No why would I do that when I am the one who got you here in the first place?" Tatia said.

"What? How could you get us kidnapped?"

"Well, technically I merely suggested you two for their deal by phrasing your unfaltering beauty. They are the ones who actually kidnapped you." Tatia said as she traced a finger down Caroline's face.

Caroline couldn't believe it. She thought Katherine was bad, no, this one was pure evil. Katherine was a tamed cat in front of this wild tiger. Caroline knew this was her only chance to be saved, she screamed as loud as her vocal cord would let her and as long as she possibly could.

"Shut your mouth." Tatia said as she tried to cover her mouth again but failed. Just then she heard the men coming back so she ran off towards the inside of the barn.

xxxxxxxxx

Stefan, Niklaus and Kol walked around as they tried to find any sign that would lead then to Caroline and Rebekah. They couldn't be taken too far, there were too many people around. The crowd had started to descend. The three continued to walk keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign that could lead them to Caroline and Rebekah. Nik saw Stefan walking towards something that was lying on the ground. He picked it up.

"What is it Stefan?" Nik asked.

"It's Rebekah's scarf." Stefan said looking around.

"Are you sure Mate? I mean so many people must have bought scarves today." Kol said as he took the scarf from Stefan's hand. Just then they hear Caroline's piercing scream come from the old barn.

"Caroline?" Stefan said. Nik felt a knot in his stomach. They all ran towards the old barn as fast as they could.

Kol tried to open the door but couldn't, it had been locked from the inside.

"We have to break it down." Nik said. They individually tried to break the door but couldn't.

"We have to do it together!" Stefan said. All three stepped about two metres away from the door and ran at it breaking it to the ground.

Nik saw that there were three men standing around Caroline and Rebekah while another one tried to put a cloth around Caroline's mouth. The two girls saw them and started to squirm and move around. Three of the men saw them and ran at them ready to attack. A stout man with a beard grabbed Nik's torso and tried to take him down. Nik punched the man in the face making him fall to the ground. After a few right hooks, the man fell unconscious. He saw that Stefan had almost taken his attacker down and Kol seemed to be having a good time as he whacked the two men in front of him with a wooden rod. He quickly walked towards the girls took off the cloth that was covering their mouths.

"Are you alright love?" Nik asked Caroline.

"Yes, thank-you." Caroline said as she breathed heavily.

"Thank God, you lot are here." Rebekah said as she coughed. Nik quickly untied them and helped them to their feet.

"Caroline!" Stefan said as he ran towards them. "Are you guys okay?" He asked as he hugged Caroline and looked at Rebekah.

"Yes, we're fine Stefan. I just need to find someone." Caroline said looking around.

"Who is it that you are looking for darling?" Kol asked as he walked toward them leaving the two men behind bruised and writhing in pain.

"Oh no you didn't." Caroline said and then started to run towards someone. It looked like a woman who was trying to run to the door.

Nik looked on as Caroline caught up to her and brought her to the ground. She held the woman in head lock position.

"You are going to pay for this bitch!" She said to her. Nik walked closer to see who it was.

"Tatia?" Nik said, surprised to see her.

Stefan quickly walked towards Caroline. It seemed like those vampire impulses we a habit now.

"Care, what's going on?" Stefan asked Caroline. "Let her go."

"No, Stef. She's the one who got us into this mess in the first place." Caroline said as she held Tatia's head tightly. Tatia was trying to remove Caroline's hands but wasn't strong enough. "How dare you try to sell Rebekah and me off?" Caroline said to Tatia her green eyes glistening with anger. Nik admired Caroline's strength and skills. It was almost like she had been trained to fight.

"That a girl!" Kol laughed as he watched Caroline handle Tatia.

Stefan walked behind Caroline and held onto her shoulders. He whispered into her ear so only she could hear. "Care let her go, we're not vampires right now and you could kill her."

Caroline slowly loosened her grip and got off of her. Just then Elijah walked in. He saw Tatia lying on the ground holding her neck.

"Tatia! What's wrong?" Elijah asked trying to help her up.

"Ask...them..." Tatia managed to gasp and point at Caroline. Tatia started to cry trying to gain pity for herself.

"Elijah, she will not be forgiven for this." Nik said.

"Brother, what has she done?" Elijah asked while held onto Tatia.

"She has conspired to sell off our sister and Caroline." Nik said angrily.

"Brother, there must be some explanation." Elijah said.

"No, she did Elijah. After those men brought us here, she came here to rub it in our faces." Rebekah said.

Elijah looked at Tatia for a moment and then looked back at them. He looked hurt and ashamed.

"I would like to apologise for what Tatia has done and you have my word that anything like this will never happen again." Elijah said.

"I don't think so. I'm telling father about this and they can decide at the next village meeting about her punishment." Rebekah said.

"Niklaus, please." Elijah looked at Nik with hope in his eyes. He knew Rebekah would never go against Nik and Kol would go along as well.

"Okay Elijah, just this once. I will show her mercy for what she has done. Take Tatia home and ask her to stay away from Rebekah and Caroline. However, I only speak for our siblings. I cannot speak for Stefan and Caroline." Nik said looking at Rebekah and Kol.

"We agree with Nik." Stefan said.

"Stef!.." Caroline started.

"Caroline, leave it." Stefan looked at Caroline seriously. She crossed her arms, gave Tatia one last stare down as a warning and looked away.

Elijah walked out with Tatia.

"Father is not to know of this, do you all understand." Nik said to everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Caroline. She walked out in fury. Nik wanted to go after her and explain why he had done that. He understood what she must have felt but to get father involved would have taken it to a whole new level.

"I'll go talk to her." Stefan said walking after her.

"Care! Caroline, wait up!" Stefan called as he ran to catch up to her.

"What Stefan?" Caroline said as she continued to walk.

"Look I know you're angry and you have every right to be but..." Stefan was interrupted.

"But what? This isn't about her being like Elena or Katherine, Stefan. She is basically the grandmother of all pimps! She basically played a part in human trafficking. How could you forgive her?" Caroline said.

"Caroline, I know what she did is unforgivable. But you have to remember that we are in the past. We have to stay low, we can't make dramatic changes. Just imagine what would happen if we actually gave her to Mikael. They would probably hang her and her blood wouldn't used to create vampires and that would make us nonexistent." Stefan explained.

Caroline calmed down. The more she thought about it the more it made sense. Stefan was right about Tatia.

"Fine." Caroline said uncrossing her arms and letting them fall at her sides. She stopped and said,

"All I can say right is that she is worse than Katherine." Caroline said. Stefan laughed; leave it to Caroline to make a funny comment randomly. "What? I'm serious. I think the Petrova blood line becomes better down the lineage." Stefan even laughed harder.

Nik, Rebekah and Kol caught up to them and they all walked home.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rebekah!" Ester hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad you are home sweetheart." Ester said. Mikael hugged his daughter and Ester came and hugged Caroline. "I'm glad you two are okay." Ester said.

"Who were they?" Mikael asked.

"We don't recognize them. They are all lying unconscious in the barn." Nik said.

"Unconscious?"

"Yes father, we made sure they were incapable of going anywhere." Kol said with a smirk.

"Very well, I am going to talk to the other council members right now and deal with those bastards." Mikael said as he left.

Ester didn't let go of Rebekah and Caroline for the rest of the night. Henrik was happy to see his sister and Caroline come home. He even asked for every detail of the fight that had occurred. Kol took the chance to self praise about handling two grown men.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The sky was a dark blue and the sun was about to rise. Stefan paced around as he waited for Rebekah. Finally he saw Rebekah running towards him. She ran right into his open arms, his lip met hers. He kissed her like he had never done before.

"You've been holding off on me." Rebekah said as her blue eyes looked up at him.

"I was so worried about you yesterday." Stefan said as he kissed her forehead. Rebekah smiled. Stefan held her close to him not wanting to let go. After a while, Rebekah asked.

"What would you do if you didn't find us?"

"I would continue looking until I did." He said.

"Why?" Rebekah looked up at him anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Because I love you Rebekah." Stefan said seriously as he looked into her eyes. It felt so right.

"I love you too Stefan." Rebekah said.

_ It seemed like all the boundaries had broken by these three words. Stefan's lips crashed onto Rebekah as one hand held her face and other pulled her even closer. Rebekah's hand locked around his neck holding him close. Then she took a chance and slipped one of her hands under his shirt feeling is perfect built. He took this as a sign. Stefan kissed her neck and turned her around. He undid the buttons at the back of her dress and kissed her back as he slipped her dress off. He turned her around, her hands came up cover her breast and she looked down blushing red. He lifted her chin to look her in the eyes and said,_

_"You are beautiful." He took her hands off her chest and kissed her there. Then trailed down to one breast and gently kissed it and then did the same to the other. She helped him take off his shirt and other clothing and soon they lay on the morning grass. Stefan knew he had to be gentle with her, technically this was her first time._

_Rebekah was amazed how well he knew her body. He was so gentle and his every kiss and caress left her wanting more. Their bodies moved in rhythm until they reached their climax. Stefan moved to lie down beside Rebekah and held her close as she rested her head on his chest._

They felt like they could stay there forever but that wouldn't be possible. They got dressed and started to walk towards the forest. Stefan knew he would have to take a detour but he would walk with until he could.

"Do you think you will be free this evening." Rebekah asked.

"I should be. There isn't anything to do after dinner." Stefan said.

"Great, would you like to watch the sunset at by lake?"

"I would love to." Stefan said as he gently kissed her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch Caroline and Klaus walked through the woods towards their favourite place.

"How much more?" Caroline asked. She had forgotten how long it took to get to the water fall from the last time she went there with Henrik.

"We're almost there love." Klaus said. He held her hand as he helped her over the big log. Finally, he pushed the large tree branch aside leading to the beautiful water fall. They walked over to it hand in hand. Caroline sat down near the water fall and put her feet into the cool water. The water felt amazing.

"Come on." Caroline called Klaus to join her. He hesitated and then did the same. Caroline saw that he had something in his hand. "What's in your hand?" Caroline asked.

Klaus slowly opened his hand, there was a small bracelet. All the beads were in the shape of a wolf so intricately carved.

"That's beautiful. Who is it for?" Caroline said.

"Give me your hand, love." Klaus said. Caroline gave her hand to him. He carefully placed in around her wrist.

"Thank-you." Caroline said admiring her bracelet.

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart." Klau said as he smiled at her.

She loved his smiled, the way his lips curled up and his dimples showed. His eyes sparkled every time he looked at her.

He leaned in and slowly brushed his lips against hers not sure how she was going to react. Caroline immediately took his bottom lip between hers. His lips felt so warm, as they moved with hers. He held onto her face holding her there. As his lips parted, she slipped her tongue into his mouth exploring his mouth.

Caroline smiled as she kissed him. Klaus pulled back and looked at her smiling. Caroline rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Klaus asked. Caroline cheeks tinted red.

"It felt like I could that forever." Caroline said looking down not know how he would react. Klaus lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"I feel the same way." He said and placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled back again. "Sorry love, but we should get going or we'll be late for dinner." Klaus said standing up. He helped Caroline get up and they walked home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah rested her head on Stefan's shoulder as they sat together under a tree near the lake watching the sunset. Suddenly, they heard someone coming towards them.

"Well, well, well. Look at these two love birds." Kol said as he walked towards them.


	12. Chapter 12: Considerations and Thoughts

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for all your reviews and thoughts! I love reading them! Here is my next chapter enjoy! :)**

"Kol! What are you doing here?" Rebekah said shocked.

"Well it's not just me. I told you brothers." Kol said and right then Klaus, Elijah and Finn walked out from the woods into the clearing. "Our sister is a strumpet." Kol said with a smirk.

Klaus looked angry like he would beat Stefan to the ground. Finn and Elijah stood there staring at Rebekah and Stefan seriously.

"How could you do this to us Stefan? Our sister? We gave you and your sister food and shelter. We trusted you." Elijah said.

"We trusted you mate, little did we know that you would go behind out backs and screw our sister." Kol said without any humour.

"You are going to pay for this Stefan." Klaus said as he approached them.

"Nik stop!" Rebekah said as she stood in front of Stefan. "I love him!"

"Bekah get out of the way!" Kol said as he followed Nik towards them.

Nik came and pushed Rebekah out of the way. He grabbed Stefan and held him against the tree.

"How dare you?" Nik said.

"Nik let him go!" Rebekah said as she tried to get Nik to let go, but he didn't.

"Nik let me explain." Stefan said.

"What is there to explain?" Nik said.

"Niklaus let him go." Elijah said. Nik slowly loosened his grip and let go Stefan.

"Explain yourself." Finn said folding his arms across his chest.

"My intentions are noble. I love Rebekah and I wish to marry her. I would never do anything to dishonour a family who has given me and my sister so much." Stefan said as he looked at all the brothers.

"Why did you go behind our backs?" Kol said. Right then Caroline walked into the clearing.

"That was not my intention." Stefan said. Caroline realized what was going on. The Mikaelson brothers had found out about Stefan and their little sister.

"This is a load of bollocks." Nik said as he turned away as anger gleamed in his blazing blue eyes.

"And this is coming from someone who is courting someone else's sister as well." Caroline said. Nik immediately turned around and glared at her. She adamantly looked back at him her green eyes determined to make him see he was wrong.

"What?" Stefan was confused.

"Well Nik? What do you have to say about that?" Caroline said looking directly into his eyes and arching one eyebrow.

"Caroline? You two are seeing each other?" Stefan asked. He knew that Klaus had a thing for her but never realized that Caroline would consider going out with him.

"Yes." Caroline replied to Stefan and then went back to looking at Klaus. She crossed her arms across her chest as she waited for him to respond.

"You don't understand Caroline..." Klaus started.

"Don't understand what Nik? That my brother is courting your sister just like you are courting me." Caroline said.

Nik was getting angry. How dare she speak to him like that? But a part of him liked her sharp tongue.

"He never asked to court her!" Nik said.

"Ask? Ask who? I am positive that Rebekah is here has given him approval. And I don't remember you asking my brother if you could court me." Caroline continued.

"Caroline!" Nik said. He had enough of her talk.

"Will you two please stop. We are not here to discuss your relationship." Elijah intervened. "Stefan has said that his intentions are noble and he would like to marry Rebekah. I believe he speaks the truth." Elijah said.

"I think he should get a chance." Kol said. Caroline smiled at him. She was glad he was willing to give Stefan a chance. Kol smiled back giving her an understanding look. At least two of the brothers were on board.

"However, he will have ask Father for permission to officially court her instead of asking him if he could marry Rebekah right away. Otherwise, Father will suspect something had been going on behind his back and we all know what happened to the last boy." Finn said.

"I think that is acceptable. What do you think Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"I agree." Nik said still angry.

"I don't agree. In fact I think it's a horrible idea." Caroline said. Nik was shocked; he didn't understand where she was going with this.

"Caroline, do you not want your brother and me to be together?" Rebekah said hurt.

"That is not true Rebekah. You know I want you two to be together. But your father will never allow it." Caroline said. Everyone was confused.

"Caroline, what are you saying? Stefan said.

"Stefan don't get me wrong but, why would Mikael allow you to court let alone marry his daughter. You live under his roof, you part take his given meals and you have no income of your own. Why would a father give his daughter's hand to someone who has no way of providing for his family?" Caroline said.

Everyone stood there and stared at her. Nik was amazed at her intelligence. She was point on but something at the back of his mind told him that he should think about it too.

"Stef you need to find work. Work that is worth your status and will allow you to earn respect in Mikael's eyes so that he will willingly give you Rebekah's hand in marriage." Caroline said.

"She's right." Finn said.

"I agree. This is the most appropriate way." Elijah said. Nik nodded in agreement, he didn't have anything left to say.

"I guess I should start looking for work." Stefan said stressed. How was he going to find a job that will be of worth in Mikael's eyes? Especially, here thousand years in the past!

"Don't worry you will find work." Rebekah said as she tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry Stef, you can do this." Caroline said with a determined look in her eyes.

They all walked back home, chatting and enjoying themselves except for Stefan and Niklaus, who looked like they were lost in their own thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present**

Rebekah walked through the front door when Klaus came rushing to her.

"Bekah, where have you been?" He asked. He anger glinting in his eyes. Rebekah looked around the house. It looked completely empty, only the fireplace had fire.

"Why is it so empty?" Rebekah asked.

"That wasn't the answer to my question." Klaus said hands behind his back.

"I went to see my friend Tasha." Rebekah said.

"Ah, the witch friend of yours. Why?"

"Never mind, why is this place so empty?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, Caroline's mother has openly warned us all that there will be vampire hunters coming into town soon and if we want to live, we should leave town." Klaus said.

"Seriously Nik, when did you run from hunters? Well expect for Father and Alaric of course." Rebekah laughed. Klaus zoomed towards her and grabbed a hold of her arms.

"I am not running. In fact I'm not going anywhere until I kill that witch." He let go of her. "This is merely a show. I have made other living arrangements. You can come along if you wish." Klaus said.

Rebekah nodded as she looked around the house. It was strange looking at it. There were so many memories to this place even though it was fairly new. Her mother had come back for a while, they lived here as a family and the ball. Now it seemed like everything had gone down the dump. There was no cure, Mother, Finn and Kol were gone and now there was no Stefan. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Why did you go see that witch?" Klaus interrupted her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter Nik." Rebekah said. Klaus walked towards her glaring at her.

"Tell me Rebekah, why did you go see the witch?" Klaus asked sternly. Rebekah looked at him for a minute and looked away. Klaus was getting impatient, "I won't ask you again Rebekah, tell me!"

"Well...when I was sleeping last night I had a dream or should I say visions because we technically can't dream but once I awoke they vanished. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember them." Rebekah said.

"What did she say?" Klaus asked.

"She said that the spirits were blocking her vision and all she could tell me was that within a month, my life was going to change for the better." Rebekah said.

"That's it?" Klaus said.

"Yes."

"Well that was a complete waste." Klaus said as he turned around.

"Just because you threaten them for every gory detail doesn't mean I'd do the same." Rebekah said.

"I know a witch who will be able to exact those visions from your subconscious memories so you can look at them. But first, I just need to find a way to kill that Bennett witch."

"Sure." Rebekah said. It was pointless arguing with him. He always needed the details and never had the patience.

"Let's go." Klaus said opening the door.

As he opened the door, a stake flew towards him but he dodged it by moving out of the way. But then he heard Rebekah scream. He shut the door and turned around to find Rebekah with a white oak stake in her stomach. She fell to the floor gasping. Klaus ran over and pulled the stake out of stomach. Her wound slowly started to heal. Klaus helped Rebekah off the ground and threw the stake into fire.

"Nik, they know." Rebekah said as she tried to regain her strength. If it were a normal stake it would have been nothing but the white oak stake left a mark.

"I know. We have to wait. We don't know if they've got more." Klaus said.

He quickly glanced out the window to find seven people standing outside with shooters.

"There are seven hunters outside." Klaus said.

"But there could only be five." Rebekah said.

"Well obviously but these are just other hunters. The ones that do it for sport like Mikael. If any of them out there are a part of the Five. We wouldn't know." Klaus said.

"Well technically only three of them could possibly belong to the five." Rebekah said also glancing out the window.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jeremy and Vaughn are not there. They are the two I know, that are definitely part of the Five." Rebekah said.

"Vaughn?" Klaus had never heard of Vaughn.

"He was one of the Five, whom we met on the island. I left him in a cave there." Rebekah said.

"Still we can't take the chance. They could have more white oak stakes or we could possibly kill a hunter. I would not want to suffer through that curse again." Klaus said.

"I suggest we wait till night fall and leave through the tunnels. In that time if they decide to come in, we will deal with them once by one." Rebekah said. Klaus agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon and Elena had left the Salvatore boarding house and made their way to the nearest hotel. They planned to constantly move from place to place avoiding the hunters.

"Damon. Please, can we leave Mystic Falls?" Elena said. Damon looked up from Stefan's journal.

"No, Elena I'm not going anywhere until I kill that witch. But you are free to go wherever you please." Damon said going back to his journal.

Elena was tired of asking him to leave. This was her fifth time that day and his answer remained the same. Out of all her friends, Tyler had left to join a pack up north, Jeremy was safe where he was and Matt was human. She had not been able to talk to Bonnie yet. She knew it was a mistake. Bonnie would never hurt anyone and Stefan and Caroline were out of the question. She wanted to talk to Bonnie and grieve for her best friend and Stefan but she couldn't leave Damon. Elena sat down on the bed and stared at him. He had taken all of Stefan's journals from the boarding house and was now on his fourth one. It had only been two days since they found out about Caroline and Stefan. Elena lay down and tried to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to the past**

"Nik!" Caroline called. "Nik, please wait!"

Niklaus continued to walk into the woods ignoring Caroline. He was angry and frustrated. He took Stefan to be his friend and it felt like that friend had crossed his limits by going after his baby sister. He was disappointed in Stefan. He had no tolerance for people who disappoint him. Then there was Caroline who was intelligent and so full of light. Every time he was with her, he felt warm inside. It was like he was whole. But she had just gone against him. Somehow he always felt like he was alone at the end.

"Nik! Please stop!" She called now on the verge of tears.

Klaus heard her voice shake. He stopped in mid tracks. No matter how hard he tried to ignore, she somehow came through to him. He never wanted to do anything to upset her but right now he was the reason she about to cry. How could someone he's only known for about a month have such an effect on him?

Caroline walked up to him and faced him. Her eyes full of tears on the verge of falling down her cheeks.

"Don't you ever walk away from me." She said as she pushed him. Klaus looked down; he couldn't bear to look at her hurt. The tears that were on the verge were now staining her cheeks.

Caroline walked up to him and flung her arms around him pulling him in for a hug. She burrowed her head into his neck firmly holding onto him. Nik was shocked. He had never been hugged like this before. Maybe once when he was little by Mother but he never felt like he did at this moment. He felt his heart swell and his breathing ease. His arms slowly came around Caroline holding her close to him. He could feel her tears wet his neck.

"Don't leave me." Caroline whispered.

"Never." Nik said.

They held onto each other just standing. After a while, Caroline gently kissed his neck and pulled back. Nik held onto her hand and sat down under a tree with Caroline in his arms. Caroline rested her head against his chest. He liked the feeling of having her close to him.

"Are you still angry with me?" Caroline asked.

"No love, I could never be mad at you." Nik said.

"Are you mad at Stefan?"

"Well, yes. I guess it is because I am afraid that Rebekah will get hurt." Nik said. He had never openly shared his fears with anyone before but he felt like he could trust Caroline.

Caroline looked up at him with her bright green eyes looking into his.

"Nik I understand that you are protective of Rebekah but trust me. Stefan is very caring, considerate and kind. I can say this with confidence that he will never do anything that will hurt Rebekah."

Nik could tell she was serious and from what he knew of Stefan, he could say she was right. It was just that when it came to Rebekah, he didn't have patience. Nik nodded. Caroline smiled and kissed him most passionately. After a while, Nik chuckled.

"What's funny?" Caroline asked with confused look on her face.

"I was just wondering whether I would have to go ask Stefan if I can court you, love." Nik smiled. Caroline laughed as she got up and extended an arm to him.

"I guess you should ask. It is customary." She winked at him and then laughed.

**Please leave your reviews! Thanks! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Work

**Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait. I know it's no excuse but I've been really busy with school and work this week.** **I would like to thank-you all for your wonderful reviews and PMs. I love reading your thoughts and guesses for the story. Also, there is some M content written in italics. Enjoy! :)**

Stefan woke up early next morning. He sat on the log as he tried to collect his thoughts. He only had a couple hours of sleep the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about what kind of job he could do to earn an income. There was no guarantee when Ayana would get enough power and Mikael won't keep them in his house forever. Stefan thought about job choices. He always wanted to be a doctor. He even completed his undergrad but just couldn't do med school because of the blood. However, that wouldn't be of any use here. The witches were doing all the healing so doctors weren't required. He was good at writing, but this was Old Norse and they didn't really want any books written. They merely used it for record keeping purposes and they already had a scribe in the village. Stefan remembered that he had acquired a Masters of Architecture. It was his 'second' option; funny he thought, especially for someone who had lived for hundred and sixty-three years. He enjoyed the architecture, when he travelled through the countries. But he just couldn't start designing buildings here in a village where there was no one to buy his plans. Stefan was stressed.

"Morning, Mate." Nik said as he sat down beside him. Stefan hadn't noticed Klaus come.

"Hi." Stefan said.

"You look tired. Did you not rest well?" Nik said.

"No, I've been trying to figure out what kind of job I can do to earn." Stefan said.

"Well I'm free today, we can go look around the village and see if there is a job worthy of you." Nik said.

"Sure." Stefan said as they got up. He didn't want to wait for breakfast and wasn't really hungry anyway.

"Before we leave I need to ask you something." Nik said.

"Yes, go on." Stefan urged.

"I know I should have asked you earlier however, I would like to apologize for my indiscretion and ask you if I have your permission to court your sister." Nik said. Stefan looked at him for a moment.

"Nik, it is Caroline's decision whom she wants to be with and I will respect her choice. However, I only have one thing to ask from you if you would like my permission." Stefan said.

"Yes, anything." Nik said.

"I want a promise. A promise that you will never hurt her no matter what happens and always protect her." Stefan said.

"You have my word. I will never hurt Caroline no matter what and let no harm befall upon her." Nik said will all honesty. Stefan nodded. He wasn't Caroline's actual brother but they were best friends and he wouldn't stand it if Klaus hurt her, even here.

They walked through the village looking for work. Stefan pointed out a number of jobs as they passed but Nik refused saying that it would be worth nothing in Mikael's eyes. It was already afternoon but they had no luck finding a job. They walked home for lunch.

"I think I should take one of those jobs. I mean I am pretty good at building." Stefan said.

"If it came to that, I would say I'm good at carving, but Father would probably skin me alive if I even said it was an idea." Nik said.

"Then what should I do?" Stefan asked.

"Trust me, we'll find something for you. But after lunch meet me in the field after your chores are done." Nik said.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"You will see. Just be there." Nik said as they reached the Mikaelson house.

After Stefan had finished lunch, he went with Kol to get fire wood and water. He wanted to get back as fast as possible so he could go see Klaus. He was curious why Klaus had called him to the field.

"You seem to be in a rush." Kol said.

"Yes, Nik asked me to meet him at the field after." Stefan said as he carried fire wood on his shoulder.

"Why?" Kol asked.

"I don't know." Stefan said.

"I am coming as well. I wonder what Nik has got planned." Kol said.

They quickly dropped the fire wood and water at home and were about to leave when they heard Caroline.

"Stefan! Kol! Wait for us!"

Stefan stopped and turned around to find Caroline and Rebekah running towards them.

"Where are you two going?" Rebekah asked.

"To the field, apparently Nik called Stefan there." Kol said.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Haven't got a clue." Kol said.

"We are coming too." Rebekah said.

"Rebekah…" Stefan said.

"Stefan, we are coming. I am afraid of why Nik has called you there." Rebekah said.

"Let's go." Kol said before someone else could protest. He knew fairly well that Caroline would've definitely stood up for Nik from the way she was glaring at Rebekah.

They all arrived at the field to find Klaus sitting on the grass waiting with two swords in his hands.

"Nice Mate, you have brought the whole entourage." Nik said.

"I could not have missed this entertainment. Why did you not tell me what you were planning, Brother?" Kol smirked.

"You have mistaken me Kol, these..." Nik said but before he could finish Rebekah started.

"Nik! How could you! You know what he means to me!" Rebekah yelled.

"Hold on Bekah." Nik turned towards Stefan. "Do you know how to wield a blade mate?"

"No. I mean I have never had to so far." Stefan said.

"Well you will have to learn now. You may impress my father by earning loads however, if you cannot wield a blade to protect your family, there is no way he will give you Rebekah's hand in marriage." Nik said.

"See! He was only trying to help Stefan!" Caroline said as she smiled at Klaus. He smiled back knowing she was there to support him.

"Well this is not the kind of entertainment I was hoping for." Kol said as he lied down on the grass watching them.

"Here you go mate." Nik handed Stefan a sword.

Klaus started to teach Stefan how to handle a sword. He showed him how to block in many different ways. Stefan was also a quick learner; he jumped when Klaus swiped the sword low. After what seemed like an hour he managed to block and attack with almost the same strength and skill as Klaus.

"Hooray Stefan!" Rebekah and Caroline called.

Stefan and Klaus continued to attack and defend until Klaus sliced Stefan's belt.

"Ohhhhh." Rebekah and Caroline groaned in defeat. Stefan was doing so well.

"Good job for your first time mate." Klaus said extending his hand to shake hands.

"Thank-you." Stefan said as he shook his hand.

"You are lucky mate to have Nik to teach you. He is the best at it." Kol said.

Kol left saying he was meeting someone. Everyone knew it was the new girl, Clarissa, he had asked to the festival dance. Then Klaus took the swords and left with Caroline.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Rebekah asked as she kissed Stefan on the lips. Stefan wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him. She put her hand around his neck and deepened the kiss. Slowly Stefan pulled away.

"Where would you like to go?" Stefan asked as he took her hand and started to walk towards the meadow. He knew she missed spending time together in the morning and meadow was the one place she would definitely want to go. They walked through the forest.

"So where did you and Nik go so early this morning?" Rebekah asked.

"We went to look for jobs." Stefan said.

"And?"

"We have not found one yet." Stefan said. He looked upset and stressed. Rebekah came and stepped in front of him placing both of her hands on either sides of his face.

"Do not give up love, I know you can do this and it was only your first day. Also, we have made one progress today, wielding a blade. In no time, you will be better than Nik." Rebekah said. Stefan nodded as he looked into her light blue eyes.

They had finally reached the meadow. A light breezed wafted their face as they lied down in the tall grass. Stefan caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and leaned in to kiss her.

_What started out slow, heated up rapidly. Soon their clothes were off, their bodies moved in sync with each other. Stefan crashed his lips against hers trailing down her neck. Rebekah let out a soft moan. Stefan brought his lips back to hers as they were about to reach their peak and a groan escaped from his throat as he released. He collapsed beside her and held her close._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nik quickly put away the swords and came back out of the small shack beside of the house. He took Caroline's hand and pulled her with him towards the woods.

"Nik, where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"Do you have to ask?" It was obvious that whenever they had the chance to be together they would go to the waterfall.

"Yes, just for fun." Caroline joked.

"Well I have some news." Nik said seriously.

"What kind of news?" Caroline was curious as to what Nik could be talking about so seriously. Stefan and Rebekah's news was already out and taken care of.

"I asked Stefan if I could court you." Nik said. Caroline looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

He had asked Stefan. What if Stefan said 'no' he was always protective of his friends? Then again, he wouldn't go against her wishes. He knew that she had already agreed to go out with Klaus.

"Caroline." Nik said.

"Huh…"

"You seem to be lost in your thoughts, love. Care to share?" Nik asked. His brilliant blue eyes twinkled like they had a secret.

"Well I was just thinking what Stefan could have possibly said. I mean he always respected my choices." Caroline said still thinking. Nik smirked. "What did he say? Just tell me!" Caroline said.

"Fine…he has allowed me to court you." Nik said laughing.

"What! Then why did you sound so serious?" Caroline said as she playfully hit his arm. Nik laughed.

Caroline pulled him towards her, put her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his. She sucked his bottom and lip and then top. Nik pushed her against the tree as he held her close to him. Her mouth parted giving his tongue access. She moaned as his arms moved down her curves. His touch always sent a current through her. She had never felt like this with anyone, not with Tyler or even Matt. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck; Caroline's fingers entwined in his hair. She pulled him back up to her lips when she heard a cough. Caroline peeked over Nik's shoulder to see who it was. Nik turned around.

"Elijah?" Nik said irritated that he had disturbed them.

"Hello Niklaus. Uh… sorry to disturb you… but I have someone here who would like to speak with the four of you. Kol told me I would be able to find you all at the field but there was no one there. Where are Stefan and Rebekah?" Elijah said.

"They went their own way." Nik said. Caroline came around and stood beside Nik, slightly red.

"Elijah." She greeted. Elijah nodded.

"What is it Elijah?" Nik said losing his patience.

"Niklaus, please hear me out before you say anything." Elijah said his dark brown eyes anxiously looked at both of them.

"Just say it." Nik said.

"I would like you to give Tatia a chance to apologize." He said looking behind him awkwardly. Nik caught on right away.

"She is here is she not?" Nik yelled. Tatia walked out from behind a tree and stood beside Elijah. "Elijah, tell her to leave." Nik said. Caroline stood beside him with her arms crossed and her green eyes glaring at Tatia.

"Please, all I ask of you is to allow her to apologize." Elijah said now looking at Caroline.

"Fine. Just this once." Caroline said. Nik looked at her shocked. How could she forgive her so easily?

"Caroline, sweetheart, what are you saying?" Nik said.

"Nik, she is with Elijah and will be around. We cannot avoid her all the time." Caroline said to Nik and then looked at Tatia. "I accept your apology however; this does not mean I have forgotten." Caroline said.

"Thank-you; that is all I ask for. I know what I have done is unforgiving but I would like to sincerely apologize. I got caught up with my envy and did the most horrific act. I cannot say how sorry I am for what I did." Tatia said.

"Okay Elijah, she has been forgiven. So now you may leave with her." Nik said annoyed.

"One more thing brother, Mother is calling us all home. There are some serious matters at hand that we need to discuss." Elijah said and left with Tatia.

Nik started to walk off. Caroline ran up to him and held onto his hand and turned him to face her.

"Caroline, how could you forgive her? I mean that day you were all too willing to hand her over to father and today you forgave her. Just like that?" Nik said. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and look directly into his blue eyes. Nik put his hands around her waist.

"I know you are angry that I forgave her. But think about it Nik, if we hold this against her forever, it would cause rift in our family. Even your parents would be able to tell that there is something going on. Sooner or later, Elijah will ask her to marry him. Then it would be all of us and Elijah on his own with her. I know how much you love your family I don't want there to be sides." Caroline said calmly.

She always seemed to amaze him. She was intelligent, compassionate and always found a way to make him see reason. He loved how warm she felt in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He could tell she was smiling as she kissed him back. She pulled away and said.

"Come on, your parents will probably wonder what we are up to if we don't go home now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline, Stefan and all the Mikaelsons sat around the fire as they waited for Ester. Mikael was getting irritated and complained how he was in the middle of an important conversation with one of the council members. Ester finally came out and sat down beside Mikael.

"What is the matter, love? You looked disturbed." Mikael said.

"There is going to be a great flood due to the heavy rainfall that will occur tonight." Ester said. Panic arose rapidly as everyone started to throw questions at Ester.

"SILENCE!" Mikael yelled. There was silence. "What should we do?" Mikael asked calmly determined to find a way.

"Well nothing much Mikael. I have put a spell around our village to keep the water out. So if it does reach the village, it will go around. However, I ask all of you to not go anywhere tonight or early morning tomorrow." Ester said.

Everyone agreed and started dinner.

"Mother, why is there going to be a flood? I mean there has not been a flood in all these years we have been here." Elijah said.

"It is because a witch is trying to gain a lot of power." Ester said. Caroline and Stefan looked at each other. They knew exactly what was going on.

"What? Who is trying to gain power?" Mikael asked.

"I do not know. It is not me and I do not think it is Ayana. I mean to say, she would tell me if she were." Ester said.

"Why would anyone want such power?" Kol asked.

"This kind of power is used to travel dimensions." Ester said.

"What kind of dimensions?" Kol asked.

"I do not know." Ester said.

"Enough questions. Just do what you are told. Do not go out." Mikael said to all of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir Mikael, sir Mikael!" Someone called. Everyone awoke and walked out of the house to see who it was.

"What is it John?" Mikael said as he walked out.

"The bridge! It has been washed away by the flood." John said.

"What?" Mikael said. He looked shocked.

"The council has called a village meeting. You and your family are to report immediately." John said and then ran to the next house.

The Mikaelson family immediately walked to the town meeting house. It was a large dark, vacant barn. There were cob-webs everywhere and it smelled moldy. Stefan looked up and found five men standing on a platform Mikael being one of them. A man with a thick grey mustache and round belly walked up front and spoke to the gathering.

"As you all know, there was a flood yesterday night. I am happy to say that our village was safe from this calamity." There was a cheer. "However, the bridge that provided us with fast transport to the other villages has been washed away. The village made most of their living from trading with those villages across the lake. Now that there is no more bridge, trading will take more time. I hope we all agree that building a bridge is our top most priority at this moment." He said.

There was a communal agreement among the village members.

"I guess we have agreed on this. We need to start building this bridge immediately. There is a signup on the side there. Please give your name to help." All the men started to lineup to give their names to the scribe.

Stefan walked up to the five men.

"Excuse me sir, but is there a plan on how we will be building this bridge?" Stefan asked.

"Plan?" One of the men said as he walked towards Stefan.

"Who are you boy?" The man who spoke to the villagers asked.

"This is Stefan Forbes. He is my guest." Mikael said.

"What do you know about building plans? I have heard of only one other man who knew how to do those. But he went back to the Old World." Another man said.

"Well as I travelled through the villages, there was this one village where I learned to make structural plans for buildings and bridges from this man. I can make a plan for this bridge and guarantee it will last through another flood if there was one." Stefan said.

The men looked at him for a moment. Mikael looked at him. They quietly talked amongst themselves. Until the man with the grey mustache said,

"Okay son, you have until tomorrow morning to make a plan and present it to us."

Stefan nodded and walked through the crowd towards the doors. His chance had finally come.

**I hope you enjoyed it, please leave your reviews! Thank-you! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Plans and More Plans

**Hey Everyone! Here is my next chapter! I'm getting more excited as I'm approaching my favourite parts! Thank-you all for your reviews and constant support! :)**

Caroline saw Stefan quickly walk towards the door. She had seen him talk to the five council members about something but couldn't hear anything due to all the people walking over to signup.

"Stefan!" She called but her voice drowned in the crowd.

"Caroline, where did Stefan go?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Come on let's go see." Nik said as they followed him out.

They walked rapidly to catch up to Stefan. He seemed as if he was in a rush to go somewhere.

"Stefan!" Rebekah called. He stopped and turned around. They finally caught up to him.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Caroline asked.

"Care, I finally have a chance at getting a job!" Stefan said.

"Yes, we all do mate." Nik said. He was obviously referring to the fact that the whole village was going to help build the bridge.

"No, I mean, they have given me a chance to prepare plans for the structure of the bridge. I have to present it tomorrow morning to the council. If they approve, it can open many other opportunities." Stefan explained.

"That is wonderful Stefan." Rebekah said and hugged him.

"That's great Stef!" Caroline said.

"Is there any way we can help you mate?" Nik asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Stefan thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I need scrolls and ink. Nik I need your help to build a small model of the bridge." Stefan said.

"Then it is set, I will go get some wood. Rebekah. You and Caroline go with Stefan to get scrolls." Nik said and started to run towards the forest.

Once Stefan had gotten the scrolls and ink, he got a piece of wood with a straight edge and started to draw out the plan. Nik, upon Stefan's instructions started to cut the wood in small pieces so they were ready when Stefan was finished drawing the plan. The girls brought them their meals as they continued to work. While Stefan was drawing all the different dimensions, Nik went and helped his brothers with chores.

It was already nightfall and everyone was already sleeping except Stefan, Nik, Caroline and Rebekah. Caroline and Rebekah watched Stefan and Nik build the model constantly referring back to the drawings.

"Care, can you please get us something to drink." Stefan asked without looking. When no one responded, he looked back to find them asleep with Rebekah's head and Caroline's head resting against each other. Stefan and Nik smiled at them. Nik went into the house to get them some water. Stefan and Nik finally finished building the small model of the bridge. Stefan carefully took his drawing and rolled them up as Nik safely put the model bridge away.

"Caroline. Rebekah." Stefan slowly shook Caroline's shoulder.

"Huh?" Caroline woke up.

"Is it morning already?" Rebekah woke up. Stefan quietly laughed.

"No. You two should go to your room to sleep. Nik and I are finished." Stefan said.

Caroline and Rebekah went inside and went to sleep. Stefan and Nik also followed, they needed to rest. It would not be long till sunrise.

Stefan and Nik woke up right at sunrise. They got ready and had breakfast with the rest of the family. Then they collected their things and made their way to the village meeting place.

Stefan and Nik entered the building and found all five council already there. Nik placed the model on the table in front of the five members and stepped back. Stefan placed all his drawing in front and started to explain his plans. The members looked at the model and drawings. They asked many questions about the building of the bridge. Mikael looked especially taken aback by Stefan's knowledge and skill. Once they had fully examined the bridge, they stepped back and talked amongst themselves.

"Okay son, we have all seen what you are capable of. Your work is definitely worth royalty. We approve your plan and would like you to be at site everyday to make sure this bridge is coming along as planned." The man with the grey mustache said.

"Thank-you sir. I appreciated your trust in me even though I am new to this village." Stefan said.

"Well, I would say you are no longer Mikael's guest but a member of this village." The man said.

"My sister and I are honoured to apart of this village." Stefan said.

"Stefan Forbes, am I correct?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Stefan said.

"Well Stefan, we cannot pay you what you deserve because it is a town project but will offer you some gold as gratitude for your hard work and skills." The man said.

"Thank-you sir." Stefan said.

"Good man, we will see you at site later this afternoon." The man said and left.

Mikael came up to Stefan after the other council members left.

"I did not know you had such a skill, son." Mikael said patting him on the back.

"It had never come up. Caroline and I have learned many things as we travelled." Stefan said.

"Well, we will see how this bridge will turn out." Mikael said. Then he eyed Niklaus and left.

"Well done mate." Nik congratulated.

"Thank-you for helping." Stefan said.

"Let us go home and give Rebekah and Caroline the good news." Nik said.

They collected the plans and model and made their way to Mikaelson house. Caroline and Rebekah were ecstatic to hear that Stefan's plan was approved by the council. Later that afternoon Stefan and all the Mikaelson men went to the lake to start work on the bridge.

It had become a daily routine. The men would go work on the bridge and come home only for meals and to sleep at night. The bridge was coming along fast and everything was going as per Stefan's plan. Then when they had some time, Nik and Stefan would go to the field to practice sword fighting. Stefan was getting better by each lesson. He almost defeated Nik the last time they practiced.

xxxxxxxx

"Caroline." Rebekah whispered.

"Huh? What is it Rebekah? Go back to sleep." Caroline said sleepily and turned over to go back to sleep.

"Caroline. Please listen." Rebekah said. Caroline sat up on her bed to find Rebekah sitting up and fully dressed to go out.

"What is it?" Caroline said as she yawned.

"I am going out with Stefan." Rebekah said.

"Now? In the middle of the night?" Caroline said. She was so tired from the day's work. Now that the men were working on the bridge, it was their job to get firewood and drinking water. Sometimes they even had to go fishing.

"Yes now. We have not spent time with each other for so long." Rebekah said.

"Fine I'll cover for you, just do not stay out too long." Caroline said as lied back down.

"Thanks!" Rebekah said as she hugged her and then left.

She was glad that Stefan and Rebekah were so happy. It won't be long till they get married. She turned around to her side. Now that she had been awakened, she wasn't able to sleep anymore. She thought about Klaus. He was different as a human but she knew even the Klaus in the present had some humanity left in him. He just chose not to show it. He hid it from everyone, except her. She turned around again to the other side. She missed him. They hadn't spent time together either. She sat up and got down from the bed. She quietly walked over to Klaus's room and opened the door. There was Klaus and Kol sleeping on their individual beds. Stefan's bed was obviously empty. She considered waking him and taking him to her room. She wanted him so bad like every nerve ending in her body craved for him. She was about to walk into his room when she stopped. He would probably ask where Rebekah was gone and probably wouldn't approve of his sister going out in the middle of the night with a guy she was not married to. She gently closed the door and walked back to her room. She lied down on the bed and waited for sleep to come again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was seeing a new side of Mikael. He didn't yell at everyone as much especially Niklaus and always asked for Stefan's opinion. Caroline could tell that the Mikaelson brothers were getting irritated but they knew it was the best for Rebekah. The bridge was almost half way done and Stefan was also getting offers from other villages to make plans for bridges or buildings. They were also offering him payment in gold and silver. Some offered even more if Stefan came to live in their village but Mikael would always make those dealers leave.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline tried on the new dresses Stefan had bought for her.

"What do you think of this one?" Caroline asked as she tried on a crimson gown.

"It looks beautiful. What do you think of mine?" Rebekah asked. Stefan had given Caroline a dress for Rebekah as well.

"You look stunning in that Royal blue. It really brings out your eyes." Caroline said.

"It is just too bad that I cannot wear them out." Rebekah said.

"Don't worry, it won't be long now. Or you could just say you are borrowing mine." Caroline said.

"Care?" Stefan said as he knocked on the door.

"Coming." Caroline said as she walked to the door. She opened it to find Stefan standing there with a smile on his face.

"The dress looks great Sis." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Caroline said as she twirled. Rebekah came and stood beside

"There's something I need to tell you." Stefan said seriously. Caroline looked at him seriously. Her eyebrows came together in concentration.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I talked to Mikael and he helped me get an area of land close by. Nik and Kol are going to help me build a house there. So we'll be moving out." Stefan said.

"That's great!" Caroline said.

"What? You two are leaving?" Rebekah said upset.

"Rebekah, we have to show your father that Stefan has a place to keep his family. Then he can ask your father for your hand." Caroline said.

"You are right, but I loved sharing a room with you." Rebekah said.

"Rebekah you should be thinking about sharing a room with Stefan now." Caroline laughed.

"Caroline!"

"I think I'll get going." Stefan said leaving the two girls to bicker.

Stefan, Nik and Kol worked together and the house was soon finished. Caroline and Stefan had moved out of the Mikaelson house and into their new home. Caroline was amazed at how beautiful Stefan's design was. She admired all the furniture looking at the intricate engravings on them. She ran her hands over the work.

"Do you like them love?" Nik said when she saw her looking at the detailed work.

"Yes. It is amazing!" Caroline admired it.

"Thank-you." Nik said. Caroline was shocked.

"You made these?"

"Yes, love. But when we have our own house, they will be of your taste. These are more to Rebekah's liking." Nik said. Caroline came, put her arms around his neck and gently kissed him on his lips.

"I can't wait." She said. Nik chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline and Stefan took a walk to the field. He said he needed to talk to her away from the village.

"What is it Stefan?" Caroline asked. Stefan took a deep breath and then said,

"Caroline, it's been about three months since we were transported here. Ayana hasn't called for us yet. I don't know if we're going to end up going back." Stefan said.

"You're right. I haven't really thought about home for a while. I'm becoming so accustomed to this place."

"I know. Same here. But I kind of see this as a second chance to live as humans. A chance I never thought I would get." Stefan said.

"I know. Now that I think about, it's so peaceful here. I mean other than the natural difficulties it has been easy going." Caroline said.

"Are you telling me that you're enjoying the chores and cooking?" Stefan laughed.

"Well, I'm getting used to it. I just mean that we don't have to deal with the vampire issues anymore." Caroline said.

"And Klaus?"

"And Rebekah to you!" Caroline said.

"Seriously Caroline."

"I don't know. It's like this magnetic pull towards him. I can't resist not being around him." Caroline said.

"I feel like that with Rebekah and..." Stefan said.

"And?"

"I'm going propose." Stefan said and looked at her.

"That's great Stef!" Caroline said and started to rap:

_"It's going down, fade to Blackstreet  
The homies got RB, collab' creations, bump like Acne  
No doubt, he put it down never slouch  
As long as his credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch 'im, straight up"_

"Caroline." Stefan laughed but she continued to rap and she got up.

_"Tell me who could stop when Stef making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving them eargasms with his mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers."_

Stefan laughed as Caroline started dance along.

_"Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got them open up all over town  
Strictly biz she don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day true player way  
He can't get her outta his mind  
He thinks about the girl all the time." _Caroline sang.

"Caroline stop." Stefan couldn't stop smiling.

"Fine. So when are you going to ask her?" Caroline asked.

"Today." Stefan said.

"And Mikael?"

"Right after. In fact, she'll be at the meadow soon." Stefan said.

"I guess that's my hint to go. Good luck!" She hugged Stefan and left.

Stefan quickly went to the meadow and gathered Rebekah's favourite flowers. He paced back and forth as he waited.

"Stefan!" Rebekah called as she ran to him and into his arms. He picked up and swung her around as he kissed her. Then he placed her on the ground and got down onto his knees in front of her holding flowers up to her. Rebekah took the flowers from his hands and looked down at him. He took her left hand in his and said,

"Rebekah Mikaelson, from the day I first saw you when I walked into your home, I could not think of anyone but you. It was as if you were the one holding me to this world. I adore the way your eyes sparkle and I feel I can live my whole life just watching you smile. I promise to love for all of eternity. Will you marry me?"

There were tears in her eyes. It was not accustomed for the man to ask the lady to marry him but Stefan took her choice into consideration. He was asking her before he formally went to her father.

"Yes!" She said as she went down on her knees, flung her arms around him and kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present times**

"Bekah be careful." Klaus said as Rebekah stepped out of the back door. They couldn't hear anyone outside so Rebekah decided to quickly go out and take a peek.

"Don't worry Nik, I've got this." Rebekah said. She stepped out and took a couple of steps and suddenly stopped. She couldn't go any further. There was some kind of invisible barrier. She looked down to find a border of salt. She heard laughing, so she quickly zoomed inside.

"Nik, there's a border of salt outside. We can't leave." Rebekah said.

"Damn it!" Klaus threw a table. Then they heard one of the hunters say,

"There's no one at the Salvatore Boarding house."

"Doesn't matter, once we burn these originals here, all the vampires in the world will die as well. They can run all they want." Another said.

Klaus and Rebekah look at each other. They knew what they had to do. Quietly they walked to the basement to the trapdoor that led to the underground tunnels. They climbed in and shut the door behind them. They were far into the woods when they saw the Mikaelson mansion burn to the ground.

"Well, I guess now that they think that the originals are dead, they'll leave town soon." Rebekah said.

"I guess so. We'll just have to wait and see." Klaus said.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts, questions and suggestions! Please leave a review or just PM me. Thanks again! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Blessings and Wedding

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for your reviews and thoughts. LOVE THEM! I know the idea of hunters thinking about burning the originals was dense. Lol! I don't know what I was thinking. I tried to fix it in this chapter and hopefully it will make more sense. Also, the last chapter was kind of fast in terms of events. It's just that I needed certain events over and done with but now we return to our regular pace. Anyways, please continue to give me your tips! :) Here is my next chapter! M content written in ****_italics_****.**

**Present times**

Klaus and Rebekah walked through the forest keeping an eye out for any kind of movement. All their treasured items that they had kept for centuries had already been moved out; the mansion was only a building which had now burned to the ground.

"Those hunters were thick to think that they could kill us by burning us in the house." Rebekah said. Klaus laughed.

"I guess they didn't do all their homework. However, they knew we can only be killed by a white oak stake and the fact that killing us would kill our whole line of vampires, but that's about it. I assume they weren't part of The Five."

They remained quiet for a while as they continued to walk through the forest.

"It's so strange. I mean look at how everything's changed. Before, everything revolved around Elena. But now that Stefan and Caroline are gone, the circumstances have changed in such a way no one could have ever imagined." Rebekah said. Klaus remained quiet. He still wasn't able to get over the fact that Caroline was no longer around. Her light will never be there to brighten his dark world. "Nik at least say something." Rebekah said.

"Say what?" Klaus said. He wasn't the type to talk about his feelings and Rebekah knew that all too well.

"I know how you felt about her." Rebekah said. He knew that she wanted him to say something but he couldn't. He had been like this since he was human.

"Leave it Bekah." Klaus said. He couldn't talk about it, just couldn't. Now there was only darkness in his world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to the Past**

Everyone was seated around the fire pit. All the brothers knew why Stefan was there waiting for Mikael. Ester sat beside Finn doing embroidery on a cloth. She looked around at everyone, but no one said a word. The atmosphere was tense; there was no telling what was going to happen. Caroline and Rebekah sat together hand in hand.

"Rebekah, calm down and breathe. Everything will work out." Caroline whispered. Rebekah let out a long held breath and bit on her lip. She looked like she would start to hyperventilate soon.

Mikael came home and looked at everyone quietly sitting around the fire pit. He went into the house to wash up for dinner. Caroline could tell Rebekah was starting to panic even more. Her hands became clammy and she was becoming pale. Caroline nudged her and gestured towards Stefan who signaled her to calm down; Rebekah nodded and took another deep breath. Mikael came and sat down with his family. Stefan got up, walked towards Mikael and sat down beside him.

"Stefan, did not know you were joining us for dinner tonight." Mikael said.

"Mikael. I came here to talk to you about something. Actually, to ask you something." Stefan said slowly.

There was complete silence. It was as if everything froze. Caroline could sense the fear and anxiety in the atmosphere. She looked towards Nik, but his eyes were fixed on Mikael and Stefan.

"Go ahead." Mikael said as he looked at Stefan. Stefan swallowed and then took a deep breath.

"I would like to ask you for your daughter, Rebekah's hand in marriage. I promise to love her and take care of her for the rest of our lives. I ask for your blessings to marry her." Stefan said confidently intently looking at Mikael.

Caroline closely watched Mikael. Many emotions shadowed his face, joy, fear and anger. Mikael recomposed his face. He stood up and walked into the shed beside the house. Everyone looked at each other wondering what he was going to do. A moment later, Mikael walked out with two swords in his hands. Stefan stood up. Mikael came up to him and threw a sword at him.

"If you defeat me, you will have my blessing to marry my daughter. Otherwise, this will be the last day of your life." Mikael said. "Draw your sword, boy."

Mikael rose his sword attacking, Stefan swiftly blocked it. A deafening sound arose from the swords clashing. Stefan moved a few steps back. Mikael rapidly moved his sword attacking continuously, one blow after another. Stefan efficiently blocked every single one. Mikael jumped onto the log and ran towards the end where Stefan was standing. Stefan stood there ready for his attack holding the sword with both hand and as Mikael attack blocked and pushed back throwing off Mikael. Mikael quickly regained his balance. Caroline held her breath as the swords clung and scrapped against each other. Mikael was definitely way more experienced than Nik. Mikael's sword scraped Stefan's arm. Stefan stepped back and held onto his arm as blood trickled down it.

"Stefan!" Caroline called and was about to run to him when someone grabbed her from behind.

"He'll be fine love, trust me." Nik said. Caroline looked back at him into his calming blue eyes. She saw that he was even holding onto Rebekah who had tears falling down her cheeks. Caroline calmed down and held onto Rebekah and Nik's hand as they watched the duel.

Stefan quickly held onto the end of his sleeve and attacked. He was on a streak and this time Mikael was trying to block every attack. Stefan hit Mikael's sword hard and then twirled it. Mikael's sword fell out of his hand and onto the ground. Stefan stood there with his sword pointed at Mikael's neck. Mikael slowly raised both of his hands in defeat.

"Do I have your blessings?" Stefan said breathing heavily. He still had his sword pointed to Mikael's neck.

"Yes." Mikael said. Stefan slowly lowered his sword. It was over. Mikael shook his hand and embraced Stefan. Ester came and hugged Stefan and Rebekah.

"This calls for a feast." Mikael said. Rebekah ran to her father and hugged him.

Caroline ran to Stefan and hugged him.

"You did it!" She said. Stefan smiled as he hugged her back. He looked at Rebekah and smiled. Rebekah smiled through her teary eyes.

"Hooray!" Kol and Henrik cheered and ran over to Stefan. Kol patted him on the back and Henrik hugged him.

Finn and Elijah came and shook Stefan's hand congratulating him. Nik shook his hand and hugged him.

"Well done mate!" Nik said.

"Thanks!" Stefan said smiling.

The family ate dinner and Ester had quickly made some sweet pudding for the occasion. Rebekah bandaged Stefan's arm to help it heal. Caroline walked into the house to get more soup when she was pulled to the side and pinned to the wall.

"Nik!" Caroline said.

"What sweetheart?" He said as he smirked. He kissed her neck and shoulders. Caroline let out a slow moan. He brought his lips to hers. Caroline slowly pulled away.

"Nik, someone could walk in on us!" Caroline whispered.

"I think they are too busy thinking about the upcoming wedding." Nik said and kissed her again. Caroline's mouth parted and their tongues entwined.

"Well, well well. Should we announce you too as well?" Kol laughed. Caroline gasped and pulled away from Nik.

"Kol. Why are you here?" Nik said furiously as he kept his hands around Caroline.

"Well my darling friend went to get some more soup. But she was taking so long I came to see if she needed help." Kol smirked. "Little did I know what I would find."

"I should go get the soup." Caroline said and looked at Nik. She could tell he was upset. No wonder Kol was going to get daggered later on. She got the pail that was hanging over the fire place and walked past the brothers. She heard an "ouch" behind her. Nik must have hit Kol. Caroline saw Kol walk out while he rubbed his arm. He winked at Caroline and sat down beside Stefan. Now that Mikael had approved there was so much to do. But Caroline wasn't sure how weddings were done here so she went and sat beside Ester.

"Ester, I had some questions about the wedding." Caroline said.

"Go ahead sweetheart." Ester encouraged.

"Well, Stefan and I don't know much about wedding ceremonies since we travelled a lot." Caroline said.

"Do not worry Caroline. Let me tell you how it will happen." Ester explained all the rituals for the wedding ceremony. It was way different compared to the twenty-first century and it was going to be a week long wedding.

After dinner, Mikael announced that the wedding will take place a month later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Caroline and Rebekah started their planning for the wedding. It was Caroline's second nature to plan events. If she had to show her resume, she would not be denied the job. She planned school dances, parties and the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

"Where should we have the wedding ceremony?" Caroline asked.

"How about that clearing near the lake?" Rebekah suggested.

"That will be perfect! It will be beautiful with the water and scenery. But are you sure you do not want to do the meadow?" Caroline teased.

"Caroline!" Rebekah said and blushed.

"Okay then, that is settled. I was thinking you can wear a silky light pink dress on the actual day of the wedding ceremony." Caroline said.

"Okay, what about Stefan?" Rebekah asked as she looked at her other dresses.

"Do not worry Rebekah; I will coordinate his outfits with yours." Caroline said. "Also I was thinking that I'll get Nik to sketch parts of the wedding as keep sake."

"Perfect, and Mother will decide the feast for each day." Rebekah said.

"What about inviting the guests?" Caroline asked.

"Leave that to Father." Rebekah said.

The girls continued to discuss the wedding arrangement through the weeks. As the wedding week drew nearer Caroline became busy with details. Rebekah's favourite flowers were used to decorate the ceremony stage and the logs were supposed to be placed in front for seating the guests. All the Mikaelson brothers helped with moving the logs into their proper place. Also some girls from the village helped her with other details. She had all of Stefan's outfits ready for each night. Caroline stood near the wedding 'venue' doing a last minute check when these hands came around her waist. She knew exactly who it was so she turned around and placed her arms around him.

"It has been so hard to get a hold of you, love." Nik said, his deep blue eyes looking down at her.

"I know, but with this wedding coming up, there is so much work." Caroline said. "Which reminds me, can you sketch pictures of the wedding for Rebekah and Stefan's keepsake?"

"I will do whatever you want me to do." Nik said as he slowly touched her lips with his. He touched her top lip and then the bottom one. Caroline kissed him back for a while but then pulled away.

"Nik there is so much to do still." She said and started walking to a log to fix the decoration.

"Huff. You barely have time for me anymore." He said annoyed. Caroline smirked and then rolled her eyes.

"Nik, we are both busy. There is still work being done on the bridge and I have a wedding to plan." Caroline said. She walked back to him and pecked him on the lips. "Now back to work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding week had finally come and everything was perfectly planned. One the first day, according to tradition, the groom's family gave the bride's family two payments. Rebekah stood beside Kol and Nik behind her parents. The families stood in front of each other. It was just Stefan and Caroline and some of the villagers across from them. Caroline had a set of bags in her hands. A man made announcements for the formality of the ceremony.

"The first is to be given to the bride's family for guardianship of the bride."

Stefan handed the first bag to Mikael.

"The second is to be given to insure virginity of the bride."

This made Rebekah smile, little did they know. Stefan handed the second bag to Mikael and then looked at her. She winked at him. Caroline saw their exchange and rolled her eyes. She knew what Caroline was thinking. The exchange was followed by a grand feast. There were so many people from the village and the atmosphere was almost like the festival.

On the second day there was another payment done. This time it was from the bride's family to the groom's family. Mikael handed Stefan a heavy velvet bag.

"This payment is given for the welfare and prosperous life for the to-be wed." the man announced.

The days went by as there was feast after feast. All the Mikaelsons, Stefan and Caroline were busy hosting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally it was the day of the wedding ceremony. Stefan put on his wedding ceremony attire. He fixed the white leather belt around his torso. He had a sword hung on one side and tamed his long hair back. There was a knock on the door.

"Stefan." Caroline called through the door.

"Come in." Stefan said.

"Are you ready?" Caroline asked as she opened the door and walked in. She was wearing a light emerald colour dress. Her head had a braid band in middle and it was put the side. She was wearing a cream colour flower on the right side of her head.

"I think so." Stefan said as he fixed the button on his silky cream shirt.

"You look perfect." Caroline said as she brushed something off his shoulders.

"You look great. Just like the groom's sister." Stefan said and then remained quiet for a moment. "I never thought I would actually see this day except when..." Stefan finished. Caroline smiled.

"When you were with Elena." Caroline finished his sentence. He didn't feel anything for Elena anymore but right now he just missed one person he thought he wouldn't miss. "I wish Damon were here." He said after awhile. He was his only family but now there was Caroline too. She was his sister now.

"I understand but not to fear your new, I mean couple of months, sister is here." Caroline said as tried lighten the mood. Stefan laughed.

"You're not having cold feet, are you?" Caroline asked.

"No." Stefan said.

"Good because Mikael would kill both of us, if you bailed."

Stefan laughed. "Let's go, or we'll be late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan stood at the platform as he waited for Rebekah. Rebekah walked in with Mikael. She looked gorgeous in the beautiful silky light pink dress. There were full sleeves and it fit her perfectly. Her hair was done with a braided tiara with small flowers and the rest of her hair fell down her back in waves. She carried a bouquet of bright pink flowers in her hand. Stefan smiled as he saw her come in and she smiled back. Once they reached the wedding platform, Mikael placed Rebekah's hand in Stefan's and took a seat beside Ester. Caroline got up and took Rebekah's bouquet and the wedding ceremony began.

First, Rebekah gave Stefan a torc, which was a traditional open-ended neck ring. Then Stefan entrusted his sword into Rebekah's hand to symbolize the birth of their first son. At the end the couple ate oatcake and shared a drink of mead from a horn. The wedding ceremony was over and everyone cheered for the newly wedded couple.

The day was eventful as everyone congratulated the couple and gave gifts. There was a massive feast followed by dancing. Stefan danced with Rebekah and then with Caroline. Rebekah in turn danced with all of her brothers. Finally Caroline danced with Nik.

"Finally, I get to hold you in my arms, sweetheart." Nik said. Caroline smiled.

"Yes you do." She said. Nik pulled her away from the crowd. They started to walk down the path until someone called her.

"Caroline. My dear, would you be so kind to join me?" Mikael said. He was standing beside a young guy around Nik's age. Nik didn't go with her. She walked to Mikael. "This is James. He is the son of a friend of mine."

"Hello." Caroline greeted.

"Hello my lady." James took her hand and kissed it.

"Caroline, I still have to talk to Stefan however; I wanted you to meet James first." Mikael said.

"I…" Caroline started but was cut off by James.

"I have brought you something." He said pulling something out of his pocket. He took Caroline's hand and placed a silver bracelet on it. Of course, this had to benefit Mikael in some way.

"How wonderful! Now excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Mikael said and left.

Caroline saw Nik walk away in fury.

"Excuse me." Caroline said and ran after Nik.

"Nik!" Caroline called but he didn't stop. "Nik stop!"

"Go away Caroline." He said as he continued to walk. She caught up to him and stood in his path. "What is the matter with you? What does it take to make you go away?" He said to her and walked around her.

"I love you Nik." Caroline said. She stood where he left her. Nik stopped in his tract. He turned around and looked at her. She walked up to him and looked into his brilliant blue eyes. "Don't leave me."

"Well I don't love you." He said as he looked away and started to walk away again. She felt hurt as if something pierced her heart and left it there bleeding. He was lying and she wasn't going to give up on him. She quickened her pace and stood in front of him again. She placed her hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes.

"What a terrible liar. I know you feel like I do. Tell me you don't want to be around me. Tell me you don't feel your heart swell whenever you are in my arms. Tell me you don't feel that burning inside whenever you are around me. Tell me you never want to see me again." She said.

Nik grabbed her hand and showed her the silver bracelet. "I don't think I can ever give you anything like this."

"You think I care about James's gift?" Caroline said.

"Were you not the one to tell Stefan that he had to earn Rebekah? How could you view me any different? You have a better future with him Caroline." Nik said. Caroline was frustrated.

"Nik I know you are capable of giving me way more than that James. Nik I love you and I believe in you. I don't need any kind of gift." Caroline said as she took off the bracelet.

"Caroline, I am wrong for you." He whispered.

"I don't care." She said as her lips ghosted over his.

_He looked into her eyes, his blazing with desire. He takes her hand and pulled her into a small abandoned cabin. He pushed her against the wall and grabbed her lips with his. His hands travelled down her sides and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso and he kissed her passionately. He carried her near the fireplace and put her down on the pile of hay. He caressed her cheeks, golden in the light of the fire. Caroline leaned up and captured his lips with hers. He trailed kisses down her neck. Caroline's breath quickened. Nik brought his lips back up to hers and pulled away. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back to her._

_"Are you sure?" Nik said. Caroline nodded. _

_He undid the string on the front of her dress and slid the dress down to expose her breast. He sucked on one and flicked it with his tongue and did the same to the other. He slipped a hand under a dress sliding it up her leg. Caroline moaned as he got closer to her core. She pulled him back and kissed him. She slid her hands under his shirt feeling his chiseled chest and removed his shirt revealing his perfect built. She placed kisses down his chest. He slipped her dress off leaving her bare in front of him. She felt self-conscious and her cheeks tinted red._

_"You are perfect, love." He whispered and peppered kisses down her front._

_She undoes his pants and his pushed into her. She gasped. He kissed her lips as they moved together. The feeling was amazing. He pleasured her in ways she had never experienced before. Caroline moaned as the paced quickened. They finally reached their peaks simultaneously. He kissed her and then lied down beside her. She rested her head on his chest._

_"I love you Caroline." Nik said. She smiled._

_"I love you too." And they drifted off to sleep._

**Finally Hot Hay Sex! Whoot! Whoot! :D Lol! I did some research on Viking weddings and tried to incorporate it in the best I can. Please leave you reviews! :) I love to read what you guys think! :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Waking up

**Hey Everyone! So sorry for taking so long! Thank-you to all who left reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

The night was coming to an end and Rebekah and Stefan wanted to retire to their home to be alone. Rebekah and Stefan were told to stand beside each other and everyone lined up on both sides forming a pathway. They held torches in their hands lighting the path all the way to their home. Rebekah and Stefan held hands and started walking through. People cheered as they walked past them. They felt so special as if they were royalty. As they reached their home, people started to leave. Again they congratulated them and wished them the best. Once everyone left, Stefan opened the door. Rebekah was about to step inside when Stefan said,

"Wait."

"Why?" Rebekah asked. Stefan smiled and picked her up in his arms bridle-style. She put her hands around his neck smiling. He walked over the threshold and kicked the door close behind him. Rebekah kissed him knowing that now they were together officially without any sneaking around. Stefan carried her to their room and placed her on the bed. Rebekah pulled him onto the bed with her.

"You are in a hurry." Stefan smirked and then kissed her neck. Rebekah closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"Not in hurry, just..." She blushed but her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I know." Stefan said. He understood how she felt was exactly how he felt. He crashed his lips to hers just beginning the to-be long first wedded night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Klaus slid his hand up and down her back as they lay there in peace. The gathering must be long gone by now. Caroline looked up at him, her green eyes gazing into his. She smiled and then got up.

"I think we should get going. Everyone's probably wondering where we disappeared to." Caroline said.

"On the contrary love, I think they are reminiscing about the wedding that just occurred or drunk and asleep." Klaus said as he got up. They both put on their clothes. Caroline blushed when she saw Klaus staring at her as she dressed. Klaus smiled, she had to know how beautiful she is. He walked over to her and kissed her. Caroline was surprised at first but then responded to his moving lips on hers. He then pulled back.

"You are beautiful Caroline and you are the only woman I will ever want to be with." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed his lip.

They walk out into the dark village hand in hand. The moon brightly lit the sky along with the all the stars.

"It looks so beautiful." Caroline said as she looked up at the moon.

"Not as beautiful as you, sweetheart. It will be a full moon in two days. Do you remember your first time in the caves?" Klaus smirked. Caroline blushed red and then smiled.

"I still don't know how I made you stay with me the whole night." Caroline said. Klaus smirked and then took her hand.

"Well, you held onto my hand like this." He demonstrated. "And then you turned around like this holding on to it." Klaus said.

"Well, you could have pulled it out." She suggested.

"And wake you from your sleep, love?" Klaus said as he mocked a dramatic expression.

"Nik!" Caroline said loudly.

"Shhhhhh. You will wake the whole village." Nik said jokingly. They continued to walk to Caroline's house.

"Okay, but you were going to kiss me that morning. How are you going to explain that?" Caroline smiled.

"Caroline, I was always drawn to you, but I was seeing Tatia at that time. You do not know how confusing it was for me. My mind was always on you." Klaus said. He truly meant it. Back then, he would be with Tatia but his thoughts were constantly about Caroline.

They had finally arrived in front of her home. Klaus walked her to the front door.

"Want to come spend the night. I think Rebekah and Stefan will be too absorbed…to notice." Caroline said seductively.

"I would love to but I don't think Stefan would be too pleased to find me here in the morning." Klaus said. Caroline pouted but then she placed her arms around him and gently kissed his lips making it last. She hoped it would cave him into coming in. He pulled away and smiled.

"Nice try love." He said. Just then they heard noises coming from inside the house. Klaus's expression was incredulous. Caroline rolled her eyes, couldn't they be quieter she thought. She didn't even want to think about it.

"I don't think I want to go home today." Caroline said as she took Nik's hand and walked away. He didn't say anything and followed Caroline. Caroline was glad he didn't say anything. It would have been an awkward conversation. "So where can we spend the night?" She said as she tried to take their minds off what they had just heard.

"I have an idea. Come on love." He said after a moment.

After walking for a while, they reached the field. Klaus lied down and Caroline slept beside him resting her head on his shoulder as they looked up at the star filled sky.

"So tell me about your family." Nik said.

"What do you want to know?" She asked. She didn't know how to explain that she was from the future.

"About your parents, Stefan said you two had a brother." Nik said.

"Well, my father was my best friend for the longest time. I would talk to him about everything. However, there came a day when he found out something and tried to condition me by torturing me. But, I don't want to talk about that. My mom and I were not very close at first, but as she knew me better, we became closer." She knew that she couldn't tell him everything but most of what she told him was true.

"What about your other brother?" Nik asked.

"Damon? He was never a brother. He was manipulating, he used for his own purposes and he was cruel. And he called me Barbie." Caroline said and then shut her eyes. She had mentioned Barbie which was not invented till later.

"What's Barbie?" He asked. Caroline thought quickly.

"It's a name for this doll in our village with blond hair." She pouted at the thought.

"So I guess Stefan is your favourite sibling." Nik said.

"Stefan is my only sibling." Caroline said. "But it seems like Rebekah and Henrik are your favourites."

"Well, I would not say favourites. I mean Rebekah gets quite irritating and Henrik always wants to tag along, but I get along with them the best." Nik smiled.

"Kol?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Kol is quite a character." Nik chuckled. "But you two are quite close."

"Yes, he is one of my good friends." Caroline said.

"You two were friends from the beginning?" Nik asked. He was curious to find out whether she had anything with Kol.

"Well he was interested in me, but I told him I was not interested." Caroline said.

"Oh yes, Rebekah told me about that." Nik smirked.

"What else did she tell you?" Caroline got up and looked at him.

"Nothing." Nik said with a mischievous smile.

"Nik! She probably told you everything." Caroline pouted. Nik brought her back to him and held her close.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, love." He said and then he kissed her forehead. "So tell me how it was when you lived with your family in your village." Nik asked.

"Well, it was nothing special. But I miss my two friends sometimes, Elena and Bonnie. We pretty much grew up together. I hope I will be able to see them again someday." Caroline said.

"I am sure you will." Nik said. Caroline bit her lip as she wondered whether she should say this or not.

"Nik, do you believe in magic?" Caroline asked slowly.

"Ofcourse, sweetheart. My mother is an example of magic. Why do you ask now?" Nik asked.

"Nothing really, I was wondering about time travel." Caroline said. She didn't know where this was going but she hated hiding the truth from him.

"I do not really know anything about it. Why do you plan on time traveling?" Nik joked.

"Maybe, perhaps change the past so we would have met faster." Caroline laughed. She didn't plan on saying anything more.

She moved closer to him resting her arm on his chest and soon they drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Stefan and Rebekah woke up to a knock on the door.

"I will go see who it is." Stefan said. Rebekah sat up beside him in bed with sheets covering her up. She held onto his arm.

"No, I will go." Rebekah said as she slipped out of bed and put her dress on. She tried to tame her long hair as she walked to the front door. Once she was satisfied that her hair didn't look too out of place she opened the door.

"Caroline, I did not realize that you were not at home." Rebekah said and then blushed.

"Good morning. Well, I did not want to… disturb you two last night." Caroline said and then looked at Nik, who was looking away at something far. Caroline walked into the house and Nik followed.

"I will see you later, love." Nik said as he chastely kissed Caroline on her head and said goodbye to Rebekah.

"You two spent the night together." Rebekah stated with excitement after Nik left. Caroline nodded and blushed. "No wonder I did not see you during the end ceremonies. Tell me everything!" Rebekah said.

"Not now, later. I think we still have to do our last ceremony." Caroline said.

"Oh right, I will go get Stefan. We have to get ready first." Rebekah said as she went to Stefan and her room.

Once they were all ready, Stefan gave Rebekah keys to the house and then he kissed her. Caroline turned away from the newly-weds and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. After they all had breakfast, Rebekah took Stefan out.

"Where are we going?" Stefan asked.

"You will see." Rebekah said as they walked towards these caves. Once they entered the caves, Stefan saw that there was a torch burning on the side.

"I don't remember this cave. Have we ever been here?" Stefan asked as he looked around.

"No, this is kind of a private cave." Rebekah said as she picked up the torch from the side and walked to the other side of the cave. There Stefan saw all the Mikaelson's names carved into the cave wall. He found Niklaus, Finn and Kol…

"Give me your blade." Rebekah said. Stefan handed her the small blade he had on his belt. She took it from his hands and carved his name beside hers.

"Now we will always be together." Rebekah said admiring her work. Stefan put his hands around her waist.

"Forever." He said as he held onto her tightly and kissed her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of the full moon and everyone was getting prepared for the night. They were bringing their sleeping needs to the caves.

"Caroline, where are you going?" Rebekah asked.

"To the forest to get some berries." Caroline said as she walked out the front door.

"Be sure to come back before nightfall." Rebekah called after her.

Caroline walked through the woods looking for berry bushes. She was certain they were around here somewhere, Henrik had shown them to her once when they were looking for flowers for the wedding. Caroline continued to walk deeper into the woods suddenly, her foot hit something and she hit her head hard on the nearby tree. She feels her head become heavy and her eyes start to blur. She slowly fell to the ground.

Rebekah, Kol, Henrik, Finn and Elijah were at the caves now along with Ester and Mikael. Nik and Stefan walked in. Rebekah was relieved to see her husband. It was close to night fall and the moon was already out it wouldn't be long till the moon reached its apex.

"Where is Caroline? She should have been back by now." Rebekah said worriedly. Stefan and Nik look at Rebekah.

"Caroline is not here?" Nik asked glaring at her.

"Rebekah, where did Caroline go?" Stefan asked.

"She went to get berries and said she would be back soon but I have not seen her yet. I have searched all the caves and tunnels. I have asked everyone, but no one has seen her." Rebekah said.

"I am going to go look for her." Stefan said as he was about to walk out he was stopped by Klaus.

"No, I will go." Nik said and left before anyone could say anything.

He swiftly walked through the forest looking for any sign of Caroline. He continued to walk deeper and deeper into the woods but no avail. Nik became worried and horrible thoughts started to invade his mind but he pushed them aside. No, his Caroline would be fine and he was going to find her. He kept looking as he increased his speed. Then he saw something behind a far off tree, it was a purple cloth. He quickly ran towards it and there she was on the ground unconscious. There was dried blood on her head and she lay there still.

"Caroline. Love. Please wake up." Nik tried to awake her. He put his finger by her nose and felt the air. She was breathing. "Caroline. Sweetheart."

"Huh." Caroline's eyes fluttered open. "Nik." She started to get up and Nik helped her.

"Are you alright love?" He asked.

"Yes. Just a little light headed." Caroline said as she held her head.

"Come on, we must get back to the caves as soon as we can." Nik said as he held her hand and started to walk back to the caves.

Caroline didn't realize she had gone too deep into the woods. They continued to walk back when they heard howling. Caroline gasped. Nik held her close and took her to the nearest tree. He put his index finger on his lips asking her to keep silent and then he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"We have to run."

Caroline nodded and they started to run back as fast as they could hand in hand. Caroline tried her hardest to keep up with Nik. They ran until Nik came to a sudden stop. Caroline almost collided into his back. She looked over his shoulder. They were surrounded by wolves. Nik kept her behind him still holding onto her hand. They slowly walked backwards as the wolves came nearer and nearer.

**What do you think? Do you like how the story is going? Please leave you reviews! Thanks! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Strawberries

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you so much for those amazing reviews! I know so many are waiting for Klaroline babies. I have just one thing to say - Patience! Lol! To the reviewer dhh, I know you were really upset that Caroline forgave Tatia however, please remember that Tatia will die because it's from her blood the originals are created. However, I added something to this chapter to kind of make up for it. I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

Caroline held onto Klaus tightly as the wolves came closer. Klaus placed his arms around Caroline holding her close to him as possible. The wolves continued to walk towards them with hungry eyes. Out of desperation Klaus yelled,

"STOP!" There was this profound heaviness in his voice. All the wolves stopped where they were. They looked confused for a moment and then started to walk towards them again. One of the wolves launched toward them. Nik grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. At this all the other wolves were startled and jumped away from them. Even Nik looked surprised at his ability. A wolf came and sniffed Caroline and walked away. A larger wolf came forward and sniffed at Nik and then bowed away. After it was about a couple of metres away, it let out a night piercing howl. Klaus looked shocked but Caroline seemed to have understood what was going on. The wolves probably sensed the alpha bloodline in Klaus but she didn't know why they let her go. All the wolves that were circling them slowly left. "Come on love; let us get out of here." Klaus pulled Caroline and started to run.

They ran for some time and they heard more howling. It had started to rain. Caroline and Klaus ran into a nearby cave. They were completely drenched from the rain. Then she looked around and realized this wasn't the cave they usually went to during full moons. It was different.

"Where are we?" She asked. Nik looked around and realized what she was asking about.

"This is sort of a private family cave." He said as he tried to drain his clothes of water.

"Family cave?"

"Yes, here." Nik came and got the lit torch from the other side and came back to face the opposite wall. There she saw all their names written in Old Norse.

"Your names." Caroline said as she walked by examining every single one.

"Yes love, looks like Rebekah put Stefan here too." Nik said as he looked at Stefan's name etched beside Rebekah's.

"Yes and look who I found." Caroline touched the name in front of her. It said 'Niklaus'.

"There is going to be another one beside it." Nik said as he took out his blade and started to carve. Once he was done Caroline looked at his carving, it said, 'Caroline'. She smiled and pecked him on the lips. Then Nik gathered some wood that was lying around in the cave and started a fire. They sat down against the wall. Nik put his arm around her. "I do not understand how that happened?" Nik said after a while. "How was I able to throw that wolf with one hand? And those wolves. They sort of stopped just because I said 'stop'." Nik said. Caroline didn't say anything. She knew the reason but then she would have to explain how she knew.

"I don't know." She said.

"It was strange, as if they were bound to take orders from me." Nik said. Caroline knew she shouldn't let this conversation go on for too long. So she turned around and looked into his blue eyes.

"I think we have had enough of this conversation and I was thinking since we are here alone, together, we could do something like this." She kissed his lip slowly but passionately. She slipped her hand under his shirt slowly sliding down his chest.

_Nik didn't need any more showing. He kissed her back and slowly placed her on the ground. He trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. Caroline let out soft moan. The way he touched her set her on fire. He undid her dress and pulled it off of her and she helped him undress. Caroline gasped as his mouth covered one of her breast and his other hand teased the other. He moved down her stomach, she arched her back as he came closer to her core. Now she wanted him bad. She brought him back up to her and kissed him. He slowly pushed into her as their tongues tangoed and lips moved in perfect synchronization. Their bodies moved in rhythm slowly approaching their peaks. He let out a throaty growl as he released into her. They both breathed heavily. Caroline kissed him and then snuggled close to him. Soon they fell asleep._

The next morning Nik and Caroline walked back to the other caves. As soon as they entered, Rebekah came running towards them.

"Nik, Caroline. I am so glad you two are okay." Rebekah hugged both of them. "We couldn't sleep at all last night. We were worried sick."

"Care, you okay?" Stefan said.

"Yes, we are okay." Caroline smiled at both of them.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, I went looking for Caroline and found her unconscious on the ground. It seemed like she hit her head pretty hard. Anyways, I woke her up and we started to walk towards the caves when we heard the wolves. We started to run and then..." Nik was interrupted.

"Then we made it to these other caves and there was no way for us to get back here during the night." Caroline finished. Nik looked at her but she nodded her head not to say anything about what actually happened.

"Well at least you are back and well." Rebekah said. Stefan looked at them suspiciously knowing that was not the full truth. He was always able to tell with Caroline. Even in the future, when she was trying to distract him from Elena, he always ended up figuring it out.

They all walked back home talking about their plans that day. They even considered having a football game that evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To the present**

The spirits had given Bonnie some of her powers back as a reward for cleansing herself and for something else she couldn't really decipher. They said, 'all in good times'. She was sitting in her Gram's bedroom when her mind started buzzing. It felt like thousands of voices were whispering into her ear. She put her hands over her ears but it didn't stop. She moved around to different places in the house but it still didn't help.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Her mom asked.

"I don't know. I keep hearing voices." Bonnie said irritated now.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" Her mom asked.

"Sort of but not like this."

"I think it's the spirits trying to communicate with you." Her mom said.

"I can't make out what they're saying. What should I do?" She asked.

"Bonnie, go to Gram's room and focus on trying to understand. I know you'll figure it out." Her mom said.

Bonnie walked back to Gram's room and tried to focus on the whispers but she was only getting single words from different directions. It didn't really make any sense. Then she heard it, a voice said 'Caroline'.

"Caroline?" Bonnie repeated. She listened harder trying to figure out what they were saying. This would have been way easier if she had all her powers back. Then she heard 'Stefan', the whispers continued to jumble around. The last thing she heard was 'Originals' cave' and then everything went silent.

"Originals' cave?" Bonnie said out loud. What was in the original cave she wondered. She was certain of one thing, whatever the spirits wanted to tell her she would find in the Originals' cave. Elena had told her about the story drawn on the walls of how vampires originated. There was also a part of it where vampires couldn't enter. She had to go to the cave as soon as she could. Perhaps she would find something about Caroline and Stefan there.

Bonnie couldn't sleep at all that night. She was anxious and excited. She knew that the town was free of vampires now however, some could be lurking around in the dark. There was also a possibility she could run into one of the Originals there and she had no way of protecting herself. She tried to think of a way of protecting herself but without full power, there was no way.

The next morning, she quickly got ready and grabbed some supplies. She had a vervain bomb she got from Alaric long time ago, three stakes covered in spelled vervain, flashlight and grimoire. Lastly, she drank a tea with vervain just in case they tried to suck her dry. She had enough to get away. Bonnie left her house and quickly walked towards the caves constantly looking around for any kind of movement. Finally, she reached the cave. Bonnie took out her flashlight and walked in. She didn't know what to look for. She came across the place where all the Originals had carved their names into the cave wall. There was Mikael, Ester, and Finn with Sage beside it. He must have carved it in later. Then there was Elijah, Niklaus and...

"Caroline?" Bonnie said out loud. She rubbed her hand against it. How could Caroline's name be here beside Klaus's name she wondered. Caroline wasn't even into Klaus before she was gone. Could Klaus have done this after? She was getting more confused. Then she saw Kol, Rebekah and...

"Stefan?" Now she was bewildered. There was no way the Originals did this recently. How could this be? She took out her grimoire and looked at the cleansing spell again. There was nothing about sacrifice here or anything else. She flipped the page and gasped.

"Time travel?" She said out loud. Could they have travelled to the past?

"You got it." Said a voice. Bonnie quickly turned around to find herself face to face with someone.

"Grams." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I am so proud of you. It is not easy doing a cleansing spell on yourself, but you did it." Grams smiled.

"Grams, my friends." Bonnie said with a shaky voice.

"You figured that out too, child." Grams said.

"They are in the past?" Bonnie said. Grams smiled and nodded. "How do I get them back?"

"A witch there must send them back." Grams said.

"A witch but..." Bonnie started.

"Calm down child. It shall not be long. Stefan and Caroline will return but do not tell anyone yet. Listen Bonnie, I about to give you some very important information. There are reasons why they were sent back." Grams said.

"Reasons? You mean this wasn't an accident on my part?" Bonnie asked. Grams nodded her head.

"Exactly, and one more thing; the drop of five will unveil the cure." Grams said and disappeared.

Grams had left her confused again. There was no cure, so what did 'drop of five will unveil the cure' mean? But right now, she didn't care; she was just so happy that Stefan and Caroline would be back soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to the Past**

Rebekah was so happy in her married life. Stefan was such a gentleman who took good care of her and living with her best friend was the cherry on top. Caroline and her had become even closer after she had married Stefan. She would spend the day with Caroline chatting, preparing food and doing chores even though it didn't feel like it. Sometimes, Stefan would come home early and help out with the chores. Caroline had taught her how to make the dish with eggs called an omelette. During the evenings, Caroline would go out with Nik giving Stefan and her time alone. Her brothers would come over for dinner sometimes. Kol and Henrik would come around once a week but Nik was around more often. Kol got a little annoying with his stupid comments.

"Ready for breakfast?" Caroline asked as Rebekah walked out of her bedroom. She wasn't really feeling so great.

"Yes, thank-you. Sorry I slept in. I am feeling under the weather." Rebekah said.

"No worries. Here." Caroline handed her a bowl of porridge. Rebekah had a couple of spoonfuls when she started to feel her stomach churn and eaten food rise up her throat.

"Excuse me." Rebekah choked and ran out. She vomited.

"Rebekah?" Caroline called. "Are you okay?" Rebekah wiped her mouth with the cloth Caroline gave her.

"Yes, just not feeling well." She said.

"Here I'll take you to your room." Caroline said as she held her hand and walked her to the bedroom. Just as they entered her bedroom, Rebekah's head felt like it was spinning and her eyes blurred. She felt someone catch her just as she blacked out.

Caroline caught Rebekah as she was about to fall. She gently leaned her onto the bed and covered her with blankets. Caroline placed her hand on her forehead to check for a fever but there was no temperature.

"Rebekah." She tried to wake her up but no answer. She had to go call Ester.

Caroline quickly ran to the Mikaelsons and brought Ester home with her. Ester examined Rebekah for a few minutes and then smiled. Rebekah had regained consciousness. She sat up on her bed.

"Is she okay?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"She's absolutely fine. She is with child." Ester said.

"Oh goody! I'm going to be an aunt! And you are going to be a grandmother." Caroline exclaimed. "Bekah, you going to be a Mama!" Caroline hugged Rebekah. Rebekah smiled and hugged her back. Then she touched her stomach. It was hard to believe that there was a baby growing inside of her.

Just then Stefan, Nik and Kol walked into the house. Stefan went straight to his room to see Rebekah.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked with concern. He placed his hand on her forehead to check for fever. He then looked at Ester and Caroline who smiled at him. "What is wrong? Henrik told us that she was unconscious." Stefan said.

"Nothing to worry about." Ester said as she got up. "Please make sure she eats on time." Ester told Caroline and Stefan and walked out of the room. Caroline took Nik and Kol along with her and closed the door behind them.

"You were not eating properly?" Stefan asked. He was confused more than ever.

"No, I have been eating." Rebekah smiled.

"Then why did you faint?" Stefan asked worriedly. Rebekah took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"We are going to have a baby." Rebekah smiled. Stefan looked shocked for a moment and as he processed the news, he broke into a smile.

"Seriously?" Stefan asked and then kissed her. He was absolutely ecstatic. "I am going to be a father? I am going to be a father!"

Outside, Caroline had told Nik and Kol.

"Whoahoo I am going to be an uncle." Kol cheered.

Stefan walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations!" Caroline said as she hugged him.

"Congratulations mate." Nik said as he shook his hand.

"I cannot wait for my nephew." Kol said excitedly.

"Who said it was going to be a boy?" Rebekah yelled from the room.

"I did and he going to be named after me!" Kol said and ran out before Rebekah started to yell at him.

Stefan and Nik had to finish up some work, so they left. Caroline stayed to take care of Rebekah.

"Well girl friend, you need to eat for you and my niece or nephew. You threw up all your breakfast too." Caroline said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I know, but I just do not feel like eating that porridge. I feel like vomiting when I look at it." Rebekah said scrunching up her nose. Caroline laughed.

"Okay, what do you feel like eating?" Caroline asked. Rebekah's face lit up.

"Strawberries." She said.

"Okay, I can go get some. Will you be okay on your own?" Caroline asked. Rebekah nodded as she went to her room to rest.

"Do you know where to go this time? Or you can ask Henrik to go and get it." Rebekah called.

"No, I'll be fine." Caroline said as she walked out the door.

Caroline swiftly walked through the forest towards the berry bushes. She had finally figured out where they were. Once she was there she picked plump, juicy red strawberries. She was so excited for Rebekah and Stefan. This is what Rebekah wanted, a family with children and same with Stefan. Caroline couldn't wait to talk to him in private. A dream he held for a century was finally coming true. Caroline was in her own world and didn't hear the footsteps behind her. Suddenly, she had hands around her mouth and nose. The basket dropped to the floor. Caroline grabbed the arm and twisted around the person's back. She looked at the enemy's face.

"Tatia?" Caroline said as she let Tatia's hand go and pushed her away. "What was that for?"

Tatia made a distasteful face and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I was only trying to finish what I couldn't finish on the day of the full moon." Tatia said.

"Wait, that was you? You tripped me and left me there hurt? Caroline said. Tatia nodded.

"Unfortunately, Nik came after you or you would have been finished that day." Tatia said as she tilted her head to the side like Katherine.

"How could you do that? You ungrateful bitch! After I forgave you for what you did to us!" Caroline yelled.

"Stop making a scene. I only apologised because Elijah was there. Otherwise, I had no intentions of doing so. I did not want to lose him as well after you stole Nik from me." Tatia said. "I have done this before you know. There was this girl in another village. Poor thing, did not know who she was dealing with and no one knows where she disappeared to."

"Well, you don't know me." Caroline said as she ran towards Tatia. She may not be a vampire right now, but her actions were a habit. Tatia probably assumed Caroline to be a weak girl who couldn't protect herself, well she was so wrong.

Caroline grabbed Tatia by the neck as hard as she could and threw her to the ground. Tatia was shocked by what Caroline did. Tatia had not expected this. Caroline got on top of her and held her again by her neck. Then she punched Tatia on the face couple of time. Suddenly, these hands grabbed her from behind.

"Relax darling." Kol said.

Caroline knew she couldn't kill her because it would change the future. However, she deserved this. Tatia lied on the ground holding onto her bruised face and bleeding nose.

"Let me go Kol." Caroline said furiously. She had enough of Tatia.

"What happened Caroline? This is very un-lady like." Kol said.

"She came here to kill me." Caroline pointed her finger at Tatia.

"I think you have done enough damage." Kol smirked and let Caroline go. Caroline picked up her basket of strawberries.

"Now, when people ask you as to what happened, you should tell them the truth about what you tried to do to me and what you did to that girl. Try to twist this a different way to hurt anyone I care about, I will tell Mikael and you know what he will do. I hope I made myself clear." Caroline stated and walked away.

"Elijah will hear about this." Kol said to Tatia and followed Caroline out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brother, you should have seen her." Kol said to Nik. "She knocked her out."

Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline, Nik and Kol sat around the fire at Stefan's house having dinner. Kol had decided to tell them of the cat fight he had witnessed in the forest.

"Caroline, I thought we talked about this." Stefan said.

"Stef, this girl is insane. She totally deserved that." Caroline said. Nik looked at her. He knew it was wrong but couldn't help but admire her. She had this fire about her.

"I hope this doesn't happen again." Stefan said. Caroline understood where Stefan was coming from and knew he was right. She should have controlled her anger.

After dinner, Caroline quickly cleaned up. She tried to help out Rebekah as much as she could.

"Would you like to come for a walk with me?" Nik asked after she was done.

"Sure." Caroline said.

They walked to the nearby field. The sun was about to set and the deep blue sky sparkled with the far away stars. Nik held her hand for a moment and looked into her eyes. His blue eyes shone with hope, excitement and fear.

"Caroline, I know I should traditionally ask Stefan first but I wanted to talk to you first. Caroline, the sun may be setting as I ask you this but it makes me no difference because you are the sun in my world. You are that beacon of light that makes me see reason every time. I promise to cherish you, love you and stand by your side. Will you marry me?" Nik asked. Caroline had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"For all eternity?" Caroline asked.

"For all eternity." Nik promised.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said as she sprung on to him and kissed him. He swung her around in a circle in the middle of the twilit field.

**So what did you guys think? He finally proposed! Did you like the chapter? Is there something you want to see? PLease leave you review! Thanks! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Additions to the Family

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you so much for all the amazing reviews! I loved reading them! I am as excited as you are! The story is really starting move now that the relationships have fully developed. STEBEKAH BABY...:) there is also another surprise in this chapter and I hope you like it!**

Nik walked Caroline back home. Everything felt so perfect. Once they were home, Nik went to Stefan and asked for Caroline's hand in marriage. Stefan agreed and they both congratulated Nik and Caroline.

"So when are you planning to get married?" Rebekah asked.

"We have not decided a date yet." Caroline said as she looked at Nik.

"I still have to talk to father." Nik said.

"Well I am planning your wedding." Rebekah said.

"Okay, I guess we have to postpone until the baby comes." Caroline said.

"Oh! In that case, get married as soon as possible. I do not think I will have time after the baby arrives." Rebekah said.

"So when will you talk to father?" Rebekah asked.

"Once he is back from his trading trip." Nik replied.

"But that could be months." Rebekah said.

"I know. I tried to talk to him before he left but he kept saying later."

"Nik, there is something you should know." Stefan said.

"What is it mate?"

"Mikael had been coming over trying to convince me to give Caroline's hand in marriage to that man. I think his name was James." Stefan said. Nik grinded his teeth.

"I told him that I was not going to impose my will upon my sister. If you want I can talk to Mikael once he comes back." Stefan said.

"No, that is fine. I will talk to him." Nik said.

"You know father, Nik. All he wants is his gain." Rebekah said.

"I know. I will ask him once he is back and then we will get married no matter what he says." Nik said.

"I am sure everything will be fine." Caroline said as she tried to console him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah and Stefan sat on their bed. It had been a month since Rebekah found out she was pregnant.

"What think it will be?" Rebekah asked.

"I think it will be a girl." Stefan said as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Well I think it will be a boy." Rebekah said. Stefan smiled.

"You can say whatever you like, sweetheart but it's going to be a girl." Stefan said.

"Fine, we will see when he or she is born. Rebekah said. "How about we have a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Stefan smirked at his wife.

"If it is a boy, I get to name him and if it a girl, you get to name her."

"Sure, but I have something to add. If it's a boy I get to choose the middle name and you can choose the middle name if it's a girl." Stefan added.

"Sure." Rebekah said. "At least now our child won't be named Kol."

Stefan laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikael was due to arrive from his hunting trip one of these days. Caroline and Nik had talked with Stefan and her about how to approach the situation. Mikael was known to be a very temperamental man. Rebekah sat by the fireplace cooking lunch. She looked down at her round engorging belly. It was becoming more difficult to work around it. There was no way she could sit on the floor, so Stefan had gotten her a stool. Rebekah stirred the soup and added more vegetables. She felt warm hands coming around her waist and resting on her belly.

"How are we doing today?" Stefan asked and kissed her on the cheek. Rebekah turned around to face him.

"Fine." Rebekah smiled.

"How is my son or daughter doing?" Stefan asked as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her belly. Rebekah smiled even more and blushed.

"Moving about." Rebekah said. Stefan smiled.

"Where is Caroline? Why is she not helping you?" Stefan asked as he looked around.

"I think she is still sleeping." Rebekah said. "She must have been very tired."

"I'll go wake her before I leave." Stefan said.

A few minutes later, Caroline walked into the kitchen. She yawned and sat down beside Rebekah near the fireplace.

"I am sorry Rebekah. Can I help you with anything?" Caroline asked.

"It is alright Caroline. How are you this morning?" Rebekah asked.

"Okay, I guess. But I feel so tired even though I have slept for so long." Caroline said. "I end up sleeping anywhere at any time."

Rebekah looked at her for a moment with a peculiar expression on her face. Then her face lit up.

"Caroline, could you also be..." Rebekah drifted off.

"Be what?"

"Pregnant?" Rebekah asked. Caroline looked at her shocked. Then she started to count. She had not had her period for the last three months. Caroline gasped.

"Oh my goodness. I might be pregnant. I mean I am pregnant." Caroline said as she placed her hand on her stomach. She hadn't even thought about birth control.

"That is great news. Nik will be thrilled." Rebekah almost cried out of happiness. Her emotions were on the high thanks to her hormones.

"Rebekah, we are not even married yet. Nik was going to ask Mikael when he gets back and on top of that if he finds out I'm pregnant; we are so doomed." Caroline said.

"Caroline, Nik said you two would get married no matter what father said." Rebekah said. "It will be just fine."

"But I am most likely three months pregnant. I cannot believe I did not realize it." Caroline said as she put her hand to her head. If it were the future, it would not have mattered. People had children outside of marriage but here, the story was different. Everyone would probably look down at her like they did to Tatia. But then again, Nik had already proposed and they were going to get married.

"Caroline, I'll tell you a secret." Rebekah said. She pulled Caroline out from her train of thoughts.

"I know almost everything about you! What more is there?" Caroline asked confused. There were best friends and didn't hide anything from each other.

"I was pregnant before Stefan and I got married." Rebekah said.

"Seriously? It makes sense. You two were running off practically every night." Caroline said. Rebekah nodded and blushed. Caroline calmed down a bit. She knew why Rebekah didn't tell anyone and knowing her she would say that the baby came early.

"Did you tell Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"No, I kind of figured it out when I found out that I was pregnant. I mean before that I was immersed in the wedding but when I found out I was pregnant, I realized that I had not bled for the last two months." Rebekah said.

"That is exactly how I feel." Caroline said. She was stressed. She was going to be a teenage mom, technically. Even though there was no such thing here in the past.

"I think you should tell Nik." Rebekah said.

"You are right. I should go tell Nik." Caroline said tensed. She didn't know how he would take it. She was about to walk out of the kitchen when she heard Rebekah gasp.

"Bekah what's wrong?" Caroline came back to her. Rebekah pressed her lips together and breathed in. She slowly let out a breath.

"I do not know. I had a cramp in my stomach. I think the baby might be coming." Rebekah said.

"Have you had this kind of cramp before?" Rebekah shook her head no. "Okay, can you get up?" Caroline asked. Rebekah nodded. Caroline helped Rebekah get up and walk to her bedroom and then ran out to find Stefan who was about leave.

"Stefan." She called. Stefan stopped and ran back to her.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"I think Rebekah might be in labour. Go call Ester." Caroline said. Stefan left immediately without asking questions. Caroline came back inside to check on Rebekah. It seemed like the labour pains were becoming closer and closer. Rebekah held her breath every time and squirmed in pain. Too bad epidurals weren't invented but Caroline had seen a birthing video in her grade ten health class and she knew a little bit about giving birth from her first aid class.

"Rebekah, I need you to breath. Don't hold her breath." Caroline instructed as she held Rebekah's hand. "I'll be right back." Caroline went and got some clean clothes and started to heat up some water. She heard Rebekah groan. She ran back to the room.

"It hurts!" Rebekah cried one hand tightly held onto the sheets and the other on her belly.

"It's going to be okay Bekah. Ester should be here soon." Caroline consoled. She wiped Rebekah's sweaty head with a clean cloth. "Just breathe."

After a few minutes, Ester entered. Caroline quickly stepped aside as they quickly got to work.

"Mother, it hurts." Rebekah cried to Ester.

"I know sweetheart, but you are a strong woman. I know you can do this." Ester said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the Present**

Rebekah sat along by the fire place staring in the blazing fire. Her body felt different but she looked the same and everything else was the same. Then what was it? She couldn't place a finger on it. She subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. She felt so empty inside. It was as if her heart had holes in it and she was missing something very important. She heard the door open and footsteps enter. She tore her eyes away from the fire place and looked at Klaus as he sat down on the couch.

"You said that Shane died on the island, right?" Klaus said.

"Yes. Why?" Rebekah asked as she got up from the couch and sat down on the single sofa.

"Let's just say he's back." Klaus said.

"What do you mean he's back." Rebekah stood up. She remembered looking down at Shane's body before they all left. He was definitely dead unless he had vampire blood in his system and turned.

"Silas has taken on Shane's form." Klaus said.

"What does that mean?"

"Silas looks like Shane." Klaus said.

"I know that, I mean how?" Rebekah was curious. How could a two thousand year old vampire take a different form?

"I guess he's more powerful than we thought." Klaus said.

"We need to get rid of him." Rebekah said.

"My thoughts exactly." Klaus said and got up. "I went to see some witches and it turns out there is a cure."

"What?" Rebekah was shocked. She thought that there was no such thing as the cure. "Where is it?"

"Katerina has it." Klaus said.

"How did she get it?"

"She basically got there before you guys, took it and left." Klaus said indifferently.

"We have to get it back from her."

"That won't be necessary."

"Why not?" Rebekah was confused. Few days ago, he was fearful about the fact that they would use it against him. Now, of all people, Katherine has it and all he says that there is no need to get it from her?

"I have a feeling that she will want to trade...the cure in return for her freedom." Klaus smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the past**

Meanwhile, outside the bedroom door, Stefan paced back and forth. He would stop in front of the door when he heard Rebekah cry of pain. Nik couldn't help being afraid and he couldn't imagine what Stefan would be feeling right now. He wondered what he would do if it were Caroline inside and him out here waiting. He couldn't see his friend in such a condition. Stefan looked like he would do anything to take away Rebekah's pain. Nik was happy for his sister; Stefan was a great man. He walked up to Stefan.

"I think you should take a seat. Do not worry, everything will be just fine." Nik said. Stefan nodded and took a seat but continued to fidget.

"Think about it this way, in a while, we will get to see my nephew." Kol said as he picked up the left behind breakfast and started to eat.

"Is the baby here yet?" Henrik walked through the door with an excited look on his face. Just then, Rebekah yelled out in pain and Henrik's face dropped. "Is Bekah okay?"

"I think we can go do some archery practice right now." Kol said as he led Henrik out the front door. Nik was glad he did, Henrik would have been traumatized listening to Rebekah's contant cries of pain. Nik was getting impatient as well.

The door slowly opened and Caroline walked out with a bundle.

"It's a boy!" Caroline said excitedly.

"A boy?" Stefan had an amazed look on his face. His eyes glistened with tears. "A boy." He smiled.

"Congratulations mate!" Nik said. He looked at the new born baby as Caroline carefully placed him in Stefan's arms. He had Rebekah's blond hair but Stefan's green eyes. He was a good mix of both parents. The baby looked up at his father and stretched out his tiny fist. Before, either of them could ask anything else, Caroline quickly went back in and shut the door. Stefan looked up from the baby. He looked worried. Nik knew that he was worried about Rebekah.

Kol walked in through the front door with Henrik. When he saw Stefan holding a baby and he ran over.

"Is it my nephew?" Kol asked excitedly. Stefan nodded.

"Oh boy!" Henrik said as he tried to get a glimpse of the baby. Finn and Elijah had also arrived. They congratulated Stefan asked about Rebekah.

Again, slowly the door opened. Caroline stood there looking at them.

"You can come in, there is a surprise." She said.

Stefan and the rest of the Mikaelsons walked into the room. Rebekah was on the bed with another baby wrapped in blankets. Twins!

"It is a girl." Rebekah said and she tiredly smiled. She looked exhausted but eyes sparkled with a unique happiness. Stefan came and sat down on the bed beside and admired his new born daughter.

"Two babies! No wonder you were so big!" Kol said.

Nik looked at the baby girl in his sister's arms. She had Rebekah's light blue eyes and Stefan's brown hair. She was also a good mix of both parents. Caroline came beside him and held his hand.

"She's beautiful." Caroline said. Nik nodded in agreement. He looked at Rebekah. She looked like she had forgotten about the pain from the last ten hours.

"Have you two thought of a name for my two grandchildren?" Ester asked.

Rebekah looked at Stefan who smiled back at her. They had both won the bet.

"His name is going to be Aden." Rebekah said. Nik understood his name. He was her little fire. Nik wouldn't be surprised if he inherited Rebekah's temper.

"His middle name will be Kol." Stefan said. Kol looked shocked for a moment and let out a cheer. Rebekah gave him a disgusted look.

"Are you kidding?" Rebekah said annoyed. Nik couldn't help but laugh. He looked over at Caroline who was also laughing. He wasn't upset that Stefan chose the middle name Kol. He was glad that they were an important part of their lives.

"Nope." Stefan smiled.

"I can't believe you got around me!" Rebekah said.

"Kol the second." Kol chanted.

"Okay he has been named as Aden Kol Forbes." Ester said. Caroline and Stefan looked at each other when 'Forbes' was said.

"Our daughter's name is Arianna." Stefan said.

"Her middle name is Caroline." Rebekah added looking up at Caroline who looked overwhelmed with happiness. She had tear in her eyes.

"So her name will be Arianna Caroline Forbes." Nik said.

Everyone took turn holding the new borns. Nik went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He took out the parchment he had brought and sketched the new born. He was pretty good at drawing my memory. He drew one of Stefan holding Aden for the first time and the emotions on his face. Caroline, when she first held the babies; Henrik's excited face when looked at the babies. He was so absorbed into his drawings; he didn't even notice someone was standing behind him. Caroline's hands came around from behind. Nik smirked.

"These look amazing." Caroline said.

"Thank-you." Nik said.

"Nik I need to talk to you about something." Caroline started. She sounded really nervous and stressed.

"Go ahead love." He encouraged.

Just then Ester walked out holding Kol and Henrik. Elijah and Finn followed.

"Okay, everyone let us go home. Rebekah needs her rest." Ester said as she started shooing everyone out. She gave Caroline specific instructions for Rebekah's care and left. Rebekah went to sleep with the two babies beside her.

Stefan came back to the room to look at the babies. He carefully picked them both up and walked out of the room so he wouldn't disturb Rebekah. He sat down on the chair and looked down at his children. He finally had a family he was longing for. Caroline came and sat down beside him.

"Hey Aden Kol Salvatore and Ariana Caroline Salvatore! Say hello to your aunt Caroline." Stefan said.

Caroline smiled, they were perfect little angels.

**Well? What did you think? Do you like their names? What do you think Klaus will say when he finds out Caroline is pregnant? Please leave you reviews! Thanks! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Time Travel

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you all for leaving your amazing review. I get so motivated and excited to write the next chapter when I see them. Just to clarify, when Stefan and Caroline first arrived in the past, Ayana did a spell so them being in the past wont change the future. But she did say that if was not very powerful and that's why Klaus and Rebekah keep having dream but they can't remember them when they wake up. If you have any questions please PM me or ask in your review. Here is my next chapter! :) **

**In the present**

Klaus sat by the fire place as he sipped on his drink. He couldn't help but think about Caroline over and over again. He constantly tried to find thing to do just so he can keep her out of his mind. It had been fourteen days since the day she disappeared. He couldn't get himself to think that she was dead. He didn't know why he had such strong feelings for her. Never in a thousand years has he ever come across someone who got past his empty heart and shined light into his darkened soul. After she was gone, he kept having these feelings like he was missing something important in his life. As the days passed, the feeling got deeper. He wanted to desperately know what was happening to him. He had never had this kind of feeling ever before. He had seen Rebekah stare off when she's alone, and wanted to ask if she was feeling the same thing. Was it an original thing? Or was this due to being vampires or hybrids? The questions kept running through his mind. But, he didn't want to ask because that would mean he would have to share his feelings. He wasn't the type to talk about his feelings.

On top of that, he had been having dreams every night but when he woke up, the dreams would also vanish. No matter how hard he tried to hold onto them, he couldn't. He knew he would have to go to a witch sometime soon, but right now he had other priorities. He was waiting for Katherine to bring the cure to him and he had to find a way to kill the Bennett witch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to the past**

Caroline waited for Klaus in the field. The twins were a day old and in perfect health. She woke up many times during the night from their cries. She felt worse for Rebekah and Stefan who probably hadn't slept all night. She sat down under a nearby tree. Her body felt so tired and she ended up sleeping a lot. It was probably because she was pregnant. Caroline put her hand over her belly noticed that it was starting to pouch out. She was going to tell him today, she was nervous about how he would take it.

Nik was supposed to talk to Mikael, who had arrived yesterday evening. Mikael came by to see the twins and Rebekah last night and seemed like he was in a great mood. She fervently hoped everything went well. She saw Nik walking towards her. She waved indicating where she was. He came and sat down beside her.

"Good morning, love." He said and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Morning." She smiled back at him. "So...have you talked to Mikael?" She asked.

"I tried, but he avoided me." Nik said.

"Nik, you need to tell him! We need to get married." Caroline said panicked. Nik looked at her confused. She wasn't in a rush before.

"Caroline, I'm trying to talk to him." Nik said.

"Nik, if you can't talk to him. Just announce it. He would have to listen then." Caroline said. Her voice was getting frustrated and she was getting teary. She looked away. Nik held her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Sweetheart, what is going on?" Nik asked.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." Caroline whispered and looked down. She peeked at his look at his face. He looked shocked and then when the information started to sink in, his expression changed. "Are you upset?"

"No, love. This is great news. You are right, we must get married." Nik smiled. "I'll announce our wedding tonight. I promise. It does not matter what my father says anymore." Nik hugged her. She was glad he took it well. "When did you find out?" Nik asked.

"Yesterday, but I am three months in." She said.

"They should be coming soon." Nik said.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Caroline said. He was so calm and collected. Usually, guys his age would be freaking out that they got their girlfriends pregnant without meaning to.

"Yes love. I have always dreamed about having a family with you and now that dream is coming true!" Nik said and smiled even more. He looked excited but she could tell that he was still a little worried about Mikael's reaction.

That night, Nik announced in front of the Mikaelsons, Stefan and Rebekah that they were getting married. Mikael walked off right after but everyone else came up and congratulated them.

"Do not worry about your father, Niklaus. I will talk to him." Ester said before she went to Stefan and Rebekah.

Nik was glad everything went smoothly. Even his mother was going to help convince his father. He looked at Caroline. She looked ecstatic; she was surrounded by Kol and Henrik who were joking with her about being their sister-in-law. She was glowing. Nik was surprised that he hadn't noticed it before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ester had called Stefan and Rebekah to go with her to Ayana's house. Once they arrived at her house, Ester explained how she was going to do a spell on the babies to protect them from any harm, magical or otherwise. Ayana and Ester joined hands and started to chant in latin. Their other hand was placed on the babies. Stefan could feel some kind of force enveloping the babies. Soon the spell was over and Ester said they could return home. Ester took Arianna from Stefan's hands and started to walk back home with Rebekah. Stefan started to follow when he heard Ayana called him.

"I think you forgot this." She said holding up his blade. Stefan walked back to get it from her. As she handed the blade to him she whispered, "Come back tonight and bring Caroline. We have something to discuss." Stefan nodded and walked back to the Mikaelsons. He couldn't help but think that he would regret this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My turn to hold, Kol the second." Kol said as he took Aden from Elijah's hands. "Hi there Kol, I am your favourite Uncle." Kol said.

"His name is Aden and I do not want him to be like you." Rebekah said. Kol smirked.

"Just let him grow up a little. He'll be just like me." Kol said and then winked.

Stefan took the chance and pulled Caroline aside. All the Mikaelsons seemed to be absorbed in the two new members of the family.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked. She could tell that something was wrong from Stefan's face.

"Ayana called us tonight." Stefan said grimly.

"No." Caroline said as reality struck.

"I know, but she said she has something to discuss." Stefan said. Caroline just nodded with teary eyes. She couldn't get herself to say anything. Everything seemed to be falling apart right in front of their eyes. She was going to get married.

"I don't want to leave." She sobbed.

"I know. Let's see what Ayana has to say." Stefan said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Stefan." Caroline said.

"Yes."

"There's something else. I'm pregnant." She said. Stefan looked at her and then smiled.

"Does Klaus know?" He asked. Caroline nodded.

"I just told him today. What are we going to do? Aden and Arianna? We can't leave them here. The Mikaelsons are going to turn." Caroline said.

"I know. We have to talk to Ayana, we'll figure something out." Stefan said. Caroline agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Stefan told Rebekah that he and Caroline were just going for a walk and would be back shortly. Caroline told her that she was going to tell Stefan that she was pregnant. Rebekah wished her good luck. She had no idea what was actually happening. Stefan and Caroline walked to Ayana's house in silence. They reached her house and she invited them in.

"Please have a seat." Ayana said. Caroline and Stefan sat down. "I have finally acquired enough power to send you back to your time. In two days time, the day before the full moon, I can send you back." Ayana said.

"Ayana, so much has changed since we came. We are settled here." Stefan said.

"I understand Stefan, but you must go back to your time. Nature must be balanced." Ayana said.

"Then the children come with us." Caroline said as she stood up.

"I cannot send the kids with you." Ayana said. "They are from this time and I cannot take new borns way from their mother. That would against nature and the spirits."

"But they will see their mother again. You must understand that there is more that is about to happen here and it will affect the future." Caroline said.

"I told you that I do not want to know about the future." Ayana said firmly.

"Well, please just take our word for it. Rebekah will see her children again and they will not have aged from the time they left her." Caroline said.

Ayana looked at her for a moment. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I will send the new borns with you for that I need more power. You will need to tell Rebekah." Ayana said.

"We can't tell her." Stefan said. Rebekah would never allow him to take the babies.

"If you want to take the babies with you, then you must tell her because I will have to channel power from her." Ayana said. "Nature follows rules. If I have to send them with you then Rebekah has to give her permission by allowing her powers to be channeled." Ayana explained.

"How can you channel power from Rebekah? She's not a witch." Stefan said.

"It's because she has the ability to be one. Magical blood from her mother still runs through her veins." Ayana said.

"Is there no other way?" Caroline asked. How were they going to tell Rebekah? She would be heartbroken and there was no way she would let the babies go.

"No, there is no other way." Ayana said.

Stefan and Caroline sat there thinking about what to do. How were they going to explain to Rebekah that they were from the future and they needed to go back?

"Ayana, there is something else." Caroline said.

"What is it?" Ayana asked.

"I'm pregnant." Caroline said. "Will you be able to send me back safely with my baby?" Caroline asked.

Ayana looked at her for a brief second, then took out her grimoire and started looking through it.

"I can. I just need the father's blood willingly given." Ayana said. "Once you are sent to your time, I will erase all memories of you from this time period so no one will remember you."

"How will we remind them when we get back?" Stefan asked.

"You must find a way. There are always loop holes." Ayana said.

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other. They were in the same boat. Both of them needed to tell their significant other about the situation. They got up and were about to leave.

"Please meet me here after sunset on the day before the full moon. This is your only chance; otherwise you will permanently disrupt the balance leading to change of future events. Also, bring any objects that may remind them of you. This is essential." Ayana warned.

Stefan and Caroline nodded and left. They walked back home in silence.

"We'll have to tell them." Caroline said.

"I know. We only have a day, technically." Stefan said.

That night, neither Stefan nor Caroline could sleep. Both were trying to think of ways of telling Rebekah and Klaus. They both dreaded it. They didn't want to leave them. In the morning, both ate breakfast in silence. Rebekah noticed the hostility and thought it was because Stefan found out Caroline was pregnant before her and Nik got married.

"Stefan, let it go." Rebekah said.

"Huh?" Stefan didn't know what she was talking about.

"I know you are upset that she is pregnant before marriage, but its okay because they are going to get married." Rebekah said.

"It's not that." Stefan said.

"Then what is it?" Rebekah asked. She looked tensed.

"When will Nik be here?" Stefan asked.

"Soon. He said he would be here after breakfast." Rebekah said. Stefan nodded and then said nothing. Rebekah looked really confused. He had never behaved like this before.

Soon Nik walked in through the front door. He kissed Caroline who looked teary and sat down beside Stefan.

"Caroline, can you please shut the front door." Stefan asked. Caroline quickly shut the front door and came to sit beside Rebekah.

"There is something we need to tell you." Stefan said. Nik looked confused and then he looked at Rebekah who also had the same expression on her face.

"Nik remember when I asked you whether you believed in time travel." Caroline said. Nik nodded. It was just a curious question from what he remembered. "Well, there is such a thing." Caroline said.

"What?" Nik and Rebekah said at the same time.

"Yes, there is such magic that will take you through time." Stefan said.

"How do you know?" Rebekah asked.

"Because..." Caroline couldn't finish.

"It's because, we are from a different time." Stefan said. Now Nik and Rebekah were really shocked.

"How could that be?" Nik asked.

Caroline started to explain how Bonnie was doing a cleansing spell and somehow they got transported through time. She told them that they were from the future. After while, Rebekah and Nik looked like they believed them but they still had many questions.

"So why are you telling us now?" Rebekah asked. Stefan dreaded this the most. This is when he had to tell her that he had to leave her in a day.

"It's because Ayana has acquired enough power to send us back to our time and restore nature's balance." Stefan said.

"No!" Rebekah stood up. She was in tears.

"I will not let you two leave. I do not care a bullocks about nature's balance." Klaus said as he also got up.

"I am not letting you leave me." Rebekah cried.

"We don't want to leave, but we have to." Caroline cried.

"There must be another way. We can talk to mother. She will surely figure something out." Klaus said. He had just found true love and there was no way he was going to let go of her.

"We can't tell your mother." Caroline said.

"There's more." Stefan said.

"What more is there?" Rebekah asked.

"We meet in the future." Stefan said.

"What? What year are you from?" Klaus asked.

"Two thousand thirteen." Caroline answered.

"That's a thousand years away. How could we meet then?" Klaus said.

"That's the other part of the truth. In the next year, your will turn you into immortal beings called vampires." Stefan said.

Klaus and Rebekah stared at them for a moment. Then all four just sat in silence. Stefan finally built up the courage to talk again.

"Bekah, I have to take the kids." Stefan said. Rebekah looked shocked, hurt and angry all simultaneously.

"No! I will not let you take my children away from me." Rebekah got up angrily and started to walk away.

"Rebekah please just listen for a moment. Once you become immortal you will not be able to have children. If Stefan takes them to the future, you will get to see them again and they will be only a week old." Caroline said. Rebekah came back to them.

"Explain." She said. Caroline explained to her about being vampires and how they can't bear children. She also explained how the twin will not have grown a bit when she sees them again.

"I need your permission to take the children with me by allowing Ayana to channel you. I give you my word that you will see our children again." Stefan said. Rebekah remained quiet but it seemed like she was caving.

"What about us love? And our child?" Klaus asked.

"Ayana also needs to channel through you and she needs your blood to take our baby through time safely." Caroline said. "I promise you will be there when our baby is born."

The atmosphere in the home was solemn, as if someone had died. Slowly, Stefan got up and started collecting things that needed to be take back with them. The sketches Klaus had drawn and the portrait carvings. Caroline explained how they needed to take everything that was related to them. Stefan even went back to the cave where he covered up his name and Caroline's name with type of dirt that camouflaged with the cave walls.

Everything was ready; they had a bag packed with all their memories. It only contained all the sketches Klaus had made, the sword from the wedding, the carved portraits and the neck ring. They burned all their clothes and anything else that contained their memory. The house would just stand there isolated. Caroline and Stefan went to the Mikaelsons one last time before they had to leave. They tried to mingle as if nothing was wrong. They said good-byes to everyone. Caroline cried when she had to say good-bye to Henrik and Kol. She wouldn't see her two best friends in the future because they had already died. Stefan said his good-byes to his buddy. There was a reason he had decided to name his son after Kol. All four walked back to the 'Forbes' house. Nik took Caroline's hand.

"Come with me." Klaus said. Caroline nodded and followed. Stefan and Rebekah went home.

He took her to the field where they slept under the stars after their first night together. Klaus helped Caroline to the ground and lie down. He lied down beside her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Why did you not finish telling me about the time travelling the first time you mentioned it?" Nik asked.

"I wanted to, but then I thought that Ayana had not gained enough power anyways so we would get to stay here." Caroline said as she looked into his blue eyes. Klaus nodded and looked back at the star-filled sky.

"Tell me about the future." Nik said. "Are we lovers?"

"Well, no not yet. But you were pursuing me." Caroline said. Nik smiled. He gently placed his hand on her belly.

"You promise I will be there when our child is born, right?" Nik said.

"I promise. And do you promise to marry me once we are in the future?" Caroline asked.

"I promise." Nik said as he crushed his lips to her.

_His hands went down her sides gliding over her curves. Caroline moaned and her lips parted giving him access. Quickly, their clothes were removed and he pushed into her. Caroline was on her high. She had been so horny lately. They started to move together. Nik kissed her neck and then her lips again. Her fingers tangled into his long sandy blonde hair._

"_I will always love you Caroline." Nik said as they were about to reach their climax._

"_I will always love you Nik." Caroline said as they came._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At home, Rebekah held onto her two babies. She cried as she rocked them to sleep. Stefan came up from behind her and hugged her. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him. She sat in his arms on the bed with the babies all night.

The morning sun rose and the day had finally come. All four sat in silence for breakfast. Henrik came over and played with the babies for a while and then left. During lunch, Kol came over started telling them about a new girl he had met and how Mikael was allowing him to court her. Later, Elijah came to call Kol for the fishing trip. Soon the sun began to set. Rebekah and Caroline had silent tears rolling down their cheeks. They made their way to Ayana's house. Once they got there, Stefan knocked on the door and Ayana slowly opened it.

"Come in." She said. All four walked into the small house. "Let us start. Caroline and Stefan, please take one child in your arms." Caroline picked up Aden and Stefan picked up Arianna. "Now link one of your arms and hold onto the baby. Rebekah please put that bag onto Stefan's arm." Ayana instructed.

Rebekah did as she was told.

"Niklaus, please come over here." Ayana said. "I need your blood so I may safely send your to-be-born child through time." Niklaus went to her and she cut his hand to drain some blood into a container. She held it in her hands and muttered in latin. After a moment, she gave the container back to Klaus and said, "Make her drink it." Klaus looked sickened by the thought of drinking blood.

"Nik, it's okay." Caroline said. He tipped the container to her mouth and she drank it.

"What about my babies?" Rebekah asked.

"They will be fine. Ester has put a very powerful protection spell over them." Ayana said. "It's time. Rebekah and Niklaus, give me your hands." Ayana said.

Rebekah walked over to Stefan and Caroline and caressed her two babies. She kissed them on their heads. Then she kissed Stefan on his lips. She kissed Caroline on the cheek and took Ayana's hand. Nik kissed the twins and Caroline. He patted Stefan on the back and also took Ayana's hand.

"Rebekah and Niklaus link hands. We need to form a circle around them." Ayana said.

Once that was done, Ayana started chanting in latin. Caroline and Stefan felt like they were once again being sucked away by a tornado. They held on tight to each other and the babies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan felt himself land on his back. He still felt his arm linked to Caroline's. He opened his eyes and felt the vampire traits kick in. Even though the room was dark, he could tell he was in Bonnie's room.

**What do you think? Klaroline baby on the way! PM me name suggestions! Do you like how the story is going? Please leave your reviews! Thanks! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Catching Up

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you to all who let reviews! They were amazing! I'm getting some very unique names for Klaroline 'baby'. There's something about the 'baby' you will find out about in this chapter! So here's is my next chapter! :)**

Stefan loosened his grip from around Arianna but kept a firm hold. Arianna's tiny cry pierced the dark, quiet room. He heard someone sit up in bed and fiddle around for the side lamp. He quickly unwound his arm from Caroline's and rapidly got onto his feet. He became alert and defensive of his surroundings. Suddenly, the lights came on.

"Stefan?" Bonnie said as she looked at him from her bed.

"Bonnie." Stefan let out a sigh of relief and gently placed Arianna on the bed. He placed the bag on the ground and turned around.

Bonnie got out of bed and hugged Stefan.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said and then looked down at Caroline who was still unconscious. "Caroline." Caroline had Aden resting on her chest. Stefan bent down beside Caroline, picked up Aden and placed him beside Arianna on the bed. The two babies were quiet and staring up at their father. Bonnie watched the babies with a surprised look on her face.

"Babies?" Bonnie said questioningly. "Caroline. Is she okay?" Bonnie knelt beside her.

"Caroline." Stefan tried to wake up Caroline. He gently shook her. Caroline's eyes fluttered open. She snapped up and then yelled out in agony. She placed her hand over her mouth.

"What's going on?" Bonnie panicked.

"I don't know." Stefan said. He then looked at Caroline. "Caroline, look at me." Stefan said removing her hand from her mouth. Caroline slowly moved her hand away. There were a second set of fangs coming in and Caroline's eyes glowed yellow. Slowly, the both sets of fangs receded and her eyes returned to the natural green. Stefan picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"What's happening to me?" Caroline said.

"I think you're a hybrid now." Stefan said.

"What? How could that be?" Caroline said as she looked down at her hands. Bonnie comes around to her.

"Caroline, give me your hands. I'm going to see if the spirits can answer this." Bonnie said as she held onto Caroline's hands and closed her eyes. She remained quiet for a moment and then opened her eyes. "You're pregnant?" Bonnie said.

Caroline nodded her head and smiled. There was a certain relief on her face and Stefan knew exactly what it was. She was glad her baby made it through time travelling.

"That doesn't explain why I'm a hybrid." Caroline said.

"Actually it does. According to the spirits, you were given something before you travelled back to protect the baby?" Bonnie said.

"Yes, Ayana got me to drink Klaus's blood, which had been spelled, to protect the baby." Caroline said.

"Klaus's blood?" Bonnie said and then realization dawned upon as she remembered the names carved in the cave.

"We'll explain later." Stefan said.

"Well, it changed you into a hybrid so your werewolf side will allow you to continue carrying your child." Bonnie said.

"But that means hybrids can bear children." Stefan said.

"No, this is a special situation. She was already pregnant beforehand. Her vampire side can't be rid of so a werewolf side was added to help her carry the baby." Bonnie explained. Stefan and Caroline understood what had happened.

"I feel like I have more strength and power." Caroline said. Bonnie smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You're practically female alpha made through magic." Bonnie said. Caroline looked at her and sighed. No surprise there, the alpha male's mate was always the alpha female.

As they were about to sit down and recollect everything that had just happened they couldn't help but be driven by the undying thirst as it came back. They had completely forgotten what it felt like to be a vampire.

"I need blood." Caroline said as she held onto her throat.

"Same here." Stefan said.

"I have some in the fridge downstairs for my mom, let me go get it." Bonnie said and left. Stefan quickly glanced at the babies. He didn't want to be driven to them by his thirst.

"Do you smell them?" Caroline asked. Stefan nodded his head no.

"I'm not breathing until I get blood. I can't be out of control around them. As soon as Bonnie comes back with blood for you, I'm going hunting." Stefan said.

"You should take a quick whiff. They don't smell like normal humans." Caroline said. Stefan walked over to the babies. They looked human and they felt the same. He could hear their normal heart beats but something was definitely off.

Bonnie walked in with a bag of blood and handed it to Caroline. She gave Stefan a glass of blood. It was animal blood. Stefan looked at her.

"I've been trying to get my mom to try the animal blood diet but it's not really working." Bonnie said. "Now can you please tell me what's going on? I mean whose babies are these?" Bonnie asked.

"Before we tell you everything, can you see what's wrong with them? I mean they were human when we left but now they seem a bit different." Stefan said as he sat beside the twins on the bed. He was worried. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to them let alone face Rebekah.

Bonnie walked over to the bed and placed her hand on the babies. She was glad the spirits were giving her little bit of power day by day. After a few moments she opened her eyes. Everything seemed to be so much clearer.

"They aren't completely human." Bonnie said.

"What?" Stefan was shocked. What if they stay like babies forever?

"Don't worry. They are very special babies. They will have strength, senses, speed and lifespan like vampires but they won't need blood. However, these supernatural qualities will come in at the age of nine. So I would say they are super humans." Bonnie said and smiled. "But right now they are just normal human babies. Now can you please fill me in?" Stefan was relieved.

Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie sat on the bed with the two babies. Bonnie held Arianna in her lap and Caroline had Aden. They filled her in on how they ended up thousand years in the past. Also, the fact that Stefan got married to Rebekah and had these twins. Caroline was going to get married to Klaus but by that time Ayana had gained enough power and they had to come back. They asked Bonnie what they had missed and she filled them in on all the town events.

"I'm sorry on behalf of Damon." Stefan said.

"No worries, I'm just happy you guys are back and well." Bonnie said. "These babies are adorable Stefan! A really good mix of you and Rebekah."

Stefan smiled as he looked down at his son and daughter.

"I can't believe my mom went to such extremes. How long have we been gone?" Caroline asked.

"About fifteen days." Bonnie replied. "I think you need to go see your mom so Elena, Damon, Klaus and Rebekah can come back into town. Stefan you need to see Damon because I'm pretty sure he's going to snap my neck the next time he sees me. Actually, I have a plan."

Bonnie explained her plans to invite Damon, Elena, Klaus and Rebekah to the Salvatore boarding house. She was sure they were still close to Mystic Falls. Once they see Stefan and Caroline, they would calm down a bit. Caroline had to go see the Sheriff.

"What about Aden and Arianna?" Caroline asked. "We'll need to go shopping for them and we need to figure out a way to trigger Rebekah and Klaus's memories too. I mean, we can't go up to her and be like here, these are your babies."

"You're right. We can leave them with your mom and then go to the Salvatore boarding house?" Stefan said.

"And we can figure out the triggering memory part later today. You never know, it might trigger their memories just by looking at you two." Bonnie said.

"Okay, that sounds good and on the way back we'll pick up some baby milk formula and some other baby accessories." Caroline said. "Bonnie please call them."

Bonnie picked up her phone and dialed Elena's number. The phone rang four times before they heard Elena's voice.

"Bonnie. You really shouldn't be calling. You know Damon." Elena started but Bonnie cut her off.

"Elena, can you and Damon meet me at the Salvatore boarding house in about fifteen minutes. I need to tell you guys something important about Caroline and Stefan. Also, call Klaus and Rebekah there too." Bonnie said.

"About Stefan and Caroline? What is it Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Trust me. I wouldn't be risking my life to see Damon and Klaus if it wasn't important." Bonnie said.

"We'll be there." Damon said and hung up.

"Well that's done." Bonnie said. "If you guys are ready, let's go." Bonnie said.

"Wait, what are we going to tell them?" Caroline said. If they said they went back in time, it would raise too many questions and get messy.

"Until Klaus and Rebekah get their memories back, we could say we were transported to some far away land and had to find a witch to send us back." Stefan said.

"I think that works." Caroline agreed. They had been making up so many thing, why not another one. Caroline wrapped the babies in blankets Bonnie had found. They were already in the clothes left in from the beginning. They were all about to step out the door when Stefan said,

"Wait. What's that drumming sound?" Stefan said.

"What sound?" Bonnie said.

"Caroline, I think it's coming from you." Stefan said as he walked closer to her. He knew it wasn't the twins. He had the sound of their beating hearts memorized.

"I hear it too." Caroline said.

"I think it's the baby." Stefan said. Caroline nodded.

"I hear two different heart beats." Caroline said as she placed one of her hands on her stomach. Stefan nodded his head in a no.

"Three. There are three different heart beats." Stefan said. Caroline listened carefully and she heard the third beat too.

"Three?" Caroline said. "I'm having triplets?" Stefan nodded his head in agreement. "Oh my gosh. I'm going to have three babies!" Caroline said freaking out.

"Calm down Care. It kind of makes sense." Stefan said as he smiled, "If you've noticed, wolves usually have many pups at once and I think you can apply the same theory here."

Caroline walked over to the couch and sat down trying to process the news about her pregnancy.

"That means she can't go with us to the Salvatore boarding house." Bonnie said. "They'll pick up on the heart beats right away."

Stefan agreed. He held onto Aden gently rocking him back to sleep. They decided that Caroline should stay at her mother's house with the twins and only Bonnie and Stefan would go to the Salvatore boarding house.

"But I wanted to see Nik." Caroline pouted as she took Arianna from Bonnie. "How am I going to trigger his memory if I can't even go and see him?"

"I understand Caroline but think about it this way. If you come with us today, everyone will hear them. Damon, Elena, Klaus and Rebekah and then they're all going to ask questions. You know how Klaus is, this time, here; he won't just take our word for it. We need to trigger their memories first even before we tell Elena and Damon." Stefan said. Caroline nodded her head.

"Care, once we come back, I'll look through the grimoire to see if I can find something." Bonnie said.

"Okay." Caroline said and then slowly got up to leave.

"Now let's go so we can get this over with and then I can come back and play with these two." Bonnie said.

Bonnie drove the car to the Sheriff's house while Stefan and Caroline sat in the back holding the twins. Caroline mentally made a note to get car seats for the babies. Once they arrived in front of her house, Caroline and Stefan got out and walked to the door and rang the bell. Liz Forbes opened the door to find her daughter standing in front of her holding a baby.

"Caroline?" Liz was shocked to see her. Was she dreaming? All these days she spent thinking she had lost her and now here she was standing in front of her.

"Hey mom." Caroline said.

"Caroline." Realization dawned that she was actually there. Liz hugged her daughter and pulled her into the house. "Stefan! You're back too. How are you guys alive? I though Bonnie..." Liz asked as she closed the door behind them. "And whose kids are these?"

"It's a long story mom, let's sit down and talk." Caroline said. Stefan placed Aden on the sofa beside Caroline.

"I think I'll get going to the Salvatore boarding house." Stefan said.

"Okay, say hi to all of them for me." Caroline said. Stefan nodded and headed out the door. He heard Caroline start telling the story about what had happened beginning from the time Bonnie did the cleansing spell. He walked over to the car and got into the front passenger seat.

"Let's go." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's taking that witch so long?" Klaus said. He was getting impatient and the only reason he came was because this would be his chance to kill the witch.

Damon stood at the bar with a drink in his hand indifferent about what was going on around him.

"She should be here soon." Elena said. Just then they heard the front door open and close. Bonnie came into view.

"Hey everyone, so I finally figured out what happened to Stefan and Caroline..." and before she could finish Damon zoomed towards her and grabbed her by the neck. He held her against the wall with his fangs elongated. He heard someone else vamp speed into the house and stand beside him.

"Let her go Damon." Stefan said.

**Well what did you think? I know 3! Please PM me if you have name suggestions! Please leave your reviews! Thanks! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Attempts

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you all for your reviews! Over 400 reviews! Never imagined it! :) Thank-you all for your support! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long! Sorry for the cliffhanger ;) Here's my next chapter!**

Caroline sat with Liz on sofa sipping on tea. Liz had taken it well so far about how they were sent to the past and lived there for about a year, their time which was only fifteen days here. She even told her about how Stefan and Rebekah got married and had the twins.

"So this is Arianna Caroline Salvatore and this is Aden Kol Salvatore." Caroline said pointing to the twins.

"She has your name." Liz said as she admired the two beautiful children.

"Yes, Stefan and I said that we were siblings when we got there." Caroline said. Liz raised an eyebrow and then smiled.

"Well Stefan is like a son to me." Liz said. "He's always been there for you through your transformation." Caroline smiled. Her mom was right; he was always there for her as a brother and best friend. Now she had to tell her mom the more difficult part, the fact that she was pregnant with Klaus's babies.

"Mom, there's something else." Caroline said.

"What is it?" Liz looked up from the babies.

"I'm a hybrid now."

"What? How?" Liz asked. The last thing she knew was that her daughter was a vampire.

"Well, there's another part to it." Caroline started to fidget with her hands.

"Caroline, just say it!" Liz said sternly.

"I'm pregnant. With triplets. And I was turned into a hybrid during time travel so I can continue to carry the babies." Caroline said.

Liz looked at her shocked. Her daughter was pregnant? But she was still a teenager. But this was supposed to be good thing, because from what she knew vampires couldn't have babies. Still she was in school and had not even graduated from grade twelve yet. How was she going to raise three kids alone?

"Mom? Say something?" Caroline said nervously.

"I still can't wrap my head around it." Liz said.

"Mom I know this is a shock but think about it this way. At least I'm getting this opportunity." Caroline said.

"I know sweetie but you are still young." Liz said. "Who's the father?"

Caroline dreaded this part the most. She didn't know what her mom would say.

"It's Klaus." Caroline said.

Liz was shocked. A number of times she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. After a while of silence, Liz finally spoke.

"Does he know?" She was still trying to get over the fact that her daughter was pregnant with the original hybrid's babies.

"No and neither does Rebekah. We need to trigger their memories." Caroline said.

"How are you going to do that?" Liz asked.

"We don't know." Caroline said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon looked to the side. He must have been mistaken. Was it really Stefan? His hand loosened from around Bonnie's neck and his fangs receded.

"Stefan?" Damon said still shocked from what he was seeing. Stefan nodded. Damon fell back onto the couch with a perplexed expression. Everyone in the room except for Bonnie was shocked.

"Stefan!" Elena came over to him and hugged him. "You're okay." Stefan smiled but he was looking for someone else and there his eyes caught a pair of light blue eyes. He felt his heart jolt. All he wanted to do was run towards her and kiss her, hold her and take her with him. Rebekah looked back at him with a shocked expression. Could she possibly remember him? All he could do is hope that she got her memories back. He was about to walk towards her when Damon walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder asked,

"How are you alive?"

Stefan took a breath and turned towards him. He had missed Damon. No matter how much they fought and threatened each other, in the end, they were brother.

"Well that evening, Bonnie called us over. She was going to do a cleansing spell..." Stefan explained the story except saying that they were transported to a far away land and needed a witch to send them back. Everyone remained quiet after Stefan had finished telling them the story.

"Well witchy! You're off the hook." Damon said to Bonnie as he headed to the bar for a celebration drink.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"She's at her mom's place." Bonnie answered before Stefan could say anything.

"Why didn't she come to see us?" Elena asked.

"She needed to talk to the Sheriff so you guys can come back into town." Stefan said. "But we can call her." He knew that Klaus would definitely head over to her place just to make sure. He picked up his cell phone and called her.

"Hey Care! Everyone wants to say 'hi'. I'm putting you on speaker." Stefan said.

"Hey everyone!" Caroline's voice rang through the room. Stefan could see Klaus relax a little.

"Caroline! How are you? I've missed you." Elena said.

"I'm fine, Elena. I've missed you too. Sorry I didn't come to see you; I had to see my mom." Caroline said.

"Nice to have you back Blondie." Damon said.

"Damon." Caroline greeted. "Glad you're back to…normal." Damon rolled his eyes. Then a baby's wail echoed through the phone. Everyone started to look at each other. Stefan walked to his phone and picked it up. It would look weird if he just disconnected. He had to make his way there, the babies were hungry.

"Uh…I have to go now. I'm babysitting and the babies are hungry. See you later." Caroline hung up.

"Babysitting?" Elena said.

"Oh yah, one of her mom's friends left their babies at the Sheriff's house. They had some important business to attend and couldn't take them." Bonnie said. Everyone seemed to have taken the lie.

"That's so Caroline." Elena said and sat down on the couch beside Bonnie.

Stefan looked at Rebekah. Could she have possibly gotten her memories back from her baby's cry? But Rebekah just looked at him with the same look she always gave him. He walked towards her.

"It's great to have you back Stefan." She said and hugged him. Stefan hugged her back desperately hoping she would remember. He didn't want to let go but she pulled back and walked around him towards the door.

"We'll get going." Klaus said. "Have to rebuild my house." Rebekah and Klaus walked out the door. Stefan stood there feeling disappointed. He had to figure out how to get their memories back. He ran after them and opened the door.

"Rebekah!" He called. She stopped and looked back at him. He used his vampire speed to get to her. "Where are you staying?" Stefan asked. Rebekah looked at him all confused.

"I guess we'll be at my old apartment now. We've been staying at different hotels lately but now that everything is okay, we'll stay there until Nik gets the house rebuilt." Rebekah said. Stefan smiled.

"Perhaps, we can go out for coffee tomorrow? Or should I say in a couple of hours?" Stefan said.

Rebekah smiled. She couldn't believe that after being away for so long he still wanted to spend time with her.

"Sure. The Grill at eleven?" Rebekah said.

"Sounds good." Stefan said. "See you then."

"Bye Stefan." Rebekah said and got into her brother's Camaro.

Stefan slowly walked back to the Salvatore boarding house. He needed to spend as much time with Rebekah as possible. Hopefully, something will trigger her memory. He walked in through the front door and shut the door behind him. He walked to the room where everyone else was.

"Brother! Here have a drink." Damon passed a glass to him. Stefan took it and downed his drink.

"I should get going." Stefan said as he got up.

"What? No. This is your home too." Damon said.

"I know, but things are still how I left them Damon. I'll be back, I just need to take care of some things first." Stefan said as he got up to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus drove to Rebekah's apartment. Things were finally returning to normal around town. There was some kind of happiness inside of him. Caroline was alive. He was in such a good mood. Stefan was back too but he just couldn't help himself. He needed to see her for himself. If he could he would touch her to make sure she was actually there. He stopped in front of the apartment to let Rebekah out.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked.

"For a drive." Klaus smiled.

"You're going to see her, aren't you?" Rebekah said.

"Good night, Rebekah." Klaus smiled and rolled up the window.

He drove along the familiar street and parked across the street. He walked towards her house and was about to knock on the door. But he thought, what would he say? Finally, he decided that he just wanted to see her. He peaked in from the window outside her bedroom. She sat on the bed feeding a baby with a bottle. She was glowing. Her golden hair draping around her face, her green eyes sparkled from the bedroom light and rosy lips smiled down at the child. It was such a wonderful scene. He caught himself thinking of a time he would want to be human with Caroline. They would have a family and Caroline would be sitting in their room feeding their children. He then turned around and walked to his car. Klaus called Rebekah.

"Had enough spying?" Rebekah said.

"I just called saying I'll have some business to deal with and will be out of town." Klaus said.

"Fine. See you later." Rebekah said and hung up.

Now that Caroline was back, all he could think about were the lurking dangers from Silas. Hayley had given him some information about Katarina. The little werewolf was willing to give anything for protection and her lineage. Klaus was willing to wait for Katarina to come to him but now he was going to see a friend he knew who would be able to speed up the process of finding her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan had asked Bonnie to drop him off at Rebekah's apartment. He called Caroline to see how the babies were doing.

"Hey Care. How are they doing?" Stefan asked.

"They're fine. I got my mom to get baby formula because you guys were taking so long. Anyways, they're sleeping now." Caroline said.

"Okay, so I was wondering if you could be the amazing sister you've been this last year and look after them for a little while longer?" Stefan asked.

"Sure…where are you going?" She asked.

"To see Rebekah...and Klaus."

"Fine. Just don't take too long." Caroline said.

"Thanks Caroline." Stefan said and hung up. He walked up the stairs to her suite and knocked on the door. Rebekah opened the door. She looked surprised to find Stefan there. She wearing pale green silk pajamas.

"Stefan!"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, come on in." She said and closed the door behind him.

"Where's Klaus?" Stefan asked as he sat down on the couch.

"He went out town for business." Rebekah said.

"Business?"

"There is a cure Stefan. Katherine just got it before us." Rebekah said.

"What?"

"Yes, but there is only one dose and we need to get rid of Silas." Rebekah said as she sat down beside him. She was upset. All this time she had thought that she would finally have a normal life but that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, it's okay." Stefan said as he pulled her into a hug. "Rebekah there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Rebekah asked as she looked at him anxiously.

"I know before I left we didn't really talk about where we were with our relationship but now I know where I stand. I want to be with you and only you Rebekah." Stefan said as he held her hand.

_Rebekah leaned in and crushed her lips against his. That's all needed to hear. He responded as his hands slid down her back and he pulled her top of him. Their lips moved in synch and tongues battled for control with Rebekah's hand knotted in his hair. Stefan picked her up and vamp sped to her room. Soon their clothes were off as they lay in bed. His lips trailed down her neck, collarbone and down to her breast. Rebekah let out a soft moan as his lips moved further down her body. She couldn't stand anymore. She pulled him back up and kissed him. She gasped as he pushed into her. She missed this feeling of their bodies moving together. She had this urge to bite him but wasn't sure if she should. Their relationship wasn't at that blood sharing stage. Soon they both hit their peaks and Stefan rested his body on top of hers breathing heavily. _

Stefan woke up to his phone buzzing. The clock read nine 'o'clock. He picked up his phone and checked his messages. It was Damon asking where he was and the next was from Caroline asking when he was coming home. How could he forget, Aden and Arianna. He turned around and kissed Rebekah on her head.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked.

"It's Damon. He's asking where I am. I'm just going to see him. I'll see you at the grill at eleven." Stefan said.

"Okay." Rebekah said. Stefan kissed her on the lips and got out of bed.

"I'll see you soon." He said and left through the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline, with help from Bonnie, gave the twins a bath and put on the new clothes her mom had gotten. They didn't want to buy too much because Caroline knew that Rebekah would want to choose everything for the babies herself. So for now she just got her mom to get the basics. She checked her phone for messages. She had texted Stefan when he would be coming home. He had definitely spent the night with Rebekah. This was so not fair; she hadn't even seen Klaus yet.

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked.

"He said he's coming." Caroline said. "It's so not fair, he got to spend the night with Rebekah and I haven't even seen Klaus yet."

"I know, but think about it this way, perhaps he found a way to trigger their memories." Bonnie said.

"Yah, I guess so." Caroline said. Just then Stefan walked into the house and into the room.

"Hey. How are my two angels doing?" Stefan said as he picked up Arianna and then Aden. The two babies looked but at him smiling.

"They're fine. Their aunt took good care of them." Bonnie said. Caroline lied down on her bed. She was already tired and hungry.

"Bonnie can you get me a blood bag and something to eat?" Caroline asked.

"Another one? Already?" Bonnie said and walked out.

"I can't help it, I'm always hungry." Caroline said. "It's because of these three." She placed her hand on her belly. Bonnie and Stefan laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! I need to go shopping for clothes too. My jeans won't snap!" Caroline pouted.

"Well go later today. Why don't you take a nap?" Bonnie said.

"Okay, but wait. Stefan did Rebekah remember anything?" Caroline asked. Stefan nodded his head no.

"Don't worry you two, we'll figure it out." Bonnie said. "By the way, I figured out a way hide the heart beats."

"How?" Caroline said. She wanted to see Klaus, Rebekah, Elena and even Damon.

"Well I'm not completely sure. I can put this type of protective shield around you that will make the heart beats less obvious but I don't know how long it will last. You're almost done your first trimester and as the babies develop, the spell won't shield the heart beats." Bonnie said.

"So basically I only have the time it takes the babies to grow to trigger Klaus's memories?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Caroline relax and take a nap. I'll do the spell. Once you wake up, we can go shopping." Bonnie said.

"Okay." Caroline said as she closed her eyes. She heard Bonnie chant in Latin. She felt this force envelop her and then she fell asleep.

Caroline woke up to find herself alone in her room. She got up and walked to the living room to find Stefan sitting on the couch feeding the twins at once with a bottle in each hand. She laughed at the scene.

"Need some help?" Caroline asked as she walked over to Stefan and took Arianna from him.

"Thanks!" Stefan said.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"She went with her dad somewhere after I came back." Stefan said.

"Where did you go?"

"To see Rebekah. We have a coffee date."

"And?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. I tried to remind her by asking her question about when she was human but nothing." Stefan said.

"We can talk to Bonnie tonight. See if she can figure something out."

"I guess so." Stefan said.

"Anyways, I guess I'll have to go shopping alone." Caroline said. "So did you see Klaus last night?"

"No, Rebekah said that he went out of town. He should be back sometime today. The cure exists but there's only one dose of it." Stefan said.

"Wow! Didn't see that one coming. I don't think I want it." Caroline said. "I have everything I'll ever want or I'll have it eventually."

"I agree. I mean before, all I could think about was becoming human and we got that chance. And now I have everything." Stefan said looking down at Aden.

Caroline nodded. Arianna had finished her milk. She picked her up and put her on her shoulder to burp her. Stefan did the same with Aden. Soon the twins went to sleep. She placed Arianna in the rocker near Stefan.

"Hey I'm going shopping. I really need to get new clothes that will fit me and perhaps hide the bump for a while." Caroline said.

"Okay, I'd love to come but can't." Stefan smiled.

"Sure you'd like to come." Caroline said sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus drove back into town. Katarina shouldn't be long now. Once he gets his hands on that cure, it's going straight down Silas's throat. Then his eye caught someone. Caroline. She was walking along the side walk with a couple of shopping bags in her hand. She looked gorgeous in a white summer dress and blue denim jacket. She had that same glow she had yesterday. She looked radiant as she smiled at everyone who crossed her path. Even as a vampire, she was so human. Klaus got out of his car and watched her walk into a store. Strange, he thought, why was she going into a maternity store? He watched her as she paid for a book at the counter and walked out of the store. It had started to rain but that didn't seem to ruin her mood. She looked up at the sky smiled even more as she slowly twirled in the rain. Klaus took the umbrella that was lying in his car and walked towards her. She didn't see him coming and bumped into him. He held onto her waist to prevent her from falling. Her hands rested on his chest. She looked up at him with her clear green eyes and water running down her golden hair. She smiled.

**Okay, so don't hate me! :D Please leave your reviews, I would love to see what you think! Thanks! :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Connections and Memories

**Hey Everyone! I hope I haven't made you guys wait too long! Thank-you to all who left reviews! I love seeing what you think! :) Thanks! Here is my next chapter! There is M content written in ****_Italics! Enjoy!_**

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her. Her bright green eyes looked so innocent like mirrors reflecting her soul. Her rosy pink lips genuinely smiled at him. It wasn't like the times she would come to distract him. He felt his heart swell as he held onto her. Her scent of lavender was intoxicating. He was trying to realize the fact that she was actually here in his arms. It felt like a release from all the internal anguish he had been going through for the past two weeks. He wanted to hold her there forever in his arms, never wanting to let go. Then, suddenly, an image flashed across his mind. It was of Caroline, but she had long hair and she was wearing a dress from thousand years back. What was going on? It felt like a memory but that would be impossible.

"Hi," Caroline said to break the silence. It pulled him back from his train of thoughts.

"Hi love," he said. He sees Caroline look down and back up at him. He released his arms from around her waist and her arms dropped from his chest. He continued to hold the umbrella over them.

"Do you need a ride?" Klaus asked as he looked at her holding onto numerous bags. She looked down her bags as well.

"Yes, that'd be great but I was making my way to the Grill, I wanted to grab something to eat," Caroline said and looked back up at him. "You don't have to wait, I mean if you're busy," she mumbled.

"Its fine love, here let me help you with your bags," he took a handful of shopping bags from her.

"Thanks," she said and they walked down the street towards the Mystic Grill. Caroline sneaked peeks at him as they walked together. She hadn't seen him for a day now and that was before they travelled to the present. When he continued to hold her and look at her, she thought for a moment that he remembered. But then, he asked her if she needed a ride. His deep blue eyes still shone with the same kindness and sincerity she had seen in the past. He had changed over the thousand years but there was a part of him that was still human. She was the only one he ever showed it to. All she wanted to do was to hold him and crash her lips against his. She wanted to take in his spicy scent and feel his perfect chiseled body against hers. 'I love you and I want you so bad,' she thought.

"Did you say something?" he asked. She looked at him for a quick second and blushed. How did he know she wanted to say something? She merely thought it.

"Huh? No," she said and then looked away.

"I thought I heard…never mind," he said.

They stepped into the Mystic Grill and found a booth to sit down. Caroline looked around the grill for Matt. She hadn't seen him in so long.

"Can I get you a drink?" Klaus asked. She turned to look at him.

"No, I'm not up for alcohol today," Caroline said. It puzzled Klaus, she always had a drink with him. It was their thing. The waitress came to their table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes, but before that, I just wanted to ask, is Matt working today?" Caroline said.

"No, he booked it off, he had to go to school for some event," she said. Caroline looked at her for a moment. Event at school? Last football game pep rally! And Prom was coming up soon! How could she forget? "Well, what can I get you?"

"I would like a chocolate milkshake with whip cream, hot fudge brownies with vanilla ice cream and whip cream on the side," Caroline said with a smile. The waitress looked at her for a moment and then smiled. Klaus just stared at her; he had never seen her like this before.

"And what can I get you sir?" the waitress asked.

"I'll just have a coffee," he said. The waitress nodded and left. "You're onto sweet things, love," he said. She smiled at him. He had no idea how happy she was. All day she had been hoping to just get a glance of him and here he is spending time with her. On top of that she was craving chocolate. She was never the type to over indulge chocolate but now since she was pregnant, it was all she wanted.

"I just feel like having chocolate," she replied but she really wanted to say was, 'I love you, I want to be with you and I'm pregnant with your babies, duh I'm craving chocolate,' but she couldn't because he'd probably think it was some kind of stupid joke. Klaus looked at her with a confused expression.

"Did you just say something love?" he asked. He swore he heard some faint word after she said 'I just feel like having chocolate,' but they were in his mind, it was kind of disorienting.

"I just said that I feel like having chocolate," she said. That was strange. It happened twice, she would be thinking something to him and he somehow knew.

"No, I mean after that," he said.

"No," she said. He just shook his head. The waitress brought their order. Caroline took her fork and sliced a piece of the brownie, scooped up some vanilla ice cream and whipped cream and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. She couldn't help it. Klaus looked at her for a moment and smirked. He quietly watched her ate her hot fudge brownie getting fudge on her face.

"You have something," he said pointing his finger to his face. She looked at him confused.

"You have…" he reached over and rubbed the fudge away from under lip. Her cheeks burned red at his touch.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem, sweetheart," his lips curled up into a dimpled smile. He couldn't help but notice how different she was around him now.

Caroline finished her milkshake. Klaus paid the bill and they left. When they got to his car, he opened the door and helped her in. He pulled out of the parking space and started to drive down the road. He turned on the radio. Caroline laughed when she heard the song that was playing. _No Diggity_. She remembered the time when Stefan said he was going to propose to Rebekah and she sang it to him.

"What's so funny, love?" Klaus asked amused.

"Nothing, this song. It reminds me of funny moment with Stefan," she said. Klaus looked irritated.

"It seems like you and Stefan got really close after this spell travel," he said looking bluntly at the road in front of him. Caroline could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Well, I guess so," she knew exactly what to say after. "He is the big brother I never had," she said. She could see Klaus's form relax. She smiled to herself. The next song came on. It was _Daylight _by Maroon 5. She couldn't help but cry. It reminded her of the last night with Nik in the past and how badly she wished that night would last. Now he was with her only inches away but he didn't even remember her. She cried so easily. Klaus noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks. He pulled out a tissue and handed it over.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Caroline wiped away the tears.

"This song reminds me when we had to leave from that place we were sent to. We met this really nice family there. They made us feel a part of their family," she said. He parked in front of her house. He didn't know what to say. Who was this family she met? She grabbed her bags and opened the car door. She smiled again, the tears seemed long forgotten.

"Thank-you," she said.

"No problem love. I'll see you later Caroline," he said. She nodded and closed the car door. It was dark outside but the rain had stopped. Klaus drove away. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Stefan hastily opened the door, took the bags from her hands and ran in to the living room. Caroline heard the twins crying. Stefan had one and Bonnie had the other. They were both trying to soothe them but nothing seemed to be working.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked as she took Arianna from Bonnie.

"I don't know, we fed them, checked their diapers but they are still crying," Stefan said. Caroline looked at Arianna and then placed her hand on her chest. Her temperature seemed normal. She peeked into her diaper which was clean but Arianna continued to cry. Caroline put Arianna on her shoulder and patted her on the back. Arianna burped. She wasn't crying anymore. Stefan quickly did the same with Aden. Both were now quiet and dozing off. They put the sleeping babies in Caroline's room and came back to the living room. They dropped onto the couch exhausted.

"I desperately need Rebekah to remember! I mean I can't rely on Caroline all the time and she pregnant too. She needs her rest; she can't always take care of them," Stefan said.

"It's okay Stef, we'll find a way," Caroline said. Bonnie got up, went to her bag and got out the grimoire. She sat down and started flipping through it.

"I'm going to see what I can find on lost memories," Bonnie said.

"So how was shopping?" Stefan asked as Bonnie looked through the big book.

"It was fun. I got a lot of clothes, mostly dresses," Caroline said.

"You got a ride home," Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Yah, I met Klaus. We went to the grill because I wanted hot fudge brownies," Caroline said. Stefan laughed.

"He's probably wondering why you weren't having a drink with him," Stefan said. Caroline pouted and threw a pillow at him. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"But something strange kept happening. I mean I would talk to him but then I would make random comments in my head too. Somehow he heard them or something, I don't know because he kept asking me if I said something," Caroline said.

"That is strange," Stefan agreed. He thought about it. "I don't know, Care. I've never heard of anything like that before."

"I have a theory but I don't know if I'm right," Bonnie said. She looked up at them from her grimoire.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"Well, he's alpha male and you're alpha female. Two mates are bound to have some kind of connection," Bonnie said.

"That makes sense," Stefan said.

"Yah, but then he should've heard me clearly," Caroline said.

"It's just a theory Caroline. I'm not entirely sure," Bonnie said. "Anyways, I found something on memory."

"What does it say?" Stefan asked.

"Forgotten memories due to magic can be retrieved in many ways. The following are some methods: Talking about the memory that needs to be triggered, compulsion to remember, exchange of something intimate, and touching an object related to that memory. However, there are some memories that can never be retrieved," Bonnie finished. They sat in silence for a while.

"Well, they're originals so we can't compel them," Caroline said.

"I tried talking about it but that didn't work," Stefan said. "What does it mean by exchange of something intimate?"

"I have no idea," Bonnie said. They sat in silence again and then, Stefan got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"To see Rebekah, I need to get her memory back!" Stephan said. He was determined to make her remember. There was no way she can't remember him.

"Stefan, don't make rash decisions. We should think this over and come up with a plan," Bonnie said. But he had already stepped out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah sat on her bed reading her _Cosmopolitan _magazine. Even though she was flipping the pages to the magazine, she couldn't take her mind off Stefan. The way he was around her; it was so different. This trip changed him. Even sex felt different. It wasn't crazy like before, it was more passionate and tender. She felt like she was in love. The thought scared her. Stefan did say that he wanted to be with her but not that he loved her. However, living a thousand years and going through betrayal after betrayal, it was hard to trust anyone.

She heard the front door open and close. She got down and zoomed into the front room. Her brother had just walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Rebekah said.

"I am," he replied as he walked to get himself a drink.

"May I ask what it is that has made you so happy?" Rebekah said.

"You might want to say 'who'," Klaus said.

"You met Caroline. Did she reject you again?" Rebekah scoffed.

"No, in fact the opposite." Just then his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to call. What can I do for you little werewolf?" Klaus said.

Rebekah could hear Hayley asking him to meet her and that she was willing to share some information about Katherine.

"Very well, I'll see you soon," Klaus said and hung up.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, seems like the werewolf is ready to give in," Klaus smirked. "Can you check on the progress of the house tomorrow morning? I want it built as soon as possible," he said and left through the door.

"Sure," Rebekah said indifferently and sat down on the couch. She knew he heard her. Just then there was a knock on the door. She vamp sped to the door and opened. There stood Stefan with smirk on his face. He walked in and she shut the door behind him.

"I brought dinner," he said holding up two bags. From the smell Rebekah could tell one bag contained Chinese takeout and the other contained blood. She smiled and took the bags from him. They sat down on the couch and started with the Chinese takeout.

"How was the rest of your day?" Stefan asked.

"Boring, watched a movie, read a magazine and talked to Nik for a bit," she said. "Nothing amusing."

"How about you?" she asked.

"Taking care of twins," he said looking directly at her.

"Oh right, the Sheriff's friends' children," she said. He nodded and looked down. Once they were finished, Rebekah threw out the boxes and grabbed the blood bag. They sat on the couch watching a rerun of _Friends._ She opened it and started to sip on it. She offered it to him but he refused it.

"Right, you still do animal blood," she said. He nodded.

"I can help you control it," she offered. "Trust me." He leaned forward and took a sip from the bag. His eyes went red and the veins under his eyes became visible. Rebekah put the bag aside and held his face.

"Stefan just breathe. Force your mind off of it," she said. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes. The veins from under his eyes disappeared and his eyes became normal. Her hands were still holding onto his face. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. His lips responded to hers.

_His hand went around her waist and pulled her closer. Their tongues danced together. He picked her up and her legs wound around his waist. He carried her to the room not breaking the kiss. Their clothes were off in no time. He kissed her lips as his hands moved up her legs to her core. Her body felt like it was on fire. He took one of breast into his mouth and teased the other. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him inside her._

_"Stefan please," she moaned. He obliged. He set steady pace which quickly sped up. She flipped them over so she was on the top. She rocked back and forth against him. He sat up holding her and sucked on one of her breast. She couldn't hold it, her fangs elongated. Stefan saw her._

_"Go on," he said as he tilted his neck to the side. She went down and plunged her fangs into his neck. She felt his fangs pierce into her neck. His blood was euphoric and she felt herself come. She could tell that he did too. _

She continued to drink until there was this maddening pain in her head. She let go and fell back on to the pillow. It felt like she was hit in the head with a brick. Suddenly, these images poured into her head. Memories.

"Rebekah? Bekah are you okay?" she could feel Stefan's hands trying to soothe her. But she couldn't respond. Images, conversations, experiences, like lost memories started pouring into her head.

Stefan wondered what was happening to her. It couldn't be due to blood sharing. So many vampires did that. He looked at her as she held her head moaning in pain. Slowly, she let her head go and her eyes fluttered open. Stefan looked down into her light blue eyes. There was something there. Recognition.

"Stefan? Stefan!" she said. He looked at her for a bit. Did she remember? "You kept your word! I remember!" she said.

"Are you serious? I mean do you really remember?" he couldn't believe it. He held her face looking at her.

"Yes, I remember we met in the fields, got married, and there's Caroline. You said she was your sister! And…" he didn't let her finish. He kissed her urgently. This was all he needed. She kissed him back. He was her husband and they would have eternity together. They started their second round not knowing how many more would follow.

The sun was about to rise. Rebekah wrapped herself in the sheets, walked over to the curtains and drew them open. She felt Stefan behind her and his hands came around her waist. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him kissing her neck.

"Remember when we use to go to the fields in the early morning to watch the sunrise," she said.

"Mm-hmm," he said as he kissed her shoulder. She giggled. Then something else struck her.

"Stefan the twins!" she said. He turned her around and his green eyes gazed into her eyes.

"They are perfectly fine and are waiting to see their mom," he smiled.

"I want to see them, how big are they?" she asked urgency in her voice.

"Rebekah, they are only five days old," he said. "You haven't missed anything." She calmed down a bit.

"I want to see them," she said. "Let go get them."

"Rebekah, you won't be able to come into Caroline's house because you haven't been invited in. Liz isn't home," he said.

"But I want to see them. It feels like I haven't seen them for a thousand years!" Rebekah said with tears in her eyes. Stefan held her by her shoulders.

"It's okay, I'll bring them here," he said. She nodded and smiled. She's finally going to see her babies.

**Well what you think? Should I change the rating for the story to M? please leave your reviews! Thanks! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Life and Games

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you everyone for their wonderful reviews! I love reading them! Don't worry I would never allow Hayley and Klaus! :) Disclaimer: I belongs to TVD! Here is my next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Stefan quickly grabbed his car from the Salvatore boarding house garage and headed to Caroline's house. Damon wasn't home because he went to look for Katherine taking Elena with him. Stefan was just so happy that Rebekah had her memory back; he didn't really care for anything else. Everything was perfect and their family would be back together forever. He parked in front of the Sheriff's house, walked to the front door and knocked. Caroline opened the door with her one hand on her hip. She was glaring at him.

"I understand that you really want her to remember but that doesn't mean you leave the twins alone with me for the whole night," she said. Stefan walked into the house and closed the door behind him. "I mean yesterday night I had Bonnie here to help. I want to make this easy for you Stef and I want to help but it's stressful for me to get up four times during the night and feed both of them and change their diapers all alone."

"Sorry Care. Won't happen again. We need to get the twins ready, I'm taking them," Stefan said as he picked up Arianna and started putting a warmer slipper on.

"Take them where?" Caroline asked.

"To Rebekah, she remembers!" Stefan said. Caroline looked at him shocked for a second.

"She remembers? That's great! How?" Caroline asked. She went to Aden and also dressed him in warmer clothes.

"I'll explain later. She wanted to come here but she wasn't invited in so I said I'd take them to her," Stefan said.

"I'm coming too. I feel like I haven't seen her for so long even though it's only been two days," Caroline said. Stefan nodded as he put Arianna in the rocker. "Is Klaus there?"

"No, he wasn't there all night," Stefan said. He grabbed the bag with all the sketches Klaus had drawn and carvings and placed it by the door.

Caroline quickly went to her room and changed into an ocean blue summer dress she had brought yesterday. She had to look good just in case Nik came home during her time there. She walked out of the room.

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked. Caroline nodded. Stefan picked up the two rockers and walked to the car. Caroline grabbed the bag and closed the door behind her.

As they drove there, Caroline couldn't hold her excitement. Rebekah and her were best friends now and finally she had someone else who knew of her situation. Once she found out how Rebekah got her memories back, she could get Klaus's memories back too. Stefan parked in front of the apartment and took the twins out of the back seat. Caroline got out of the car and held the door open for him. They took the elevator up and knocked on the apartment door.

Rebekah had been anxiously waiting for Stefan to come with the twins. Her babies; she couldn't wait to hold them in her hands. She remembered holding onto them the night before Stefan took them promising her that she would see them again. Now that time had finally arrived. After Stefan left to go get them, she became more and more impatient. To take her mind off of it, she cleaned the apartment and took a shower. Now she sat on the couch staring at the magazine constantly turning to look at the door. Finally, there was a knock on the door. She zoomed to the door and opened it. There stood Stefan holding onto two rockers. He walked in; she looked into the two rockers. Her two babies looked exactly like they did when Stefan took her. They were beautiful. It was easy to tell between them. Aden had her hair and Arianna had Stefan's hair colour. She couldn't help it, tears fell down her cheeks. She wanted to pick them up but she wasn't human. What if she couldn't be gentle with them? She looked up at Stefan, he nodded in encouragement. She picked up the two babies and gently held them close to her. She felt her heart swell with joy that knew no bounds. She never thought that she would feel like this in her life. She felt happy and content. It was like her thousand years of emptiness had been filled. She looked up at Stefan and smiled. Stefan smiled and hugged all three of them. Their family was finally together.

Rebekah couldn't take her eyes off the twins. She wanted to remember every feature as they slept in her arms. Her eyes then caught someone else standing there too.

"Caroline!" Rebekah said. Caroline smiled at her with tears in her eyes. She walked to her and gave her a hug with the twins.

"I'm so happy you remember us," Caroline said.

"Me too! I'm so happy you're a part of my life," Rebekah said. She walked over to the couch and sat down with the twins and Caroline at her side. It was a happy moment for all of them. Stefan filled Rebekah in on what Bonnie said about the twins. Caroline talked about how they've taking care of them for the past two days.

"We haven't bought much for them. I mean we just got basics. I know you would want to buy things of your choice for them. Also, you two have to decide where you're going to be living," Caroline said. Rebekah appreciated how much Caroline thought of her feelings in getting things for her babies. She would have to design their nursery, clothes, toys and so much more! She looked at Stefan.

"Well, we can live at the Salvatore boarding house or get a place of our own. The choice is yours," Stefan said.

"If we live at the Salvatore boarding house, we'll have to fill in Damon and Elena," she said. She wasn't sure where she wanted to live. All she wanted to do right now was look at her two babies.

"I'm not sure, can we decide that later?" Rebekah said. Stefan nodded. He understood how she felt at this moment. Aden started to cry followed by Arianna. Rebekah felt powerful motherly instincts that were missing for a thousand years. They were hungry. Stefan took Arianna from her and handed her a bottle to feed Aden. Aden greedily drank from the bottle as he held onto her finger. She couldn't breast feed them like she had done for the two days she had them but this was still satisfying.

"So can you guys tell me how Rebekah got her memory back?" Caroline asked. How could she forget, Nik still needed to get his memories back. Poor Caroline and then she remembered something from the past.

"Caroline, you're still pregnant?" Rebekah asked. Caroline nodded happily.

"Guess how many!" Stefan smirked. Rebekah looked awed.

"There's more than one?" she smiled. Caroline nodded. "Two?"

"Three," Caroline said. Rebekah looked shocked. She was happy that her and Stefan had two children. They wouldn't be able to have anymore, but this was a great act of fate. Caroline was having three. She felt so happy for Nik. He was finally going to be a family man. "How?"

"Well, there's something more. I'm a hybrid now," she said. "I think it was when I drank Nik's blood to protect the babies during time travel. It couldn't get rid of my vampire side but it added the werewolf side to let me continue to carry the babies. Since wolves are known to have more than one pup at a time, I'm having three."

"That makes sense," Rebekah agreed. "I'm assuming you're alpha female?" Caroline nodded. Of course Rebekah had been around more than them so she knew more about these kinds of things.

"So how did you get your memory back?" Caroline asked. Rebekah blushed.

"Well when we were doing it, we bit each other and shared our blood. So I guess it was under the exchange of something intimate category," Stefan said. Caroline nodded.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean he's been dying to ask me out. We can go on a couple of dates and I can bet things can get heated up pretty quickly," Caroline said.

"Care I don't think that's a good idea," Stefan said. Rebekah and Caroline looked at him confused.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"It's because Rebekah nearly drained me. She's an original; she's more powerful and can drink at a faster rate compared to me. You're pregnant and it not healthy for you to lose that much blood that fast," Stefan explained.

"That makes sense Caroline," Rebekah agreed with him. It was too dangerous for Caroline and the babies.

"What am I going to do?" Caroline said as she placed her hands on the head.

"Don't, we'll figure it out," Rebekah said as she placed the finished bottle on the coffee table, put Aden on her shoulder and burped him. She took him back into her lap. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Aden Kol Salvatore. Now she understood why Stefan had named him after Kol. She missed her brother along with his snotty comments. "Thanks," she said.

"For what?" Stefan asked.

"For everything. Without you going to the past this would have never been possible and naming him after Kol," she said. He came and sat beside her with Arianna in his arms.

"Hey, it was for both of us. This is the closest we are going to get to a human life. And it was thanks to Bonnie that we were sent to the past," he said. She smiled. The witch had done something good.

"Rebekah do you have blood bags?" Caroline asked.

"Yah, in the fridge," Rebekah said. Caroline got one and started sipping on it. She looked at Caroline with an amused expression.

"Don't look at me that way, I can't help it. They make me hungry," she said. Rebekah laughed.

"I know exactly how you're feeling," she said. "So what do you crave the most?"

"Chocolate! Can't have enough of it. I was with Klaus yesterday and I ordered a whole lot of chocolate stuff. He just stared at me," Caroline said. The two of them broke into laughter as Stefan stared at them confused.

"You won't get it Stefan, it's a pregnancy thing," Rebekah said.

"Yah, I remember when you were like you wanted to eat strawberries after you found out you were pregnant," Caroline said.

"Oh yah and you came back after beating up Tatia. Kol told us the whole story in detail," Rebekah chuckled. The two friends remembered old time laughing at fun memories. Caroline took out the sketches and suggested to make an album out of it. Rebekah loved the idea. Even though it was in the past, she would have a wedding album. She had to thank Nik for it when he remembered.

Even though Rebekah didn't want to let the twins out of her sight, they had to discuss what they were going to do next. First, they had to tell Damon and Elena because Stefan and Rebekah had decided to live at the Salvatore boarding house. They would get Bonnie to put a protective spell over the house to protect the babies. Caroline would continue living at her house because it was safe. They would have to try different methods of reminding Nik so he could get his memories back.

Caroline walked to the paintings that were standing against the wall. She flipped through them quickly. Nik had painted so many different ones. She saw one she really liked. It was bright, free and colourful like their world in the past. She moved it to the front and admired it.

"You like that one," Rebekah said as she stood beside Caroline.

"Yah, it so lively," she said.

"I remember him painting it. He was in such a good mood that day for some strange reason," Rebekah said. Caroline smiled; it reminded her of waking up to the rising sun after their first night together.

Rebekah and Stefan went and got a stroller for the twins while Caroline watched the babies. It was the type where two babies could fit in it. Rebekah wanted to go shopping but not without them. It was around nine 'o' clock and they walked to Stefan's car. Rebekah didn't approve of it. She said it was fine if it were just the two of them but not good for family.

"That could be out date night car," she said when Stefan said it would sit in the garage useless. Now they had to consider taking time out for each other too. They never expected having to do this before. They would have to go car shopping soon but right now Rebekah just wanted to get the 'basic' things.

Before they made their way to the mall, Rebekah told them how they needed to stop by the Mikaelson mansion to see how things were turning out.

"Caroline you choose everything for this house because it's going to be your's and Nik's," Rebekah said. They spent some time there as Caroline picked out colours, tiles, furniture, lights and other designs for the house.

By the time they were finished, it was noon. After finishing up at the mansion, they got something to eat and went to the mall. Rebekah bought almost a hundred pairs of clothing each, followed by bottles, diapers and lots of toys. They bought custom made cribs and she even chose the other furniture. While Stefan and Rebekah were walking through the aisle, a young couple walked by.

"They are so cute!" the lady said. "Twins?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl," Rebekah said and smiled. It felt so normal.

"You're so lucky! We're expecting too," the lady said.

"Congratulations!" Rebekah said.

"How old are they?" the man asked. His partner continued to admire the twins.

"Five days," Stefan replied looking down at the twins. The couple admired the twins a little bit longer and made their way to the next aisle.

"That felt like such a human act," Rebekah said quietly. Stefan nodded and smiled.

"Where are we going to have the nursery? We can't have it beside Damon's room, he'd probably kill us if he had to wake up every few hours from the crying," Stefan said.

"I was thinking of turning your Uncle Zack's room into a nursery. I'm going to get the room painted sky blue with the sun rising," she said. She chose the blankets, pink for Arianna and blue for Aden. They had bought so much stuff that Stefan had to get it delivered to the Salvatore house. Finally, Rebekah called it a day when the twins started to get agitated. They dropped Caroline line at home and made their way to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon and Elena weren't home yet. Rebekah and Stefan fed the babies and put them in Stefan's room because the nursery wasn't ready. The workers were going to come tomorrow to renovate the nursery and their room. She decided that she wanted Nik to do the painting when he got his memory back. They had the babies in the middle and they slept on either side. Their world was perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline sat on her bed. She wanted to see Klaus so bad. Her thoughts went from one court to the other like a tennis ball. Should she call him or should she go see him? Rebekah had said that he was back in town. She told him that she was staying at the Salvatore's. Well she was technically a Salvatore now. Rebekah and Stefan were married. At last, she decided she was going to see him. She got a bag of blood from the fridge and quickly downed it. She walked out of her front door and made her way to Klaus's apartment. She took the elevator up because she was feeling too lazy to walk up the stairs. She was about to knock but stopped when she heard someone other than Klaus talking. It was Hayley. She should there listening.

"Hate that, too much, wouldn't get that," Hayley said as she flipped through the canvases. "Don't care, hmm this one. Doesn't want to make me want to puke," Caroline could hear her flirty voice. Caroline could feel the anger coursing through her. It was different, she never felt this angry before. It must be the werewolf gene that was now in her. All she wanted to do was smash the door down and throw Hayley out but she regained control of herself and further listened. She wanted to know why Hayley was there. "Why'd you paint it?" she asked.

"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine, the canvas, the colour. As a child I had neither sense of the world or my place in it but art taught me that one's vision could be achieved with sheer force of will. Same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything to stand in one's way," Klaus said. He words were so mesmerizing and so thoughtful. Caroline could sense her Nik there but with a thousand year's perspective.

"So is that your thing? Show a girl some mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?" Hayley said.

"I felt I had many charms but uhhh, regardless, I'm enjoying myself."

Caroline was furious. He was enjoying himself with that she wolf gigolo!

"You do whatever you enjoy," Hayley said. Klaus's phone rang. He was talking to Damon.

"Damon informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you're safe and free to go, or stay." Klaus added.

"I could be persuaded to stay, enjoy some of the good life, maybe I could spill some of Katherine's secrets," Hayley said. Caroline had it. She turned the knob so hard that the lock broke and she swung the door open. Klaus looked surprised to see her and Haley's expression was shocked, almost scared. Caroline walked straight up to Hayley. She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Klaus was awed by how beautiful Caroline looked in the ocean blue dress. He had heard someone come out of the elevator but thought it was some other inmate. But what was she doing here? She probably already knew Stefan wouldn't be here and she wasn't close friends with Rebekah.

"I'm sorry but no one's going to persuade you to stay," Caroline said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Hayley said. That did it.

"Hayley. Leave," Caroline said sternly. There was heaviness in her voice. She saw Klaus's head snap up at the sound of her voice. From his face she knew he was familiar to it. He was her alpha, her mate and she wasn't going to let some random she wolf get close to him. There was a certain kind of strain on Hayley's face as she tried to fight the command but couldn't. She placed her glass on the table, picked up her bag and jacket, and left.

"What was that for love?" Klaus asked with anger and a hint of surprise.

"Why are you even associating with her? She's the reason you ended up killing twelve of your hybrids!" Caroline said.

"I was trying to get information out of her about Katarina!" Klaus said.

"What a fun way of getting information out of someone who plotted to kill you," she started sarcastically but then went to the point.

"Why am I even explaining myself? I will do as I please," he said as he looked directly at her. Caroline was angry. He was willing to go to any lengths to get what he wanted.

"Seriously, this is something you have to do?!" Caroline yelled.

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!" Klaus yelled back.

"What is wrong with you, I'm trying to make you see reason and you still can't get out of your own ways! God!" Caroline turned around and started to walk towards the door. She already felt exhausted.

"Don't turn your back on me!" he yelled as he zoomed in front of her.

"I should've turned my back on you ages ago!" she cried. Tears fell down her cheeks and she zoomed out the door. She heard him call her but she ignored him. She had enough for one night. She walked to the Salvatore boarding house and knocked on the door. Stefan opened the door. He was in his pajamas, navy blue platted pants and a grey shirt. She saw Rebekah walk out of her room.

"Care what happened?" Stefan said with concern as he pulled her into a hug. She cried into his embrace. He walked her to the sofas with Rebekah trailing behind them. They sat down Caroline and took a seat on either side of her.

"Caroline what happened?" Rebekah asked as she held her hands. Caroline explained through sobs the events of the evening.

"It's going to be okay Caroline," Rebekah said as she tried to soothe her. "You have to remember, he's been around for a thousand years. It's going to be hard to change his ways. But there is some humanity still left in him," Rebekah said.

"I know there's humanity still in him, I've seen it. But it scares me to think what will happen when these babies come into the world," Caroline said.

"Caroline, he won't change all his ways, but I know he will do anything to be with you. And after he gets his memories back, it will get better," Rebekah said. Caroline nodded.

"I just want him to show his humanity more," Caroline said as she looked at Rebekah.

"Well you'll have to force it out of him, but I know for a fact that he won't change all his ways. After he finds out about the babies, he's going to be even more protective. He's always been the one to look out for his family Caroline, never doubt that," Rebekah said. Caroline understood. She didn't want to completely change him. She was attracted to him knowing what he has done, but she just needed him to be with her. She loved him no matter what. But it seemed like when she went along with him, his attention divided to other things. She needed to keep it on her.

Caroline had made up her mind. She was going to make him remember. She would try all the ways possible and in the end she would wait after the babies were born. Right now, she needed to spend as much time with him as possible and this way she could get rid of other 'opponents'. She was going to be the old Caroline who made him chase her. He was going to have to woo her for her affection. If she played it right, all would turn out right.

"I have a plan," Caroline said. She explained Rebekah what she wanted her to do and how she planned on getting him. "I rather have him close than far."

"I like this feisty game you're playing. Leading to hot hybrid sex I assume?" Rebekah teased.

"He has no idea what he's going to be in for," Caroline smirked. She would do anything to win him.

"I call him tomorrow," Rebekah said with a wink.

"Let the games begin!" Caroline grinned.

**What did you guys think? Like it? I've always been fan of how Klaus woos Caroline! Please leave your reviews! I love to see what you think! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Distractions

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you so much for your amazing reviews! It motivates me to write! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update even after your requests. It's final exam week. Anyways, here is my next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Rebekah and Stefan were overlooking the work that was being done in the nursery and their room. The twins were with Caroline for the afternoon, so they didn't have anything to worry about. Rebekah was getting Stefan's bedroom redone. She thought it looked too dark and should incorporate the new changes in their life. The room was getting a lighter palate, a new bed and bookshelves because the old ones were just too dark. A bigger window was installed for better light. Rebekah had brought all her things over in the morning before dropping the twins off at Caroline's place, and was adjusting things in the closet. The nursery was also coming out fine. All the old furniture came out and the cribs were going in. She decided to go with crème colour paint for now until she could get Nik to paint it. Suddenly, they heard someone walk through the door.

"I'll go check," Stefan said. Rebekah nodded and kept her ears open to hear anything.

Stefan walked into the hallway to find Elena and Damon there.

"What's going on?" Damon said. He had obviously heard the renovation going on.

"Just some renovations. Damon we need to talk," Stefan said but Damon walked around him towards where the sounds were coming from. Just then Rebekah stepped in front of him and prevented him from going towards the nursery.

"Ah Original Blondie, knew this had something to do with you," Damon said as he walked towards Stefan.

"Damon, we really need to talk. All four of us," Stefan urged them towards the living room where the fire was burning. "Have a seat," Stefan said as he and Rebekah sat across them.

"What is it Stefan?" Elena asked. Stefan looked at Rebekah who nodded encouragingly at him.

"Well, it's about how Caroline and I were sent by magic," Stefan said.

"What about it?" Damon said. He was getting impatient.

"We were actually sent back in time," Stefan started. He explained everything from getting sent back, Caroline being his sister and meeting the originals. "Rebekah and I got married," Stefan said.

"You what?" Damon said as he got up. "You're telling me that Original Barbie here is my sister-in-law?" Elena looked like some had barfed on her. Her mouth hung open with shock.

"Yes," Stefan said and took a deep breath. "There's more," he added.

"What?" Damon asked.

"We had kids, twins, and I've brought them back with me," Stefan said. Damon stood there not being able to say anything.

"Please tell me this was some joke? Now would be the time to say the punch line," Damon said as he looked at Stefan.

"It's not a joke Damon," Rebekah spoke. Damon looked at her and then back at Stefan. They looked back at him eagerly waiting for him to accept the truth. Elena looked at Rebekah for a bit and then at Stefan as many emotions ranged upon her face, shock to hurt to more shock to envy and finally just went blank. Damon paced around for a bit as he combed his finger through his jet black hair. He finally came back and sat down in front of them.

"You're telling me that we have babies in this house?" Damon asked.

"Technically yes, but they're not here right now," Stefan said.

"Where are they?" Damon asked.

"They are with their aunt," Rebekah answered.

"Aunt?" Damon looked confused.

"Caroline," Stefan said. "We're just renovating the nursery and my bedroom. After that's done, Bonnie agreed to put a protective spell over the house for the twins." Damon nodded.

"Why didn't you tell right after you came back?" Damon asked.

"It's because I needed to trigger Rebekah's memory first," Stefan said. Just then they heard the front door open again. They could hear Caroline cooing at the twins. Soon she walked into the living room pushing the stroller. She had a thick book under her arm as she pushed closer. Once she saw Damon and Elena she stopped and looked at Stefan and Rebekah. They nodded and waved her over confirming that Damon knew everything.

"Do you want to meet your niece and nephew?" Stefan said.

"Niece and nephew?" Damon said trying to confirm what he had just heard. Stefan nodded and walked over to the stroller. He picked up both babies and walked over to Damon.

"Damon meet Aden Kol Salvatore and Arianna Caroline Salvatore. And you guys meet your Uncle Damon," Stefan said. The twins looked up at Damon as Stefan faced them towards him. Rebekah walked around towards them.

"Would you like to hold him?" Rebekah asked as she looked at Damon.

"I..." before Damon could finish, Rebekah placed Aden in his arms. Damon adjusted his arm to hold the baby better but his position was still awkward. Elena glanced over to see the baby.

"He has your eyes Stefan!" Damon said with slight admiration.

"Yah, and Arianna has my hair colour and nose," Stefan smiled. Damon looked over at Arianna in Stefan's arms.

"I never thought we would see this in our lives," Damon said.

"I know," Stefan replied.

Then Rebekah's eye caught something in Caroline's hands.

"What is that?" Rebekah asked.

"Huh?" Caroline didn't realized what Rebekah was asking for.

"That book," Rebekah pointed out.

"Oh! It's for you guys. It's your wedding album plus when the twins were born," Caroline handed the album over to Rebekah who flipped it open and going through it.

"Wait up blon..., I want to see what I missed," Damon said as he stood beside her.

"Another thing, the photographer is coming tomorrow for family photos at ten in the morning so be ready," Caroline said.

"Okay Care," Stefan said as he went and stood beside Rebekah to look at the sketches.

"So Blondie, why didn't you get married to an Original and have babies?" Damon asked. Caroline looked at him for a second and then at Rebekah and Stefan.

"I was...I'm pregnant," Caroline blurted out.

"What?" Elena said. Caroline explained her situation with Klaus.

"Wow!" Damon said. Everyone remained quiet. This information had left them speechless. "Anyways, I think these babies are hungry and I have to go clear my head," Damon said handing Aden to Rebekah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus walked around the Mikaelson mansion. It was coming along perfectly. The house had an incredible brightness about it. He was surprised Rebekah had made such selections in terms of colour, tile, design and many other decors. It was turning out better than the first time he had it built. This would actually be his home. He hadn't felt like that for any of his previous homes before. He decided to call Rebekah. She had told him this morning how she was moving in with Stefan. He was fine with it as long as Stefan kept her happy. He was always fond of him. He picked up his phone and dialed her number. After two rings she picked up.

"Hi Nik," Rebekah said.

"Baby sister, just calling to say what a magnificent job you've done with the choices for the house," Klaus said.

"Nik I didn't choose them," Rebekah said. This confused him, who could have made these choices?

"Then who did?" He asked desperately wanting to know the answer.

"It was Caroline," she said. He stood there trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"Caroline?" he said.

"Yes, Caroline, now if you weren't an ass to her, she would have told you herself," Rebekah said and hung up.

He couldn't believe that Caroline had chosen everything. Her choice was exquisite. Perhaps he should go apologise to her, he thought. Then he changed his mind, she had to know that just because he fancied her doesn't mean he would have her tell him what to do. He decided that he needed a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline and Rebekah giggled after Rebekah hung up the phone. According to the plan, 'How to get a guy in as little days as possible', the first step was to draw in Klaus. They had to have him around Caroline as much as possible. Caroline got up and went to the closet.

"He should be on his way to the grill soon, Bonnie said she would text me once he arrived," Caroline said as Stefan walked in. He leaned against the door looking at the two friends.

"You guys are playing a dangerous game. I mean you're talking about Klaus," Stefan said.

"Stefan, don't be a brooder," Rebekah said.

"Bekah, you know your brother. He's not stupid. Even when we were trying to kill him, he was two steps ahead of us," Stefan said.

"Well who says he's going to know this time. It's not like we're planning to kill him. He knows Caroline is mad at him and we're going to start playing from there. I'm pretty sure that he's not familiar with this kind of game," Rebekah said. Stefan gave up.

"Just be careful. Especially you Care." Stefan said. Caroline smiled.

"Sounds good, back to what we were doing," Rebekah said. Caroline nodded.

"But what should I wear?" Caroline asked. "I need to look really hot! He shouldn't be able to take his eyes off me no matter how hard he tries," Caroline beamed. Rebekah grinned. Finally it was her turn, her brother had been playing games with them for centuries but now it's time for payback. It wasn't like they were going to hurt him. They were going to create a longing in him that he wouldn't be able to resist.

Rebekah got up and walked to the closet and went through Caroline's clothes. Caroline came back to her bed and sat down.

"How about this skirt with this top?" Rebekah took out a black skirt and a crème spaghetti strap top with jewels on it.

"I can't wear that skirt anymore, it doesn't zip up because of my belly," Caroline pouted.

"Right, that's okay. We can stick to dresses," Rebekah said as she scavenged through the closet. Next she pulled out a crimson red tube dress.

"Here try this on," Rebekah handed it to her. Caroline stripped and put on the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was a very fitting dress and since her belly was pouching, it was kind of off.

"I can't wear this! I can't believe I'm a hybrid who's saying this but I look fat!" Caroline said as she turned from side to side examining every angle.

"You're right! Thank God my wedding dress was kind of loose or everyone at the wedding would have noticed," Rebekah said. Caroline smirked.

"I can't wear this, it's too tight. It's getting hard to breathe, technically" Caroline stripped out of her dress and sat on the bed. Rebekah then pulled out a dark blue dress with shoulder straps. Caroline took it from Rebekah and put it on. There was a same colour strap that went around just under breast giving emphasis to that part and the rest of the dress flowed out.

"That's perfect!" Rebekah said excitedly as she clapped her hands together admiring Caroline. Caroline twirled around looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect!" Caroline agreed.

"Okay now let's do your hair and make-up," Rebekah said as she got out Caroline's curling iron. Rebekah took her time to curl Caroline's hair. They laughed while remembering how Rebekah did her long hair back in the past.

"Imagine if my hair was still long!" Caroline said.

"No, I wouldn't be doing it then!" Rebekah said. They laughed.

Soon Caroline was ready. Rebekah got her stilettos out of the closet. Caroline gave her a look.

"You could be pregnant in heels, you know," Rebekah said. "Plus you're a hybrid, you should have excellent balance."

"I know, but I've noticed that my balance isn't perfect like it used to be," Caroline said.

"Fine here," Rebekah handed her a silver coloured sandals with one inch heels. Caroline put on her black coat.

"Bonnie says that he's not there yet," Caroline said as she looked at her phone.

"He'll come. Have patience," Rebekah said. Finally, Caroline's phone beeped.

"He's here," Caroline said as she walked to the front door.

"Good luck," Rebekah said as she closed the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus sat at bar sipping on his Bourbon. Why did he have to screw up every time something good is about to happen? The Grill was crowded with people and there was a band performing on stage. Matt came up to him and asked if he wanted a refill, Klaus nodded. Matt filled his glass and left. Klaus turned around in his seat and looked around the bar. There had to be something that could take his mind off things. He looked around randomly. The doors of The Grill opened and Caroline walked in. Everyone's head turned towards her. Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her. Her curly golden hair bounced on her shoulders, her long slender legs, her greens eyes gleamed in the light and her pink lips pulled up into a smile when she saw someone familiar. Klaus eyed her as she walked up to Matt and he listened to their exchange.

"Care! It's so good to see you!" Matt said as he hugged her. Klaus grinded his teeth. He didn't like that quarterback's arm around Caroline. He took another swing of his drink.

"Good to see you too Matt. I assume you've been filled in," Caroline said. She must be talking about her magical trip.

"Yes, and you look great," Matt said as she took off her coat. She did look amazing. Her sexy blue dress looked beautiful on her frame.

"Thanks," Caroline said as she sat down a couple of stools away. Klaus turned back around to face the bar but continued to listen to their conversation. He was also listening to other conversations in the room; they were all about Caroline. He heard the group of guys by the pool table commenting on her physique. There was another group of friends quietly discussing who should ask her out now that she was single. All Klaus wanted to do was go and rip out their throats.

"So what can I get you?" Matt asked.

"I would like a chicken salad, French fries, chocolate shake and apple pie with vanilla ice cream," Caroline said. Klaus smiled at her appetite. He remembered her eating the hot fudge brownie the other day. Any other guy would probably wonder how she maintained herself.

"Sure," He laughed and left to attend to his duties. As Klaus was about to get up and move to the seat beside her, someone had gotten there before him. He took another sip of his drink.

"Hi, so what is a beautiful woman like you doing here all by yourself?" he said. Klaus rolled his eyes, so typical.

"I don't know, you tell me," she said. Klaus heard the flirty tone of her voice. It was the same tone she used when she was trying to distract him. He shook his head. What a fool this guy was, thinking he was even worth her.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Caroline, and you," she said.

"Sean," the man replied. "Would like to join me and some our friends at the pool table?

"Sure," Caroline said as she got up and walked with him to the pool table. Klaus heard him introduce Caroline to all his friends and they started a game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline felt Klaus's eyes on her when she walked in and sat down. She knew he'd be listening to her conversations, so she kept it very normal with Matt who already knew everything thanks to Bonnie. Once she sat down a man sat down beside her. She didn't want to flirt with him but she knew she had to. It would definitely keep Klaus's attention on her. She followed the man to the pool table and they started a game. After awhile Caroline desperately wanted to take a peek at Klaus, so she walked around the table to where she could see him. To her dismay, he was facing away from her towards the bar. Great, he wasn't even looking at her. Now she wanted to finish the game quickly and with her vampire abilities she took a stroke sending all the balls into the holes. Everyone around just stared at her.

"I think I've had enough of this game," Caroline said as she walked towards the other side. "I want to play a game of darts."

As she started throwing the darts at the board, she heard someone come up behind her. There were butterflies in her stomach when she took in the familiar spicy scent. That's her man and she knew it.

"You've got quite an aim love," Klaus said. Caroline quickly smiled and straightened her face. She ignored him and continued shooting the darts all hitting the bull's-eye. Klaus took a dart and shot at the board. The dart sliced through the centre one. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Way to ruin my game," she said and glared at him. His blue eyes gazed down into hers. She needed to hold it together she couldn't melt beneath his deep blue eyes. It was so hard when all she wanted was to kiss him and hold him in her arms. She walked towards the bar where Matt had placed her food. Klaus followed and sat down beside her.

"You seem to be on chocolate a lot," Klaus said. Caroline breathed in and rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? Take a hint," Caroline said as she took some salad and placed it into her mouth.

"Don't be angry love, we had a little spat. I'm over it already," he said.

"Well I'm not," Caroline said as she took a sip from her chocolate shake. She looked down at her meal. What was wrong with her? Who would have a chicken salad with chocolate milkshake? But she didn't really care. She placed another portion into her mouth.

"Well how can I redeem myself?" he asked.

"You can leave me alone for starters," she said. 'No, don't leave me alone. You promised me an eternity' she thought. Klaus looked at her confused.

"Sorry did you say something?" he said.

"I said leave me alone," she repeated herself. Then it hit her, crap they had some kind of connection.

"No, after that,"

"Nope, I think you're drunk," she said covering it up.

"Right, tell the original hybrid that he's drunk," he said with sarcasm. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Perhaps I can buy you a drink?" he said. Caroline turned and looked at him. He gave his dimply smile anxiously waiting for a reply.

"No thanks, I'd rather die of thirst," she replied and turned back to her food. Klaus smirked. He couldn't resist her feisty nature. It left him wanting her even more.

"Oh come on love, you can't hold a grudge forever," he said. She was now on her apple pie.

"Oh I can, want to see," she placed the last of the pie into her mouth, paid her bill, and walked out the door. He quickly followed after her. She couldn't resist a smile when she heard him behind her.

"Come on, talk to me, get to know me," he said. Caroline had heard these lines before. At that time, she was just distracting him. But this time, things were different. She continued to walk; he caught up beside her and then stood in front of her.

"I dare you," he said as his blue eyes twinkled in the moon light. He had no idea that she had accepted the dare a long time ago. She continued to walk around him. Klaus was now kind of lost. Before, she would at least talk to him but she didn't this time.

"Caroline," he called. She turned around and looked at him. "I'm..." he started. Caroline waited but he just would get the words out of his mouth that he was sorry. She shook her head when he didn't say anything and walked away. He stood with a mental battle going on in his head.

"Well, finally I found the hybrid I had been looking for," someone said from behind him. He turned around to find Shane, or Shane's body standing there.

"Silas, I presume," Klaus said with a cocky smirk on his face. "I'm sorry mate, don't have it," Klaus said as he patted his jacket.

"But you know who does and the last thing you want is that cure to be used on you. So you'd bring it to me and you get to live," Silas said. Klaus chuckled.

"Yah, with all of my dead supernatural enemies from the other side," Klaus said as Silas smirks. "You know, you don't scare me Silas, or Shane or whoever you are."

"But I think I know what does," Silas said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white oak stake.

"Now where did you get that?" Klaus said as he stared daggers at Silas. Silas smirked.

"Well let's just say that you're sister's mind is a little easier to read than yours," he said. "So? Care to reconsider my offer?"

Klaus zoomed towards him but Silas disappeared into the darkness. Klaus looked around trying to find any glimpse of him. Suddenly, he's stabbed in the back and the pain seared through his chest. He let out a scream of agony as the dagger burrowed deeper into his chest. He felt Silas's strong hands pinning him to the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to kill you, not yet," Silas breaks the piece into his back and Klaus yells louder. "Just something to remember me by. I'll be in touch," Silas said as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Caroline turned around and was disappointed to see that Klaus wasn't there. Great, his ego had to come in the way of saying sorry. Then she heard Klaus's agony filled voice.

"Klaus?" she zoomed towards his voice as fast as she could. Her vampire abilities weren't up-to-grade with her being pregnant and all. He was kneeling on the ground with his arm digging into his back.

"Klaus? What happened to you?" she asked.

"Silas, he attacked me. He stabbed me with the white oak stake. A piece of it is still stuck inside of me," he said desperately.

"Oh my God Klaus, what can I do?" she asked with tears in her eyes. She couldn't lose him. She wouldn't let him go.

"I feel like I'm dying," he choked out. "Caroline, you need to take that piece out of me," he said as he stood up.

"Okay," Caroline said and went behind him. She could see the place where his hands had been digging into. She stuck her fingers in and felt around but there was nothing there.

"I swear there's nothing there," she said as she looked in.

"I can feel the splinters moving towards my heart," he said. His voice was strained and shaky. Caroline had never seen him like this before. She dug her hands deeper into his chest but there was nothing there. There was something wrong. She turned him around and faced him. She placed her hands on his face.

"Klaus look at me," she said. He looked at her with half crazed eyes. He looked scared and so vulnerable. He was definitely hallucinating. "This isn't real, there's nothing there," she said.

"You're lying! You want me to die," he said as he broke away from her and started digging his hand into his back again.

"That's not true! Why would I want that if all our lives depended on you," she said. She had to do something to make him snap out of it because he definitely wasn't seeing simple logic.

"Klaus!" she called him but he wasn't listening to her. That's it. She only had one way to get him back, to save him. She went up to him, placed her hands on either side of his face and crushed her lips to his.

It took him by surprise. He hadn't expected it. His eyes closed trying to come to terms that her lips were moving against his. They were so gentle and smooth. Her touch felt so familiar. Slowly, the pain in his back receded. An image flashed into his mind. He was holding Caroline in his arms as they lay in the field beneath the starry night. She had long golden hair and a light peach coloured dress on. Slowly, the pressure of her lips on his lessened and she gently pulled away. Her bright green eyes looked up at him with concern. He realized what had just happened.

"The pain, it's gone," he said. Caroline let out a breath of relief. He was okay. "It was never there," he said as he shook his head. "He got in my head. Silas, got inside my head," he said shakily. Then he took Caroline's hand into his.

"You took my mind off it, you brought me back Caroline," Klaus said sincerely. "Thank-you,"

**Well what do you think? Are you liking how the story is progressing? Please leave you reviews! Thank-you! :)**


	25. Chapter 25: I Dare You

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for those amazing reviews! Here is my next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Caroline looked at him for a brief moment trying to take in the fact that he was okay. It shook her to the core to when she realized that Silas could do this to Klaus. Klaus, who was the most powerful out of all of them, could be trounced by Silas. She felt drained and wasn't feeling well. He looked down at her waiting for her to say something, perhaps something about how she had just kissed him. It was something he wanted for so long. Caroline couldn't talk about this right now.

"I need to go home," she said. He looked a little taken back but then nodded.

"Let me drive you home," he said leading her to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in.

"Actually, can you drop me off at the Salvatore house instead," she said. It didn't feel like home without Rebekah and Stefan. He nodded wondering why she was always there. This trip had definitely brought Stefan and her closer. He felt anger course through him, actually it was envy.

She didn't know what to do, she was confused. Her plan had totally gone haywire and then there was a new problem, Silas. Caroline felt exhausted from all the turmoil she just needed to lie down.

They arrived at the Salvatore House. She smiled at him and got out of the car. Klaus watched her as she walked towards the house. Damon opened the door to let her in. Klaus sat in the car for a moment. She was the only one who could ever bring out the good in him. She saw right through him. He got out of the car and slowly made his way towards the house. He needed to talk to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon opened the door.

"Hey Blondie," he said. Caroline walked in and Damon shut the door behind her. Rebekah walked in hearing Damon greet Caroline.

Klaus stood outside the house wondering whether he should ask to talk to her or not when he heard his sister talk.

"Hey, didn't expect you so soon," Rebekah said. "How did it go? What happened?"

"Silas happened," Caroline answered as she walked into the guest room. She kicked off her shoes and lied down on the bed.

"What? Silas was there?" Rebekah said. Caroline nodded.

"Well, I didn't see him, Nik did," Caroline. Klaus's head snapped up at Caroline calling Nik. Only his siblings had ever called him Nik. Even his close friends called him Klaus. He listened closer. Caroline explained to Rebekah how she heard Klaus yell and about how he thought that Silas had stabbed him. But the whole time it was just a hallucination. She told her how she kissed him to get him to snap out of it.

"Wow, I didn't realize Silas was so powerful," Rebekah said.

"I know, I mean this guy could do this to Nik, imagine what he could do to the rest of us," Caroline said her voice shook and she became teary. Klaus could feel his heart jolt in his chest. Caroline had called him Nik again.

"Sorry, I don't mean to cry, it's just that I'm exhausted and hungry," Caroline said.

"No worries, here you go," Damon said as he passed her blood bag.

"Thanks," Caroline said as she took the bag and chugged it down. She didn't realize how thirsty she actually was. Once she was done, she put the empty bag on the side table.

"I'm scared about when they come into this world. I mean, babies are so small and dependent on their caretakers. What are we going to do?" Caroline said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"I know, it scares me too," Rebekah said. "But don't worry, we'll figure it out once Nik gets his memories back. Nik will always protect them Care. There is one thing about Nik and that is that he will do whatever he can to protect his family."

Klaus was confused at what he heard. Memories? What memories? What was Rebekah talking about and protect his family?

"Beks, did you not hear what I said. Silas is more powerful than Nik," Caroline said. "Uh, I wish I could just tell him."

Klaus was shocked by the comradeship between his sister and Caroline. They weren't each other's biggest fans but by their conversation, it seemed like they were the best of friends. He heard Rebekah giggle.

"Yah, you should go up to Nik and say, hey I'm pregnant with your babies," Rebekah laughed. Caroline smiled.

"You're right, I can't do that. He'd probably think I was joking or just going crazy," Caroline said and then yawned.

"I think you need to sleep. You're tired and so are they," Rebekah said as she walked out. Caroline fell asleep.

Klaus couldn't believe his ears. Caroline was pregnant with his child. But how was that even possible? They were vampires and hybrids who couldn't reproduce. Even if it was possible, they did not have that kind of relationship. He had had enough, he opened the door and walked in.

"Klaus, there is something called knocking when you come to other people's house," Damon said. Stefan walked out as he heard Damon talk to Klaus.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I came to drop off Caroline here then I heard some interesting things," he said with matter-of-fact tone. "And now I want to know what is going on," his voice was a growl.

"Now Klaus, I don't know what you heard, but there's nothing interesting here," Damon said. Klaus was in no mood to be played with. He vamp sped over to Damon and held him up by his neck. Damon struggled to get out of his grip.

"I wouldn't test me, if I were you," Klaus said.

"Klaus let him go," Stefan said walking over to him. Klaus grabbed him by the neck as well and held him up.

"Now tell me exactly what is going on," he demanded the Salvatores.

"Nik let them go!" Rebekah yelled when she saw her brother holding up Stefan and Damon.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Klaus said and he pressed harder at their necks. Stefan and Damon were now struggling even more.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Let them go!" Rebekah said out of desperation. Klaus dropped the two brothers to the ground.

"Now speak little sister, before I yank their hearts out of their chest," Klaus said loudly as he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"You might want to keep your voice down. There are a number of people who are sleeping right now," Damon said as he rubbed his hand over his neck.

"Let me make myself clear, I am in no mood to joke around. So speak now or I can start my work early starting with him," Klaus pointed at Stefan.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Rebekah asked.

"What you and Caroline were talking about earlier," Klaus said. Rebekah took a deep breath started to explain.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you but Caroline's pregnant and they're yours," Rebekah said.

"Bekah I'm don't want to hear stories. I don't know what game you guys are playing against me. Tell me now and it won't end badly," Klaus said as he took a sip of his drink.

"There is no game Nik. Caroline and Stefan were sent thousand years into the past when Bonnie did the spell. They were there when we were humans," Rebekah said. She went on telling him how Stefan and Caroline lived with them and how she and Stefan got married.

"Stefan can you bring the neck ring and sword," Rebekah said. Stefan got the bag that had everything from the past. "Thanks. Look Nik, do you recognize this sword?"

"It's the one Mikael was saving for your wedding but it was lost. How did you get it?" Klaus asked as he took it in his hands.

"Stefan brought it back from the past because Ayanna said they could leave any memory objects in the past. Nik remember that abandoned house, it was theirs and the bridge," Rebekah said hoping he would remember.

"I don't remember this," Klaus said confused.

"I know because you haven't gotten your memories back yet. Ayanna wiped out everyone's memories once she sent them back to the future," Rebekah said. "You and Caroline were going to get married even though Mikael wanted to marry her off to James."

Klaus remembered James. He was the son of one of Mikael's wealthy friends. Rebekah took out what looked like an album.

"Look at these Nik, you sketched them," Rebekah said. Klaus took the book from her hands and looked through it. The sketches were definitely his but he didn't remember doing them. There was one of Kol, Henrik, Rebekah and Caroline. There were many from the wedding and then there were a few at the end of babies.

"Babies?" Klaus said out loud.

"They are your niece and nephew. Stefan and I had twins and Stefan brought them back here with him," Rebekah said. "Stefan can you go get them please?" Stefan nodded and left.

"Are you sure Rebekah, I mean they are only a week old and original hybrid here is still big and bad," Damon said. He had become very protective of his niece and nephew.

"Damon he has the same right over them as you do," Rebekah said. Stefan came out holding two bundles in his hands. He handed one to Rebekah and sat down beside her with one in his hand. Rebekah brought one towards Klaus.

"Yah he's the bad uncle and I'm the nicer one," Damon said. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, you remind me of Kol with your snotty remarks," Rebekah said.

"This is Aden Kol Salvatore," Rebekah said as she smiled. Klaus leaned in to look at the infant. He had similarities from both Rebekah and Stefan. His eyes definitely said who his father was. "This is Arianna Caroline Salvatore," Klaus looked at the child in Stefan's hand. Her eyes, Rebekah eyes, stared back at him.

Klaus had come across many out of the ordinary things in his life but this was extraordinary. He looked back at the wedding pictures and the dress Caroline was wearing in them. It was the same design he had seen in his vision when Caroline kissed him.

"This dress, it's a peach colour," he said. Rebekah's eyes lit up.

"Yes, you remember!?" Rebekah said unsure.

"No, I just had visions," Klaus said. "I want to see Caroline," he looked at his sister. Rebekah looked at Stefan, who looked back at her.

"Okay, follow me. Damon, can you hold Aden," Rebekah handed Aden over to Damon walked Klaus to the guest room where Caroline was sleeping.

When he walked into the room, Caroline was still wearing the blue dress she had on. She had a peaceful look on her face.

"Do you want me to wake her?" Rebekah asked. Klaus shook his head.

"No, I'll wait," he said as he sat down on the chair beside the bed. There were so many questions running through his mind. A girl whom he had pinned for, for so long was his but he didn't remember it. How could she even be pregnant because there was no way a vampire can have children. On top of that, he never thought he would be in this kind of position. If he was the father, which would mean the child would look up to him. He wasn't father material. How could an innocent life look up to someone like him? He had so many questions to ask her. Caroline shifted and faced towards him. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw Klaus sitting in front of her. Not being able to believe her eyes, she rubbed her eyes with her hands and she looked back at him. He was still there.

"I..." before he could finish Caroline got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She vomited into the toilet. Klaus walked towards her. It was weird; a vampire had never thrown up before unless they were sick from a werewolf bite. In that case, they would be throwing up blood. But Caroline had definitely thrown up food.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked and then called, "Rebekah." Rebekah sped into the room.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked.

"Caroline, she vomited," he said. Rebekah walked over to the other side of Caroline and patted her on the back as she threw up. After a minute, Caroline stood up straight, flushed the toilet and went to the tap to gargle water and wash her face. Soon Rebekah brought her back to the bed and Klaus followed.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, Nik. She's fine. This happens to pregnant women and after today's events, I'm not surprised," Rebekah said. She left the room after putting Caroline under covers. After the door shut behind Rebekah, Klaus spoke,

"Bekah told me everything," he said. Caroline held onto his hand that was resting on the side of the bed.

"Do you believe her?" she asked. Klaus didn't know how to answer her question. He didn't want to hurt her but he was on the fence.

Caroline waited for an answer, but it never came. She looked at him and he looked back at her. Soon Caroline fell asleep holding onto his hand. He thought he should leave and talk to her some other time but she had a tight hold on his hand. He didn't want to take it out in case he woke her up. So he sat there his hand in hers and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline woke up and found that she was holding onto something. She opened her eyes to find Klaus still sitting on the chair asleep. She was holding onto his hand. She smiled. It reminded her of the time when she was in the caves for the first time and she slept unintentionally beside Klaus all night. Klaus stirs and Caroline gently lets his hand go. For a brief moment they stare at each other waiting for the other to talk.

"You never answered my question, do you believe her?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered. Caroline nodded. She understood where he was coming from.

"How do I get the memories back?" Klaus said. Caroline explains what Bonnie had said.

"We've tried objects from the memory, I can't compel you because you're an original, talking about the memories didn't help. I guess we just have one left," she said

"What's that?" he said.

"Exchange of something intimate. Rebekah and Stefan shared blood while..."she blushed and Klaus understood.

"I guess that's our option but Stefan said that Rebekah nearly drained him before she got her memories. It wouldn't be safe for me to lose that much blood because I'm pregnant," Caroline said.

Then there was a knock on the door and Rebekah walked in with a tray.

"I thought I would bring you two your breakfasts here. Nik the two bags of blood are for Caroline," Rebekah said.

"Thanks Bekah," Caroline smiled. Klaus had a hard time processing that the two most important women in his life were getting along just fine.

"So the twins, Stefan and I are on our way to the park. I told the photographer to meet us there instead because the renovation is still going on. Damon and Elena are also gone somewhere. They didn't really say where. Well couldn't say I'm not happy to see them go. Elena practically stared daggers at me all morning," Rebekah said.

"You just have to give her time to accept it," Caroline said.

"I guess so, do you think you could do something to her like you did to Tatia?" Rebekah smirked.

"Beks! No! She's my friend too!" Caroline said.

"I guess so, but technically, I'm your sister-in-law," Rebekah smiled. Caroline smiled back and Klaus was confused more than ever as he look from on to the other. "Do you think you'll be okay by yourself for a while?"

"I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't stayed by myself before," Caroline said.

"I'll stay with her," Klaus said. Rebekah nodded and then left.

After everyone left and Caroline finished her two bags of blood. She got out bed and went to the kitchen. She was in no mood to stay the bedroom all day. She sat down on the stool at the island and picked up her fork. She offered some chocolate chip pancakes to Klaus, who sat down on the stool beside hers, but he refused. She cut a piece of the chocolate chip pancake and placed it in her mouth.

"So, I'll have to go to the doctor soon," Caroline said as she placed a strawberry into her mouth. "I'm not sure how this is going to work because I'm not human. But from what I've read so far, my pregnancy is going the same as a human pregnancy would go." Klaus nodded still not being able to understand how she could be pregnant.

"I just want to make sure everything is okay, I mean I won't get this chance again. So I booked an appointment with Dr. Fell. I already explained everything to her and she's on board to do the check up even though she's not a gynecologist," Caroline explained.

"I could come if you want me there," Klaus said.

"That would be great," she smiled.

"But I fail to understand how you could possibly carry a fetus if you're a vampire," Klaus asked the burning question.

"Well there's something else, I'm a hybrid," she said. Klaus froze. She was a hybrid? But how could that be? She never had the werewolf gene and he had never turned her. Well that did explain the Hayley incident; she was more powerful than Hayley.

"I'm sorry love, but how could that possibly be?" he asked.

"Well when we were being sent to the present, Ayanna made me drink your blood," she explained how she was given a werewolf side to continue carrying them.

Klaus tried to wrap his head around everything. It felt like his world had been flipped in a matter of a day. Going from Original hybrid looking for the cure to knowing that the girl of his dreams was carrying his child had an enormous impact. It was still hard to believe. But after seeing Rebekah with Stefan and the twins, it was a little more believable. He wondered how he ever convinced her to go out with him in the past?

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" he said. Caroline nodded in encouragement as she chewed her breakfast.

"How did you end up going out with me and how did we...?" he asked. Caroline blushed. She swallowed her food.

"Well when Stefan and I got there, you were still courting Tatia," she said. "Then you dumped her one day and asked me to the festival dance."

That was definitely a possibility. Why would he bother with Tatia when he could have Caroline? The festival dances, how could he ever forget those.

"Henrik showed me your favourite place, the waterfall," she smiled at the memory. Henrik. She had met Henrik. It meant a lot to him. Henrik was just like Caroline. Light, pure, loving and compassionate. Klaus felt his heart drop. He missed his brother. He had died because of his stupidity.

"I miss them. Kol and Henrik," she said. He was amazed to hear about Kol. She hadn't shown the same reaction a month ago in the Gilbert living room.

"You might be surprised to hear this but Kol and I were best friends," she said. Then she looked at him confused with a gleam of doubt hinting in her green eyes.

"This is not something anyone would believe so easily. Why are you being so open to it?" she asked. She was smart and this is what he loved about her. He smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I'm still on the fence, but I can't ignore the facts either," he said. "When you kissed me yesterday night, I had a vision of you wearing a peach dress. You were in my arms as we lay under the star-filled night."

Caroline's eyes widened with surprise and then she blushed red.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well that was after our first time together. It was on the night of Rebekah and Stefan's wedding. You took me home but we decided to spend the night in the field because we didn't want to disturb them," she said. "Have you had anymore visions?"

"Just one more, that day we met on the streets but it wasn't as clear as last night's," he said.

"Hmm, I'm curious," she wondered.

"What?" he asked.

She walked over to where he was sitting, held his face in her hands and kissed him slowly and passionately. Klaus didn't see it coming. He was taken aback by what was happening. He couldn't help but respond to her heavenly lips. This had only ever happened in his fantasy let along twice in the last twelve hours. She slipped her tongue in and explored his mouth. He devoured the feeling of her lips moving against his. Then another image flashed in his mind. They were in a cave and he woke up to find Caroline looking down at him. Then another image flashed into his mind, they were sitting by the waterfall she smiled at him looking at a bracelet with carved wolf bead, she leaned towards him until her lips touched his. He pulled away and looked at Caroline. Caroline looked back at him fixedly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I saw images again. One was in the caves; you were looking down at me confused. Another was by the waterfall," he said.

"Do you remember the memories that go with the images?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head no.

"I guess it's a start. The first memory is when we were in the caves together during a full moon. It was my first time there. The second one was our first kiss after you made me this bracelet," Caroline raised her wrist to show him the bracelet.

Klaus's head was spinning from everything. Caroline told him every detail about their encounters in the past. Things they did together, about the family, Tatia, the wedding and the time she told him she was pregnant. It occurred to him that she thought of him as the same Nik and this infuriated him.

"Caroline I'm not the same person I was as a human," Klaus said severely. She was probably waiting for his memories to return so things could be how they were, but they are not. He's not that human and he's done a lot in the last thousand years.

This took Caroline by surprise. All this time he hadn't said anything.

"I know this is hard to accept and I understand what you're going through," she said.

"No you don't. You have that picture of human Nik who was good hearted and compassionate. Sorry to break your fantasy love, but he is no longer around," he said harshly.

"Klaus, I know there is a part of you that's still human. You just need to let him out," she said.

"I have been like this for a thousand years Caroline. I am what I am," he said as he got off his stool. "You can't expect to go to the past, fall in love with me and assume I would be the same when you returned."

Caroline quietly looked at him for a while. He was right. To him it would be a thousand years since they had been together. For her to assume that nothing would change was wrong. There had been so many events in his life that would have changed him. But the difference now was that she was willing to accept him the way he was. She was willing to get to know the now him. They had all made mistakes, killed people, so why did she see him differently before. He had just lived longer than the rest of them. Right now it didn't matter; all she wanted was to be with him.

He looked at her strangely. A confused expression shadowed upon his face. Before he could say anything she spoke,

"I know this is hard to take in, but it will all make sense soon. I'm not trying to change you, I.."

He looks away and starts heading towards the door. She had to stop him but how? She needed him.

"Klaus," she called. He turned around to face her.

"I want to offer you the same thing you offered me last night. Get to know me, because I want to get to know you," she said as she walked towards him.

"What are you trying to say, love?" he said raising one of his eyebrows.

"I want us to get to know each other. The way we are now. We can forget the past and just focus on us and how we are now. I want to get to know Klaus," she said and smiled.

He was about to say something and he froze.

"Do you hear that?" he said walking towards her.

"Hear what?" she said.

"It's like fluttering sounds or beats. I think they are heartbeats," he said. Caroline focused. They were coming from her. The spell must have worn off.

"Yah, those are the babies," she said.

"Babies? There's more than one?" he asked. He was surprised. The sound of the heartbeats had some kind of comfort. It was like he could listen to them all day. Why hadn't he caught that before from their conversations?

"There are three of them," she said. "We have theory. Wolves have more than one pup at a time and I think it applies to us as well."

"Why couldn't I hear them before?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

"Bonnie put a spell on me to shield them for a certain period of time. But I guess now that I'm officially in my second trimester and the babies have grown. No wonder the spell wore off," she said putting her hand on her stomach.

Klaus looked at her and he could tell that her stomach had started to pouch out. It was a detail not everyone would notice. The heartbeats made this even more real. He continued to walk closer towards her until he was standing right in front of her.

"Now will you consider my offer? I dare you," she smiled her brightest.

He smiled back and nodded.

**Well what do you think? Please let me know! Thank-you! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Coming Together

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for your reviews! So here is the next chapter! This is the point when the story is starting up again so bear with me. There are a lot of facts that are revealed in this chapter to progress further with the story.**

After finishing her breakfast, Caroline went to take a shower. Klaus was still trying to wrap his head around everything. He was going to be a father to three kids; never in his thousand years did he think that he would come across a day like this. It was hard to take in but he couldn't ignore everything. One thing he was sure of was that Rebekah would never pull a thing kind of thing against him. When she spoke to him, her eyes shone honesty. Usually, it was Rebekah who could tell if someone was lying but he was the only one who could tell if she was lying. It was the thousand years they spent together.

Klaus came into the living room and sat down on the couch. He pulled the album towards him and opened it. He had a strange feeling as he looked through the sketches. Everyone looked so happy and content. There was even one of Esther, Mikael and Henrik. He flipped through the pages and found one of him and Caroline. They looked so happy together. He went on and found one of Henrik playing with the twins. He couldn't help it but smile to Henrik's playful smile as he looked at the babies. Klaus wished he could remember. Even though the method of getting his memories back appealed to him more than ever, he was not known for his patience. However, he couldn't hurt Caroline. He had to figure out another way. He placed the album on the table in front of him and looked into the bag. He pulled out a carved portrait. It was of Caroline and Henrik laughing and cheering. He wished he could remember the tiniest memories that went with this portrait. He heard the door open and close so he placed the carved portrait back into the bag. Rebekah and Stefan walked in with the babies.

"Nik, you're still here," Rebekah said.

"Yes, like I said I would be," he replied. Rebekah came and sat down in front of him with one of the twins. It was strange watching Rebekah with babies.

"Where's Caroline?" she asked.

"Gone to take a shower," Klaus said. Rebekah took a bottle from her bag and started feeding the baby. Stefan did the same with the other. Klaus looked at Stefan feed the baby. He desperately wanted to ask him what it was like to be a father. He seemed to be doing pretty well. But then he decided not to with Rebekah there.

Caroline walked in. She was wearing jeans and a top that fit tightly around the bust area and then flowed out.

"Hey you guys are back!" Caroline said as she walked towards them. "How are my two angels doing?"

"Just fine, we're just feeding them and then it will be nap time," Rebekah said. Caroline smiled as she admired the infants.

"Can I hold her?" Caroline asked after Arianna was fed and burped.

"Sure, here. I sure she'll dose off soon," Rebekah said. Caroline took Arianna from her hands a held her close to her.

"I'm going to call her Care Bear!" Caroline announced. Stefan laughed and Rebekah smiled. Caroline came and sat down beside Klaus. Klaus closely looked at the child. She had Stefan's hair and of course, Rebekah's eyes. She had also inherited Rebekah's cheeks and Stefan's nose. She was the perfect combination.

"What about Aden?" Rebekah said.

"He'll be my Kola Bear!" Caroline said. Rebekah laughed.

"I wonder what Kol would think about that!" Rebekah said. Klaus continued to look at Arianna.

"Do you want to hold her?" Caroline asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Klaus said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," she encouraged him.

"Seriously, I…" before he could finish he found a baby girl placed in his arms. He positioned his arm how Stefan had it holding the child.

"See it wasn't so bad," Rebekah said and then smiled.

Klaus felt weird, he had never held something so fragile in his hands like this before. Emotions that he had not felt for the longest time started to rise. He swallowed, he had to get used to this. It scared him thinking about the future when his own children were there. Then he was interrupted from his thoughts.

"I have an idea!" Rebekah chimed and sped out of the room. She came back with a camera.

"We don't have to get Nik to sketch everything. We have a camera now," Rebekah said as she snapped a picture of Caroline, Klaus and Arianna.

The rest of the afternoon went by as Rebekah continued to take pictures with her digital camera. In the midst of all the photography, Stefan's phone rang and he answered. Everyone heard the clear words Damon spoke,

"Jeremy is dead. He was killed by Silas. Found out that Silas is hunting down all the hunters."

"I'm coming," Stefan said.

"I'll come as well," Klaus said. Stefan nodded and they left through the main doors on their way to the Gilbert house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Few hours later, Damon stepped into the house with Elena by his side followed by Klaus, Stefan and Bonnie. Caroline went and hugged Elena as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Elena," Caroline said. Elena continued to cry. They all sat down. Rebekah handed Elena a blood bag and went to sit down beside Stefan.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked.

"They burnt the Gilbert house down as a cover story. And from what we found out, Silas is hunting down Hunters," Bonnie said.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"According to the book I got from Shane, if Silas kills all the hunters, he can gain some magical energy from the mystical energy of the expression triangle," Bonnie said. Then she took out what looked like a small brass emblem with five stones on it. One was crimson red but the others were pure white. "From what I found out, the five stones represent the five hunters. When the stone goes crimson, that hunter has died. It won't return to the pure white until another hunter has taken the place," Bonnie explained.

"Where did you get that?" Caroline said as she looked at the brass piece. The designs replicated the hunters mark.

"I did some snooping in Shane's office," Bonnie said.

"What happens if all the stones go crimson?" Rebekah asked.

"That means the brotherhood of the five is over," Bonnie said. "Silas doesn't need a witch to drop the veil for him because he can do it himself," Bonnie said.

"So Silas is going around looking for hunters right now and from this it seems like he's only found one," Damon said.

"There is something else; he needs something to unveil the cure," Bonnie said as she stood up. "The spirits were trying to tell me about Stefan and Caroline which led me to the caves. There I saw my Gram, she said something like 'drop of five will unveil the cure'. I have been trying to figure it out but nothing seems to fit."

"The drop of five will unveil the cure. Could it be like, once all five 'drop dead', the cure is unveiled?" Damon said.

"I don't think it's that literal," Rebekah said.

"I agree," said Bonnie. "The five here don't seem the same as Quetziah's Five hunters."

"We can figure that out later. I think our first priority should be to find the cure and the hunters before Silas does," Klaus said.

"I agree," Stefan said.

"When Damon and I were on the island looking for Bonnie, Vaughn, the hunter, told me something. He said if we don't use the cure to kill Silas, it doesn't matter whether we're human or vampire, we're doomed," Rebekah said.

"We can't use the cure on any of us," Stefan said implying Elena.

"I don't want the cure anymore. I just want Silas to die," Elena said.

"Well that's decided. So what happened to this Vaughn?" Klaus said.

"We left him there in the well," Damon said with an uneasy look on his face.

"Not the best choice," Stefan said.

"Well we didn't know at the time," Damon said.

"Okay, what's done is done. I suggest we go look for the four hunters and hide them. We also need to find the cure. Nik don't rely on Katarina to come begging for her life with it. We need to find her and take it from her," Rebekah said.

"Bekah's right," Caroline said. "Once we have everything, we need to make a plan to kill Silas."

Klaus smiled listening to Caroline's thoughts. They were so alike in some ways.

"Well let's get the search party started," Damon said.

"I'm coming too," Elena stood up.

"I'm coming. It's been long since I've seen Katarina, I still have old debts to collect," Klaus said.

"I'm in," Stefan said.

"I don't think its good idea for all of you to go," Rebekah said. "I mean we need people here, just in case. I have the twins to look after and Caroline, isn't in the position to be fighting."

Just as Klaus about to say something his phone rang. He looked at the caller id, it was Elijah.

"Big brother, how did I come into your thoughts today?" Klaus said. Everyone heard Elijah answer.

"I'm on my way to Mystic Falls and I have something of great importance," Elijah said.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"I'll talk to you when I get there. See you in a few hours," Elijah said and hung up.

"We'll how about we do this. Stefan and I can stay here with Rebekah and Caroline. Elijah will join you on this expedition," Klaus said.

"That's perfect," Rebekah said.

"Okay, now that's settled. I'm going to do the protection spell over this house," Bonnie said. "Everyone has to stay inside because after I'm done, no other supernatural beings other than everyone here, will be able to enter the house.

"Wait. We should wait for Elijah," Rebekah said. Everyone agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all heard the car pull up to the curb in front of the house. Elijah had finally arrived. They heard a set of footsteps walking towards the house followed by another.

"He brought someone with him," Damon said.

Damon went and opened the door and walked back to the living room with Elijah followed by none other than Katherine.

"What is she doing here?" Elena and Caroline asked together.

"Elena, Caroline please, give us a chance to explain," Elijah said.

"Well brother, I prefer the explaining to be done as fast as possibly so I can finally yank her heart out," Klaus said as he sat down and started playing with emblem.

"Where's Rebekah?" Elijah asked. Right then Rebekah and Stefan walked out of the nursery together slowly closing the door behind them.

"Elijah!" Rebekah greeted.

"Rebekah..." before he could say anymore he held his head in pain and knelt down onto the floor.

"Elijah!" Rebekah and Klaus ran over to their brother picking him up onto his feet. They sat him down onto the sofa. After a while he looked up at Rebekah and Stefan.

"I remember! You came to our home," he said to Stefan. "And you too," he said to Caroline.

"You got your memories back?" Rebekah said. "What else do you remember?"

Elijah mentioned everything that had happened in the past up to Caroline and Klaus's wedding announcement.

Klaus was furious. It wasn't fair that Elijah got his memories back and he didn't. He walked out of the house and into the garden. He could hear Elijah talking to all of them and wanting to see the babies. He heard Rebekah tell him how Caroline was pregnant and the fact that he hadn't gotten his memories yet. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Klaus," he heard Caroline's voice. He didn't want to turn around to her charismatic voice. "Why are you out here alone?"

"Because I want to be," he said. The way I've been for the last millennia, he thought.

"What did you say?" Caroline said. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I said because I want to be," he said again.

"No, after that?" she pressed.

"Nothing," he said.

Caroline didn't want to discuss this telepathic mate thing right now, so she said,

"I know it seems unfair that Elijah got his memories before you but there's a reason."

"And what could that reason be?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It's just that you three are siblings bound by blood and because one of you got it, the other received them too," Caroline said. "But, there is a separate bond here; between you and me that separates you from your blood bond to your siblings. Our bond is much stronger which requires you to get the memories on your own."

It made sense to him but it was really testing his patience.

"I mean it makes sense, we have our own memories that not everyone is a part of," Caroline said and blushed. Klaus smiled. He loved seeing her like this. It made his heart swell. He raised his fingers to touch her cheeks. Her bright green eyes gazed back into his.

"I promise, it'll be worth the wait," she said.

"I bet it will," he said. "By the way, how did you figure this out?"

"Bonnie," she said. Well that explained a lot.

"I think it's time for us to go back inside," Klaus said. They walked back into the Salvatore house.

"So brother, please explain why Katarina is here," Klaus said.

"Let me get straight to the point, you can have the cure in return for Katarina's freedom," Elijah said.

"Brother, why don't you just give us the cure and I'll give Katarina five seconds to run," Klaus said.

"No Klaus, the deal stands as is, Katarina's freedom for the cure," Elijah said.

"Just accept it Klaus. That's one less worry for us!" Damon said.

"Damon's right," Stefan said. "Now we only have to focus on the hunters."

"Come on Nik, hasn't five hundred years been enough?" Rebekah said. Everyone tried to convince him with different reasons over and over again except for Caroline. She just sat there on the sofa beside him not saying anything. He wanted to hear what she thought. He looked at her and she looked back. She put her hand on his hand in a way it wasn't too obvious and squeezed it. He wanted to know what she thought when he heard loud and clear words in his head. It was Caroline's voice. "Let her go Klaus, it'll be for all of us. She might be useful because she knows where to look for people in hiding."

He was shocked. How did that happen? He wanted to ask her but not in front of so many people. So instead he announced his decision.

"Fine. I shall grant Katarina her freedom in return for the cure. However, if she decides to step out of line in anyway, this deal is void," he said.

Elijah looked at him for a bit and then at Katherine who nodded in agreement.

"We accept," Elijah said and passed a small box over to Klaus. It was like a ring box. Klaus opened it to find a small vial that looked like it had solid blood in it.

They all talked about how they were going to protect the cure. At the end, it was decided that after Bonnie was done the protection spell over the house. She would put a separate spell on a small closet where the cure would be stored. Damon, Elena, Elijah and Katherine were all going to look for hunters while Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie stayed back to keep an eye out for events in Mystic Falls. Klaus was going to live at the Salvatore house for now because the Mikaelson mansion was still being built and that way he'd be in reach when needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline woke up the next morning the sun shining into her room at the Salvatore house. She wished she could have had Klaus beside her but she didn't want to push him into anything. It would kind of be weird if she asked him to stay with her when they had technically just started going out. She went to the bathroom and made her way down to the kitchen. Stefan and Rebekah were there cooking while Klaus sat on a stood at the breakfast bar going through his phone. Rebekah turned around when Caroline walked in.

"Good morning! Hungry?" Rebekah said.

"Starving!" Caroline smiled. She looked at Klaus who smiled back. Everything felt so natural. It was just like it was in the past. "But I want a blood bag first," before she could finish Klaus had gotten a bag from the fridge and placed it in front of her.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled the tab off and sipped at it.

"No problem, love," he said and took his seat. She knew they had so much to talk about. He was probably wondering how her thoughts got into his head. They didn't get to chat last night with all the planning and stuff. She had dozed off on the couch. She knew he had definitely heard her. She could see it in his eyes. At that point she just wanted to try it out to see if it worked. From what she had experienced so far, she could conclude that when she directed her thoughts to him, he heard them but they weren't clear. However, if was there was any skin contact, the words were clear. It wasn't like all their thoughts were open to each other, only the ones directed to one and another.

"Here you go," Rebekah broke her train of thought when she put a plate of omelette, hash browns and a bowl of fruits in front of her. "Eat up," she said.

"Thanks," Caroline said.

"So Nik, you're taking Caroline to her appointment today right?" Rebekah said.

"Yes," he said without looking up from his phone.

"Perfect. What time will you guys be back?" Rebekah asked.

"After lunch," Caroline said before Klaus could say anything.

"Okay, can you watch the twins for a few hours?" Rebekah said.

"Sure, what's going on?" Caroline asked.

"We're going to look at cars," Stefan said sarcastically. Rebekah nudged him with her elbow. "Ow."

"Yah, car shopping, and then I was thinking that we could possibly go prom dress shopping," Rebekah said.

"Yah that would be great!" Caroline said. From Klaus and Stefan's face, it was clear that they didn't want to go but they were stuck.

**I hope that wasn't too boring. Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thank-you! :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Our Thoughts

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for all the wonderful reviews! I tried to write this chapter as soon as I could. Enjoy :)**

The drive to the doctor's office was in complete silence. Caroline waited for Klaus to start the conversation but he didn't say anything. Klaus was confused. It was still hard to wrap his head around the fact that Caroline was having his children. He hated the fact that everyone around him knew what was going on except him. Elijah and Rebekah remembered everything and now he had to put his trust in his siblings and the facts that were presented. Then he desperately wanted to know how she got into his head. He could tell from her eyes that she knew what she was doing. However, from what he knew, it was difficult for any vampire to get into an original's head. Klaus looked over at Caroline and saw her patting her tummy which definitely showed from the fitted shirt she was wearing. She saw him looking and smiled. He smiled back. He wondered why she didn't say anything; she was not one to sit quiet. They had arrived at the clinic. Klaus helped Caroline out of the car. She walked a bit almost tripped when Klaus caught a hold of her. He placed his hands around her waist and walked along side.

"Be careful, love," he said.

"Thanks, I'm really starting to lose my hybrid balance," Caroline said as she looked at him. He loved the way her eyes sparkled and how her face glowed as she smiled at him.

"No problem, come on," Klaus said.

They walked in and let the receptionist know they were there for Dr. Fell. She gave Klaus a clipboard with a form and asked them to sit down. Dr. Fell had asked them to come to the pregnancy clinic so all the equipment would be available. Klaus looked around and found many other couples sitting around in the waiting room. It felt so strange being there. He looked down at the form.

**Women's Name:** Caroline Forbes

The following asked for her phone number, address and health card number. He filled out everything he knew.

"Caroline, do you have a health card number?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, here," she dug into her purse and took out her wallet. She pulled out her health card and handed it to him. He wrote down the number and gave it back to her. The next section asked for Partner's name and their information.

Klaus stared at it for a moment. He never had to fill out any like this before. Should he write Klaus Mikaelson or Niklaus Mikaelson? He could tell Caroline was tensing up as she looked over his shoulder.

**Partner's Name: **Niklaus Mikaelson

He filled out the rest of his information. He felt her relax a bit. The next part asked for pregnancy history, last menstrual period date and other health stuff.

"I don't know the date, I mean there wasn't a calendar back then," Caroline said. Klaus smirked. It was a tough tangle to figure out what day in the past was in the present.

After he was done filling out the form he gave it to the receptionist and sat down. Klaus couldn't believe he was in a pregnancy clinic. He looked at Caroline as he walked back to her. She was chatting with the couple that was seated on the chairs in front of them. The woman looked really big.

"How far are you?" Caroline asked.

"Six months," she replied happily.

"Wow, you look like you're way ahead," Caroline said as Klaus came and sat down beside her. The couple smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yes, it's because they're twins," she smiled.

"Wow, that's wonderful! My sister-in-law had twins too," Caroline said. The lady smiled.

"Are far are you?" the lady asked.

"Thirteen weeks," Caroline said.

"Really? Because you look farther than that," the lady said.

"We're having triplets," Caroline said.

"Wow! Three? Are you two ready? I mean Jim and I are nervous about these two and you two look very young. How old are you?" she said.

Caroline looked at Klaus who looked back. They were young. She was seventeen when she was turned even though her birthday was just around the corner. She did the math to find that Klaus was only twenty-two when he was turned a thousand years ago.

"Twenty-five and he's twenty-seven," she lied and winked at Klaus. At least it was better than seventeen. Last thing she wanted was to be called a teen mom. Klaus smiled at her lie. The lady didn't say anything after that. Caroline reached out and held his hand. He then heard her voice in his head.

"I know that was a bad lie but I just didn't want her to judge us," she said. Klaus scrunched up his eyebrows looking at her.

"How did she do that?" he thought.

"I can hear you!" he heard her voice in his head. This time he directly thought what he was going to say to her.

"How are we able to do that?" he thought.

"I'm not quite sure. I think it's a mate thing. I've noticed that it's clearer when there's skin contact though. Without contact, it's faint and barely audible," he heard her.

"It makes sense. In werewolves, the mates do have that kind of connection but only after bonding," he thought.

"Bonding?" Caroline thought. Klaus thought of him biting her and her biting him.

"It's claiming one's mate," he thought. Caroline blushed.

Klaus couldn't look past this. They were mates because only true mate could have this kind of connection. He had found out about way back in the fifteenth century when he met a werewolf and his mate who was a witch. She had explained to him how it worked. He saw that Caroline crossed her legs one way and then the other way. She was getting fidgety.

"Are you okay?" he thought.

"Yah, it's just that Dr. Fell told me to drink lots of fluid because I need a full bladder for an ultrasound," she thought. Klaus understood. Just then they heard Caroline's name being called. They walked into the checkup room. They heard the couple whispering after they had.

"She looks amazing at thirteen weeks and she's having triplets. I remember I gained so much weight by then. I mean look at them, they look like models who have walked out of a photo shoot for Elle or Vogue magazine," the lady whispered to her husband. Caroline and Klaus smiled at what they heard.

Caroline sat down on the stretcher that was surrounded by different equipment. Klaus sat down on the chair beside her. Dr. Fell walked into the door and closed it behind her.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi!" Caroline said. Klaus smiled. But when Dr. Fell saw Klaus her eyes became wide like she was shocked. She quickly recomposed her face.

"Okay, let's get started. I don't know if this is going work because you are a hybrid but let's try anyway," Dr. Fell said. "I'm just going lift up your shirt."

Dr. Fell lifted Caroline's shirt up to reveal the bump. Klaus didn't know what to do; was he supposed to stay there or leave? But then Caroline reached out her hand and held his.

"I want you to stay," he heard her voice. He nodded. Dr. Fell squirted out some green goop from a tube onto Caroline stomach. She took a white device that was joined to the machine and used it to smear the green goop all over her stomach. There were images on the screen.

"It works!" Dr. Fell said. They looked at the screen and saw three spaces each one showing a little head. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"They're beautiful," Caroline said. Klaus smiled unable to say anything. This kind of emotion was different, something he had never experienced before. After about fifteen minutes of examination, Dr. Fell turned the equipment off.

"Seems like everything is okay. Their heart beats are strong. Sorry, I didn't ask but did you want to know the sex of the babies?" Dr. Fell asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I mean we haven't discussed that," she looked at Klaus.

"Well you guys can talk about it and if you want I can check the next time you come for a checkup," Dr. Fell said.

"Is there anything we should keep in mind?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing much, just make sure she eats well, gets plenty of both activity and rest and absolutely no stress. Triplets tend to come premature so she has to be very careful. I can't say much because my knowledge applies to humans but that's about it," she said. Then she gave them the ultrasound pictures. They booked their next appointment and left.

Klaus pulled into the drive in front of the Salvatore house. He parked the car and looked over at Caroline. She was still looking at the ultrasound pictures. He was about to get out when she grabbed his hand.

"Thank-you," she said out loud.

"For what love?" Klaus said.

"For coming with me. For believing me. I mean I know how hard this is for you. It's like not even remembering how you got a girl pregnant with triplets after a drunken night or something. I don't want to push you into this but I really appreciate your support," she said.

"Caroline you don't have to say thank-you for anything," Klaus said. "We'll figure this out together and like you said, it'll make sense," Klaus said. He didn't know how to explain his feelings. He was never the one to share. Then he realized that she was holding onto him so she just heard his thoughts.

"I know," she said and then got out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How about this one?" Stefan said as he looked at a shiny, midnight blue car. It was a Ford that could seat five people.

"No," Rebekah said. Stefan was flustered. This was the twentieth car she had rejected. They had been looking for a car for so long. They had left the kids with Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus. Then Rebekah pointed at a 2013 model of a four door silver jaguar.

"That one!" she said.

"Of course," Stefan said. Rebekah had expensive taste but money wasn't a problem. So he went over to the salesman bought the car. After all the paperwork was done, the salesman handed over the keys. Stefan drove his car while Rebekah drove the new one home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline tried to reach for the baby's bib that was on the top shelf in the wardrobe. Why did Rebekah have to put a baby's bib on the top shelf? Then a hand came over her's and brought it down. She turned around to find Klaus standing in front of her.

"You could have asked for help," Klaus smirked.

"I could've got it myself," Caroline said as she turned around and closed the wardrobe door.

"Clearly it would have taken you forever, love. Why don't you just admit it that you needed my assistance?" he smiled. Caroline pouted and looked at him. She realized how close he was to her and all she wanted to do was close the gap between them. She wanted to feel his hands on her body. She moved in closer so that her lips were only an inch away from his. His deep blue eyes gazed into hers realizing what she was doing. She felt his breath on her lips. She moved even closer to him.

Klaus looked down at her as she moved closer to him. Her rosy pinks lips tempted him as they ghosted over his. He leaned in until his lips touched hers merely brushing against them. The last time she kissed him it was just an experiment but this time her intentions seemed different. She took his bottom lip into hers and he couldn't help but respond. He felt confused. He had wanted this more than ever but felt like things were moving a little fast. He knew her thoughts were that they were moving too fast but she didn't care. It was as if her body controlled her. He hands went around her waist and her hands knotted into his hair. A moan escaped her lips and her hands went under his shirt and felt up his chest. It was as if her hand ignited fire when they touched his skin. Her hands came out and pushed his jacket off as they went around his neck pulling him closer.

"Caroline, did you find it?" Bonnie yelled from the living room. They broke the kiss but held onto each other. They were both out of breath.

"Yah I found it. I'll go give her the bib," Caroline said as she walked out of the room.

Klaus picked up his jacket and put it on. He stood there in the nursery for a bit reminiscing about what had just happened. During their make out session, even though images flashed across his mind, he even got to know Caroline's feelings. He felt so loved and wanted. It wasn't just their minds but even their bodies had some kind of gravitational pull towards each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah and Stefan had come home with their new car. At first sight, Klaus knew it was Rebekah's choice. Now it was time to go prom dress shopping. Klaus didn't care much for it but if it made Caroline happy, he would go.

They arrived at the boutique. Stefan and Klaus sat down on two chairs in front of the dressing rooms. The stroller was in between with the twins peacefully sleeping. First Rebekah came out wearing a fitted a-line deep purple dress.

"Well, what do you think?" she said.

"It's nice," Stefan said. Rebekah glared at him.

"Right. So let me remind you that I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan," Rebekah said and went back into the dressing room. Next Bonnie came out wearing a black gown type dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Looks nice Bonnie," Stefan said.

"He's lying," Rebekah called from the dressing room.

"Very witchy," Klaus said. Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked back. Caroline came out wearing a red gown. It was fitted up to her waist and then it flared out. It had a sweetheart neckline and was beautifully beaded. She came out and stood in front of the mirror. She pouted when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Awww man, I'm showing," she said. Klaus looked at her. The bright red went wonderfully with her skin tone. She classy and he totally looked past the baby bump.

"You look beautiful Caroline," Klaus said.

"I agree sis," Stefan said. Caroline smiled. Rebekah came out wearing a turquoise mermaid style dress with exquisite beading.

"Wow," Stefan said without realizing it. Rebekah smirked. She looked at Caroline.

"That red looks amazing on you," she said.

"I know but I don't want to show for prom. They will obviously get bigger by the time it's prom," she said. "By the way, that dress looks amazing on you Bekah."

"Thanks, I think I like this one too," Rebekah said. Bonnie came out wearing a white a-line dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Bonnie that dress looks amazing on you," Caroline said.

"Thanks Care. I think so too," Bonnie said. Caroline went back into the dressing room and came out wearing a yellow ball gown type dress. It had a sweet heart neck line and it flared out by her stomach.

"Care, that one's perfect," Rebekah said. Everyone nodded in agreement. She looked at Klaus who was admiring her in that colour. It was so her. It displayed her radiance. He nodded.

"Okay, I'm getting this one," Caroline said. All three girls went back to the dressing room to get out of their dress. Just then Stefan's phone rang. They all heard the Sheriff's clear voice.

"Stefan, I was trying to reach Damon but couldn't get through," she said. "We found twelve bodies in the forest. By the looks of it, it seems that they were brutally murdered."

"Where about in the forest?" Stefan asked.

"It's not far from the old Lockwood cellar," the Sheriff said.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Stefan said. "Rebekah, you and Caroline go home, we'll meet you there. Bonnie I think you should come with us."

"You know what this means right?" Klaus said. "The triangle is complete."

"The third massacre happened?" Bonnie said. Stefan nodded.

"I don't think this is the place to discuss it," Rebekah said.

"Let's go," Stefan said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus, Stefan and Bonnie arrived at the place where the twelve bodies were found. They looked at the bodies.

"They were found here yesterday night. There was no sign that these were vampires though. I mean by looking at them, it was as if they were cut straight down the middle," the Sheriff said.

"They're human?" Stefan said.

"No, they're witches," Bonnie said. "I can feel their spirits. It was Silas."

"The triangle is done. The distance from here to the Lockwood cellar and Pasteur Young's farmhouse is exactly the same," Klaus said.

"This changes everything," Bonnie said.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"I'll explain when we get back," Bonnie said.

"Well this is an easy story to cover up because they weren't from this town but still, we have twelve bodies here," the Sheriff said.

"Don't worry about the bodies, we'll take care of them," Klaus said. The Sheriff nodded and left.

After Stefan had come back with two shovels, they dug twelve graves and buried the bodies. They made their way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally, you guys are back!" Caroline said as they walked through the front door. All of them had a gloomy look on their face. "What happened?"

"The twelve bodies belonged to twelve witches," Klaus said as he sat down on the couch.

"Bonnie, you said that this changes everything, what did you mean by that?" Stefan asked.

"Silas is playing a two way game. If one doesn't succeed other one will. If he finds a witch who can do the spell for him, he won't need to kill the hunters. However, if he manages to kill the hunters first, he doesn't need a witch. Now the question is which will occur first, a witch who is willing to take on expression or killing four hunters," Bonnie said.

"How can we stop him from finding a witch?" Caroline said.

"We can't. It's impossible because he can take any form at will," Rebekah said.

"I know witches will not easily give in to take on expression. They know how dangerous it is," Bonnie said.

"But he's very manipulative. I mean he got into Klaus's head," Caroline said.

"You're right. Is there any other way we can stop him from opening the gates to hell on earth?" Klaus said.

"I don't know but I'm going to start looking through old grimoires," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, why don't you them here, we can help you look and Nik can you bring mother's grimoires back from wherever you sent them. I calling Tasha," Rebekah said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Sneak peeks: (don't read them if you don't want to know)**

Bonnie and Tasha will figure out a way to do something about dropping of the veil

Is there another intimate way for Klaroline to trigger memories?

Should they find out the sex of the babies?

Will the entourage on the expedition find any hunters?

A character that will be coming in the next chapter: Tyler - what will he think?

**OKay you can look now! Please let me know what you thing by leaving a review! Thanks! :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Triggered

**Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't posted for so long. I've been really busy. I would like to thank everyone who left a review and also checking out my new story, 'Claim Your Queen'. Thank-you so much for your support. Here's my next chapter. M Content in ****_Italics._**_ :)_

The door bell rang. Stefan was looking through a grimoire with Rebekah.

"That must be Tasha," Rebekah said as she made her way to the door. She opened the door to find her girl with bright turquoise eyes standing in front of her.

"Hey!" Tasha said as she stepped in.

"Tasha! Thanks for coming!" Rebekah said as she hugged her.

"No problem, please tell me you're not getting those blurry visions again," Tasha said as they walked into the living room.

"Nope, those are all gone. Here let me introduce you to my family," Rebekah said. "This is my husband, Stefan Salvatore," Rebekah said. Stefan came up and shook Tasha's hand.

"Bonnie, she's also a witch, is in the library and the rest are out looking for hunters," Rebekah said. Tasha gave a confused look.

"I'll explain when we get to the library," Rebekah said. Just then Caroline walked out of her room.

"Oh and that's my sister-in-law, Caroline," Rebekah said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Caroline said.

"Hi," Tasha said.

"This is Tasha," Rebekah said.

"Where's the big bad hybrid?" Tasha said. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Nik's just gone out for a moment to get Caroline tuxedo cake she was craving," Rebekah smiled.

"Wow, I didn't know this is what the spirits were hiding," Tasha said as they walked towards the nursery.

"The real part is in here," Rebekah said as she opened the door to reveal two infants sleeping in their cribs. Tasha had an awed expression on her face.

"They're yours?" Tasha said. Rebekah nodded.

"Oh my gosh, what a phenomenon!" Tasha said. Rebekah closed the door to the nursery.

"But I'm assuming this is not the reason you called me here," Tasha said.

"You're right," Rebekah said. She led her to the library where Bonnie was seated looking through another grimoire. She smiled when she saw Rebekah and Tasha walk in.

"We have to stop Silas from dropping the veil," Rebekah said.

"Bekah, you're asking for something that's impossible. Silas is very powerful!" Tasha said.

"I know but there has to be some loop hole. There's always one. That's what Bonnie and the rest of us are trying to figure out. That's why I called you, we need your help," Rebekah said. Tasha nodded.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Tasha said. She went and sat down beside Bonnie. They started to discuss what they knew so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah walked into their bedroom to find Stefan, wearing pajama bottoms, sitting on the bed flipping through movie channels. The twins were sleeping now and wouldn't get up for another three hours. Rebekah got changed joined him.

"Anything interesting?" Rebekah said.

"Yes," Stefan said and then turned the TV off, grabbed her by her waist and pushed back so that he was on top. Rebekah laughed. It felt like it had been awhile since the last time they were together. All their time was spent with the twins or figuring out this Silas problem. A cherry on top was that the house was full of vampires with impeccable hearing.

"Everyone's going to hear," Rebekah whispered.

"It's only Nik and Caroline and we can be really quiet," Stefan said. "Who cares anyway; we're married."

"Remember that one night Caroline snuck Nik into her room," Rebekah said.

"Oh yah, they were so loud," Stefan said.

"Yah, you thought she was in some kind of trouble until I told you," Rebekah said. Stefan laughed.

"We'll I wonder what it'll be like once Nik gets his memories back," Stefan said.

"I hope they're both back at the Mikaelson mansion by then," Rebekah said.

"I agree, I think we've talked enough about the others, and on to some very important business," Stefan said as he kissed her.

_Rebekah loved the way his hand roamed over her body. Every touch felt so sensitive. Rebekah deepened the kiss running her hand down his bare chest. He ripped her pajamas off leaving in her lingerie. He placed soft kisses down her neck and collarbone. He swiftly pulled off her bra revealing her breast. He sucked on one and then the other. Rebekah let out soft moan as his lips travelled further down her body. His pulled off her panties. She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled him up and kissed him. He pushed into knowing exactly what she wanted. They moved together in perfect rhythm. It was just the beginning of their night._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline sat in her room waiting for Klaus. She really wanted tuxedo cake and Klaus insisted that he would get it for her but he hadn't returned. She turned on the TV in the room and started to flip through the channels when she heard the front door open and close. He must be home now. She couldn't wait for the tuxedo cake. She patted her somewhat bulging belly in anticipation. There was a knock on the room door and Klaus walked in with a piece of tuxedo cake on a plate and a glass of milk. Caroline smiled brightly.

"Finally! What took so long?" Caroline said as she took the plate from Klaus's hand.

"Well, I had to track down my mother's grimoires. They were halfway to Scotland. I had to get them shipped back," Klaus said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He watched Caroline eat the cake piece by piece. He enjoyed watching every expression that crossed her face. Once she was done, she placed the dish on the side table and drank her milk.

"That was so good. You have no idea how long I've been craving that!" Caroline said as she put her empty glass down beside the plate.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," Klaus smiled. Caroline smiled back. She was already in her pink pajamas. He could tell that day by day the babies were getting bigger.

"Want to watch a movie?" Caroline asked.

"Sure, which one would you like to watch?" Klaus asked.

"I don't really mind, any romance or comedy," Caroline said. Klaus looked through the movies.

"How about _Just Go With It_?" Klaus said.

"Sure!" Caroline said. "Will you watch it with me?" Klaus was hesitant. He wasn't the type to watch movies like these. He liked watching movies like _Godfather._

"Okay love," Klaus said. He put the DVD into the player and set the TV. He took his jacket off and sat beside Caroline on the bed. The movie had just begun and Caroline leaned into Klaus. Then they heard noises coming from the nearby room. It was awkward. Caroline's eyes widened when she realized what was happening. Klaus became rigid as he realized what was going on as well. He picked up the remote control and turned up the volume. But Caroline immediately took the remote control and lowered the volume.

"You can't turn it up, the twins will wake up!" she said.

"Caroline, I don't want to hear my sister and her so called husband all night," Klaus said. Caroline laughed. She turned the movie off.

"Let's go, I have an idea," she said. She got of the bed and got her jacket from the closet. Klaus put his jacket on as well and followed Caroline out.

"Where are we going?" Klaus asked.

"Outside," Caroline said. Klaus was shocked. It could be dangerous for her and it was a full moon. He stopped before they stepped out the back door.

"I don't think you should go out there love," Klaus said. "It could be dangerous for you. It's a full moon tonight," Klaus said.

"So," Caroline said. Klaus looked at her confused. Was she out of her mind, what if she was bitten and he couldn't save her? Plus her balance wasn't that great. He wondered if his blood would heal the babies too if she were bitten.

"What if you get bitten and what would happen to the babies," Klaus said.

"I would heal if I were bitten. I'm a hybrid and I think the babies will be fine," Caroline said as she stepped out. Klaus was surprised. He had completely forgotten that she was a hybrid now. He walked out behind her.

It was cool outside and the full moon shone brightly in the Salvatore backyard. Caroline walked over to the bench and sat down. Klaus came and sat down beside her. It felt good to be outside watching the full moon. He didn't realize how strongly he felt the pull of the moon until he walked out there.

"I feel much better now. I kind of felt suffocated in there," Caroline said. "I don't know if it's them or me?" Caroline placed her hand on her belly.

"I think it's both of you," Klaus said. "I mean all of you."

"How so?" Caroline said.

"Well, it's a werewolf thing. Every full moon, you're drawn out towards it. You're bound to it," Klaus said. "Now that you're a hybrid, you don't have to turn but the pull is still there."

Caroline understood. She wanted to ask about the time when they were surrounded by werewolves in the past, but then decided that it would be more appropriate if she waited till his memory came back.

Caroline rested her head onto his shoulder and held his arm. They sat in silence for a while.

"I wanted to ask you something," Caroline said.

"Anything love," Klaus said.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the babies?" Caroline said.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't thought about it yet," Klaus said. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Caroline was pregnant with his children. "How about you?"

"I haven't thought about it either. I was thinking that we could leave it as a surprise, but then I think that we should start thinking about names and it would be easier if we knew what they were," Caroline said.

"There's no rush, we still have time till your next appointment," Klaus said. Caroline nodded. They sat there for a bit until Klaus noticed Caroline even breathing. She had fallen asleep. He gently supported her head being careful not to wake her up. He got up and picked her up in his arms. Caroline burrowed her head into his chest and her arms went around his neck.

He carried her to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He noticed that Caroline's arms were still around his neck. He didn't know what to do because he didn't want to wake her. Caroline's eyes fluttered open.

"Stay," she said. Klaus looked at her. Her bright eyes gazing into him; she wanted him to stay. He nodded and helped her take her jacket off. Klaus helped Caroline get into bed. He took his jacket off, came around the other side and got into bed. She turned around to face him. Klaus felt strange. He had never slept with someone for the whole night before. He turned to face her and slowly they both fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus woke up to Rebekah's loud voice. It seemed like she was talking to someone on the phone. He tried to move when he noticed Caroline's head rested on his chest. She had an arm across his torso. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful while she slept. Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. Caroline's eyes flew open and looked up at Klaus. He looked down at her wondering what was going on. Caroline sat up and as well as Klaus. There was another knock on the door and then it flew open.

"Oh good, both of you are here," Rebekah smiled looking at them.

"What's the ruckus all about Bekah?" Klaus said.

"Sorry should have knocked, didn't realize that you would be here Nik. Elijah and Damon called. They said that they found Vaughn. They also said that he knows where another hunter is," Rebekah said.

"That's great," Caroline said as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom as fast as she could.

"Any other news?" Klaus said.

"Yah, another stone just went crimson on the emblem," Rebekah said. "Tasha and Bonnie noticed this morning."

"So Silas has two down and three to go and we have one down and two to go," Klaus said. "What are they doing? They have to find them before Silas does." He got up frustrated.

"I know Nik, but they are trying. I mean they found Vaughn," Rebekah said.

"Well it's not good enough," Klaus said. Rebekah had almost forgotten what Klaus was really like. He had been so calm for the last few days. Just then Caroline walked out of the bathroom.

"My new jeans don't fit anymore either," Caroline said. "I saw them there and thought I'd try them on and they don't fit."

"Don't worry about it Care, Nik will take you shopping today," Rebekah said. Klaus glared at his sister. Not that he didn't want to take her shopping but there were other pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

"No, I mean I have a lot of dresses, I just wear those," Caroline said as she sat down on the bed. She looked stressed.

"Caroline what's wrong," Rebekah said as she walked over to her and sat down.

"I don't know, I just feel restless sitting in the house all day. I need to go for a walk," Caroline said.

"I think that's a good idea. You need to stretch your legs. I know when I was pregnant, there was so much house work to do that I got my exercise out of that," Rebekah said. Caroline smiled.

"I have to give the twins a bath but I'll just tell Stefan to do it and I'll come with you," Rebekah said.

"No it's fine, I think Stefan will need your help," Caroline said.

"I'll go with you," Klaus said. "Why don't we have breakfast first, change and then leave."

"Okay," Caroline smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus and Caroline left the Salvatore boarding house after having breakfast. Klaus looked at Caroline, she looked beautiful in the coral coloured dress she wore. She held his hand as they walked along sidewalk. Caroline enjoyed spending the time with Klaus. It's like she was meeting a whole new person compared to the human one. He had so much to share. Klaus loved spending time with her. She was so radiant and light. They had so many things in common. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't realize who was in front of them.

"Caroline," a familiar voice pulled their attention away.

"Tyler," Caroline said. She wasn't sure how to talk to him. They had not talked since they had broken up. Technically, she had not seen him for over a year but to him, it was probably a month. He looked her up and down and noticed the belly. He looked confused. Then he looked at Klaus who just smirked at him.

"How are you?" Caroline said trying to make small talk.

"Are you pregnant?" Tyler blurted out. Caroline stared at him wide eyed and then looked at Klaus. Klaus looked Caroline and knew she didn't want to deal with it.

"Well, that's none of your concern mate so why don't you run along," Klaus said.

"Is that mine?" Tyler said completely ignoring Klaus.

"No," Caroline said looking at Klaus.

"It's his?" Tyler said with disgust.

"You have no right to ask me anything," Caroline said. Her voice was now shaky and she was on the verge of tears.

"Just because I dumped you, you slept with him and now you're pregnant," Tyler said. "Wow! You know what? I knew it! You had a thing for him even while we were going out."

The tears in her eyes now ran down her face. She felt hurt. She couldn't believe Tyler was saying this to her. She thought they had a mutual break-up. She could feel Klaus getting angry but Tyler seemed too blunt to notice and he continued. Caroline held Klaus's hand tightly.

"What I don't seem to understand is that how are you that pregnant or even pregnant at all? I thought that vampires couldn't get pregnant. And even if they can, it's only been about month since we broke up unless...unless you were sleeping with him from before," Tyler said and that did it. Klaus's hand went around his neck.

"I knew I should've killed you that day when I had the chance," Klaus said. Tyler struggled trying to take Klaus's hand off his neck.

"Klaus, leave it. Let's go," Caroline said.

"I don't think so love. No one will insult you in front of me and will be allowed to live," Klaus said.

"Klaus, please. He's not worth it," Caroline said. "I really don't want to see someone I know get killed in front of me and neither do I want that for my children."

Klaus loosened his grip from around Tyler's neck. He glanced around the block.

"Consider this a warning. If I ever see you in this town or anywhere around her, I will not hesitate to kill you," Klaus said and then before anyone could do anything he snapped his neck.

"Klaus! Was that necessary?"Caroline said.

"Yes," he said as he took her hand and started walking forward. Caroline looked back at Tyler's limp body on the ground. "Don't worry love, he'll be awake soon."

They walked back to the Salvatore house in silence. Klaus could tell Caroline was mad at him but he couldn't help it. Tyler just made his blood boil and especially after what he had said, he totally deserved that. When they stepped into the house, they saw that no one was home. Just then Klaus got a text from Stefan saying that Bonnie and Tasha had gone to the old witch house and he and Rebekah had taken the twins to the doctors for a regular checkup. Caroline walked to her room and shut the door. Klaus rolled his eyes and walked after her. He knocked on the door.

"Caroline," Klaus said.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Klaus. We were supposed go on a peaceful walk so I could stretch my legs but instead I see one of my friend's getting their neck snapped," Caroline said.

"Come on love, you know he deserved that," Klaus said. Caroline didn't say anything. Klaus slowly opened the door and found her sitting on the bed. She didn't look at him as he walked towards her. He sat down beside her.

"Did you hear me when I said that I didn't want to see someone die," Caroline said.

"Well he's technically not dead. Just put him to down for a nap that's all," Klaus said. Caroline glared at him.

"Seriously! That's what you're going to say! I put him down for a nap!" Caroline shouted. Klaus kneeled down in front of her and look up at her.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Are you angry because I broke his neck?" Klaus asked.

"No, I mad because you didn't even take my wishes into account," Caroline said.

"Well sorry love, that's kind of the way I work," he said. Caroline put her hand on top of his.

"Klaus, I didn't ask you to not kill him because I didn't want to see my friend dead. Well that's one reason but it's also because whatever I see and feel so do they," she placed her hand on her stomach. Klaus now realized what she meant. He was so careless.

"I'm sorry love, it won't happen again," he said as he rubbed his hand on the side of her arm. His face was so close to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips and it drove her to the edge. Klaus could see the look in her eyes change to lust. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted her. The time he spent with her the more he couldn't resist. He moved in closer and gently kissed her lips. She kissed him back passionately. Her hands came up and held his face. The kiss became more urgent.

_She pushed him onto the bed and went on top of him. Her hands slid under his shirt feeling his perfect built. Klaus gave a moan as her hands touched his bare chest. His hand roamed down her back. She quickly undid his buttons as she kissed him. His hands pulled down the straps of her dress straps and undid her side zipper. He trailed kisses down her neck, shoulder and down to her breast. Caroline let out a moan as he sucked on them one at a time. She unbuckled his pants pushed them down and he took her dress off. She couldn't handle it anymore and she wanted him inside of her. She pulled him back bringing her lips to his and he pushed into her. He was careful not to press down on her. He turned them around so she was on top. Caroline started to move in rhythm and the pace quickened bringing them to their climax._

Caroline slept beside him wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. He heard her even breathing which confirmed that she had fallen asleep. Klaus smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. He finally felt bonded to her. It felt blissful and he couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt like this. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Klaus fell asleep. He knew he was asleep but how was he dreaming. He saw a beautiful girl with golden hair lying unconscious on the ground. He wondered who the guy was sitting beside her. Then he felt his heart swell when the guy said it was his sister. The scene flipped, Rebekah was introducing everyone to her and her name was Caroline. He remembered how she blushed when he kissed her hand. The image changed. He was walking away from her. He told her that '_he was wrong for her' _and she said she didn't care. He went back to her and kissed her fervently talking her into the building. He watched the intimate night unravel. The scene changed again showing her lying beside him under the star-filled sky. She said something about a '_Barbie'._ Again the image changed and this time they were sitting under a tree. Caroline said she had something important to tell him. She said she was '_pregnant'._

Klaus sat up in bed putting his hand to his head.

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! :) Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29: Dropped

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for all the reviews! I'm sorry for the late update. Also if you are following my other story, I have set up a poll on my profile page so please do vote. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Caroline felt satisfied. It had been so long since she and Nik had been together. Even though it was in the past, he was still the same person. Things felt normal again for her. She wasn't sure how he felt. Technically, for him it had only been a few weeks since they started 'dating' and this was her first time. Caroline felt amazing. It was like all the anguish she had been holding was finally released. It wasn't all her though, he wanted it too. She felt her hand slide off his chest as he suddenly sat up. Caroline quickly opened her eyes and supported herself up. He had his hand on his head and eyes closed tight.

"Klaus? Are you okay?" Caroline said. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"You can still call me Nik, sweetheart," he said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled. Caroline looked at him confused and then her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying.

"You remember?" Caroline said. Klaus nodded.

"I only remember you," Klaus said and leaned over to kiss her. His kiss was slow and passionate just like it was in the past. Caroline was so happy. Finally, he remembered. She pulled back and held his face in her hands.

"How? I mean do you seriously remember everything?" Caroline said.

"Well I don't remember everything. There are dark holes in my memory, but I remember you love," he said.

"But I don't understand how? I mean sex wasn't on the list of things to do to get your memory back," Caroline said and blushed.

"I don't know, but I remember the first time I saw you unconscious and then being introduced to you by Rebekah," he said as he took her hand. "I remember our first night together when I said that I was _'wrong for you' _but you said that you _'didn't care'. _I remember us lying under the star night after our first night and then the time you said you were pregnant," Klaus said. Caroline looked at him with tears in her eyes. He finally remembered most of it. All this time she felt like he was unsure about her and the babies. Even at the clinic he seemed hesitant to put his name down. It was as if she was pushing herself and the babies on him, but now he knew. His eyes were watery as well.

Klaus felt like he finally had everything he ever wanted. It was true that he didn't remember some of his past but that would come with time. What counted was that he remembered the main parts. He looked at Caroline and touched her face. He felt like he hadn't seen her for a thousand years. Caroline had tears in her eyes but he could see how happy she actually was.

He carefully helped her lie down and kissed her forehead. Then he kissed her on her lips. He slowly pulled away and placed his hand on her swollen belly. Caroline smiled at his touch. Everything felt perfect. He placed a kiss on her belly. He was going to be a father to three children, a dream he thought would never come true. He had always wanted a family and now he was getting one. He pulled Caroline into his arms and they slept there in total bliss.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah and Stefan came back from the doctor's with the twins. They were happy to find Caroline and Klaus sitting together by the fireplace looking at the album.

"Hey!" Caroline said. "How are my Kola bear and Care bear?"

"Just fine, the doctor said they are healthy and growing just fine," Rebekah said as she placed the rocker with Aden down. Stefan came and placed the rocker with Arianna down right beside it. Rebekah sat down on the couch across Klaus and Caroline.

"You look exhausted," Caroline said.

"You'd think that because you're a vampire, it would be easier to handle babies but no. I made sure they were fed and their diapers were changed before we left the doctor's office. But they cried almost all the way back and then fell asleep just as we were parking in the drive way," Rebekah said.

"That scares me a little. I mean, we're going to have to handle three," Caroline said as she placed her hand over Klaus's.

"Good luck. I need some blood. Bekah do you want some?" Stefan said as he got up.

"Get one for all of us," Caroline said. Stefan nodded and walked down to the cellar.

"Well you two look cozy," Rebekah said. Caroline smiled.

"Nik remembers some of it," Caroline said.

"Seriously Nik?" Rebekah said as she sat up straighter.

"Well not all of it Bekah, just Caroline," Klaus said.

"How?" Rebekah asked.

"We...did it," Caroline said. Rebekah grinned.

"Interesting," she said. Stefan came up and gave everyone a blood bag.

"Did you hear Stefan, Nik got some of his memories back," Rebekah said.

"I heard it, that's great but let's not go there," Stefan said.

"Care, how was your doctor's appointment? We never got to talk," Rebekah said.

"It was great, we have the ultrasound pictures. They are just fine. She asked us whether we wanted to find out the sex of the babies but we weren't sure," Caroline said as she looked at Klaus.

"We never got that," Rebekah said.

"We didn't even know we were having twins until they were born," Stefan said. They laughed.

"I remember thinking about having epidurals when you were in labour Beks," Caroline said.

"I wish they had them back then but I don't think you'll be using them either," Rebekah said.

"What? Why?" Caroline said.

"Because you're a hybrid and drugs won't work on you," Rebekah said. Caroline pouted and crossed her arms. Rebekah came and sat down beside her. She pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry you'll be fine and you'll forget the pain. Trust me. I have a pretty good memory but that pain is the one thing I don't remember," Rebekah said.

Klaus enjoyed watching the two most important women in his life getting along.

"Oh Nik, I wanted to ask you, can you paint the twin's nursery. I wanted the rising sun. Just like it was in the past," Rebekah said.

"Sure baby sister," Klaus said as he placed his empty bag the table in front.

"So are you guys going to find out?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. I mean it would be easier to think of names for three if we knew what they were," Klaus said. "Either way, we have time till the next appointment."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline woke up as her room brightened from the rising sun. She looked over at Klaus who was sleeping peacefully beside. He looked so calm and innocent. The more they were together, the more he remembered. She wondered if he remembered that he promised to marry her.

She slowly turned around and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked down at her swollen belly under her light blue silk slip. She was seven months into her pregnancy and the Dr. Fell had said that because there were three, they might come early. These days she had to be extra careful. As she progressed in her pregnancy, her balance didn't improve. She felt a hand on her bulging belly and a kiss on her neck.

"How are we doing today?" Klaus said as he rubbed her back.

"We are doing just fine," Caroline smiled. Just then there was a kick.

"Wow, seems like they're in a good mood too," Klaus said.

"I don't know, I think they can't move too much now. It's like they are running out of room in there," Caroline said. Klaus helped her up and she walked to the bathroom.

Stefan and Rebekah were trying to feed Aden and Arianna pureed apples and bananas. The twins were moving around in their high chairs. It was their third time trying food. Aden ate his but Arianna made a face and spat it back out.

"See, she doesn't like apples," Stefan said.

"Stefan just because you don't like apples doesn't mean she doesn't. What if she doesn't like the banana?" Rebekah said.

"Well, I'm going to try only bananas," Stefan said. He quickly moved to the counter and smushed up a banana. He put some in Arianna's mouth. Arianna goggled for more.

"That's my girl," Stefan said as he smiled and put some more into her mouth.

"Like father, like daughter," Caroline said as she and Klaus walked into the kitchen. Klaus smiled as he saw Aden touch Rebekah's face with his sticky hands.

"Uhhh, Aden, sweetheart. Don't put your hands in the bowl and then on Mummy's face," Rebekah took a towel and wiped her cheek. Rebekah smiled at the little boy in front of her who smiled back at his mom.

"Seems like you two are having fun," Klaus said as he brought Caroline cereal and fruits.

"Your turn's coming up real fast brother, times three," Rebekah said.

As they were beginning to have breakfast, Klaus's phone rang and he picked it up immediately once he saw who it was.

"Elijah, how is it going brother?" Klaus said.

"Just fine, I called to inform you that we are coming back home. We found the third hunter," Elijah said.

"Any news on Silas," Klaus said.

"Well a while back we heard that he had approached some witches. However, they are also prepared for him. They have put up magical boundaries so he can't get into their head," Elijah said.

"Sounds like he's still looking for Quetsiah's decendent," Klaus said. "Anyways brother, come home," and he hung up.

"They're bringing the hunters here?" Stefan said.

"I guess so," Klaus said.

"We can't have hunters living here! They're programmed to kill vampires," Rebekah said.

"Well we need them under protection before Silas kills them all," Klaus said.

"But we can't have them near the babies or Caroline," Stefan said.

"We'll figure it out with the witches once they get here," Klaus said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah was folding the twin's laundry in her room. Stefan said that he was going to take the twins for walk to the park. Except for the Silas bit, everything was perfect. Though she wished that she and Stefan could get married here. She loved looking at the wedding dresses, the ring and the decorations in the magazines. Weddings are such an affair these days compared to thousand years ago. But it didn't matter they did get married in the past.

Then, she heard music playing outside her window. It was _the Breakfast club_. She walked over to the window and looked out. There she saw the twins in their stroller with a banner on the top saying,

'_Will you marry us?'_ and Stefan standing beside them holding a boom box on his shoulder.

Rebekah had tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. He remembered what she had told him about how she wanted to be in love with a guy who would hold a boom box outside her window.

"Are you going to keep us waiting sweetheart," he said in a southern accent. Rebekah shook her head. She turned around to go outside through the downstairs door.

"You know you're a vampire," Stefan said. She swiftly turned around and jumped through the window right into Stefan's open arms. She kissed him. Stefan put her down and pulled out a little turquoise box out of his back pocket. He went down on his knees and opened the box. It had a beautiful ring. The design was intricate giving it that ancient look with a big diamond in the middle.

"We're still waiting," Stefan smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rebekah said and jumped on him. Stefan fell to the ground with Rebekah on top of her. She kissed him and he kissed her back. He slipped the ring on her third finger of her left hand.

"We're getting married again?" Rebekah said as she sat up.

"Well I know how much you wanted a wedding here. We can consider this as our thousand year anniversary," Stefan said. "I think Damon would have kick, being a part of it too." Rebekah nodded.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline! Caroline!" Rebekah called as she walked through the house.

"Over here!" Caroline called from the kitchen. She sat at the table eating a piece of lasagna. "What is it?"

"Look here," Rebekah flashed the ring on her left hand.

"Oh my gosh! He got you a ring!" Caroline said. "Wow, that's beautiful!"

"I know! He proposed with the twins! We're getting married again!" Rebekah said.

"Ahhhhh! That's great! I want to plan the wedding!" Caroline said. Klaus walked in at the moment.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Why can't I plan the wedding?" Caroline asked sternly.

"I don't think you're in the condition to move around planning a wedding of Rebekah's taste which will be extravagant," Klaus said.

"Fine! I'll plan and order, you carry it through," Caroline said. Klaus rolled his eyes. She had to be kidding but from the look on her face, she looked persistent.

"Seriously Bekah, can't we hold it off till the babies arrive?" Klaus said.

"Wow! Look at that! Role reversal! When I was pregnant, I believe we were in the same situation except it was you two who were getting married," Rebekah said. Caroline laughed. Klaus looked from one to the other. That was one of the memories he had not yet remembered. He remembered Caroline telling him that they were going to get married but they had to come back to the present.

"Come on Nik!" Caroline said. "Please?" Klaus couldn't resist. He wanted to make her happy and that's all he cared about.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to strain yourself," Klaus said.

"I promise!" Caroline grinned. "Now if you can pass me a pad of paper, I need to make a list." Stefan walked into the kitchen and took a bite out of Caroline's lasagna.

"Wow! Preparing for the wedding already?" Stefan said.

"Yes, they couldn't resist. Seriously mate, you couldn't wait till the Silas problem was over," Klaus said.

"Nik! Don't be a spoiled sport!" Rebekah said. "We're supernatural, we're always going to have one or another problem on our hands and that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." Rebekah walked out of the kitchen as she heard one of the twins cry.

"Give up Nik! This wedding is happening," Caroline said as she went back to the list. Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's get a drink," Stefan said. Klaus and Stefan went to the bar when they heard the front door open.

Damon walked in followed by Elijah, Katherine and Elena.

"Pour me a drink," Damon said as he took off his jacket.

"Me too," Katherine said as she sat down on the couch near the fireplace. Klaus wondered how the foursome got along on their expedition.

"Hello brother," Klaus said.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted as he poured himself a drink.

"Where are the hunters?" Klaus asked.

"They are in a safe place spell bound by witches," Elijah said as he sat down beside Katherine.

Just then Caroline and Rebekah walked into the room. Klaus immediately got up and helped Caroline to the armchair.

"Wow! Caroline, you look good," Elijah said. Caroline smiled shyly.

"How far are you?" Katherine asked. Klaus glared at her. "Just asking, looks like she would go into labour at anytime."

"I'm seven months in," Caroline said. She looked at Elena who just looked at her not saying anything.

"Elijah! Guess what!" Rebekah said holding up her left hand.

"He gave you a ring, that's nice for the present times. I mean we didn't have that in the past," Elijah said.

"No, we're getting married again," Rebekah said. "And I want you and Nik to walk me down the aisle."

"Bekah! That's great! That would be an honour. I can't remember the last time we had a family event like this. Except for your wedding in the past," Elijah said.

"Good job bro," Damon said as he downed in drink but they can tell he was happy to be a part of it.

"Thanks," Stefan said.

"Did you propose with the family loom?" Damon said. Stefan nodded.

"Got it polished though. It had been in the safe for a long time," Stefan said. Damon nodded as he poured himself another drink.

Klaus smiled. He was happy for his sister. She truly deserved this happiness and he was happy that she still loved him even after everything he's done to betray her. Then the witches walked in saying that the hunters were safe and they were still trying to figure out how they can prevent the veil from dropping. Rebekah filled them in about the upcoming wedding.

"Caroline, Bonnie and Tasha will you three be my bridesmaids?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes!" All three answered at once. Elena eyed Rebekah and then Stefan. Clearly she didn't like the idea of being left out or attending the wedding. Katherine looked like she didn't care. The all the girls except for the Petrova doppelgangers were ecstatic about the upcoming wedding. They were starting to discuss details when they heard the door open and close.

Jeremy walked into the room. Everyone's eyes widened with shock.

"Jeremy?" Elena got up and walked towards him. She raised her hand and placed it on his chest. He was there.

"I can feel you. How is that possible?" Elena said.

Suddenly everyone came rushing towards him and touching him to see if he was physically there.

"I'm here," Jeremy said.

"How?" Damon said.

"I don't know. I got up where I died and walked here.

"This means the veil has been dropped!" Bonnie and Tasha said together.

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! :) Thanks! :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Veil and Wedding

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it cuz someone is back! :D**

"Are there others?" Bonnie asked. Jeremy looked at Bonnie with a confused expression on his face.

"Others?" Jeremy said. Bonnie was losing patience, she needed him to understand.

"I mean have you seen other people come with you who are dead," Bonnie said.

"No, it was only me," Jeremy said. Bonnie paced around frustrated. Tasha picked up Shane's book that they had gotten from his office and started looking through it.

"The veil is definitely down, there is no way that Jeremy could be back just like that," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, relax. Jeremy is finally back and no one else is. This is a good thing," Elena said.

"There's nothing in here about what happens after the veil has been dropped," Tasha said.

"Listen up all of you, I won't have of my supernatural enemies coming anywhere near here. Figure out how to put the veil back up or there are going to be bodies lining up to go back to the other side. And I don't mind starting with him," Klaus said as he pointed at Jeremy.

"No problem, I'll come right back," Jeremy said. Klaus was about to go at him.

"Nik, please," Caroline said. Klaus stopped in the middle. "We're all trying to find out what's going on. We have to let Tasha and Bonnie work on this."

"Well witches" Klaus stopped in front of Bonnie and Tasha. "If anything happens to Caroline, I will make sure you guys end up on the other side. Especially you," Klaus looked at Bonnie. "You put a protection spell over this house and still this hunter was able to gain access. Better figure this out quickly," Klaus threatened and left the room.

"I hate to admit it but he's right," Damon said. "How did young Gilbert here come into the house?"

"I think it's because he's human again," Stefan said.

"That could be it, but we're not sure," Bonnie said. "Tasha let's go to the library, we need to figure this out as soon as possible. Not all of the supernatural entities who may be coming down as we speak are our friends." Tasha nodded and the two witches went off to the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline walked into the bedroom. Klaus was sitting on the armchair resting his head back. Caroline came around to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Klaus opened his eyes to look up at her. He held her hand and helped her into the armchair in front of him.

"It's going to be okay Nik," Caroline said.

"I don't know Caroline. I mean I cannot let anything happen to you or our children," Klaus said. "We don't know where this is going. I have a lot of enemies that I killed on the other side and they will come after me and you. I can't lose you."

"Nik, everyone here has killed someone who they don't want back in this world. Everyone will be working hard to take care of this situation," Caroline said. Klaus nodded as he kissed the inside of her hand. Caroline smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone sat around going through grimoires and other books to find a way to put the veil back. They spent long hours studying spells, combination of spells, theories and anything that could help.

On the other hand, Caroline refused to postpone the wedding. She went on with planning it. She called the florist ordering Rebekah's favourite flowers, the centre pieces, a live band, the caterers and booked a time to go shop for a wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. Everyone tried to explain how it would be better to wait and see what's happening with the veil.

"No one else other than Jeremy has come looking for us," Caroline said. "I mean you guys have walked around town and there's no one who has died and come back."

"Caroline, it's like we are playing this blind game. We can never be too sure," Rebekah said.

"Bekah, didn't you say that we're supernatural and problems are bound to come in our way?" Caroline said.

"Yes, but Care we could be under attack at anytime," Rebekah said. Caroline had had enough.

"You know what, I'm so tired of this stressful situation. I feel suffocated in here," Caroline said with tears in her eyes. She walked out the door and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh my gosh, I should have seen this coming. She's trying so hard to alleviate the stress build up but we keep going. This isn't good for her," Rebekah said as she sat down on the couch.

"You're right," Stefan said. "We became so absorbed in this that we didn't realize what kind of effect it was having on Caroline."

"Well we are going to have this wedding," Klaus said. "So Bekah, you better get ready for wedding dress shopping tomorrow," and Klaus walked out the door after Caroline.

Caroline sat on the bench in the garden. She was cold but she didn't care. At least it was better than being stuck in that stifling house. She placed a hand on her bulging belly to the spot where she felt a kick. Then she felt another kick in her ribs.

"Oww," Caroline said as she pushed down.

"Are you okay love," Klaus said. Caroline slouched into him. He put his jacket over her.

"Yah, they were up in my ribs," Caroline said.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't know you were feeling so asphyxiated in there with everything going on," Klaus said.

"It's not your fault or there's. It's just that stressful atmosphere full of anxiety and fear. I think they don't like it," Caroline said as she placed her hand on her stomach. Klaus smiled.

"It won't be long now," Klaus said.

"I know, I think I'm ready to have them out of me now," Caroline said.

"Come on love, let's go have dinner," Klaus said.

"I don't want to go back in right now," Caroline said.

"Who said anything about going back in?" Klaus smirked and picked her up in his arms. He vamp sped to the car. "I thought we could go out for dinner tonight." She laughed. This was just what Caroline needed to take her mind off things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah stood in front of a big mirror wearing a fluffy, feathery white wedding dress. Seated on the sofas behind were Caroline, Klaus, Tasha, Bonnie, Elijah and Katherine. It seemed like Elijah and Katherine were a two pack deal now. They were inseparable and Rebekah couldn't care less about the doppelganger.

"This looks hideous," Rebekah said.

"I agree," Caroline said. "Try that other one on. The one with the stone beading on the top, with the sweetheart neckline and it flares out." Rebekah nodded and went to try on the dress Caroline was talking about. Rebekah comes out wearing the dress.

"Wow!" Caroline said.

"That one looks nice," Katherine said but everyone ignored her.

"This is it," Rebekah said.

They ordered the dress and the lady told them it would take at least a month to come in. With a little compulsion and persuasion with extra money, the lady agreed to have it in by a week. After that they picked out bridesmaid dresses. They decided on a coral coloured knee length, strapless dress. Caroline pouted when the lady was like they need it custom made for Caroline because she was pregnant. Either way, they also made sure the bridesmaid dresses would come in at the same time as the wedding dress.

"Time to get tuxedoes," Rebekah said.

"Hey, who are Stefan's groom's men?" Caroline said. "Damon's his best man, followed by Nik and we need one more."

"Let's ask him when he comes in. He said to call him once we were done buying the wedding dress," Rebekah said.

"He should be here shortly," Klaus said.

"Okay, so here's what's going on. The bride's side of the family will wear coral flowers on their suits and the groom's side will wear white," Caroline said.

"What about me love?" Klaus asked. He was the bride's brother and a groom's men.

"You can wear a white one because I'm technically on the groom's side and I'm wearing coral," Caroline said. Klaus laughed.

"What's funny?" Caroline said. She looked serious.

"Nothing, I'm just amused how you're so into perfection," Klaus said. Caroline rolled her eyes. Then they saw Stefan, Damon and Elena walking towards the shop.

"Finally," Caroline said as they walked through the door. She walked up to Stefan, took him by the arm and pulled him towards the tuxedoes.

"Okay so I was thinking we could go with a dark grey," Caroline said as she pulled a suit and placed it on him. "What do you think Rebekah?"

"I like it," Rebekah said.

"Hey, I thought this is what the groom's side gets to choose?" Damon said.

"Yah it is," Caroline said.

"Then why can't we have dark navy blue?" Damon said. Caroline and Rebekah looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh no!" Caroline said. "The groom's side is choosing because I'm on the groom's side as well. When the groom's brother slash best man can't choose correctly, the groom's sister has to interfere."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Actually, we can't have the best man standing around. Elena, can you look at those light grey suits for the groom's men?" Caroline said. Elena nodded and pulled a light suit out.

"I think this looks nice Damon. It brings out your eyes," Elena said. Damon smiled as well as everyone else.

"I think Elijah should go with traditional black," Katherine said as she placed a black tuxedo over Elijah.

"I agree," Caroline said. "It's perfect." Elijah smiled. Caroline was the only one who wasn't giving Katherine a hard time fitting in. It wasn't like they were super close. Katherine was the one who killed Caroline by suffocating her. But Caroline tried to forgive though she kept her distance.

Once they were done clothes shopping they all decided to have lunch. Everyone was trying their best to keep Caroline happy and stress free. It wasn't very hard, though the threat of the veil still existed, taking their minds off of it for a while did help. They sat at the grill having lunch. Damon volunteered to feed one of the twins but gave it back to Stefan when he was splattered with pureed sweet potato all over his face.

"Wait a minute, it makes sense," Bonnie said. She had just realized an important fact.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"The expression triangle," Bonnie said. "If the veil is down, only the people who died within the triangle will come back."

"Okay, another thing is that now we have four hunters," Tasha said. "With Jeremy back and we need one more to get rid of Silas."

"That's right, look at the stones on the emblem. Only one is crimson," Bonnie took out and emblem and pointed it out.

"Wow, I guess we did need a wedding shopping break," Damon said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all made their way back to the Salvatore house. Damon, Elena along with Jeremy came first. Elena couldn't distance herself from her brother after losing him once. They walked towards the house.

"I forgot my bag in the car, you two go ahead," Elena said as she walked back to the car.

"Hello old friend," Elena hears a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to find Kol standing right behind her. Fear was clear on her face.

"You should be afraid," Kol said. "I guess it's just me and you," and he charged at her. He kicked her hard in the chest and she went flying across the yard. Damon and Jeremy came out. Damon rushed towards Kol and held onto his throat but he wasn't strong enough. Kol broke both his arms and threw him across the yard. Jeremy shot at Kol who caught the stake in his hand.

"Kill me once shame on you kill me twice," Kol was about to charge at Jeremy when Elena caught a hold of him from behind.

"Jeremy, go inside!" Elena yelled.

"Elena but," Jeremy said.

"Now!" Elena said as she was thrown on her back.

"I think I'll take care of you first," Kol said as he kicked Elena and sent her flyer another few feet. "Now this is what I missed. Two people connecting," Kol said and he vamp sped to Elena and picked her off the ground by her neck. Elena was profusely bleeding.

"It's lonely on the other side and I swear being invisible will drive you mad. The way you couldn't see me standing in front of you or feel my breath on your cheek as I whispered all the ways I wished for you to suffer. At last, now you can," Kol said. Elena struggled against his hold.

"Kol stop!" Caroline yelled. Elijah, Stefan, Rebekah and Katherine vamp sped to his side. Klaus stayed with Caroline just in case.

"Let her go," Elijah said.

"Greetings big brother," Kol said but didn't let Elena go.

"Kol, come on let her go," Rebekah said. Kol looked at Rebekah and then at Stefan. He suddenly let go of Elena and fell to the ground with his hand on his head. Stefan helped Elena up onto her feet and Damon had come to stand behind her.

"Ahhhh," Kol groaned in pain. Then he looked up at Rebekah and Stefan.

"I remember you! You came with your sister. Caroline," Kol said. Rebekah kneeled down beside her brother.

"Do you seriously remember?" Rebekah said with an ecstatic smile on her face. Caroline and Klaus came towards them.

"Nik, Caroline," Kol said as he stood up. Caroline beamed at him.

"Well old fried, don't I get a hug?" Kol said looking at Caroline. Caroline laughed and hugged him.

"Wow! One more nephew on the way?" Kol said. "Good job brother." Klaus smirked.

"Who said they are all nephews?" Rebekah said.

"Oh so there's more than one?" Kol said. Caroline nodded. "Well then, nephews!"

"Who said they are all boys?" Rebekah said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Stop with the whining baby sister and where are my adorable niece and nephew?" Kol said.

"Right here," Bonnie said as she and Tasha brought Arianna and Aden.

"Come to your favourite Uncle Kol!" Kol said as he took them both from the witches. "Alright Kol Junior, you've grown and you too sweetheart," the twins smiled up at their uncle.

"Let's take this family reunion inside," Bonnie said.

"I can't get into the house, I've been trying for hours," Kol said.

"Ah, so the shield does work," Damon said.

"I'll lower the shield so you can get in," Bonnie said.

"Not yet," Damon said. "Not until he promises not to kill Elena."

"I can't promise that mate," Kol said.

"Then no entry into my house," Damon said.

"Come on Kol, let it go," Stefan said. Kol looked at Stefan for a bit and remembered old times with his friend.

"Well mate, just for you," Kol said. "I promise I will not kill Elena Gilbert."

Once the shield was taken off and Kol was let in, Bonnie put it up again. The twins were put to sleep in the nursery and everyone sat around the table.

"How is it that only you and Jeremy are back?" Klaus asked.

"Well brother, technically I wouldn't know but I overheard some witches on the other side. So here's what's going on. Silas found Quetziah's descendent other than Miss Bennett here and the veil as been dropped within the boundary of the expression triangle. The day the veil was dropped acts as a dividing line. The number of days a supernatural has died before the veil dropped, that's the number of days later the supernatural can come back to Earth. For example, young Jeremy Gilbert here died a few months before the veil was dropped so he came back a few months later. I died way before, so I came back that many days after the veil dropped. Now all I can say is that the others will be coming shortly, depending on how many days they had died before the veil was dropped," Kol explained.

"We need to figure out a way as soon as possible to put the veil back up," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, that's what we have been trying to do for a while now," Tasha said.

"We have to find a way," Bonnie said.

"No kidding," Klaus said. "We can't even kill them again because they'll come right back. I want this veil up before Mikael and Ester come back!"

"I second that, I not fond of seeing mama and papa especially the old man," Kol said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol was in the nursery playing with the twins. The twins laughed as he talked to them and they googooed back.

"See they missed their favourite Uncle," Kol said as Rebekah and Caroline walked in.

"Now I don't see the reason behind giving Aden the middle name Kol," Rebekah said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't fret sister, you know you missed me," Kol said.

"Here give my Kola bear," Caroline said. Kol made a face.

"Kola bear? What did you do with his amazing name?" Kol said.

"Well his amazing aunt gave him cute, cuddly name. Did I?" Caroline said to Aden.

"Oh my goodness, look at your aunt darling," Kol said to Arianna. "She can make the most amazing name sound so," he didn't finish because right then Stefan walked in.

"Hey mate," Kol said. "How could you let your sister name your son Kola bear?"

Stefan laughed.

"Hey Stef, Kol can be your third grooms men," Caroline said. She was adamant about having the wedding. Secretly she hoped that Klaus would remember proposing to her.

"That's perfect!" Rebekah said.

"What's going on? Stefan and Bekah were already married," Kol said.

"Well they are getting married again here," Caroline said. "And the wedding is in a week."

"Well from what I remember, you and Nik were going to get married," Kol said.

"That's another thing; don't talk too much about the past to Nik. He hasn't completely remembered everything yet," Rebekah said. "And he becomes such a grouch about it."

"Then you know I'm going to overdo it," Kol grinned.

**Hope you like the chapter! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	31. Chapter 31: Proposal and Uh-Oh!

**Hey everyone! This is not an update! I rewrote this chapter because I wasn't happy about it. I added some new things but most of it is the same.**

Rebekah sat down on the armchair in Caroline's room looking at her wedding dress. It had finally come in with all the bridesmaid dresses. There were so many emotions running through her. She was excited for her wedding but there was fear about the veil and Silas. She found herself constantly checking up on the twins. She couldn't help it. It was her motherly instincts. Before all of this, all she craved for was a human life but now she had that and more. She had her family. Rebekah didn't know that this incident with Stefan and Caroline being sent to the past could change her family for the better. They were all together without any fighting. Even Kol was back now. Rebekah smiled and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Admiring your wedding dress?" Caroline said.

"Yes, I didn't know I would get all of this and more," Rebekah said with tears in her eyes.

"I know," Caroline said as she sat down on the bed. "Uhh, I feel like I'm nine months pregnant!" Rebekah laughed.

"Don't worry I don't think it will be long now. Remember the twins came early too," Rebekah said.

"I remember, I was trying to remember my first aid classes when you went into labour," Caroline said.

Suddenly they heard some kind throwing and clashing sounds come from the kitchen. Rebekah and Caroline made their way to the kitchen.

"Not fast enough Nik," Kol laughed. "Hey remember that time I caught you and Caroline in the kitchen? It was right after Rebekah and Stefan's wedding announcement."

Klaus glared at Kol. Kol came and stood between Rebekah and Caroline. He put his arms around both of them.

"Well Nik, I think you're out of the loop! It's just too bad. Let me tell you about a scandal. It was a full moon and everyone went into the cave for safety from the werewolves. I was quite busy during the night however, during the morning I went looking for Caroline, Rebekah, Stefan and Nik. Guess what I found? Nik and Caroline bundled together ready to lip lock!" Kol said. Caroline blushed and looked away. Rebekah and Stefan looked away. They didn't want their story coming out. Klaus looked at Kol his jaw locked and hands in a fist. He took an angry step towards Kol who a second later fled his laughter echoing through the house. Klaus left in the other direction.

"I swear he's asking for a dagger in heart," Rebekah said.

"I'm going to see Nik," Caroline said. "Try to take his mind off it." She started to walk towards the door when her foot the side of the door way. She tipped backwards but Rebekah and Stefan were right behind to catch her. Stefan picked her up in his arms and carried her out.

"You can put me down Stef," Caroline said.

"Not likely," he said as he focused on Klaus. He heard him drawing in his bedroom. Stefan carried Caroline up the stairs to her room. Rebekah followed them and opened the room door. When Klaus saw Caroline he stood up.

"Caroline, what happened?" Klaus said. Stefan walked over to the bed and placed Caroline down.

"Seems like she can't walk straight or keep her balance," Stefan said.

"Caroline, I asked not to strain yourself," Klaus said as he walked to her side.

"I was just coming to see you," Caroline said.

"You could have just called me," Klaus said.

"Nik, don't start," Rebekah said. They would have just bickered back forth.

"Bekah's right, Nik. There's so much to do, the wedding is tomorrow," Caroline said. Klaus couldn't help but rolls his eyes. It's so Caroline.

"Sweetheart, I think you should rest, I'll look after everything," Klaus said.

"Okay," with that Caroline slowly, with help from Rebekah, lied down.

Rebekah and Stefan walked back to the nursery holding hands. Aden and Arianna were still sleeping. They were four and a half months old now. Arianna looked more and more like her father whereas Aden looked more like Rebekah.

Stefan came behind Rebekah. His hands came around Rebekah's waist.

"What are you thinking?" Stefan whispered in her ear. Rebekah smiled.

"Us, our family, everyone. It's strange, all of us living together and all," Rebekah said.

"I know, but I can say how much I wished we were by ourselves at night," Stefan said. Rebekah smirked. With everyone back and with vampire hearing, nights weren't the best. They could hear Damon and Elena; Elijah and Katherine, Bonnie and Tasha were fine and so were Caroline and Nik. It wasn't like they weren't active, but as Caroline's due date draws nearer, they were taking more precautions. Sometimes, Rebekah and Stefan would listen in and hear them talking about after the babies arrived. The Mikaelson mansion was almost ready. Nik had made sure that the nursery was perfectly done.

"I know, but not much longer. I think once the Mikaelson mansion's ready, Nik, Caroline, Elijah, Katherine and Kol will be gone," Rebekah said.

"That's true," Stefan said as he lightly placed kissed on her neck. Rebekah turned around kissed him. She loved the feeling of his soft lips against hers. It's like she never got bored. His touch still sent current through her body like they did a thousand years ago. Just then they heard the door open.

"Ahah I've caught the bride and groom!" Kol said as he walked in. "I don't think this is a good influence on my niece and nephew." Rebekah rolled her eyes and looked down at the twins who were now awake and looking at their parents. "Isn't that right Kol junior? And you agree as well sweetheart?" Kol picked them up when a smell hit his nose and he made a face. "I think your Mummy and Daddy have some work with you, Uncle Kol will be back later." Kol handed the twins over and left the nursery in a flash.

"You know they would love it if their Uncle Kol changed their diapers for once," Rebekah called.

"Not a chance Bekah," Kol said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of the wedding and all the vampires except Caroline were flashing around taking care of last minute details. Klaus made her promise not to get up unless it was necessary, like she had to go to the bathroom. Caroline sat there on her bed wearing her coral strapless dress. Her hair was down in loose curls and pinned on the right side with a coral flower. She looked at Klaus who was fixing his tie in the mirror. She found it strange that he remembered every moment with her except for the time he proposed. She was hoping this wedding would finally remind him.

Klaus walked over to her.

"Ready?" he asked. Caroline nodded as she got up and took his hand. He lightly placed a kiss on her cheek and they walked out of the room. Klaus helped her down the stairs and into the kitchen. She quickly grabbed an apple and walked over to the window. Everything in the backyard seemed to be in order. The chairs were lined on either side of the centre aisle. The flowers were correctly placed and the place they were to get married was perfectly done. Even the weather was perfect. It wasn't blazing hot nor was it cold and raining. There was sunshine and a light breeze. Another thing was that it was a full moon tonight but since Nik was here, it didn't matter.

Stefan was already there with Damon and Elena as they conversed with guests. Caroline then walked with Klaus to Rebekah's room. Rebekah sat in front of her mirror. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her golden hair was done in an up do with diamond stones placed in her hair and her dress looked amazing.

"Beks! Oh my gosh, you look gorgeous!" Caroline said.

"Thanks!" Rebekah said. Next Elijah and Katherine walked in. Katherine was wearing a light pink dress that matched Elijah's tie. She took the white flower from the box and pinned it to Elijah's tux.

"There, now we are ready," Katherine said.

"Wow Elijah, you look great!" Caroline said.

"Thank-you Caroline," Elijah said.

"Okay, we are all ready!" Caroline said. Just then Kol walks in fiddling his tie.

"Can someone help me? I can't seem to get this straight," Kol said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Come here Kol," Caroline said and Kol walked over. She swiftly did his tie and pinned his flower to his tux.

"There now we're all ready!" Caroline said.

"Thanks sweetheart," Kol said. He walked over to Rebekah and lightly kissed her cheek.

"You look great Bekah!" Kol said and walked out the door to join the groomsmen.

"Wait! What about the twins?" Caroline said.

"They are ready!" Bonnie said as she pushed their stroller to the front. Aden was wearing the mini version of a tux which was similar to Stefan's and Arianna was wearing a sparkling light coral dress. In the middle of the stroller was a pillow with the rings.

"Perfect!" Caroline smiled.

The music started and Tasha walked out holding a bouquet with coral and white coloured roses. She was soon followed by Bonnie who pushed the twin's stroller. Caroline could hear all the audience cooing at the babies. Now it was her turn.

"Be careful love," she heard Klaus say. She slowly walked down the aisle smiling at everyone and Stefan who smiled back. He seemed truly happy with Damon standing right behind him with joy glistening in his eyes.

Caroline came and stood beside Tasha leaving room for Rebekah. Finally, Rebekah walked in arm in arm with Elijah on one side and Klaus on the other. She smiled brightly as she walked down. When they approached Stefan, Elijah and Klaus both shook his hand and Elijah placed Rebekah's hand in Stefan's hand. Klaus then took his position behind Damon and Elijah went and sat down beside Katherine in the front row beside Elena. They just told everyone that Elena had a twin who was taken away at birth. They had asked Bonnie's Dad to conduct the ceremony which he agreed to do.

Rebekah and Stefan exchanged vows and rings and were soon announced husband and wife. Both of them walked towards the stroller. Rebekah picked up Aden and Stefan picked up Arianna and they walked down the aisle as family. Klaus took Caroline's hand, followed by Damon and Bonnie and Tasha and Kol. The reception was soon after and the bride and groom had their first dance. Damon and Elena joined them as well as Elijah and Katherine and surprisingly Kol and Tasha. Bonnie danced with Jeremy who came by later. Soon the music changed and Rebekah took Aden for a dance as Stefan took Arianna. Caroline sat at the table until she saw a hand in front of her.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to get up unless it was necessary," Caroline said.

"Come on love, this time I'll be holding you so you'll be fine," Klaus said. Caroline rolled her eyes and took his hand. They went onto the dance floor and slowly swayed to the music. The sun was about to set and soon the music came to an end. Klaus let go of Caroline and went down on his knees. He pulled out a small box out of his back pocket and opened it. It had a beautiful ring with a huge diamond and with small diamond on the band.

"I remember I made you a promise to marry you. And as tradition I have asked your Mother and Stefan for your hand in marriage. They have both agreed. So now I ask you. Caroline, the sun may be setting as I ask you this but it makes me no difference because you are the sun in my world. You are that beacon of light that makes me see reason every time. I promise to cherish you, love you and stand by your side. I promise that I will try my best to be a good father to our children. Will you marry me?" Klaus said.

Caroline had tears in her eyes. He remembered! He actually remember and he proposed the same way he had a thousand years ago!

"For all eternity?" Caroline said and smiled knowingly.

"For all eternity," he promised and smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said. Klaus placed the ring onto her finger and kissed her. Everyone crowded around cheered for them. When suddenly Caroline pushed him back lightly.

"Oh no!" Caroline said as she placed her hand on her belly.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"My water just broke!" Caroline said.

Klaus picked her up in his arms and swiftly took her into the house. They thought they still had time. Klaus took her into their room and gently placed her on the bed. Everyone followed them in. They had decided that they didn't want to go to the hospital for the birth just in case something supernatural occurred. Klaus took off his jacket and loosened his tie from around his neck. He sat down beside Caroline on the bed.

"It's going to be okay love," Klaus said. Caroline nodded but then yelled out in pain. The labour pains had started. Rebekah came in and held Caroline's hand.

"I know you can do this Caroline," Rebekah said. "Dr. Fell will be here soon, Damon just called her."

"What do you mean she'll be here soon? Why can't he just go and get her?" Klaus said.

"Stefan and Kol are gone to get her. She's going to need medical equipment too," Rebekah said. Caroline let out another cry of pain as she held onto Klaus's hand.

"This is all your fault!" Caroline said.

"My fault? How is this all my fault?" Klaus said. Caroline let out a couple of breaths.

"Caroline, sweetie. You can do this," Liz said.

"Mom?" Caroline didn't see Liz walk in but she was glad that Liz was there. "Mom it hurts so much!" Caroline cried.

"You'll be fine sweetheart," Liz said. Dr. Fell walked into the room with a nurse and started to examine Caroline. She asked how far apart are the contractions were. She then asked everyone to leave the room. The only people in the room were Klaus, Liz, Rebekah, Dr. Fell and the nurse.

"Okay, you're almost ready to push," Dr. Fell said.

"Nik, I'm going kill you if I survive through this," Caroline yelled.

"Whatever you say love," Klaus said.

"Okay, you are almost ready," Dr. Fell said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan and Elijah stood against the railing outside the room. None of them said anything. Kol held Aden while Damon held onto Arianna. Bonnie and Tasha sat down with their grimoires again because they knew birthing could take a while. Elena sat down against the wall and Katherine stood near Elijah. With their vampire hearing, they could hear Caroline yelps of pain. They could help but break into smiles when they heard Caroline telling Klaus is was all his fault.

Stefan walked around outside. This reminded him of the time when Aden and Arianna were being born. Back in the day, the men weren't allowed in the room and he was anxious standing outside the room waiting. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for Klaus actually watching Caroline go through the pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Fell asked Caroline to push. Caroline tightly held onto Klaus's hand and pushed. After a few consecutive pushes they heard a cry. Dr. Fell held up a small baby covered in blood.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Fell said. "Would you like to cut the cord?" she asked Klaus. Caroline let go of his hand and he took the scissor from the nurse carefully cutting the cord. Klaus looked down at his son and smiled. He was looking at his son. A son that he never thought he would have but now he did. Dr. Fell then passed the child to the nurse to get him cleaned, weighed and checked. Klaus continued to look at his son as he was being passed to the nurse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They heard a cry from inside. _It's a boy! _They heard Dr. Fell say. A smile came onto everyone's face.

"Another nephew! Did you hear that Kol Junior! We have a new teammate!" Kol said.

"You Mikaelsons! This family is full of boys," Katherine smirked at Elijah who smiled back.

"I can't wait to see him," Bonnie and Elena cooed with excitement. Their best friend was having her babies so technically they were Aunts now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, the second one is on the way now," Dr. Fell said. Caroline held onto Klaus's hand. She was glad he was there. She had no idea what she would do if it was like how it was back in the day where he would be waiting outside.

"Come on love, we can do this," Klaus said. Caroline nodded. Dr. Fell instructed her to push and soon the second baby came out.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Fell said. Klaus looked at his daughter as he cut the cord. It was his beautiful little girl.

"Yes! Did you hear that Kol? It's my niece!" Rebekah said. She heard all the girls outside cheering.

"Caroline she's beautiful!" Liz said.

"Okay Caroline, last one. You can do this!" Dr. Fell said. Caroline nodded. She was going a little pale which was strange for a hybrid. However, she did lose a lot of blood. Klaus noticed Caroline's paleness. He let go of her hand. She had broken almost all the bones in his hand twice so far and he was sure it would happen one more time. He bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth.

"I think you need a drink love," Klaus said. Caroline drank. Soon she let go and there was more of a glow to her. She no longer looked pale.

"Okay, push!" Dr. Fell said. Soon they heard another cry. "It's a boy!" Dr. Fell said. Again Klaus cut the cord. His youngest son reminded him of someone close to him. His brother, Henrik. He had the same kind of expression on his face. Klaus came and sat down beside Caroline. He kissed her on her forehead.

"You did great, sweetheart," he said. Caroline smiled. She couldn't wait to see her three babies. Her body was starting to heal. Klaus placed a blanket over her.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus said.

"I would say I'm glad I'm a hybrid," Caroline said. Klaus smirked. The nurse walked towards them with a bundle in her hands.

"Nik, help me up please," Caroline said. Klaus helped her sit up.

The nurse handed over their first son to Caroline. Klaus and Caroline both looked at the new born they were anxiously waiting for. He opened his eyes and looked up at Caroline. He had sandy blond hair like Klaus and Caroline's bright green eyes. Caroline looked down at him. There was a kind of happiness in her heart that she wasn't able to comprehend. Tears flowed down her cheeks. The nurse came back with another bundle and gave their daughter to Klaus. She was a replica of Caroline except she had inherited his blue eyes. The nurse handed over their other son to Klaus. He had a darker shade of sandy hair. It was almost like Esther's and Henrik's hair colour. His eyes were a mix of blue and green. Klaus looked at his three children. They were so small and fragile. He would never be like Mikael. He would love them and protect them.

"They are beautiful!" Rebekah chimed.

"They are the most beautiful grandbabies!" Liz said in agreement. "You did great sweetheart!"

"Thanks Mom!" Caroline said.

Rebekah and Liz walked out of the room with Dr. Fell and the nurse. They wanted to give the new parents some time on their own. They looked at all three babies.

"Nik, I think he looks just like you," Caroline said as she looked at her eldest son. Klaus smiled as he looked down at him.

"And she looks just like you," Klaus said. Caroline smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on the baby girl's head.

"But you know what, I can already see her being Daddy's little girl," Caroline said. Klaus smiled down at her. It was his little angel. "He reminds me of someone," Caroline said as she looked at her youngest son. Klaus smiled, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Bonnie peaked in.

"Can we come in?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes!" Caroline said. Everyone filed in to see the new members of the family. Elijah and Katherine came hand in hand. Damon came in followed by Elena, Kol and Tasha. Rebekah came in holding Arianna and Stefan carried in Aden.

"Awww they are adorable," Bonnie said. Elena stood close behind her with a smile on her face.

"So who's the oldest?" Kol asked.

"Right here!" Caroline said.

"Niklaus he looks just like you," Elijah said.

"He's inherited his Mother's eyes," Klaus said.

"Where's our girl?" Katherine asked.

"Right here," Caroline pointed out her daughter.

"She looks just like you Care," Stefan smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Caroline said and smiled and looked down at her son.

"So have you guys thought of names?" Tasha asked.

Caroline and Klaus looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes," Caroline said.

"And?" Kol said.

"This is Zane Stefan Mikaelson," Caroline said as she looked at her first son. Stefan smiled.

"Thanks Care," Stefan said.

"Our daughter's name is Eliza Rebekah Mikaelson," Klaus said. Liz was happy with tears of joy. Rebekah looked ecstatic.

"And our youngest son's name is Noah Henrik Mikaelson," Caroline said.

"I can see why you named him Henrik," Kol said. "He got his hair!" Everyone laughed and then they all took turns holding the babies.

"Look Arianna, it's your cousin Eliza," Rebekah said as she sat Arianna on her lap. "You girls have to stick together."

"You boys will be under me," Kol said.

"I don't think so," Klaus and Rebekah said together. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such mood spoilers!" Kol said. Everyone laughed but their attention was swiftly pulled towards the window where they heard wolves howling.

Klaus immediately walked to the window. He knew it was a full moon but there weren't that many werewolves in town. He looked out to find twelve wolves howling at him. The hybrids were back.


	32. Chapter 32: Preping and the Decending

**Hey Everyone! I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to update. I have a little confused about whether I want the original parents to be bad or not. Anyways here's my next chapter!**

Klaus looked at each one of the wolves. The wolves raging powerful eyes looked at him with pure hatred. The first time in many years Klaus felt shaken. If it was just him, he couldn't have cared less but now with Caroline and the kids, things were different. He would do anything to protect him. The wolves growled at him. The wolves were unable to get into the house, which was a relief.

"What's happening?" Stefan walked up to stand beside him.

"The hybrids," Klaus said.

"Can we just kill them?" Damon said joining them by the window.

"No, I don't think that would be wise," Bonnie said from behind. They turned around to look at her.

"Why is that?" Klaus said. Everyone wanted to know the same thing.

"Because they will come right back to life. The veil has to go up before you can kill them," Bonnie said.

"What if we don't kill them?" Elijah asked. "Will they just live on after the veil as been put up?" He wasn't asking just for the hybrids but also for his brother.

"Yes," Bonnie said. "They are just like they were before they died. Even after the veil is put up again, they will stay as long as they aren't killed again."

"So I can't kill the hybrids right now?" Klaus said his hands going into a fist. He wanted it to be done with. He hated leaving his enemies alive.

"Nik," Caroline called. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he walked back to her. He sat down on the other side of the bed and the three babies were in between asleep. Everyone made their way out of the room.

"What is it sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he glanced back at the window.

"Let them go for now, Nik. They can't get into the house," Caroline said.

"I know, but I feel restless knowing they are alive and a threat to my family," Klaus said. Caroline reached over and held his hand.

"Nik, we trust you. We know you would never let anything happen to any of us," Caroline said as she looked down at the three sleeping infants. Nik followed her gazed and also watched the babies sleep. Caroline smiled.

"I can't believe they're already here," Caroline said. "It was only yesterday I was complaining about them coming already." Klaus smirked.

"She looks just like you," Klaus said as he looked down at his daughter. "My little princess."

"Oh so that's how we are going to have it. Daddy and his princess versus me and my princes. Let me remind you that there are more of us," Caroline said.

"We're stronger," Klaus smirked.

"We'll see," Caroline said.

"I'll be on Caroline's team," they heard Kol say from downstairs.

"I'm on my niece's team!" Rebekah said.

Caroline and Klaus laughed. Just then Eliza started crying followed by Zane and Noah.

"I think they're hungry," Caroline said. "But I can't nurse."

"Not to worry," Rebekah said as she walked in with three bottles of formula. "I made sure we had everything ready just in case the babies came early."

"Thanks, Bekah," Klaus said.

Rebekah picked up Zane and sat down on the arm chair. She started feeding him. Klaus took Eliza and Caroline took Noah and they started feeding them. Once the babies were fed and burped, they fell asleep. They gently placed them on the bed beside one another. Caroline lied down and fell asleep as well. Klaus and Rebekah left the room and closed the door behind them.

"What is it Nik? There's definitely something on your mind," Rebekah said.

"Let's go downstairs, we need to do something," Klaus said.

They walked in the living room to find everyone there.

"Listen everyone, we need make a list of all the supernaturals that died in chronological order," Klaus said.

"Well your spitefully slaughtered hybrids are back," Damon said.

"Let me remind you that I'm no mood to joke around Damon," Klaus growled.

"That won't be problem, I started it once I saw that Jeremy came back," Bonnie said. "Right before the veil was dropped; the twelve witches were killed so I assume they are back."

"Is there any way we can recruit them? I mean it would make killing Silas and everything else so much easier," Damon said.

"That's the problem, we don't know where they are. I mean from what Bonnie told me, Jeremy was the first person you saw come back," Tasha said.

"Okay, so the next was obviously Jeremy, followed by Kol and now the twelve hybrids are also back," Elena said. "I think Connor, the hunter, comes next."

"No, it would be the hybrid," Jeremy said.

"What hybrid?" Damon said.

"The one you got me to kill to get rid of Elena's hunter's curse," Jeremy said.

"Oh right," Damon said.

"Okay then comes Connor, which is actually a good thing because that would mean we have five hunters now," Stefan said. "So Silas can be killed."

"Before Connor was Alaric and before Alaric was…" Damon said.

"Esther," Klaus finished off.

"What?" Kol said. "We have to get that veil up before Mother comes back to life. She's going to try to kill us again."

"I agree Nik. What do you say Elijah?" Rebekah said.

"I agree with Kol. Let us say that our relationship with our Mother is beyond repair and now with the young ones, we can't risk it," Elijah said.

"And before Mother was Sage and Finn and their entire lineage," Kol said.

"Not exactly their entire lineage Kol," Tasha said. "Only ones who can come back are the ones who died within the boundaries of the expression triangle."

"Okay so Finn and Sage. I don't think they'll be that bad as long as they have each other," Rebekah said.

"And then I think there would be couple of hybrids who died in the middle," Damon said.

"Then there's…" Stefan didn't finish.

"Mikael," Klaus said. All the originals looked at each other especially Klaus. "I'm not letting him come back. Esther, we can manage but Mikael can't come back. Call all the witches we know I don't care just make sure this veil goes up before Mikael comes back."

Along with the joy of the new born babies, the Salvatore house was frantic about putting the veil back up. Bonnie and Tasha spent longer hours looking for a way to put the veil up. Elijah and Kol called every witch they knew. Damon and Stefan tried to figure out what they were going to do about Silas. It was evident that Silas had accomplished dropping the veil and had another Bennett witch. Now all he needed was the cure. They also had to find a way to convince Connor, when he would come back, to join the rest of the hunters who were under protection before Silas found him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan walked into the room to find Rebekah curled up on their bed with the twins beside her. He couldn't help but smile. They all had the same expression on their faces. Rebekah was starting to panic a little about the safety of the twins. She didn't want them out of her sight. He noticed the same thing with Caroline. It had only been a day but Caroline wouldn't take her eyes off them no matter who said they would watch them so she could have a break.

Stefan bent over and kissed the twins on the head. It seemed like Rebekah heard him and she suddenly snapped up.

"Oh it's just you," Rebekah said. Stefan came around and sat down beside her. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Bekah, it's going to be okay," Stefan said.

"I know, but I just can't help it," Rebekah said. "It's like we're the verge of war. I mean Nik and I spent most of our life running away from Mikael."

"I know but we're all fine inside this house, it's protected," Stefan said.

"I know but I can't help it," Rebekah said.

"It's fine. Do what you need to do," Stefan said. "Caroline's the same and I feel it's because of this craze about putting up the veil before Mikael comes. The house is full of that tense atmosphere."

Rebekah nodded. She kept her head rested against his chest. She felt safe with him. It wasn't just the babies; she constantly needed to see him as well. She couldn't lose her family and Stefan and her babies were the most important to her. She would do anything to protect them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline sat in her room feeding Eliza and Zane at the same time. They had awoken and were hungry. Noah was still asleep but he would soon be awake too. The environment in the house was tense. She hated it. It made her feel uneasy and constantly having the need to check on the babies making sure they were okay. The worst part was that Nik was going overboard especially after they had figured out the there was a possibility of Mikael returning.

Before the babies came, she had this perfect image of all of them spending time together as a family after the babies were born. Nik would be helping her take care of the triplets. They would sit together and enjoy time together while the babies slept. However, it wasn't like that. It's not like he didn't help at all, he did. He would get up in the middle of the night and help feed them but those moments felt so strained. He had transferred all his attention towards putting up the veil. He barely said anything and would constantly sit around enveloped in his own thoughts.

Caroline put the bottles down on the side table and took turns burping the two babies. Once they were burped she put them both in their cradles. They had gotten three cradles that were in their room right now. The Mikaelson mansion was still in progress so the triplets didn't have a nursery and Aden and Arianna's nursery wouldn't fit the three cradles. Eliza and Zane had drifted off to sleep. Caroline walked over to Noah's cradle. He looked up at her. She smiled and picked him up.

"Aren't you hungry my little wolf?" Caroline said. Noah looked up at his mom. Out of the three, Noah was the most calm. He barely cried and slept peacefully. Caroline put the nipple of the bottle near his mouth and Noah hungrily sucked on it.

"So you were hungry," Caroline said. Noah continued to look at her as he drank his milk. His small fist held onto her small finger. Once he was done, Caroline burped him and put him back in her lap. Unlike his sibling Noah didn't want sleep. He just continued to stare up at him mom.

"You don't look sleepy," Caroline said. Noah just stared at his mom.

"You want talk?' Caroline baby talked. "Okay little wolf, we can stay up and talk." She smiled. Just then she heard the door open and close. She looked up to find Klaus walking in. He quickly went to the drawer to get something.

"What are you looking for?" Caroline asked.

"The map love," Klaus said.

"For?" Caroline said.

"The underground tunnels, Elijah and I drew them out the other day," Klaus said.

"And you need them right now because?" Caroline said.

"So I can check them for errors sweetheart," Klaus said as he continued to shuffle through the drawers.

"Klaus they are fine! You went through them yesterday night as well!" Caroline said.

"You can never be too sure," Klaus said.

"Nik stop it!" Caroline said as she got up with Noah. "You're becoming overly obsessed with this."

"You don't understand love, its necessary I do this. It's for all of us," Klaus said.

"I have had enough of this. The babies are barely a day old and all you seem to be interested in is this veil," Caroline said on the verge of tears. Klaus closed the drawer he was searching and walked towards Caroline. He held her face in his hands and looked into her green eyes.

"Caroline I'm doing this for us. I can't have Mikael coming back," Klaus said.

"Nik, you have done everything you could. Now all you can do it wait. Why don't you spend that time with our babies? You don't want to miss this moment," Caroline said. Klaus dropped his hands. He would never miss out on his children just because of Mikael. He had been staying up at night watching them. He walked to the table and picked up his sketch book. He handed it over to Caroline.

"Take a look love," Klaus said. Caroline carefully put Noah back in his cradle and took the sketch book from Klaus. She opened it to find sketches of her, the babies, and all of them together. She walked to the bed and sat down. The first few sketches were of her during different stages of her pregnancy. There was also one of her and Rebekah, one of her and Kol, one of her with both Kol and Rebekah. The sketches surrounded her. She was on every page. There was one of her and Stefan. She flipped through the pages to find one of her and him together. It was of them outside during that full moon night. Near the end of his sketch book she saw drawings of the babies. One of all three of them together, their individual sketches and the last one was of all five of them together. Caroline had tears in her eyes as she closed the sketch book and looked at Klaus.

"When did you do these? I mean I haven't seen you draw at all lately," Caroline said.

"I draw at night love. I haven't been able sleep," Klaus said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bombard you like that. Everything feels so tense in this house right now. This was supposed to be a happy moment in our lives," Caroline said.

"I know sweetheart, but it will soon be over and our house is almost done. We'll be able to move and Zane, Eliza and Noah will have their own nursery," Klaus said and he kissed her on her forehead.

"I hope so and we have a wedding to plan," Caroline smiled. Klaus smiled back. He leaned in and gently kissed her.

Caroline responded to his lips moving against her deepening the kiss. Her lips parted giving him access and their tongues tangoed for control. Klaus slowly pushed her back onto the bed with their lips still intact. His hands slid over her sides and she let out a moan against his lips. 'I want you to make love to me' she thought. 'My pleasure love' his thoughts responded. He loved having that mind connection with her. They didn't have to break away to physically talk. It felt like it had been too long and perhaps this time they could share their blood so Klaus could get all his memories back. Her hands were in his hair and the other around his neck as she held him there. He kissed down her neck, collar and further down her V-neck top. She loved the feeling of his body against hers. All these months they had to be careful because of the babies but now it was just them. She pulled his lips back to hers and she slid her hand under his shirt feeling his perfect built. Just then they broke apart when they heard one of the babies started to cry. They smiled at each other.

"I guess it's time for a diaper change," Caroline said as Klaus got off the bed and helped her up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week and the hybrid Jeremy had killed to initiate the hunter's mark had come back and joined the other twelve hybrids. Connor had come back yesterday and was staying with the other hunters. The brotherhood of the Hunters was complete now. All they needed to do was put up the veil, cram the cure down Silas's throat and get the hunters to fulfill their destiny. However, it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Silas had not come out. He was still in hiding and no one knew what he really looked like.

Damon paced around the living room. He was hoping the veil wouldn't go up until Alaric returned. But it was risky because Esther had only died a couple of days before him.

"Damon what's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Alaric will be back in a few days," Damon said. Stefan came and placed a hand on Damon's shoulder.

"I know you miss him but they won't wait for him to come back if they've figured out how to put up the veil," Stefan said. "I mean, I wished we could wait for Lexi."

"I know, you probably want to show off my niece and nephew," Damon said and smiled.

"Yeah, I wish I could share that with her," Stefan said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus and Elijah had rounded up all the hybrids in the Lockwood cellar. Even though he couldn't kill them yet, they were still a nuisance outside his window.

"You can't keep us here forever," one of the hybrids called from behind the cellar.

"I know, I'm just waiting for the appropriate time to rip your hearts out of your chest again," Klaus said.

Elijah and Klaus walked out of the cellar. Bonnie and Tasha were waiting there for them.

"Everything ready?" Klaus asked. Bonnie nodded and then she linked hands with Tasha. The two witches starting chanting in Latin. The wind started to blow heavily and the leaves were rustling. Soon everything settled down again.

"There, it's done," Bonnie said.

"No one can get out and no one will be able to get in," Tasha said.

Klaus, content for now, made his way to the Salvatore house with Elijah and the two witches. As they drove up to the front of the house, they saw Alaric sitting there with Damon.

"Alaric!" Bonnie said and ran over to give him a hug. "You're back."

"Yeah, but I have to say there's a line behind me up there," Alaric said.

"Let's take this inside," Tasha said and with that she lifted the barrier so Alaric could enter the house. Once they were all inside the house, Damon poured him and Alaric a drink and they sat down to listen to Alaric's story. Rebekah and Stefan walked in with the twins. Caroline walked in with Eliza while Elena and Katherine came walked in holding the boys. Klaus glared at Katherine and Elena especially Katherine. He didn't want either of them touching his children. But then he looked at Caroline who shook her head asking him to leave it.

"Wow! Why are there five babies here?" Alaric said.

"Long story short, Stefan and Caroline went back in time a thousand years and produced some babies with the Originals and brought them back," Damon said. Before Alaric could ask any questions,

"You said there's a line up there, what did you mean by that?" Elijah said.

"Well, as you know that we come back depending on the time we died before the veil was dropped. If you died with someone or close to the time someone else died, you see them there. I would just say that before I came down I saw the Original witch there waiting for her turn," Alaric said.

"Did she say something?" Kol asked.

"A lot of things I didn't quite understand, but she said something about coming to deal with some old, unfinished witch business. When I asked her to elaborate, she said that she was coming down for someone called Quetziah. When I asked her who Quetziah was, she told me that she was the oldest witch and after that refused to tell me anything. But she gave me a message for you, I mean her kids. She said to tell you guys that she was coming back whether you liked it or not, but this time it's for a different reason," Alaric said.

"What could her different reason be?" Rebekah said as she rocked Aden to sleep.

"I don't know but she will not be coming anywhere near us," Klaus said.

"Don't worry brother, we won't let our mother hurt us again," Elijah said.

"Well witches, how's the progress to put up the veil coming along?" Damon said as he looked to Bonnie and Tasha.

"We've got the first part of the ritual and spell ready which prevents anyone from that side to come over to this side," Bonnie said.

"We have the ritual to put up the veil figured out but we're still working on the spell," Tasha said.

"Well can't you just do the first part so no one else comes and then put up the veil whenever you figure it out?" Damon asked.

"No, they have to be done together or it could end badly. The veil could completely drop everywhere," Tasha said. "Plus we need a full coven of witches to do this spell."

"What happened to those witches you called Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"They all refused to come when they found out that it had something to do with Silas," Elijah said. Klaus grinded his teeth; how dare they refuse him. He was going to hunt them down and bring them here.


	33. Chapter 33: Drop of Five

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry for the late update! Thank-you for your wonderful reviews. Here's my next chapter :)**

Klaus and Damon went one way to search for witches and Elijah and Alaric went another way. Everyone else was left at home for the babies' protection. Caroline had tried to convince Klaus to stay but he felt that finding the witches was a necessity for protecting their family. They would be fine as long as they stayed in the house and Esther wouldn't be able to get in. He promised that he would be back in two days. Kol and Rebekah were in charge because they were originals along with the witches.

Caroline sat on her bed feeding Zane along with Katherine and Elena. It was such a funny scene watching the two doppelgangers sit side by side helping to feed the babies. Klaus hated the idea of either of them touching the babies but with a little convincing from Elijah and Caroline he finally let it go. However, he kept a close watch on them. Katherine had grown on Caroline through her pregnancy and after the babies were born. She had given her great tips during her pregnancy. Caroline felt a little sad knowing that Katherine's child was taken away from her right after she had given birth. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if any of her three babies were taken. Even the mere thought of it scared her. At first everyone thought that Katherine was selfish and callous however, the longer she stayed with Elijah the more humanity she showed. It seemed as if she was just waiting for a free chance at life without the fear of death from Klaus.

Caroline looked at the identical faces in front of her. The way they looked down at the babies with such adoration and emotion made her wonder about so many different questions. Elena and Katherine didn't talk to each other much and kept their distance most of the time.

"Are you done Sweetie?" Katherine said as she picked up Eliza and burped her. Caroline smiled and once Zane was finished she burped him.

"I never thought I would be around babies so much," Katherine said.

"Me neither," Caroline said. "Especially after I became a vampire." Elena nodded in agreement.

"During my five hundred years on the run, once in a while I would go to the hospital and look at the babies in the ward trying to imagine what my daughter would have looked like," Katherine confessed. She tried to cover up her emotion though a little seeped out. There was silence. Neither Caroline nor Elena knew what to say.

"Did you find out about her later?" Caroline asked after awhile. "I mean to see if she had a happy life."

"I did and I think that was one time I was truly happy. I found out that she fell in love and ran away with this boy. They got married and had a happy life together," Katherine said.

"Huff, Petrovas. So scandalous," Elena said and smiled.

"Look who's talking," Katherine smirked.

"I heard something about scandalous Petrovas," Kol said as he walked in.

"Nothing that concerns you," Katherine said.

"Well it kind of does because it seems like the vampire race revolves around them," Kol said.

"Kol!" Caroline said.

"Remember Tatia?" Kol said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't even talk about it. If Stefan wasn't there to remind me that I can't kill her, I would've," Caroline said. Kol laughed.

"What happened?" Elena asked. Katherine also had an eager look on her face wanting to know more.

"Would you like to do the honours and tell them the story," Caroline said.

"Well, I was actually here for my niece and nephews but I can tell them the story," Kol said. Kol started by telling Elena and Katherine about how Tatia was playing both Klaus and Elijah. He told them that when Caroline came to the village, Tatia felt threatened and tried many ways to get rid of her. They laughed when they heard Caroline had a cat fight with Tatia and beat her. He also told them how Elijah always tried to protect Tatia.

"Elijah's so forgiving," Elena said.

"He is but he tries to bring out the good in people," Katherine said with reverence. Caroline could tell by her voice that she was in love with Elijah. She wanted to ask Katherine if she had told Elijah yet but didn't want to in front of Kol. He would surely spread the unnecessary word. Kol finished telling them about Tatia with the story of Caroline going to get strawberries for Rebekah and how she trashed her, and then told her off.

"What an entertaining story, I wonder why I didn't hear about it during the time it actually occurred," a voice said from the doorway. All four looked towards the door to find the Original witch standing there.

"Esther?" Caroline

"Mother!" Kol said and the two doppelgangers just stared open mouthed. Within a second everyone took stance. Caroline hovered over the babies. Katherine and Elena were standing in front of Caroline and the babies and Kol stood in front of all of them. Rebekah had heard them and had come to stand on the other side of the doorway.

"Stefan, stay where you," Rebekah said softly knowing he would have heard her in the nursery.

"What are you doing here Mother and how did you get into the house?" Rebekah said.

"Is that how you greet your own Mother?" Esther said as she looked back at her daughter.

"Stop with this nonsense Mother and leave before we hurt you," Kol said.

"To answer your question, I got into the house with the help of these two," Esther said as she looked to the side. "Come here you two." Bonnie and Tasha walked towards Esther in a daze like zombies with blood dripping down their noses. The two witches collapsed on the floor.

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena called.

"Tasha!" Rebekah said.

"Don't worry, they'll regain consciousness soon," Esther said. "I just made them do a more powerful protection spell over this house."

This made everyone confused. Why was Esther having an even powerful spell done on the house?

"What is all this?" Kol said without moving.

"To protect my grandchildren of course," Ester said.

"Why should we believe you? The last time you came back you said you wanted us to be a family again but instead you plotted to kill us," Rebekah spat.

"The times are different now. I am here to protect my grandchildren because that is what the spirits want me to do. I have no intention of harming any of you. I am only here for the destruction of Silas under the orders of Quetziah," Ester said.

"Why should we believe you? And what intentions do the spirits have with our children?" Rebekah said.

"You don't know what role your children play in the destruction of Silas?" Esther said and smiled. "It is time we discuss these matters. Caroline, Miss. Petrova, call my sons and tell them to come home."

Caroline and Katherine picked up their phones and dialed the numbers simultaneously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus and Damon had been driving for hours. They had come across many witches but all refused to come. They merely shut the door on their face mostly due to seeing Klaus there. Klaus was getting impatient. He wanted to kill them all, but promised Caroline he wouldn't. He wasn't even able to find the twelve witches that were massacred. Damon drove to the spot that they had planned to meet up with Elijah on the highway back to Mystic Falls. They parked the SUV on the side of the road and waited for Elijah's car. They saw Elijah's car come and stop directly behind them. They got out of the cars.

"Any luck?" Alaric asked.

"Nope," Damon said.

"I can't believe that we couldn't get a single witch. I thought they wanted the destruction of Silas," Klaus said. Just them his phone and Elijah's phone rang at the same time. He pulled out his phone to see who it was. The caller Id said 'Caroline'. Elijah pulled out his phone.

"Katarina?" Elijah said. Something wasn't right. Why were they calling them at the same time? There was definitely something going on. A little panicked, they picked up their phones.

"Caroline, what's wrong love? What's going on?" Klaus needed answers quickly.

"Katarina," Elijah said.

"Come back now, your Mother's home," Caroline and Katherine said the same thing at the same time. There was a fear in their voice that drove an edge in Klaus, he locked his jaw. Klaus and Elijah looked at each other in horror. It was obvious the other two vampires had also heard the conversation. They swiftly got back into the cars and drove at maximum speed towards Mystic Falls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther walked into the living room and sat down. Kol and Rebekah followed her in as the others stayed near the babies. Bonnie and Tasha had finally regained consciousness. They walked into the living room together eyeing the Original witch.

"Well don't I get to see my five beautiful grandchildren?" Esther said.

"I am not letting you anywhere near our children" Rebekah said.

"Nik left me in charge and you won't be getting anywhere near them," Kol said.

"I don't know how I can make you understand that I have no intention of hurting any of you especially my grandchildren. I will be the first to stand in the way of danger before it gets to them," Esther said.

"Stop with this rubbish Mother," Kol said. "I'm not in the mood for this. Why don't you just get out?" Kol said.

"That is no way to speak to your Mother," Esther said and Kol went down to the floor holding his head. Rebekah ran over to her brother.

"Stop it Mother. Is this how you want to regain our trust?" Rebekah said.

"Wait!" Bonnie said. All the three Originals looked at her. "Claim the Promise of Salem. Do the Witch's Oath."

"Fine, if that is the only way I can regain your trust," Esther said.

"What's a Witch's Oath?" Rebekah asked.

"It's when a witch magically takes an Oath. If she breaks it, she will diminish into hell where she will forever remain amongst wrath of evil," Tasha said. "It's the most dangerous Oath. Even if she breaks it by mistake, the Oath will take its course."

Rebekah looked at Kol who looked back at her. She didn't know what to say.

"Fine, but you will take this Oath after Nik comes back," Caroline said as she walked into the room.

"Caroline, what are you saying!" Rebekah said.

"I'm saying what needs to be done. She's not going to leave and she could've easily taken us down and hurt the babies but she hasn't. There's definitely something going on but we are not going to take any steps until Nik is back," Caroline said.

"Intelligently reasoned," Esther said. "I'll wait until my other sons return."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Damon parked in front of the Mikaelson mansion, Klaus vampire sped to the front door but he wasn't able to get any closer than a metre away from the door. He rapidly sped around the house but he couldn't get in from anywhere.

"Caroline!" Klaus called. "Caroline!"

Slowly, the front door opened to reveal the Original witch standing there. Rebekah, Kol and Caroline were standing right behind her.

"Caroline, are you alright love?" Klaus said. Caroline nodded and then looked at Esther.

"Well my sons, hello to you too," Esther said.

"What is this Mother? They have done you no harm, let them go," Elijah said.

"Let me in or I'll send you back to hell," Klaus said. He would find a way to get in.

"I would ask you two to calm down first. I'm not here to harm any of you," Esther said.

"Why should we trust you?" Elijah said.

"Enough of this! Either you come out or let us in Mother. I want this done with," Klaus said.

"Nik, hear her out," Caroline said.

"Caroline, do you know what you're saying?" Klaus said.

"She's willing to give a Witch's Oath," Rebekah said.

"What's a Witch's Oath?" Damon asked.

"It's when a witch magically takes an Oath and if she breaks it under any circumstances, she suffers wrath of evil and will forever diminish," Elijah said.

"Esther, please let them in," Caroline said. Her voice was pleading.

"I will oblige as long as my sons give me their word that they will not do anything that will harm me," Esther said. Klaus was getting more impatient. He needed to be near Caroline and his kids. How was he going to protect them if he couldn't get near them?

"You have our word Mother, that we shall bring you no harm as long as you do not bring us or our family any harm," Elijah said and then looked at Klaus. Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Very well, come here young witches," Esther said. Bonnie and Tasha came towards her. Esther held onto each of their hands and started to chant in Latin.

Klaus felt the force he was pushing against disappear and he sped towards Caroline and hugged her.

Caroline felt she was home again as she felt his arms around her. Elijah, Damon and Alaric all came in. Klaus pulled back and looked at her. He needed to know if the babies were okay.

"The babies?" he said.

"They're fine," Caroline whispered. Klaus let out a breath of air. They were okay and now he had to take care of his mother.

Esther finished chanting and let go of the two witches' hands. She walked into the living room and sat down.

"Now may I see my grandchildren?" Esther said.

"No, first take the Oath," Bonnie said. Everyone stood there in agreement.

"As you wish," Esther stood up and walked towards Bonnie. Tasha came with a knife, candles and salt. She drew a circle of salt around Esther and then put the candles around. Bonnie started to chant in Latin as she took the knife and cut Esther's hand. Then she took her hands and squeezed blood onto the salt circle. The candles turned on.

"Go ahead," Bonnie said.

"I, Esther Mikaelson, claim the promise of Salem to take this Oath that I shall not kill or bring harm to my family or friends. I shall do whatever is in my power to always protect them," Esther said.

The flames turned blue and rose up to Esther's and then went out.

"It's done," Bonnie said.

"Now may I see my grandchildren?" Esther said. Everyone looked at each other. Rebekah looked at Klaus who looked at Esther. Stefan was still in the nursery with the babies.

"It's okay," Bonnie said. Klaus nodded and Rebekah went to the nursery. Klaus and Caroline walked to their room to get the triplets.

Rebekah and Stefan came out with Aden and Arianna. Esther smiled when she saw them. It had been so long since she had last seen them. Rebekah and Stefan stood where they were with the babies.

"We only agreed on seeing them. I'm not going to let you touch them," Rebekah said. Esther let out a sigh.

"Very well. I hope I can regain your trust and hold my grandchildren one day," Esther said. Just then Caroline and Klaus came down with the babies. They too stood at a distance just so Esther could see them. She smiled.

"Wow, your youngest looks like Henrik," Esther said as she sat down.

"Esther, you said that our children played a role in Silas's destruction. What did you mean by that?" Caroline said.

"Well, a thousand years ago, when I turned my children into vampires. It was never my intention for them to have the thirst for blood or to be burned by the sun or even harmed by vervain," Esther said. "My only intentions were to make them stronger than the werewolves so I wouldn't lose any of them. However, I didn't know that this spell had been done in full concentration a thousand years before me for Silas. He's immortal because this spell was used on him first. He can't be killed unless he takes the cure. When I used this spell to my own accords, it was the second time so the power wasn't as great making my children strong, but still vulnerable to white oak, the sun, and vervain. By doing so I went against nature and nature always restores her balance. You children are nature's balance. They are what I intended to make you, but couldn't. They are pure, they have no thirst and they will respect humanity and nature."

"But that still doesn't explain what role our children play," Rebekah said.

"The drop of five will unveil the cure," Esther said. Everyone's head snapped up to look at her. Bonnie had told them that before.

"Drop of what?" Klaus growled.

"You have the cure, but if you look at it, it's solid. Even if Silas digests it, it won't do anything. A drop of blood of each of your children will unveil the cure to its full potentiality," Esther said. Everyone was silent. Caroline and Rebekah looked upset.

"There's nothing to be upset about you guys," Bonnie said. "Babies get blood tests all the time and it's only a drop."

"Why is it that only the blood from our children can be used?" Klaus said.

"It's because they are nature's creation. Stefan and Caroline being sent to the past was on purpose from the spirits not a mistake. These children are that reason," Esther said.

"Okay, so we have the hunters and cure to kill Silas but what about putting up the veil," Elijah said. "We don't want Father to return."

"I know how to do that second part of the spell," Esther said.

"How?" Klaus asked.

"Well I have a full coven of witches who were massacred and are ready to do it but they need to gain power for two full moons," Esther said.

"That cuts close to the time Mikael was killed," Stefan said.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks! :)**


End file.
